


Tomorrow

by NekoElena



Series: Tomorrow Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A dark disney movie, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Flowey is still evil self, Fluff, I don't like him switched with temmie, It's like Undertale was a disney movie, M/M, Other, Pain, Post pacifist, Promise, Rape, Sansby is now a thing~, Self Harm, Singing, So yeah, Suicide Attempt, Suicide referance, Tagging is weird, They sing all the time, but super dark, can't forget that, eventually, it happens sometimes, lots of singing, oh and, oh and smut, sorry - Freeform, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 168,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 2 years since the barrier was broken. Monsters came swarming out of Mt. Ebott and integrated with Ebott City. It was in the first year that monsters were given citizenship and another year when the first monster/human couple were married. Things seem to be going well for all of the monsters but a certain skeleton finds that his world is about to change again.</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomorrow we are Forever Stuck in our Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this chapter.  
> Tomorrow by Set it Off  
> Forever Stuck in our Youth by Set it Off
> 
> See a pattern? Its cool. In this story any song sang is to be a given that it is written by the characters unless I state otherwise in the chapter. I do suggest listening to the songs as well.

Water splashes in small waves below the bridge. It’s a large bridge for pedestrians that’s a decent height from the water. You grip the rails harder in your hands staring down at the water. It was 5pm when you had come out here…. It had to be around 8pm now with how there was no more sun and all the street lights were on. 

Your heart pounded in your chest as you thought back to what had pushed you here. Who had broken you down and made you feel so worthless. You loved him but he would never be proud of you, happy with what you did, smile at you like he had years ago. Feeling tears filling your eyes again your lip quivered as you finally had enough determination to lift your foot to the rail. Just as it was about to connect-

_THWAP!_

Blinking rapidly you brought your foot down to the ground and placed your hand on your face. There was a paper stuck to your head, most likely thrown by the winds. Bringing it down from your face you looked at it and read:

**The SkelaBombs**

**Concerts every Wednesday and Friday!**

**At Napsaton Bar**

There were a lot more words and directions on the flyer but reading it was cut off as a pink ghost flew up holding what looked to be a stack of flyers. 

“Ooooo… Noo… I’m so.. Sorry..I…. I’m running late and… I wasn’t watching…. What I was doing…..” the pink ghost says causing you to jump eyes going wide. 

While the barrier at Mt Ebbot had fallen two years ago it was still a bit startling to you to see a monster. And this was just a ghost so it was even more jarring. You have never seen a monster ghost before. Could monsters even become ghosts? Biting your lip a bit you give a small smile, “Its… its ok… It didn’t hurt me…” You say holding the flyer out to the ghost.

The ghost watches you for a moment before they give a smile of their own and say, “Keep it… You seem like a good human.. Maybe come down to uh… oh dear…” they seem to have gotten embarrassed, “Come down to see.. The band… I’m Happstablook… My friends are in the band.” 

Before you have the chance to respond Happstablook flies off waving at you with a small ghost arm. You find yourself waving back and then look at the flyer again. Holding it by the bridge railing you can see both the brightly colored paper and the dark waters below you. Bringing the paper close to your chest you turn away from the bridge and head into the city to find this bar seeing as it was a Friday. What did you really have to lose going to see the band at least once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down the street you glance at the flyer in your pocket every once in awhile. Happstablook had said that their friends were in the band. And with a name like The SkelaBombs you assumed that the other members were monsters as well. You had never seen a monster band before, you didn’t even know if in these two years a monster had come out to sing for anyone. 

Your mind then wandered over the fact that you may be one of the few humans at the bar. Would they be alright with that? You never had an issue with monsters. When they had come out of Mt Ebbot you thought it was fascinating and wanted to interact with them all but those thoughts were taken away when you were told that no monsters would want to interact with you. You were worthless and filthy. No one wanted to be around you. That’s why all you had was him. Your hands began to shake with the thoughts before you felt the paper crinkle in your hands. Looking down at the flyer again you push the thoughts away. At least for tonight.

Coming down a street you see a bright neon sign that reads Napsaton Bar in blues and silver. You walked up to the door that read the bar was closed for an event and to knock if you were apart of it. Worry filling your gut you looked around before you held the flyer close to your chest in one hand, while your other hand shakily knocked on the door lightly. A flap opened up on the door and bright yellow eyes stared down at you. “Password.” said a gruff voice.

Jumping you looked up at the eyes and blinked a bit not sure what he meant by password. “I uh… Is… Is this where.. The Skelebombs are playing?” You ask softly voice quivering and hand clenching the flyer tighter.

The eyes moved down to look at you. You saw pity in his eyes(you knew the look well) and he gave a sigh, “Who gave you the flyer?” He asked.

Biting your lip you wondered if you would get the little pink ghost in trouble but his friends were in the band. That had to mean something. “A… A ghost… named Happstablook…” You said softly.

You watched the eyes turn from pity to amusement and you could hear a faint chuckle before he moved his eyes to the flyer then back to your face, “Read the whole flyer girly.” he said and just waited.

Unsure of what he could mean by that you looked at the flyer once more and couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary until you looked at the very bottom. In small letters that could easily be ignored was “P says ‘The Magnificent Sans is the coolest!’” Blinking a few times you looked up at the bright yellow eyes and bit your lip, “Uh… The… Magnificent Sans is the coolest?” You asked worried a bit that he was playing a joke on you.

The flap closed and for an instant you thought he was tired of trying to help you when the door clicked and opened up to reveal a large gorilla type monster with the same bright yellow eyes. He waved one of his large hands towards the inside, “Come on in. You missed the first half of the show but it sounds like they are about to start their next song.” he said.

Nodding your head you walked inside and jumped a bit when he shut the door again. Walking into the room you noticed first that it was warmer than outside and there were humans as well as monsters. It was almost an even split but you felt like you saw more monsters than anything. They were just so interesting to you. They were all so different and amazing that you couldn’t help but watch them all in wonder.

Not wanting to get into the crowd you decided to stay with your back to the wall near where you came in. You had full view of the stage from here and now that you were looking you gasped a bit seeing the band. The first thing that caught your attention was the drummer. The drums were closer to the front and it struck you as strange as usually drummers were kept in the back. But what really caught your attention was that he was a skeleton! Bright blue eyes that seemed to have stars in them rolled around the crowd. You could see that he was small and a bit on the heavy side but it was adorable. His light blue scarf stood out on his neck as he seemed to have a light blue outfit on as well. 

Next you saw a large yellow dinosaur monster holding an equally large guitar. One of her eyes was covered by a patch and her large dark blue tank and ripped blue jeans made an interesting color scheme on her. Next to her was a fish woman. She seemed shy as her long red hair hung around her face and she idly moved her hands over the keyboard in front of her while glancing at the guitarist. 

The last thing that caught your attention and kept your attention was the bassist. He was a tall skeleton monster. His long jaw holding a small sort of grin. Nothing like the drummers grin but still there. His large orange hoodie and black shorts matched him well. He had a bass guitar around him and was drinking out of a small bottle. Looking closer your eyes widened in alarm. Was that honey?! He was drinking honey? Gulping a bit you couldn’t ponder on his weird drinking habits as he stopped and leaned into the mic in front of him. Wait, the bassist was the singer? This was already a strange band indeed. 

“it was _sweet_ of you all to let me have my fill.” The tall skeleton said causing everyone to groan and you were unsure what was going on until the drummer yelled out.

“Papyrus! Don’t use your puns on the audience! You will make them leave!”

Papyrus laughed a bit and shrugged, “alright bro.” he said and looked at the rest of the band, “we ready?” They all nodded and the music started to play. It was an interesting melody and you felt your eyes lock on Papyrus unable to look away from him. He closed his eyes waiting for the moment then opened his mouth and sang, 

_Tell me I'm clear to breathe this air alone tonight  
Take this all in, the sun will dim but I'm alive_

_They're gonna try to clip your wings_  
_Lock you up and make you sing_  
_But they'll never cage your dreams so fly away_

You felt air leaving your lungs at the lyrics, the way he sang. You didn’t know if you could handle this.

 _Cause we've got tomorrow, we're the pages in the wind_  
_We've got tomorrow, we're the tale that lies within_  
_There's always another day, another night_  
_A bittersweet blessing in disguise_  
_Tomorrow, we're the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

At the corus you felt your hands come up to your mouth. The lyrics were hitting something in your chest and it felt like your heart was being squeezed. Tears started to fall from your eyes as you continued to watch Papyrus sing.

_Eyes open wide, daydream at night, my thoughts collide  
Some day they'll see, behind their screens, me shining bright_

_They're gonna try to clip your wings_  
_Lock you up and make you sing_  
_But they'll never cage your dreams so fly away_

 _Cause we've got tomorrow, we're the pages in the wind_  
_We've got tomorrow, we're the tale that lies within_  
_There's always another day, another night_  
_A bittersweet blessing in disguise_  
_Tomorrow, we're be the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

 _And oh, I've been obsessed, in search of success_  
_Been blinded by the light_  
_Sometimes you are the spider, sometimes you are the fly_  
_Flying towards the sky, our starting line_

 _Cause we've got tomorrow, we're the pages in the wind_  
_We've got tomorrow, we're the tale that lies within_  
_There's always another day, another night_  
_A bittersweet blessing in disguise_  
_Tomorrow, we're the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

_Cause we've got tomorrow  
We'll be the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

When the song ended you couldn’t help the soft sobs that left you. The lyrics were something you needed to hear. There is always tomorrow. You felt your legs give out and you slumped down the wall onto the balls of your feet holding your mouth tightly so no one heard your sobs. 

What you didn’t see was that Papyrus had seen you. As the song was coming to a close he had looked around the audience and saw you, crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A minute passed before you could hear another song start up on the stage. It was faster and had a lot more effort in it. 

_So, here I stare_  
_At an empty bottle full of confidence_  
_Fuzzy faded with the poison in my head_  
_It's an empty glass philosophy_  
_I can't help it, I can't stop_

 _Dead, I'm a zombie with no notion of regret_  
_Grab a bucket and a mop cause I'm a mess_  
_Full of sexual ferocity_  
_I can't help it, I can't stop it_

_I'm living fast until I'm dead  
It's in my head and singing_

You wiped your eyes on your shirt and stood up again to look onto the stage. Everyone was dancing and cheering for the band. It was an interesting sight to see. You looked back up at the band watching the large dinosaur woman dance with her guitar. The fish woman didn’t have much to do but every once in awhile in the song she moved her hands fast over the keyboard. The little skeleton on the drums bangged on them hard and fast his eyes gleaming brightly. You looked back at Papyrus and gasped a bit your eyes going wide. He was starting right at you.

 _Because I'm on a permanent vacation_  
_We're young, we're young_  
_We're dumb and we don't care, no_  
_And I don't owe an explanation_  
_We're young, we're young_  
_We're dumb and we don't care, no_

_Forever stuck in our youth  
Forever stuck in our youth_

_My liver hates my guts_  
_Because I'm stuck on living in a daze_  
_Bottom shelf tequila coursing through my veins_  
_Giddy, greedy, grin upon my face_  
_I can't help it, I can't stop_

 _And so I drank_  
_My cells away until I'm in one, and I think_  
_About how no one would believe it, so I sing_  
_A song about my rowdy rebel ways_  
_I can't help it, I can't stop_

_We're young, we're dumb, and having fun_

He wasn’t looking away from you. You felt your heart constrict again as you felt him sing and felt his eye lights bore into you. Lip quivering a bit you tore your gaze away and saw the clock. Was that the time?! Panicking you rushed towards the door not even waiting for the end of the song. The monster at the door was a bit confused that you had stayed for only one and a half song but he let you out of the door all the same. Running down the street you remembered the flyer in your hands. 

You couldn’t take this home with you. If… biting your lip you folded it up and stuffed it deep into your pocket and ran the rest of the way home. You had left the house around 5pm and now it was 11:30pm. You already knew that you were going to be in trouble when you got home. Maybe you could beat him home? Maybe he would be ‘sleeping at work’ again? Turning the corner on your street your heart sank seeing your boyfriend's car in the drive and the lights on in the house. You quickly took the flyer out of your pocket and placed it in the rose bushes outside before you walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath you unlocked the door and walked inside.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” A voice rang out as a strong hand grabbed your arm and yanked you inside the house. “What have I told you time and time again? When I get home I expect you to be here with a beer waiting for me and dinner on a plate.”

You don’t open your mouth to say that he never gets home on time for dinner to be warm. You don’t tell him that you never know what time he will be getting in unless he texts you that he will be ‘sleeping at work’. Instead you stare at the floor and whimper softly, “I… I’m sorry...I just had to…”

“Had to what? What could have possibly been doing?” He yelled. “You don’t have a job, you don’t have friends. You are nothing, so what were you doing?” 

You flinched at his words and shook you head having no answer for him. He would know if you were lying anyway. He growled and drags you to the living room after slamming the front door shut. Tossing you to the floor you fall on your hands and knees with a squeak. “If you won’t fucking talk then I’ll teach you what happens when you don’t listen to me and go off on your own.” He says unzipping his pants.

Before you can react a hand grabs your hair and roughly pulls you up to him. You cry out squeezing your eyes shut from the pain, but while your mouth is open screaming his penis is shoved down your throat. Eyes going wide you start to gag at the invasion in your mouth. You try to breath and push him away from you but his hand in your hair is strong and is forcing your head back and forward on his length. You can hear his groans and growls above you as he ignores your whimpers and gags.

The tip of his length is forcefully pushed into the back of your throat so many times you lose count and your vision starts to get blurry from lack of air. Before you can pass out from pain he tightens his grip on you and shoves himself as far as he can and releases in your mouth. Some goes down your throat but most of it drips out of your mouth and comes painfully out your nose. When you are released you fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air. 

“Ahhh… ___, why do you make me hurt you?” He asks bending down to you. His voice is softer and his hands lightly cup your face as he looks you over. “If you would have just talked to me… This wouldn’t have happened. Why do you have to be such a bad person?” He says picking you up from the floor. 

You whimper and struggle to whisper, “I’m sorry…” over and over again. You believe he doesn’t really want to hurt you. You believe he loves you, you believe he wouldn't do this if you had just been a better person. But the back of your mind is screaming at you that you are wrong. That you need to get away from this man. Some way, some day.


	2. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the Kudos and comments! It inspires me to keep going. <3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it Off

The weekend has never been your favorite time of the week. Your boyfriend is off work and he spends the days at home with you. You are always on edge to make everything perfect for him. You cook, clean and take care of all of his needs. There were still some mess ups. You would trip and spill something or not give him an answer he wanted. In those times he would hit you or say such nasty words, but then come back with how much he loves you and he is just trying to protect you from the outside world. 

While you knew in back of your mind that he didn’t mean every kind word he said, you also knew that you had nowhere to go. No friends, no money, no job and no real determination to try and survive on your own. So you just go day to day taking the abuse and trying to find simple pleasures in this bleak life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Wednesday comes around you are pulling out meat and veggies for the dinner you were going to make for your boyfriend. You were closing the door to the fridge when your phone buzzed on the table. Blinking you walked over, setting everything down and picking up your phone.

Jason 6:23pm  
* _Hey im got called into work so im just gonna stay here all night dont wait up see you tomorrow night_

Your heart started to speed up looking from the text to the clock. He wasn’t going to be home until tomorrow night. You knew that the only reason was because he was cheating on you and not for work but at this moment you didn’t care. You wanted to go and see that monster band again. Quickly you put the dinner ingredients back into the fridge and went to your closet to pick out an outfit.

Looking at some cute shirts you felt yourself blush. Why were you trying to dress up? Was it because you couldn’t get the singers face(skull?) out of your head? The way he looked at you when he was singing that second song, it just froze you. His eye lights seemed to bore into your own eyes. You didn’t even know if he would remember you from Friday and even if he did. He would be on the stage the whole time. And what’s to say that he would even want to talk to you? No one wanted to talk to you.

Clenching your fist you stood there shaking slightly for a few minutes before you shakily took in a deep breath. Grabbing the first shirt you could get your hands on you pulled it on. Looking at yourself in the mirror you left your long hair down and it wrapped around your face. The purple blouse you had grabbed went well with blue jeans but… Your hand moved up realizing you still had a fading bruise on your cheek from Saturday.

You were still tired from the night before and you had tripped on the carpet, effectively spilling his coffee on the ground. He had kicked you in the face as some of the hot coffee had gotten onto his foot. When came out of the kitchen with a new cup he had looked so sad and apologized for kicking you. He said it was a jerk reaction to the coffee hitting him. He said he didn’t realize he had hit you.

Looking around you grabbed a black jacket and a matching violet scarf to put around you. It was still cold outside so you could get away with it. Wrapping the scarf around you tightly you pulled it up your face to hide the fading bruise. In the dark lights of the club no one should see it unless they got very close to your face. Grabbing your keys, cards and some of the little cash you had you left your house and went to the bar.

It was a shorter walk than you realized and you kept looking around you, making sure you never saw your boyfriends car. Taking a deep breath you stepped up to that familiar door and knocked. The same yellow eyes slid the flap open and looked down at you.

“Password?” The monster asked with amusement in his voice.

You blushed realizing he at least remembered you from Friday, “Uh.. T-The Magnificent Sans is the coolest.” You said biting your lip.

The flap closed and then the door opened. Walking inside you looked up at the gorilla monster and smiled behind your scarf, “Th-thank you…”

He gave a nod and closed the door. “You came earlier this time. Maybe you can hear more of their songs.” He said chuckling.

Blushing you walked into the room hearing the setup for a song. You had gotten here just in time to hear a new song. You walked to the same wall you had gone to before and lowered your scarf a bit to breath easier. The band was in the same positions and after looking at the others your eyes locked to the singer and stayed there. 

_Beware, beware, be skeptical_  
_Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_  
_Deceit so natural_  
_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_  
_Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_  
_No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

_Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_  
_Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_

_So could you_  
_Tell me how you're sleeping easy_  
_How you're only thinking of yourself_  
_Show me how you justify_  
_Telling all your lies like second nature_  
_Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_  
_You will pay, you will pay_  
_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

It was different from what you had heard before but the beat and the use of old nursery rhymes kept you entertained. You gave a soft smile listening and watching the singer. He plucked the strings of his bass guitar without even looking at what he was doing. And when he sang he got close to the microphone in front of him so close you could imagine the breath getting on it. Wait, did he breath? You didn’t know and the thought of wanting to find out made you blush again.

_Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_  
_With criminal mentality_  
_You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_  
_Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_  
_Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_  
_I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

_Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick_  
_Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

In your song haze you didn’t realize that the singer was watching you again. When you met his eye lights you gasped and put your hands to your scarf. You weren’t scared, you couldn't really pinpoint what emotion you were feeling but having him watch you was making you catch your breath in a way you had never felt before.

_So could you_  
_Tell me how you're sleeping easy_  
_How you're only thinking of yourself_  
_Show me how you justify_  
_Telling all your lies like second nature_  
_Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_  
_You will pay, you will pay_  
_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

The skeleton kept his eye lights on you for so long you were confused when he suddenly looked away from you. He kept his eyes on anything but you and you couldn’t figure out why.

_Maybe you'll change_  
_Abandon all your wicked ways_  
_Make amends and start anew again_  
_Maybe you'll see_  
_All the wrongs you did to me_  
_And start all over, start all over again_

_Who am I kidding?_  
_Now, let's not get overzealous here_  
_You've always been a huge piece of shit_  
_If I could kill you I would_  
_But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_  
_Having said that, burn in hell_

_“Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!”_ Screamed the large dinosaur guitarist.

_So tell me how you're sleeping easy_  
_How you're only thinking of yourself_  
_Show me how you justify_  
_Telling all your lies like second nature_  
_Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_  
_You will pay, you will pay_  
_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

When the song came to a close he looked back at you. You still didn’t understand it fully. He had yelled at he audience to burn in hell. Did he not want you to think he was speaking to you? But that was silly. He didn’t know you and it was just a song. Why would you think he would ever speak to you? Before you could get into some bad thoughts you were were looking at pink. Blinking you looked up a bit and saw the ghost from Friday.

“Ooohhhh… you made it…. I’m so glad…” Happstablook said softly but loud enough to be heard over the band's next song.

“I did make it on Friday too. I-I just couldn’t stay long.” you said giving the shy ghost a smile. “And you were right. Your friends are really good. I’m liking the music.” 

That made the little ghost blush and look away, “Oh.. thank you… i’m sure they would… love to hear that… Papyrus hasn’t taken.. His eyes off of you…” he said making you blush as well.

“I… I don’t think he’s looking at me Happstablook..” You said.

“You remember my name… oh… but yes… my cousin told me to bring you to our table… if you.. want to…” He said looking away over to a table in the back corner. It was large and a single robot was sitting there watching your conversation.

Fear started to fill you. Who where you? Nobody. Why did these monsters want you to sit with them? Where they going to make fun of you? Where they going to make you drink? Looking up at Happstablook you saw the same kind of sadness in their face but for a different reason. He thought you would reject them. You swallowed your fear and nodded, “O-Ok… let's go sit with your cousin.”

“Oh that's… wonderful!” Happstablook said and his little ghost hand came out and took your hand. It felt like mist and you knew that if you squeezed your hand you would most likely go through his hand. But you didn’t want to test that theory. Instead you walked through the crowd with him and finally sat down a few seats down from the robot.

“Hey there! Happy told me about you. What might your name be human?” the robot asked with a mixture of enthusiasm and boredom. 

“I um… I’m ____” You said softly holding onto the ends of your scarf. 

“And how are you enjoying the band and the club?”

“Uh.. This is only my second time here but the club is nice… and warm… I’m surprised so many humans know about it and the band is…” You felt your face blush again. Any more blushing you and your face might be permanently red. “The band is amazing…”

The robot gave a chuckle, “I’m glad you like my club. I kept the human clientele to a minimum to avoid any fights and such. I’m Napsaton by the way.” he said holding out his hand.

Your eyes went wide and you looked from him to Happy and felt yourself choking on your words, “Y-Yo-You're the owner.. .of the club… I um..” You took his hand shaking it, “Th-thank you for um… letting me sit with you but… but why me?” You asked stupidly.

He took his hand back and looked at his cousin with a smile and then back at you, “You remind me of my cousin.. And you have a good soul. Very easy to see too. Some humans just ‘wear their soul on their sleeve’ if you will..” 

Thinking back to all the news reports and history channel segments you had watched since the monsters had come up from the mountain you knew what a soul was and that certain monsters could see it without bringing it out. Napsaton was saying he could see yours quite easily. You gave a squeak and wrapped your arms over your chest embarrassed as if it had been sitting on the table with you. This only caused Napsaton to laugh heartily.

“Don’t worry ____, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. But I can see what drew Happy and Papyrus to you so quickly.” He then stood up and stretched his metal limbs. “Bought time I went up to the stage for their break. See you in a bit Happy. Take care of our new human friend.”

You watched him walk off behind a door and looked at Happstablook confused, “Wh-what was he talking about…. Papyrus? Is… is that the singer?” you asked biting your lip a bit.

Happy nodded from his seat, “Yes.. .Papyrus is the bassist and singer… his brother Sans is the drummer… Alphys is the guitarist and her… girlfriend Undyne is on the keyboards… Sans and Alphys are… loud so… get ready..” 

You didn’t know what Happy meant by that until the door opened again and the small skeleton burst out of the room. “Happy! Did you see me! I was so awesome tonight!”

“yup, super awesome bro.” said another voice from the doorway.

You felt your breath leave you as the band you were admiring were now coming straight for you and sitting around you. 

Alphys sat in Napsaton’s seat looking you over, “Is this the human you told us about Happy? They don’t seem like much.” 

You flinched inwardly but tried not to show it to them while a softer voice spoke out, “Alphys.. B-be nice ok? For me?” Undyne said sitting next to her.

“Alright babe, for you, I’ll go easy on the wimpy human.” She said kissing the blushing fish girl.

Before you could look away small skeleton arms were around you in a hug, “Human! I am the Magnificent Sans! Did you like my drumming? I bet I’m your favorite in the whole band!” 

Your heart wouldn’t stop beating faster than anything. When you had felt the arms holding you, you thought you were going to be hit. When you heard the innocent voice of the young skeleton you finally understood and smiled, “Yes. I love your drumming. It's so good and it seems you have already learned one of my secrets. You are my favorite.”

The young skeleton seemed to get blue on his cheek bones and he released you sitting in the seat on your left. “Mweh Heh Heh! I knew it! Did you hear that Papy? I’ve already deduced a secret of our new human friend!”

“i heard bro, what's your name kid?” Papyrus asked sitting on your right and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. You didn’t understand how he smoked with no lungs but who were you to judge anyone.

“Oh.. I’m uh… ____. Nice to meet you all.” You said giving a soft smile.

“how did you meet Happy?”

“Uh.. I was at this bridge… and one of your flyers flew over and slapped me in the face...Happstablook came over to apologize but.. He said that I was a good human and should come down...I did on Friday but couldn’t stay very long.” You say playing with one of the ends of your scarf.

“Happy was right you know. I can tell just by look at your soul. You're a good human and your soul is very beautiful.” Sans said looking at your chest instead of your face as he spoke.

Blushing furiously you covered your chest the same way you had when Napsaton had been looking at you. Papyrus laughed and reached over to flick his brothers skull, “bro, it's rude to just stare at someone's skull. especially a girl”

Sans rubbed his skull and his cheekbones turned blue again as he looked up at your face, “I’m sorry human! I didn’t mean to be rude! It was just so beautiful that I couldn’t look away.”

You looked at him then down at your chest and bit your lip, “It… it can’t be that beautiful… I mean.. It's only my soul…” What you had really wanted to say was ‘it's my soul. It's ugly, just like me.’.

Papyrus blew out some smoke, “my bro’s right. but you don’t have to believe us if you don’t want to. everyone has a different opinion.” He said looking over at you. All of sudden his eye lights widened a bit and he took your chin in his hand turning your face.

You flinched at his touch and knew what he was looking at. He had seen the fading bruise, “how did you get this kid?” he asked calmly.

“I um…” you pulled away from him and looked down at the table before back at him, “I rolled out of bed the other day and hit the nightstand on my way down. I-Its nothing really. I’m really clumsy, get bruises all the time.” 

Your response was so automatic at this point even you believed it, a little part of you did. You just hoped that Papyrus would believe your story and not ask any more questions about it. You watched him as he searched your face and then he shrugged and pulled in more smoke from his cigarette. From there conversation was safe, it still revolved around you and how you liked the club, the band and what your other interests were. You were nice and told them as much as you could and asked them question as well. You learned a lot in the short time you had them at the table with you. You even admitted that even though you had only heard around four songs from them ‘Tomorrow’ would be your favorite forever.

That bit of information had made Papyrus’s cheekbones turn orange. You began to wonder in your mind if that was a skeletons version of a blush. Did that mean his magic was orange and Sans was blue? You would have to ask that another time as Alphys stood up and cracked her claws, “We gotta get back up boys. Stop flirting with the human and lets go.” 

Both skeletons blushed blue and orange while you looked at Alphys with wide eyes. You couldn’t believe that anyone was flirting with you. You were just talking and nothing more. Why did she think they were flirting and why were they blushing? Wait… where they flirting?! As everyone said goodbye you waved and wished them good luck in the rest of their show. You didn’t know what to think but you really wanted to enjoy the rest of their show.

After a few more songs you saw that it was pretty late. Your boyfriend may not be coming home tonight but that didn’t mean it was still bad for a woman to walk home alone at night. Standing up you looked to Happy, “Hey, I need to get home. I’ll try to be back soon ok? My… schedule is weird.” You said giving a soft smile.

Happy floated over to you holding out a phone. “You can come back….to the bar any night… if you want… everyone is… always here…” He said, “Do you think… oh maybe… we could trade… numbers?” 

You thought about it for a bit then nodded, “Sure. I have this… weird plan though. I can’t get any calls or texts after 6pm ok?” You said and Happy nodded not thinking anything of it. You gave him your number and he said he would message you tomorrow when your plan came back on at 10am. 

You waved to Happy as you walked towards the door. Taking one last look at the stage you saw them all watching you. You gave a sad smile and pointed to the clock and then waved to them. They were playing so you know they couldn’t wave back to you. Going to the door the gorilla monster smiled at you as he opened the door for you, “Be careful out there girly. Lots of mean people around at night. Want me to call you a cab instead?”

You shook your head, “I’ll be fine. Thank you. I’m ___ by the way.. I hope to see you next time I come back.” 

The gorilla nodded his head, “Migar. And I’m always here. See you next time.” he said as he shut the door behind you and you started for home.


	3. Pain, Pain, Go away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm honestly suprised that so many people like this little story I'm writing. But let me say that every kudos and comment I get fills me with even more determination to get it all written down. I have the whole story in my head. I have lots of stories in my head but I can never write them down. So if this goes off big I might be able to force myself to write my other stuff! :D
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

When you woke up the next morning you were alone in your bed. Sitting up you looked around and then remembered everything that had happened yesterday. You gave a small giggle and held yourself tightly. You had found monsters that you thought would want to be your friend. You know that Happstablook had taken your phone number. That was friendship right? Nothing in your head was contradicting you so you got up out of bed. 

A few hours later you were sitting on your couch reading a book and drinking some tea when your phone started to buzz. Blinking you picked up your phone and looked at the text message.

Unknown Number 10:46am  
* _Uh… hello its um… Happstablook.. I hope I have the right number…_

You smiled sadly, Happy sounded shy even in his texts. You quickly saved the number then text him back.

You 10:47am  
* _Its __, Happy. You have the right number. How are you?_

Happstablook 10:47am  
* _Oh… good… I’m doing ok… would you um.. Want to get some lunch?_  
* _As friends of… course… i mean…_  
* _oh… I dont… have anything against… humans but um.. Im a.. A ghost_

You didn’t have anything about ghosts but the thought of going to a restaurant or into the city where you boyfriend could possible see you was out of the question. So you quickly thought up something else to do for lunch.

You 10:49am  
* _Its ok Happy. I would love to get lunch. How about I make it better?_  
* _Lets meet at the park and I’ll make some sandwiches!_

Happstablook 10:50am  
* _That sounds.. Wonderful… are you sure?_

You 10:50am  
* _Of course! Meet at noon?_

Happstablook 10:51am  
* _Ok.. but oh um… is it alright if um… the skeleton brothers come? Its ok if not…_

Your face started to heat up at the thought of them coming with Happy but you assumed Happy was a bit too shy to go out by himself. Gulping the lump in your throat down you took in a deep breath.

You 10:53am  
* _Thats fine. I’ll make extra in that case. See you all at noon._

Happstablook 10:53am  
* _See you there…_

Putting your book and phone down you went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. You didn’t ask what kind everyone liked but… there weren’t that many combinations you could make without making it obvious that you took food to other people. Sighing you started to make one of everything. Peanut butter and jelly, Peanut butter and honey, Turkey and cheese, Ham and cheese and you put some veggies and condiments in your basket. You walked down the hall and grabbed a blanket to sit on while you were there in the park. It would be nice. 

This was your first time in awhile that you would be outside with someone other than your boyfriend. It was nerve wracking but at the same time exciting. You went back to the fridge to look for drinks. You took some juice boxes, a couple sodas and thought about what else you needed. Thinking back to the first time you saw the boys you remembered that Papyrus had drank.. Honey on stage. Blushing a bit you grabbed the bottle and saw it was still semi full. Putting it all in the basket you saw that you had about 20 minutes left to get to the park. It wasn’t that far so you weren’t worried.

Locking up the house and grabbing your phone you walked out and started towards the park. It only took you 15 minutes to get there. The reason you had asked to meet at the park instead of a food place was because your boyfriend would never come near the park. He hated nature and grass.

Finding a nice shady spot you pull out the blanket and start to lay it out but the wind keeps throwing it back onto your body. Grumbling softly you try to lay it down a few more times and it doesn’t work. On your last time an orange glow envelops the blanket and lays it down on the grass and large thick bones lay down on the four corners keeping it to the ground. Blinking at the magic you look up to see Papyrus with one of his eyes shining a beautiful orange color with a hand outstretched enveloped in the same orange.

“you were looking pretty winded there kid.” Papyrus said walking over his eye fading back to the white eye lights and putting his hand back in his sweater pocket.

You were confused for a second before Sans came up behind his brother, “Papyrus! No puns! We don’t want our new human friend to be scared away from us because of you!”

“sorry bro, _tibia_ honest I didn’t even mean to make that one.” Papyrus said shrugging his shoulders.

With that you couldn’t help but hold your hand to your mouth and giggle softly. Sans looked like he had been betrayed by your giggle and Papyrus seemed to grin even wider. That’s when Happy came floating over to you, “Sorry we are.. Late… I didn’t mean for that… to happen..” he said looking down.

You shook her head, “Its fine Happy. I just got here as well. You guys aren’t late.” You said and sat down on the blanket and motioned for them to follow.

Papyrus was in an orange hoodie and cargo pants with black converse on his feet. It was similar to what he wore on stage. Sans had on black pants and a shirt that said COOL DUDE on the front of it. It was kind of adorable. Happy was the same but he seemed to be smiling more and more each time you saw him.

Sans rushed over and hugged you so hard that you almost fell over onto your back. You were able to keep yourself up and blush. He then let you go and sat down next to you. Happy came to sit on your other side and Papyrus in front of you. It was like a small circle you had made. Smiling at them you pulled the basket out.

“I didn’t really know what everyone would want so um…” You began to put the sandwiches out. They had labels on them and after that you put out the condiments. Sans took the ham and cheese, Papyrus took the peanut butter and honey(of course) and Happy took the turkey and cheese. As they opened them up you put out the juice and soda. When you grabbed the honey you blushed and pulled it out, “I um… I saw you drinking this on stage and um… I don’t know if that was a joke or um..” 

Papyrus chuckled a bit and took the bottle from you, “it’s my prefered drinking choice. thanks for remembering _honey_.” He said giving you a wink making you blush more.

You grabbed the peanut butter and jelly and started to eat with the rest of them. You all talked some more about random things and when you gained enough confidence you were finally able to ask, “How was it underground? What was it like?”

Papyrus seemed to flinch at the question but Sans and Happy perked up a bit. “Me and my brother lived in Snowdin! It always snowed and I was a trainee for the Royal Guard! Papyrus was a sentry but he slept at most of his posts.”

Papyrus gave a shrug, “i like to think of it as I was under a- _rest_.” he said making you giggle at his pun again.

“No puns Papyrus!” Sans screamed.

“What did you do Happy?” You asked looking at the ghost.

Happy looked around and shrugged a bit, “Oh I uh… I helped my cousin with his music… and i had… snail races… I liked to uh… dabble in fashion but… there wasn’t much I could get… from the dump…”

“The dump?” You looked at them all confused.

“it’s where human things would fall into the underground. happy lived in Waterfell. think you can guess what was around there.” Papyrus said taking a swig of the honey in his hand.

“Oh… well, I’ve never been that good at fashion but I would love to see some designs you have Happy.” You said smiling at the ghost.

“O-oh… r-really? I uh… I um…” the ghost seemed to get more and more nervous before he started to go into the ground, “I um… I’m sorry.. .I have to… to go..” 

You watched Happy vanish with confusion and worry, “Did… did I say something wrong?” You asked.

Sans shook his head, “It’s ok human! Happy is just very shy and when he gets overwhelmed he goes home to calm down. He will text you later though! He always does for me and my brother!”

You nodded and were about to ask them another question about the underground when you heard a small slap and then a child's cry. Looking over behind Papyrus you saw a little girl no older than five on her hands and knees on the ground. She looked to have fallen over and she was crying. You looked around and saw no adult so you did the only thing you could. You got up and ran to the child. Picking them up you saw that their knees only had small scuffs on them.

“Shhh.. it’s ok sweetie… watch this…” you said smiling at the little girl, “ _Pain pain go away, come again another day, I want to play so, pain pain go away._ ” You sang to the child and she stopped crying and started giggling. You sang it again with her trying to join in with you. You set the girl back down on the ground and bent down to her level, “Where’s your mommy and daddy?” You asked her.

The little girl looked around then pointed to the front of the park where a woman was talking to someone and hadn’t noticed her daughter missing. You looked back at the skeletons, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to take her to her mother.”

They nodded to you and you took the little girl's hand and started to walk to the end of the park. When you got closer you realized the woman was talking to a police officer and you could hear her, “-m I supposed to walk my daughter through the park with these freaks just sitting around here! Its disgusting and dangerous! My daughter is terrified!”

It didn’t take you long to realize she was talking about the skeleton brothers. The cop seemed bored that he was called for something like this. It had been a year and a half since the monsters had gained their citizenship. Now no monster could be banned from any store and certainly couldn’t be barred from having lunch in the park. You didn’t like dealing with confrontation but the little girl needed to go back to her mother. Biting your lip you steeled yourself and walked up with the little girl. 

“Excuse me ma’am? I’m sorry to disturb you but your daughter fell over and was very far away from you. I just wanted to bring her back to you so she didn’t get lost.”

The woman looked over at you then down at her daughter. The rage on the woman's face when she saw the scuffs on the little girl's knees was so much that you felt your stomach fill with fear instantly. You knew what would happen before the woman even lifted her hand. You were ready for it as the woman slapped you across the face, “How dare you injure my child! You freak lover! Get away from my daughter!” 

You held your cheek and let go of the girl. The police officer intervened then and went over to the woman and told her she had to leave if she was going to strike people. Putting your head down you whispered out, “i’m sorry…” and turned and walked away from the woman. You were halfway to the blanket when Papyrus appeared in front of you and took your hand off your cheek.

“are you ok?” He asked looking you over but you couldn’t look at him. “why did that woman hit you?”

You shook your head, “I’m fine… and she was just angry that her daughter was hurt… ” You say not wanting to say what you had overheard from the woman and the real force behind the woman's hand.

“that's no excuse to hit you..”

“Please… Papyrus… just forget about it… it’s just a slap… it’s nothing…” You stop yourself before you say anything more and finally look up at him. You can see in his face that he doesn’t believe you and he wants to ask questions that you can’t answer. “Lets just go back ok?”

You walk past him and go back to the blanket. Sitting down you tell a worried Sans that you are fine and you try to get back into your old conversation. You can tell they aren’t really thinking of anything else but the woman. But when the woman leaves the park Papyrus looks over at you.

“hey kid, you got a pretty good voice. Napsaton is having this singing thing to get some new talent on his stage. tryouts are friday and if you win you get like $1000. you should try out.”

“Thats an excellent idea brother! ____, you would be perfect! Please say you will try out Friday!” Sans says taking your hands.

You blush deeply and look at them, “T-that was just a nursery rhyme… I… I don’t think…”

“just think about it kid.” Papyrus says and starts to pack up your basket for you. “we got to get going. Alphys likes to practice everyday which is a pain, but I don’t want to piss her off.” he says making you laugh.

Once the basket is packed Sans gives you a hug his arms going around your waist and his head in your chest. You would be embarrassed about it if he wasn’t such a child to you. You didn’t know how old he was but he had to be young with his personality. 

Papyrus gave you a smile and a lazy two finger salute before he took his brother's hand and they vanished. Blinking you looked around and had to shake your head. Magic was amazing. Turning back towards home you started to wonder if you really should try for the singing contest Napsaton was having.

It was for a paying singing job at the bar and the prize out front was $1000. That would be enough to get you a small place on your own and with the job at the bar you could pay for it. It was a way for you get away from your boyfriend. Tears sprang to your eyes as you realized that while Happstablook saved you from the bridge it could be Napsaton that saved you from your boyfriend. That’s if you won though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys Monday!


	4. I Dreamed a Dream for Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Please review the tags so you are not shocked by anything that may happen in this chapter. 
> 
> Song for this chapter is I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables (Please, if you listen to the song listen to the Original London Cast <3)

It was a miracle, that’s all it could be. Your boyfriend was staying at the ‘office’ for the night. He wasn’t going to be home til Saturday afternoon. You would be able to go to the bar and try out for the singing contest. You went to your closet and looked for something sensible and cute. Picking out forest green tank top and a sky blue netted shirt you put that on. It looked like a colorful punk and made you giggle. You slipped on your jeans and shoes, they went well with everything and grabbed your keys and headed to the bar.

As you walked you thought on how the week was. Things had been fun for once. You met up with the brothers and Happy almost everyday at the park for lunch. There was never an issue with that human woman and you were finally smiling a lot more. You thought you were getting close to the skeleton brothers. You felt it was pure luck that you hadn’t gotten caught at all this week. You just hoped your luck wouldn’t run out.

When you knocked you had a bit more confidence. The flap opened and you were about to say the password when Migar closed it again. You blinked in confusion until the door opened, “Hey ___, I know who you are. No need for passwords anymore.” He said.

You blushed and walked past him, “Thank you Migar..But I’ve only been here twice...”

“We don’t get a lot of humans. I remember them pretty quickly. You going to join the contest?” He asked.

You nodded and he grinned, “Sign up is over there. Its closing in five so you just got here in time.”

Nodding you hurried over to the list and was thankful and also nervous that it looked like you would be the last person to try out. Walking away from the list you looked around and noticed there were a lot more humans and monsters than normal. They must all be here for the contest. You saw Happy at a table and you picked your way over slowly before you were able to sit down.

“Hi Happy.” You said with a smile.

“O-oh… hi __… how are you…” He asked looking over at you with a small smile.

“I’m doing alright. I um… I signed up for your cousins contest.” You say nervously looking at the table.

“You did… oh that’s… so wonderful… i’m so happy… you will do so well… Sans told me about your singing at the.. Park after I left…” He said making you look up with a blush

“It was only a nursery rhyme… it wasn’t really singing.. But um.. I’m going to try.” You say just as Napstaton calls out that the sign ups are done and he read off the first name to come up.

With the first person on stage Napsaton looked at everyone and said, “A lot of people signed up so you better have a song ready. We were able to get karaoke for every human song and some monster songs thanks to the lovely Undyne! So know your song so it can be brought up quick! We can only pick five to move on to the next round so you better be good!”

You felt your face pale as you thought about having to get into the top five of all of these people. Could you do it? What were you going to sing again? Did they have it? What could you sing if they didn’t? You looked over to where Napsaton was sitting down at a table in front of the stage and felt faint. Papyrus, Sans, Alphys and Undyne were sitting with him as judges as well. The skeleton brothers didn’t tell you they were judging! 

You sat at the table drinking water and fanning yourself with your hand as you watched everyone in front of you. Some of them were really good. And some of them where there… probably to be noticed by the band. They were awful, fangirls that just giggled and screamed their songs. It was starting to give you a headache. Happy could notice you panicing and put his ghost arm on you.

“Are you… ok ____?” he asked getting worried.

“I… I”m ok.. Just p-panicking a bit… I haven’t really sang in front of people and I don’t know if they will have the song I want to sing…” you said your voice getting higher with your panic.

“My cousin has the lights set up… .so that you… can’t see the audience… for this round... just go up and… imagine you… are at home… close your eyes… what song is it…” he says tilting his body.

You tell him the title of the song and he nods to you that they have it. That eases your panic a bit and knowing about the lights is good as well. You could feel color coming back to your face and your heart was slowing a bit. You jumped though when you heard Napsaton call your name. You stood up and started for the stage. A bunny monster stopped you on the stage and asked what song you were going to sing. You told them and they nodded and let you walk up. 

Taking a deep breath you walked up to the microphone. Happy was right, with the lights you couldn’t see anyone. Biting your lip you did what everyone else did.

“I um… My name is ____ and I’ll be um… singing I Dreamed a Dream from the Musical Les Miserables…” you said softly into the microphone.

“Oh! Our first and only musical! Go ahead when you're ready!” you heard Napsaton yell out.

Gulping a bit you closed your eyes and gave a soft nod to let the song start. You could feel the soft melody over the speakers. Knowing this song and loving the musical so much you were able to feel your heart go back to regular rhythm. When you sang, you sort of let your mind go and just gave everything to it. Opening your mouth you began the sad song you felt connected to so deep in your soul.

_There was a time when men were kind_   
_When their voices were soft_   
_And their words inviting_   
_There was a time when love was blind_   
_And the world was a song_   
_And the song was exciting_   
_There was a time_   
_Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_   
_When hope was high_   
_And life worth living_   
_I dreamed that love would never die_   
_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_   
_Then I was young and unafraid_   
_And dreams were made and used and wasted_   
_There was no ransom to be paid_   
_No song unsung_   
_No wine untasted_   
_But the tigers come at night_   
_With their voices soft as thunder_   
_As they tear your hopes apart_   
_As they turn your dreams to shame_

You let your hands come up to the microphone not touching it but cupping it. You couldn’t see it but everyone was in shock and awe. Papyrus was staring at you with wide eye lights at your voice and the song you were singing.

_He slept a summer by my side_   
_He filled my days with endless wonder_   
_He took my childhood in his stride_   
_But he was gone when autumn came_   
_And still I dream he'll come to me_   
_That we will live the years together_   
_But there are dreams that cannot be_   
_And there are storms we cannot weather!_   
_I had a dream my life would be_   
_So different from this hell I'm living_   
_So different now, from what it seemed_   
_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

You didn’t notice but towards the end of the song you had started crying. The tears fell but they never interfered with your singing. When it was over you panted a bit wondering if you did alright when the whole room exploded in applause and whistles. You still couldn’t see anything so you just smiled softly and bowed a tiny bit before you headed for the stairs. Bringing a hand to your face you realized you had tears and you wiped them off.

“Alright everyone! The results will be posted at the bar on Monday! Like I said before there will only be five of you going on to the next round! Enjoy the rest of the night!” Napsaton called out to everyone. 

You were halfway to the table when Sans caught you in a hug and swung you around, “Human! That was amazing! I’m so glad you tried out!” He yelled.

Blushing you looking down at him and shrugged a bit, “I um… thank you” You say as he puts you down on the ground. Both of you walk back towards your table and everyone is already sitting there all smiles for you.

“That was awesome punk!”

“T-the song was so b-beautiful”

“Oh… I knew you could… do it…”

“that was really great kid. can’t wait to hear you sing again.”

The comments made your face go red and you ended up covering your face in your hands and laying your head down on the table. There was a round of chuckles around the table and Sans yelled out, “Oh no! Did we break the human!?”

“nah bro, I think they're just embarrassed.” Papyrus says lighting up a cigarette. 

You looked back up at them then rested your eyes on Papyrus in a mock glare, “You didn’t tell me you guys were judging as well… don’t you think it’s a bit.. Unfair?”

Alphys scoffed, “All these monsters know that we are fair. And the humans who tried out have been around enough to know we don’t play favorites. You were really good. Don’t let anyone tell you different.” She said taking a large swig of her beer. “Plus we’ve made friends with other humans too.”

For some reason you felt like the words ‘you aren’t getting special treatment’ should have been added to the end of Alphys’ sentence. It sure did wipe the blush from your face. You sat with them and talked for about another hour before you had to stand up, “I’m sorry everyone but I have to go home now…. Oh and um… Happy… I’m not really in cell range on the weekends so I won’t be able to text again til Monday.” You said hoping he would buy it and no one would ask questions.

Happy looked at you a bit confused, “What phone plan… do you have? It’s so… weird…” he then stopped and held his face, “Oh.. you don’t have to answer…. that … i’m sorry.. That was rude of me… I won’t… text til monday…”

“It’s alright Happy. It’s a very strange plan. Really hard to explain. I’ll see you all Wednesday if I can alright?” You said waving to them all. They all waved back though Papyrus was watching you a bit more intently. Shrugging it off you left the bar and went home to show and go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When your boyfriend came home in the late afternoon you could tell that things were going to be bad. He was already drinking and his clothes were ruffled as if he had slept in them. As he walked through the door you quickly put your book down and placed your hands in your lap so you weren’t doing anything wrong. Apparently it was one of those nights where that was the wrong thing to do.

“Why the fuck are you just *hic* sitting there?!” Jason yelled walking towards you. He took a large swig of his whiskey then set it roughly on the table. “Fucking leave me?! You can’t fucking leave me!” He yelled.

He slapped you in the same cheek the woman had a week ago and it stung. You didn’t know what he was talking about. Did he know about the contest? Did he know about your plan? You hadn’t told anyone about it. Who could you have told anyway? As you were trying to figure this out he grabbed your throat and picked you up off the couch.

“That bitch has another thing comin to her… fucking whore! All women are! Fuck!” he screamed as you held onto his wrist. It was getting harder to breath and your toes were just barely touching the ground.

It was easy to figure out now. The woman he had been cheating on you with had left him. You don’t know why but you had a good idea that he hit her and she bailed. If only you were that smart all those years ago. Before you could think more on it you felt yourself being dragged. Fear seized you as you realized you were being taken to the guest bedroom. He never did anything to you in the bed you shared. You were at least thankful for that but the guest bedroom was now your personal hell. Whimpering you resigned yourself to your fate.

He growled and threw you into the bed. The mattress hit your stomach and made you feel like you were going to throw up. You tried to stand up but he was behind you. He grabbed your hair and shoved your face into the mattress as he ripped at your clothes. You knew he was angry. You knew that fighting would only make it worse. He was angry and he needed you. He had told you before, “You can’t be angry at me… I was stressed and angry and I needed you… I’m sorry if I hurt you but I needed you so badly..”

A voice in the back of your mind screamed that it was all lies. That this was wrong. That this shouldn’t happen. You didn’t want this. There was nothing you could do though. By now he had all your clothes off and was still holding you to the bed by your hair and his legs in between your legs. You could feel him behind his pants pressed against your ass. Tears came to your eyes as you tried to think of something to help you. Anything.

You felt him move away from you a bit and heard him grumble something like, “-on’t want to get skank on me.. Better wrap this shit…” but all words were fading from your brain. You could hear a melody. It was beautiful and made the tears fall freely as you imagined the voice accompanied with the melody.

_They're gonna try to clip your wings_   
_Lock you up and make you sing_   
_But they'll never cage your dreams so fly away_

You felt your walls being stretched and a deep pain in your lower abdomen. You cried harder and willed your brain to fill with the beautiful music again. Please let it save you.

_Cause we've got tomorrow, we're the pages in the wind_   
_We've got tomorrow, we're the tale that lies within_   
_There's always another day, another night_   
_A bittersweet blessing in disguise_   
_Tomorrow, we're the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

The corus kept repeating in your brain over and over and over again. With each time your brain repeated you could hear his voice better. You could see his eye lights staring back at you. How you wanted to be at the bar right now. With everyone and especially with Papyrus. You couldn’t figure out why you liked to be around Papyrus so much but he made you feel… safe.

The pressure stopped and you felt the hand leave your hair and the body leave from behind you. You heard the door close and you finally slumped to the floor your arms wrapping around your chest. You couldn’t move and you couldn’t call anyone for help. You didn’t want anyone to see you like this. Instead you cried yourself to sleep there on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I actually have a really important question for all of you guys. I'm like several chapters ahead of this and I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to keep this as a Papyrus/Reader fanfic only or if you guys wanted me to incorporate Sans into the relationship? I can go either way, I just want to know what will be better received. 
> 
> And again, Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! It means so much. <3 See you Wednesday!


	5. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much you guys for all the comments. There were a lot more people than I thought that wanted to make it a single relationship story which is alright with me. :) I didn't have to edit much to keep it brotherly for Sans. For all of your support throughout this story so far I give you FLUFF! Take it!
> 
> Song - You are my Sunshine

When you awoke the next morning you couldn’t hear any movement in the house. Jason must not be in the house or still passed out in your bedroom. Shakily you pick yourself up from the cramped sitting position you had yourself on the floor. Your limbs were sore but so was the rest of your body. Going to the door you opened it softly and looked around cautiously just in case he was being quiet for some reason.

Not seeing or hearing anything you quickly make your way to the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door you turn on the light and walk to the mirror and gasp. Your neck is covered in purple bruises and when you turn around in the mirror you can see there are even more on the back of your neck. There is also dried blood on your back. He had clawed you? Why didn’t you feel any of that last night. Not questioning it you turn on the shower to a scalding heat and step inside.

You hiss at the heat and the pain in your neck and back but...you feel it washing away your filth and sins. Washing your body you think back and gently hum Tomorrow to yourself. You were thankful for the song and the people that made it. They might never realize it but they had extended your life that night. If that flyer hadn’t hit your face...you don’t want to think about it.

Thinking about the first time you met the monsters up close you remember both Napsaton and Sans telling you how beautiful your soul is. Bringing your hands up to your chest you try to imagine what they see. There was a controversial history show that had a monster and a human. They weren’t really scientists but they felt humans had to know about souls. They had even pulled out their souls on camera. You knew that your soul was supposed to look like a small cartoonish heart right below your actual heart. It was also supposed to be a certain color. Even the monsters had colors and it was based off of their magic. 

Did that mean the pretty orange light you saw in Papyrus’s eye was the color of his soul? He even blushed in that same shade of orange. You hoped so, it was a nice color and it fit Papyrus. You felt your face heat up thinking about Papyrus’s soul. Why were you thinking of this? He was your friend. You didn’t want to think about Alphys or Undyne’s or god forbid Sans’s soul...so why were you thinking about his? 

Shaking your head you get out of the shower and dry yourself off. Quickly going into the bedroom you pull on soft clothes and wrap a scarf around your neck so you don’t have to look at the bruise each time you pass a reflective surface. With that done you go back into the guest room to clean up the mess you had made. Your clothes were ruined so you just threw them out and got rags to clean up the mess on the floor. You fixed the sheets on the bed then closed the door to the guest room again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn’t see your boyfriend at all on Sunday until the night. He had come home from wherever he was and he had gotten on his knees apologizing to you. He said that it would never happen again and he would make it all up to you when he got off work on Monday. You accepted his apology and had gone to bed with him peacefully. When he had left in the morning you didn’t know who this man was. He was so much different from your boyfriend before. He had even kissed you on his way out.

It was around 11am that you got a text message on your phone.

Hapstablook 11:13am  
* _why did the ghost go into the elevator?_

Blinking at the strange question and the way the text was arranged you arched your brow and text back.

You 11:14am  
* _Why?_

Hapstablook 11:14am  
* _to lift his spirits ;)_

You gave a soft snort and knew who had taken Happy’s phone.

You 11:15am  
* _Papyrus? Why do you have Happy’s phone?_

Hapstablook 11:16am  
* _darn you picked up on that quick._  
* _well i don’t have your number._  
* _can i take it from Happs’ phone?_

Shaking your head in a small laughter you stared at the messaged. He was so considerate to ask if he could have your number when he could have just taken it.

You 11:17am  
* _Of course. Go ahead and give it to your brother too._  
* _Just remember no weekends and nothing in the times of 6pm to 10am!_

You watched your phone wondering if he had read the last message before he gave it back to Happy. You were about to put your phone down when two messages came into your phone making you jump.

Unknown Number 11:20am  
* _knock knock_

Unknown Number 11:20am  
* _HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU?_

You covered your mouth to keep from laughing out loud. You knew which was which brother easily and you thought it was so cute Sans texted in all caps. Saving them each first you then pulled it up to text Papyrus first. You giggled as you text him seeing the emoticon you had put next to his name.

You 11:22am  
* _Who’s there?_

You 11:22am  
* _I’m fine Sans. How are you?_

Sans 11:23am  
* _I AM FINE HUMAN! HAPPY CAN’T GO OUT TODAY BUT ME AND MY BROTHER WERE WONDERING IF YOU STILL WANTED TO HAVE A PICNIC!_

You 11:24am  
* _Sure. I can be there as soon as I can with food._

Papyrus 0///0 11:24am  
* _taco_

Sans 11:25am  
* _NO NEED HUMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS SHALL COOK FOR US! SEE YOU SOON!_

You blinked a bit at Sans’ messages but just giggled and shrugged. You wondered what he was going to bring to the park to eat. Blinking you remembered that you needed to text Papyrus back.

You 11:26am  
* _Taco who?_

Papyrus 0///0 11:26am  
* _want to taco bout the results?_

You 11:27am  
* _Of course! Your brother already invited me to the picnic. I’ll see you guys soon. :)_

Papyrus 0///0 11:27am  
* _sweet. see you soon._

You smiled at the joke then got a bit nervous about what the results could be. If he was joking about it like this did that mean that you had made it into the top five? Were you going on to the next round? You didn’t want to jinx yourself or get your hopes up too high so you decided to just put on your shoes, wrap your scarf around your neck to hide the bruises and get the picnic blanket heading to the park.

You had learned your lesson from the first day you had tried to put the blanket down. Now in the usual spot where you all had the picnic you had some stones to put on the corners of the blanket. Instead of throwing it out you worked from corner to corner putting the stone down on it. Smiling and satisfied you sat down on the blanket and waited for the boys.

Looking up at the sky you saw birds flying around and a squirrel in the tree behind you. You gave a soft smile looking at the little bit of nature you could see. It always warmed your heart and you thought back to you mother and how she would sing a little song whenever the two of you had been on picnics. Closing your eyes you let the sun kiss your skin as you hummed lightly then started to sing softly.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_you make me happy when skies are gray_   
_you'll never know dear, how much I love you,_   
_please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_   
_I dreamed I held you in my arms,_   
_but when I woke dear, I was mistaken,_   
_and I hung my head and cried._

_I'll always love you and make you happy_   
_if you will only say the same_   
_but if you leave me to love another_   
_you'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_you make me happy when skies are gray_   
_you'll never know dear, how much I love you,_   
_please don't take my sunshine away._

Your face went bright red when you heard soft clapping and you were tackled into a hug by a small skeleton. “Human! That was amazing! That song was beautiful!” Sans yelled hugging you tightly.

You laughed a bit as you pulled yourself back up into a sitting position as Sans moved off of you, “T-thank you Sans… I was thinking of my mother. She sang that song to me a lot.” You say touching the scarf to make sure that it was still in place.

Papyrus finally walks over and sits down on your other side and gave a sad smile, “I’m sorry. It’s hard to lose a parent.”

You nodded softly then took a deep breath, “Let’s not talk about that right now. What did you want to tell me about the contest?” You ask tilting your head.

Papyrus opened his mouth to let you know what had happened but Sans was quicker, “First! Tacos! I made them just for you!”

You blinked a bit and looked over at Sans. He held a container with multiple tacos in it. They looked good but there was a certain shimmer about them. Smiling you picked one up, “Thank you Sans.” You said before taking a bite of the taco. Your eyes went wide as you tasted the taco on your tongue. The shell tasted burnt and the meat inside didn’t taste all the way cooked. The lettuce and tomatoes left a strange bitter taste in your mouth and you realized why the taco looked shimmery. You could taste glitter in the taco. 

You looked over and saw Sans watching you with a worried look on his face. You couldn’t break his heart. Chewing your bite and swallowing you smiled brightly at him, “This is amazing! Best taco I’ve ever had.” You say and force yourself to continue eating it.

The look on the young skeleton’s face was priceless. He smiled so brightly and the stars in his eyes seemed to shake with his excitement. “Of course you would love my tacos! I, the Magnificent Sans, made them after all!” He yelled and took one himself and started eating.

You noticed that Papyrus had grabbed one but it was gone before you even saw him eat it. That was cheating. You gave him a soft glare and he noticed and shrugged his shoulders. Pulling out a honey bottle from his hoodie he took a large gulp and waited for you finish your taco disaster before he spoke. When you had the last of it down you took a large drink from your water bottle wondering if the glitter was going to mess with your stomach at all.

“so, kid, since we know that you won’t be able to get to the club until maybe wednesday, me and Sans wanted to tell you the good news and explain some stuff.” Papyrus said making your eyes whip to him and your heart swells in your chest. Was he saying what you thought he was saying?

“You passed the first round ___!” Sans screamed making you gasp and cover your mouth. You were so shocked that you didn’t know how to respond to them.

“Th-thank you…” You said softly. It was one step closer to possibly winning and another step to escaping the hell that faced you at home.

Papyrus watched you curiously and put his hand on your shoulder, “no need to thank us. you were amazing and everyone agreed. but since we won’t see you at the club you won’t know the rules for friday.”

This made you perk up and you looked at him, “Rules? Isn’t it just more karaoke?” You asked biting your lip anxiously. 

Sans shook his head, “Napsaton wants to find a new artist that can not only sing karaoke songs well but can also write their own music.” He said sounding excited and caused your face to pale at the thought.

A squeeze on your shoulder calmed you a bit and you looked up at the taller skeleton as he smiled at you, “that’s why we are explaining everything today. everyone else will know what’s going on once the club opens and we didn’t want you to lose time by only learning on wednesday. you have the whole week to write as many songs as you can. it’s a test, to see what you can do under pressure.” He said then nodded to Sans, “we also brought you an old launchpad we had so it would be easier for you to make music.” 

You looked over as Sans pulled out the square for you to take into your hands. It was small but there were so many buttons that it made you a bit nervous. “H-how does it… work?” You asked scared about having to actually write songs.

Papyrus started to point to the buttons on the side and told you how to turn it on. How the buttons in the middle recorded sounds for each button and it was used to make a mix for a melody. He taught you how to do it and how to work the buttons when they had music. Then he showed you a few more buttons that would save those combinations and allow you to make as many songs as you could. It seemed that this launchpad allowed up to four combinations on the machine. Biting your lip you nodded understanding it a bit more than before.

“I.. I’ve never written a song before…”You look up at Papyrus, “How do you do it? Your lyrics are amazing.”

Papyrus blushes orange while Sans puffs his cheeks a bit. “i don’t write all the music you know. i just sing honestly. there are a few i’ve written but its mostly Sans and Undyne that write.”

Sans seems to calm down at this and you look over at him. “I know that Undyne likes to write music to what she thinks people will like! From there she puts her own twist on it. Our song ‘Forever Stuck in our Youth’ was written by her! While ‘Wolf in Sheep's Clothing’ was written by me!” He tilted his head a bit, “You just have to think of something you want to sing about and let the words come to you. ‘Tomorrow’ and ‘Why Worry’ are two that Pappy has written but you’ve only heard one of those songs.”

“whenever i write I think about what i want people to feel. what they will think about hearing the lyrics.” Papyrus says looking you over. 

Nodding to them you smile and give each of them a hug. The end result is both of them blushing blue and orange. “Thank you so much. I’ll try to make it on Wednesday and I’ll be there Friday to show you all the hard work I’m going to put into this.” You say and cradle the launchpad in your hands, “I won’t let any harm come to this.” 

Papyrus chuckles, “can’t wait to see it. you’ll do great ___”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah... I feel like my chapters are getting shorter. T_T I try to make them at least 6 pages on the word document but idk, this one feels short.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter! See you Friday~!
> 
> Uh...also if you wanna follow my stupid tumblr and ask questions about the story or anything its uh... http://kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com/ ...I mean if you want to.... <3


	6. On My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Please read the tags before this chapter!
> 
> I like to call this chapter the Jason chapter. And for that, I'm sorry! T_T Good luck my readers.
> 
> Song this Chapter: On My Own - Les Miserables - Sung by Lea Salonga

When you got home that afternoon from your enjoyable picnic with the skeleton brothers you sit down on the couch with a pad and paper. You try to think of what you can write and sing about and you start to write but immediately scratch it out. You didn’t think people wanted to hear you sing about anything. No one would like any song you make. Scratching your head quickly you flinch at the small pain from when your hair had been pulled.

To keep your mind from going back to that night or any night in the guest bedroom you think about the thoughts in your head. How they made you feel and how they made you interact with the world. You then thought about your boyfriend and about Papyrus. Your hand started to move in writing and a few hours later you had one song written. It was a song about yourself and the pain you go through daily just to survive.

Getting a text you jump out of your writing state and look down at your phone to see who could be texting you.

Jason 5:24pm  
* _Babe im coming home and ive made a reservation for dinner tonight. Dress in something nice._

Biting your lip at the cryptic message from your overly nice boyfriend you get up from the couch. You have to hide the launchpad and notebook with your songs from him. Going to the one place he would never look for something of yours you open the door to the guest bedroom and open the closet. Wrapping them in a jacket and setting it behind a couple boxes inside there you close the door and leave quickly.

In front of your own closet you look at what you could wear that your boyfriend would think is nice and would work with a scarf. You knew that all the makeup in the world wouldn’t hide the slowly fading bruise. You settled on a long sleeve dress and a sparkly scarf that you wrap around your neck. The light heel you slip on complete the look. You keep your hair to give extra coverage and apply a small amount of make up.

When your boyfriend comes back home you are ready and he looks you over before sneering at the scarf. “Why are you wearing that? Take it off.” He says.

You don’t argue with him or complain and softly take the scarf off your neck. The gasp you hear is surprising and you flinch when his fingers brush against the bruise. 

“Alright… put the scarf back on. Keep one on until that goes away.” he says to you going to the room to get dressed himself.

You sigh lightly to yourself knowing that you were going to do that even if he hadn’t told you to. Waiting for him is like waiting for a woman to put on a second face. He takes so long in the bathroom that you wonder what he could be doing in there. When he finally does come out he is all smiles again. “I got us a reservation at a cute pasta place in the city.” He says walking up and taking you by the arm.

You hold in your flinch at his touch and force yourself to relax as he takes you out of the house. He walks you to his car and it’s one of the few times you are inside. He doesn’t hold the door open or anything. He just gets into the driver seat and waits for you to get in the car. When you are in with your seatbelt on you scrunch your nose a bit. The car reeks of booze and sex. It was an odd combination that you didn’t enjoy.

The car is quiet as he drives to the pasta place which ironically is called ‘ImPastable’. It made you think of Papyrus and a small smile graces your lips. You freeze when he speaks, “I’m glad you like it. It’s new and reservations are hard to come by.”

His words leave a weird lump in your throat and a twist in your gut. It was a new place? And it was a very strange name for a pasta place? It reminded you of the punny skeleton all too well and you just hoped and prayed that he was not inside for your boyfriend to meet or for him to see you with Jason. As the car parked you got out and walked inside with your boyfriend. You felt your heart drop seeing it filled with a mixture of humans and monsters. Some humans were even at dinner with monsters. It seemed to be a romantic spot.

The scoff you heard from your boyfriend made the color drain from your face. He was getting angry. That was never a good thing. 

“Well so much for a romantic dinner. The place is filled with freaks. Let's go someplace nice babe.” Jason said a little too loudly grabbing your arm in his. You knew that it was on purpose and you tried to hide your face as most of the monsters inside were looking over at you.

Once outside Jason let go of your arm and looked around the road. “Let's see where we can eat that won’t have as many freaks in it.” 

You couldn’t speak out and you couldn’t make a recommendation because you never went to any shops without him. Finally you felt your arm grabbed again as he growled out, “Fuck this…” With his words you walked down the street with him to a bar. Your eyes widened realizing he was taking you to his bar. The one he went to almost every night. The bar that all the monster haters went to drink and rant about monsters. You felt your heart sink and you hoped that no one saw you go inside with Jason or even come out.

Jason pulled you inside and in your dress and scarf you were very overdressed for this bar. He sat you down at a table and then went to the bar to get himself a drink. While he was gone you were able to take tiny glances around the bar and what you saw made your heart jump into your throat. There were lots of men and a few women here. They were all dressed like they had just gotten out of a leather and badass biker store. They all stared at you and you knew why. You were in a dress and you probably looked like you wanted to be anywhere but here.

What really set your nerves off were the pictures on the wall. You knew the concept of a dart board but it seemed that these people didn’t use a board. They used a huge section of the wall. You felt like you were going to be sick. On the wall were pictures of monsters. But not just any monsters, the king and queen, the human child ambassador, Napsaton, Happstablook, Alphys, Undyne, Sans and Papyrus. You felt tears want to spill out but you couldn’t let them spill. Not here. Not now. The pictures looked liked they had been taken from far away without the monsters notice The only monster that was actually looking at the camera was Papyrus. Like he knew someone had been taking his picture.

Before you could think too deeply on it Jason came back with two drinks. He put one in front of you. “Drink it.” he demanded.

Biting your lip you nodded and picked up the small glass. There was clear liquid inside that smelled so strongly of alcohol that you knew it was a straight shot of something. Taking a small sip you felt the liquid burn your throat and you coughed softly.

Jason growled at you and glared, “I said drink it. It’s a shot now drink it all.” 

You looked at him confused. There was so much in this glass that it couldn’t have been taken all at once. But you knew that when he was angry you had to do everything you could to make him happy again. You had to listen to his orders. You had to make him happy again. Nodding a bit you put the glass to your lips and tipped it back. The alcohol burnt so much that after you drank it all you coughed roughly and tried to gasp for breath. 

The action caused Jason and several humans to laugh at your expense. Your face went red from embarrassment and you looked down at the table as another male walked over to their table. “Hey Mort, How’s it been hanging?” Jason asked clinking his glass with the man.

“The only thing hanging are the monsters we string up.” Mort says with a deep laugh that makes your blood run cold. “By the way, who’s the bitch? Never seen her before.”

“This is that girl I told you about. My girlfriend who stays home and takes care of all of the housework for me. I get a great meal every night as well as good sex.” Jason said grabbing your ass hard making you squeak and grab onto your scarf to hold onto something. “She stays home all day and knows her place and how we feel about monsters. We were supposed to have a nice dinner but there were so many of those freaks there that we left.”

“I know what you mean. They are just taking over! Can’t people see that they are a threat to our way of life?”

“They are so disgusting. Monsters that look alike are probably siblings. Did you hear about that monster and human are going to try for a child? Can you believe this shit?”

“You’re joking. The government is going to let that kind of abomination come into the world? What the fuck is wrong with our country? This used to be a great place and then these freaks came and tore it all down.”

“First they take our jobs, they erect their fucking strange buildings and now they are taking our women. If a fucking hybrid comes into this world it’s going to be dead before it turn three.” Jason said making you clench your hands on the scarf.

Mort laughed and looked around at everyone in the bar, “Three? We aren’t going to let it get that far! We are going to kill the bitch before she can spawn the devil into our midst!” He yelled making everyone in the bar cheer.

You sat there with bile in the back of your throat. They were talking about murdering a pregnant woman. Because she was going to have a child with the person she loved. These men had killed monsters, they were probably planning to kill all of your friends. You had to tell them, warn them. You knew that it would have to wait until tomorrow but it made you scared thinking about what could happen until then. You jumped as you felt the table tilt a bit.

Mort was staring at you with a confused expression, “Why do you look like you're gonna be sick?” He asked glaring at you, “Are you feeling sorry for the monsters?”

Panicked you shake your head quickly and hold up your glass, “I… I’ve never… dr-drank before…” you said shakily hoping he will buy it.

Mort doesn’t you can tell as his glare increases. “Hey Jason, I think you should take your bitch home and teach her how generous humans are compared to monsters.” He said.

Jason downed his drink and slammed the glass on the table. “Don’t worry dude. You won’t see her again. She’s going back home and not leaving again. It was a mistake to try and bring her outside.” He says standing up and grabbing your arm.

You don’t fight him as he walks you out of the bar. His arm goes around your shoulders as he pulls you into him as the two of you walk down the street to the car, “If I find out that you are hanging out with monsters, I will make it my goal to dust every single one you interact with. And then I will torture you slow and kill you as you beg me for your life.” He whispers into your ear.

Your breathing speeds up as you think about the monsters dying because of you. Because you cared about them. All of a sudden he straightened up and was all smiles again, “But you would never do that. Because you are my good girl.” He says kissing the top of your head. You give a nervous laugh and nod to his statement.

Unknown to the both of you a cat and an alligator monster were watching you from the moment you had left the bar. They looked at each other and knew they had to tell their boss. Turning away they went down to Napsaton Bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you sat on the floor of the living room working on the launchpad and Jason's laptop. You had gotten used to using it while he was at work. You could delete anything you searched for or downloaded. You were halfway through your first song when you realized that it was past noon. You blinked and picked up your phone.

No text messages. It was the first time in a week and a half that Happy hadn’t texted you for lunch and you had assumed that the skeleton brothers would text you a lot now that they had your number. Were they bored of you? Did they hate you? Had you done something wrong? Did they forget about you? You were spending so much time panicking that you found yourself writing up a text for Papyrus.

The message draft was all the worries that had just gone through your mind. Taking a sharp breath through your teeth you deleted the message before there was even a chance of it to send to him. You stared at your phone for awhile before you gathered some courage and decided to text Sans. He was an easy choice.

You 12:38pm  
* _Hi Sans! I was so caught up in song writing that I didn’t see the time. Did I uh miss a message from you about lunch?_

You stared at it for a long time before you pressed send. A message didn’t come back for a few minutes so you went back to working on the launchpad. You wanted to get as many sounds on it as you could so you didn’t have to run the risk of Jason finding out about his laptop in case you missed something. When your phone beeped you grabbed it quickly and felt your heart drop.

Papyrus 0///0 12:54pm  
* _dont text my bro again_

You had done something wrong. That’s all you could see. You covered your mouth and held your chest as tears started to fall from rejection and frustration. What had you done? How could you fix it if they wouldn’t talk to you. Did they know about your boyfriend? Looking down at the launchpad you knew the only way you could get them to listen to you now. Wiping away your tears you worked on the launchpad more.

It was strange to find sound effects that could make a song. But with the songs that you wanted to sing you knew what sounds to look for. When you had all the sounds you needed you got to work on Jason’s computer deleting any trace that you were on it. You even wiped off the keyboard and put it back where he left it in the exact same way. No chance of him knowing now. 

Looking at the clock you knew that Jason would be home soon. Gathering up your stuff you placed them in your hiding spot then started to get dinner cooking. It was a simple dish of chicken and rice. It was one of his favorites and after yesterday you didn’t want him to be angry with you at all. You thought back on Papyrus and what you could have done and why it affected you so much that he was wasn’t talking to you.

You thought about his smile, his jokes, his puns, the way he watched you when he sang, the feeling of his warm hand on your shoulder, the concern in his eyes when that woman hit you. Face heating up you realized that you cared about Papyrus more than a friend. You hadn’t had these feelings in so long that you had forgotten what they felt like. That's why it hurt your heart knowing that he hated you for some unknown reason. Before you realized it you were softly singing your second favorite Les Miserables song. The song you had loved but now understood so clearly and held so much emotion for.

_And now I'm all alone again_   
_Nowhere to turn, no one to go to._   
_Without a home, without a friend_   
_without a face to say hello to_   
_But now the night is near_   
_And I can make-believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_   
_When everybody else is sleeping_   
_I think of him and then I'm happy_   
_With the company I'm keeping_   
_The city goes to bed_   
_And I can live inside my head_

_On my own_   
_Pretending he's beside me_   
_All alone_   
_I walk with him till morning_   
_Without him_   
_I feel his arms around me_   
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_   
_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_   
_All the lights are misty in the river_   
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_   
_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

You felt yourself blush knowing how foolish it was to imagine a future you could never have. But you continued with the song either way.

_And I know it's only in my mind_   
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_   
_And although I know that he is blind_   
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_   
_But when the night is over_   
_He is gone_   
_The river's just a river_   
_Without him_   
_The world around me changes_   
_The trees are bare and everywhere_   
_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_   
_But every day I'm learning_   
_All my life_   
_I've only been pretending_   
_Without me_   
_His world will go on turning_   
_A world that's full of happiness_   
_That I have never known_

_I love him_   
_I love him_   
_I love him_   
_But only on my own_

Hearing keys drop on the table made you jump and turn around sharply. “J-Jason! I… I didn’t hear you come in…” You say quickly looking over his face.

He scowled and walked towards you, “Who were you singing about?” He asks calmly even though his face screamed pure rage and jealousy.

“I…” You try to think of a good excuse and finally say, “I was singing about you… I… I’m lonely when you are… at work…”

He seems to buy this as his features soften a bit but he is still coming towards you. “I’m sorry my love. I’m sorry that i’m a jealous mess that the thought of you with someone else makes me go so mad that I just.”

You gasped in pain as he pushed you backwards towards the stove so much at the pan you had been cooking with was now on your back. You hissed in pain and felt the pan burning through your shirt and hitting bare skin.

“J-Jason.. The.. the pan… it… stop… please…” You whimpered as tears sprang to your eyes. You tried to push back at him but he held you firm and pressed you down more.

“Was the song about me?” he asked calmly ignoring your struggles and cries.

“Yes! Yes! Please Jason.. It hurts!” you cried out.

He watched your face for a long moment before he moved away from you. You fell to the ground and put your hand over burn then flinched at the contact. It was in the middle of your back near your spine.

Jason looked you over and then scoffed, “I’m not hungry. I’m going to the bar. Don’t wait up.” he says as he grabs his keys from the counter and walks out of the house leaving you on the ground with a wound and burnt food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kindof weird for leaving you guys for the weekend on this chapter. Jason's being an ass and the band hates you for some unknown reason. *checks what next chapter is* 0.0 Oh fuck... uh... yeah! You guys are fine! >_> You don't want the next chapter anyway. Its better to wait for it. Uh... Yeah... Thanks for the Kudos and Comments! See you Monday!
> 
> Wanna follow me on Tumblr? http://kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com/


	7. I'd Rather Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhhhh, this was such a hard chapter to write. Mostly because I kept switching the song that the band would sing. T_T Finally, I'm choosing this one and there is no going back! D: Enjoy!
> 
> Song in Chapter: I'd Rather Drown by Set it Off

Sitting on the floor of your living room you move your fingers over the launchpad practicing your first and only completed song. It was very easy to memorize once you got used to the launchpad and its buttons. Smiling softly to yourself you wonder what Papyrus will say when you tell him that you had one song completed. It was then your brain reminded you that none of the monsters wanted to see you. You still didn’t understand why and it was tearing you apart.

You run your hand lightly over the piece of machine wondering if they didn’t want you to have this either. Leaning forward a bit you gasp as your burn wound stretches on your back. You sit back up and chew on the inside of your cheek. After Jason had left last night it took you a few hours to clean and wrap the wound. The burn was deep in your skin and would most likely leave a large scar for the rest of your life. At least it was in a place where you couldn’t see.

Sighing a bit you look at the clock, it's late and Jason had text you hours ago that he would be at the bar until late. While you didn’t know how late you knew you had to take a chance. Wrapping up the launchpad and your notes you put them away and grab a jacket. Pulling the scarf around your neck again you head out the door and head to Napsaton Bar. Maybe Happy would be there to explain what was going on or you could ask them directly. You didn’t know if you could do that but it was worth the thought. 

Keeping your eyes out for your boyfriend or any of the people you had seen at that bar you finally make it to your destination. Knocking on the door Migar opens the flap and pauses.

“You shouldn’t be here ___.” he says simply.

Fear strikes through you as you hold onto your scarf tightly to keep from shaking, “Wh-what? Why? Wh-what happened? What did I do?” You ask chewing again on the inside of your cheek.

“I didn’t hear the details but I do know they don’t want to see you until the contest.”

“P-please…. I just… I have to know what I did wrong...Migar… please…” You whisper as you feel tears stinging your eyes. You hear him sigh and he shuts the flap.

You wonder if he was just going to ignore you until the door opens and he lets you in with a sad expression. “Just... don’t be shocked if they don’t talk to you.” he says and you nod to him as you walk past. 

You can hear a song coming to an end as you get into the main room. You look over at the table you usually sit at. No one is there so you go to your section of the wall that you went to when you first had come here. You look up at the stage and feel your heart jump to your throat. All four monsters on stage are staring at you. Alphys looks like she wants to rip your head off, Undyne looks sad, Sans looks sad and confused and when your eyes meet Papyrus you see that he looks betrayed and angry. What had you done to get these reactions? 

Panic seizes you as you hear Papyrus talk into the mic, “hey all, we actually wrote a new song yesterday. let's perform it tonight as a test run. what do you all say?” When the audience screams their approval he nods and looks to the others. While Alphys is grinning in approval, Sans and Undyne look at each other and sigh with a nod. Papyrus looks back at you as the music starts and he starts to sing.

_Thanks for treating me like every boy you meet_  
_So please come in and take a seat_  
_Here's the part when I learn, and you will teach_  
_On how to treat people like a piece of meat_  
_I want a genuine, not a replica_  
_Lethal medicine, a pin to the cornea_  
_A sight for sore eyes_  
_While other guys consume the lie, I'll run and hide_

_No doors exist on my fortress_  
_The only entrance is the one I bear_  
_You're nothing more than a temptress_  
_I fell victim to a heartless snare_

You feel the blood draining from your face. From those first two sections you know instantly they wrote this song about you. Your hands come up holding your scarf to your mouth so they don’t see you chewing on your lip.

_Burn the bitch down_  
_I never will cross that bridge again_  
_I cannot trust you easily_  
_Or think that I'm the only one_  
_I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why_  
_So baby burn the bitch down_  
_I never will cross that bridge again_  
_I'd rather drown_

_I'm the master of construction_  
_Because I'm building walls like it's my occupation_  
_If you portray a liar, I'll shut you out without hesitation_  
_It's an art form of consummate skill_  
_Of how she plays them like the pawn_  
_Making boys drool at her will_  
_Like Pavlov to the dogs_

_No doors exist on my fortress_  
_The only entrance is the one I bear_  
_You're nothing more than a temptress_  
_I fell victim to a heartless snare_

_Burn the bitch down_  
_I never will cross that bridge again_  
_I cannot trust you easily_  
_Or think that I'm the only one_  
_I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why_  
_So baby burn the bitch down_  
_I never will cross that bridge again_  
_I'd rather, I'd rather, I'd rather_

_Drown me, slit my throat so lightly_  
_Pick me up and drop me right into my grave_  
_And now I wonder, sit alone and ponder_  
_Should I even bother, when I see your face?_  
_The itch I couldn't scratch_  
_But I'd come crawling back but now_  
_I'd much rather, rather, rather, rather, rather_

At that verse Papyrus seems to narrow his eye lights at you in a glare. You flinch at his stare and already know you have tears filling your eyes. But you won’t cry in front of him. You bite your lip hard to keep the tears from falling.

_I'd rather burn the bitch down_  
_I never will cross that bridge again_  
_I cannot trust you easily_  
_Or think that I'm the only one_  
_I never let people in, and I have you to remind me why_  
_So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again_

_Go ahead and burn the bridge right down, it's what you wanted_  
_Burn the bridge right down_  
_I'm not the only one, the only one_  
_So baby burn the bitch down, I never will cross that bridge again_  
_I'd rather drown_

By the time the song ends you know exactly how they feel about you and you hurt, emotionally and physically. In your need to get away from his glares you had pressed your back into the wall and put pressure on your burn. They all hated you, they didn’t like anything about you. You hadn’t done anything wrong, they just were done with you and didn’t want you around anymore. That’s why Migar had told you to walk away.

Turning away you walked back towards the door as you heard the audience cheering their new song. Migar looked at you sadly and opened the door for you, “See you Friday for the contest.” He says.

You don’t look at him and feel your voice say, “M-maybe…”

You hear the door close behind you but you don’t look away from the floor. You keep walking not sure where you are going. Your mind is in a haze of words and melodies. All you can think of is how they all glared at you. How everything you had shared was all a lie. They never cared about you, no one did. You would forever be trapped in the same place you put yourself in years ago. Once the contest was over they would forget you, ignore you, be happier without you. 

You feel something cold in your hands and you feel your body lifting itself but your mind doesn’t let you register what your body is doing. All it does is flash the anger from the monsters in your face. The beatings and rage from Jason filters across your mind as well and you finally register the tears falling down your face. You feel your hands lightly gripping a bar. Your eyes flutter open a bit to see water beneath you with nothing in your way. No fear in your soul you let your hands go lax and you fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you open your eyes again all you see is darkness. It's quiet and suffocating. Is this hell? You wonder to yourself. Looking around you feel a sad laugh leave your lips, “I actually did it…”

“Did what?” a voice asks in the darkness.

Turning around you spot a man, no a monster in the darkness with you. His face is white and looks somewhat skeletal. A crack from the top of his skull to his right eye socket and one from his left eye socket to his chin and a strange smile are what you see on his face. His body seems to be a mass of black that is constantly moving and shifting. Like liquid contained in a lava lamp. In front of him are two small skeletal hands but there are perfect circles in his palms that are missing.

“I killed myself.” you say not feeling any fear from him or your words.

“Is that what you did?” he asks tilting his cracked head.

“Yes.”

“But you are not dead. Why did you want to die?” 

You shift a bit on your feet and hold your arms to yourself thinking of what had brought you to the bridge, “I’ve been in an abusive relationship for 6 years now… and just when I thought I was finally making friends… going to get out… I found out that it was all a lie, they hate me and they will be better off now that I’m gone.” You say looking at the blackness that you assume is the floor.

“Did they say they hated you? Or did you just assume things?” His questions make your head snap up and you look at him confused.

“Who are you?” You ask him and he just simply shakes his head.

“It matters not who I am. All that matters is it is not your time. Too many people are watching you.” He says holding out his hand.

“I don’t want to go back! I don’t want to be saved!” You yell.

“I am not saving you.”

“So… does that mean you are...death?”

“No. All I am doing is giving you the option of a second chance. But you must make this decision for yourself.” His second hand swirls in the darkness as he continues talking, “I’ve been here in the void watching. I’ve seen so many timelines where you give up, where you stay where you are in pain, where you change your fate and learn. The difference in all of these timelines is your thoughts, your determination and your courage to try.”

You watch him listening to his words and wondering what you should do. He speaks again drawing you from your thoughts. “You could stay here. I won’t stop you. Or you could leave and be given a second chance. But if you do go, nothing is set in stone.” he says staring at you with blank eye sockets.

You think of your options. Stay here, dead, or go and possibly fix what has been broken. Was it worth the pain to try and fight for something? But what would you be fighting for? For friendship, love, Papyrus? You shook your head and felt your soul swell in your chest. You would fight for yourself. You are in control of your life and you will go back and do everything you could to be free.

“I want to go back.” You say clearly.

His skeletal face seems to smile and he opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is, “Tra la la la la…”

The darkness fades and you open your eyes once again and see the sky. The stars confuse you for a second before you try to take a breath and only feel water in your lungs. Coughing and turning onto your side you throw up water and take deep guttural breaths into your lungs. Panting and shaking in the cold you now feel you realize you are on some sort of wooden surface.

You look around and realize you are on some sort of boat on the river. You look up and see a hooded figure rowing the boat singing, “Tra la la la la”

“Did… did you save me?” You ask after you find your voice.

The figure doesn’t answer, just continues to row. You pull yourself into a sitting position on the boat and bring your legs to your chest to keep a bit warm. You are cold and shaken. You remember the darkness and the man in the void that spoke to you. Gave you the options you never had before. You knew that when you got to shore you would go back home and fight for your freedom. The only way you could do that now was to win Napsaton’s concert. 

As the boat reached the shore you stood and started to walk onto to dock but the figures voice came out, “Tra la la la, _His_ missing palms will lift you up when a third palm strikes you down. Tra la la la.”

You turn and look at him confused on the dock, “What does that mean?” You ask but blink seeing him rowing off, “Wait! What do you mean?” you call but he leaves you alone. Shaking your head in confusion you start up the hill to get back to the road so you can head home, you have a contest to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said it was gonna get worse before it gets better? Hahahaha. ha. ha. HA. This could be fluff compared to what I have in store. :3 Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr and ask me questions or anything really: http://kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com/


	8. Coming Down with Gasoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my pretties~! We finally get to see what our dear Reader has written for the contest! Lets hope its good~
> 
> Songs in this Chapter: Gasoline by Halsey  
> Coming Down by Halsey

Clutching the launchpad to your chest you stare at the door that you have to knock on. It’s only been two days since you had last been here and made the decision to save yourself. To do that you had to knock, you had to sing. You lifted the falling scarf back up to hide your fading bruises and knocked on the door harder than you ever had. 

Migar opened the flap and you could see his eyes widen in surprise. You held yourself confidently as you waited for him to open the door. He shut the flap and opened the door, “___, you.. You actually came.” he says as you step into the bar.

You give a soft smile and nod, “I have to free myself…” you say and walk away from the confused gorilla monster to stand near your wall. 

The band and Napsaton are sitting in their same table in front of the stage and the first of the five is on stage. You can see the lights are set up like when the Skelebombs play. You assumed that they wanted to see how people did with singing while they could see everyone. You thought something like this would happen, at least for you, so you had been building yourself up in your mind. You were ready.

Looking over you saw the table you used to sit at was empty again. You frowned a bit wanting to see Happstablook again. You missed the ghost, you missed them all. Shaking your head you looked back up at the stage. Listening to the other four contestants was easy for you. Most of the songs were happy and loud, some were about drugs or girls. It was a bit funny to you, it seemed no one made songs that came from the heart. When the fourth contestant walked off the stage Napsaton came over the speakers.

“Last we have ___. If you are here, leave your paper of song titles with me and go to the stage.” He says again for the final time.

Taking a deep breath you pull the paper from your pocket and walk over to him. You can feel all eyes on you but you refuse to look back at their angry eyes. You hand the paper to Napsaton and walk to the stage and set up your launchpad. When you had it ready you moved the mic a bit in front of you so you could sing easily. You then looked to Napsaton and waited.

“Ready?” He asked and when you nodded he looked at your list, “Why not just start with the first song you have on here. Gasoline you named it? Go ahead.” He says waving his hand.

You nod and press a button on the launchpad to get the right sounds up. You let your hands hover there for a second then you look up at the crowd and begin to play the melody and then open your mouth to sing.

_Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_  
_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_  
_Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_  
_Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

_Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_  
_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_  
_Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_  
_Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

You shift your eyes to Papyrus. You can see him glaring at you but you don’t see the hidden wonderment that he wears when you sing. You keep your eyes on him as you continue.

_And all the people say,_

_"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_  
_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,_  
_With your face all made up, living on a screen,_  
_Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I think there's a flaw in my code,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_These voices won't leave me alone,_

_Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold,_

_Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?_  
_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_  
_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_  
_Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

_And all the people say,_

_"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_  
_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,_  
_With your face all made up, living on a screen,_  
_Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I think there's a flaw in my code,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_These voices won't leave me alone,_

_Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold,_

As you finish you let the last keys echo around the room and you look at the rest of the crowd and blush a bit when you hear them applaud you and whistle. Its just as loud as the first time you were up here. Smiling softly you shift your feet a bit unsure of what to do now just waiting for Napsaton. You see the monsters writing something on their papers and then Napsaton picks up your page and looks over your last two songs.

“___, which of these songs did you write about your boyfriend?” He asks with a bored expression but you can feel the spite in his voice.

The color drains from your face and you feel your heart drop to your stomach. You realize now that this is why they hated you. They knew about Jason, but if they knew about Jason then why were they mad at you? You couldn’t control him. Then it clicked, they thought you were apart of his group, they only knew what was on the surface. Steeling yourself and forcing the tears from falling down your face at the thought of Jason you looked at Napsaton again.

“I wrote Coming Down about him.” You say trying to keep your voice steady.

Napsaton waves his hand, “Yes yes, sing your love song as your last song.” He says which causes something in you to spark. They thought it was a love song? 

Biting your lip you gain courage and you move your hands from the launchpad to your scarf, “Of course, let me just take this off so I can sing easier.” You say and as you pull off the scarf you can hear people gasp and whisper in the crowd. The large fading hand bruises on your neck are easy to see in the lights of the stage. You then put your hands back and begin the music before anyone can stop you.

_I found God_  
_I found him in a lover_  
_When his hair falls in his face_  
_And his hands so cold they shake_

_I found the Devil_  
_I found him in a lover_  
_And his lips like tangerines_  
_And his color coded speak_

_Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_  
_In a hotel room where demons play_  
_They run around beneath our feet_  
_We roll around beneath these sheets_

_I've got a lover_  
_A love like religion_  
_I'm such a fool for sacrifice_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_

_I've got a lover_  
_And I'm unforgiven_  
_I'm such a fool to pay this price_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_

_I found a martyr_  
_He told me that I'd never_  
_With his educated eyes_  
_And his head between my thighs_

You move your eyes to glare at Papyrus yourself as you sing the next verse.

_I found the savior_  
_I don't think he remembers_  
_'Cause he's off to pay his crimes_  
_And he's got no time for mine_

You look away from him and your eyes move around the crowd as they watch you sing. You can see everyone, humans and monsters, realize what your song means.

_Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_  
_In a hotel room where demons play_  
_They run around beneath our feet_  
_We roll around beneath these sheets_

_I've got a lover_  
_A love like religion_  
_I'm such a fool for sacrifice_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_

_I've got a lover_  
_And I'm unforgiven_  
_I'm such a fool to pay this price_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_

_Every single night pray the sun'll rise_  
_Every single time make a compromise_  
_Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but_

_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
_He's coming down, down, coming down_

_I've got a lover_  
_A love like religion_  
_I'm such a fool for sacrifice_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_

_I've got a lover_  
_And I'm unforgiven_  
_I'm such a fool to pay this price_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
_It's coming down, down, coming down_

_Every single night pray the sun'll rise_  
_Every single time make a compromise_  
_Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but_

_It's coming down, down, coming down_  
_He's coming down, down, coming down_

When you finish you look back at Napsaton who looks shocked. There is applause and praise from the crowd. Undyne and Sans are exchanging tissues between each other and Alphys looks like she is going to murder someone. You don’t let yourself look at Papyrus. Napsaton nods his head, “Thank you ___.”

You bow a bit and pack up the launchpad and grab your scarf. Stepping off the stage you are crowded around by humans and monsters alike, “You are so amazing!” “You are so strong!” “I knew that beautiful soul meant something!” People call to you. Hearing about your soul you blush and hold the launchpad in front of your chest.

“I um….” Before you can really say anything more Napsaton comes on the stage and calls for attention. While everyone is distracted you slip away from the crowd and go back to your wall letting out a sigh.

“Well, this decision will be quicker than the last one because the contest ends tomorrow! So for the final two, who will have only one song to sing tomorrow are, Gloria and ___!” Napsaton calls. 

You look over and see a pink bunny monster be lifted up and spun around by a few more monsters in celebration. You give a sad smile knowing that she would most likely win. She had been amazing with her songs of pure love and freedom. Plus, the contest ended tomorrow, which was Saturday. Hearing that you had already admitted defeat. Jason would most likely be home tomorrow. You would never be able to get away. 

Wrapping your scarf around you again with one hand you head for the door before someone can stop you. Migar looks you over and puts a hand on your shoulder, “I’m sorry kid, I didn’t know.” He says sadly.

You look up at him and shake your head, “It's ok. That's the first time in 6 years that I’ve showed anything to anyone. It was refreshing.” You went for the open door but pause, “I… I don’t think I’ll be able to get out of the house tomorrow. You don’t have to wait for me.” You say and Migar shakes his head.

“We’ll give you an hour kid. Don’t worry.” He says and you nod walking back towards your house with your boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you reach the house you see Jason on the front porch waiting for you. Your blood runs cold seeing his face showing pure rage towards you. He points at the launchpad in your arms, “What the fuck is that?” He growls.

Biting your lip you look at his chest so you could speak clearly, “It… its a… launchpad….I’m..I’m apart of a singing competition.” you admit knowing it was going to be his next question anyway.

He glares at you and walks to the door and opens it up to walk inside. You stay frozen for a moment before you hear his voice inside yell, “___!” Jumping you hurriedly walk inside and place the launchpad on the table near the door. 

That seems to be the right decision because when you come into the hallway after shutting the door Jason grabs you and throws you against the wall and grabs onto your scarf. In the way you had put it on Jason grabbing it and pulling cause it to constrict around your throat tighter than his hands could have been. You gasp for breath and scratch at the cloth as you hear him yelling at you.

“Why the fuck are you in a singing competition? Where the fuck is this place?! Answer me!” He yells and loosens the cloth a bit so you can take a tiny breath to answer him.

“I.. I can sing… it's at…” you hesitate on saying where it is wanting to protect the monsters there but feeling him tightening again scares you and you whimper out, “Napsaton bar…”

This causes a whole new rage in Jason and he slaps you across the face with such force that your lip splits open. Whimpering you hear him roar, “What did I fucking tell you?! What the fuck is my one rule?! No monsters! And you go to that fucking monster bar!?” He yells and brings his knee up to your stomach making you gasp and cry out from the force.

“Why the fuck would you join this shit? Were you trying to get away?” He asks calling you out so easily that you whimper trying to think of what to tell him. You can’t be truthful.

Shaking your head you cry out, “It was for you! I was trying to get the money.. To buy you a present!” you lie quickly.

He laughs and tugs on your scarf harder, “Like you could actually win anything you little bitch.”

You feel your eyes getting blurry from lack of oxygen. “I…..made….it….to….the….finals…” you choke out.

All pressure on your neck leaves and you feel yourself fall to the floor. Jason stands over you waiting for you to catch your breath, “When are the finals?” he asks calmly.

“T-tomorrow…” you whimper and you look up to see him nod.

“Alright, I’m taking you in tomorrow to see how good you are. If you win we can go to the store to buy whatever it is you wanted to get me.” he says with a grin and walks away thinking only of money.

You sit on the ground holding your stomach wondering how tomorrow is going to go. You were going to take your speciest boyfriend to a monster bar so he could hear you sing. Tears fell from your eyes then. You covered your face and just stayed where you were for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next chapter! When the idea for this story first came to me this chapter and the next one were what I had and I created a story around these scenes. It was actually Gasoline that made me think about all of it. Aghhhh~ I'm so excited!
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	9. Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter: Haunting by Halsey

The day is spent trying desperately to please Jason. His anger resonates throughout the whole house. When you woke up the next morning you had found dried blood on your lip from where it split and a bruise on your stomach along with fresh bruises on your neck. Cooking breakfast was apparently not quick enough and that earned you another slap across the face.

Lunch was made on time but it was not what he wanted. You were about to argue that you made what he had asked you for not ten minutes ago when he kicked your legs out from under you. Falling to the ground you yelped as you landed on your arm wrong. Nothing broke but you sprained your wrist. Chewing on the inside of your cheek you knew it would be a bit harder to use the launchpad.

You started to thank you graces when it was time to go down to the bar. Then the thoughts came back that Jason would be going with you. You prayed to any god that would listen that Jason didn’t start anything with any monster or human. Picking up the launchpad you hold it to your chest tightly. Jason wouldn’t let you grab your jacket or your scarf so you were exposed to the cold and the stares of everyone on the street at your bruises.

When you made it to the door you saw that it was open to the public tonight. Migar stood in front of the open door with a line next to him. You walked right up to him with Jason behind you. Migar looked you over, looked back at your boyfriend and glared. He looked back at you, “____, glad you could make it tonight. Who’s your friend?” Migar asked crossing his arms.

You were about to answer but Jason grabbed your arm, “I’m her boyfriend animal. Now let us in so she can get this stupid contest over with.” He says glaring at Migar.

Migar doesn’t move and just stares down Jason. Your soft voice breaks them out of their glaring contest, “M-migar… please...He won’t do anything...I promise…” You say softly hoping your words would be true.

Migar nods to you and moves away from the door to let you both in. Migar makes a call on his radio after you two go in telling Napsaton who was with you. Inside you are thankful no one notices your entrance. You follow Jason to a two chaired table and sit down to wait to be called.

You noticed that Napsaton was on the stage playing one of his techno songs. He put a finger to his ear and you saw his eyes move around the crowd. When he eyes landed on you he nodded and finished his song. Guess they were waiting for you to get here. You looked over and saw the Skelebombs sitting in their judging table. Sans was looking over at you with sad eye lights but he was distracted by Papyrus poking for his attention. You looked at your table and sighed a bit. It was almost over. But now, even if you won, you weren’t getting free. You would just have to think of something else to do.

“Alright! Ladies and Gentle Monsters! Tonight is the end of our singing contest! We have two finalist for you and they will each sing one song for you all! The one with the most applause wins the pot of $1000 and a job here at my bar!” Napsaton says causing everyone to throw shouts and cheers.

“You didn’t tell me this was for a job as well.” Jason says glaring down at you. “There is no way you are working here. You win, you take the money and you never fucking come back here. Understand?” He asks taking your wrist in his hand.

You flinch and nod at him. He squeezes your wrist harder making you look up at him, “If you put up a fucking fight or come back here, I will find out and I will dust every single monster in this fucking bar. Do. You. Understand. Me?” He growls out.

With fear deep in your eyes and soul you nod your head again, “Y-yes…” you whisper softly knowing he can see what you are saying. He gives a nod and lets go of your wrist.

You hear Napsaton call the bunny monster Gloria up. She smiles on stage and has a cd of pre made music for her song. She starts to sing about family and happy times. Her song is upbeat and jumpy. The audience eats it up with cheers, shouts, whistles and dances. You look down at your launchpad hoping your final song will be good enough for everyone to like. At this point it didn’t matter if you won or lost. When her song ends she bows and leaves the stage. Napsaton calls you to the stage.

You take one last look at Jason and when he nods you stand up and walk towards the stage. You set up the launchpad just like you did last time and when you are ready you look out at the audience. It's larger than last night but you are more scared about Jason being out there than singing in front of them all. You can see them all looking over the bruises on your neck, your split lip and the fresh bruise forming on your wrist. You lean forward, “This is my song, Haunting.” With that you start the song.

_Keep on haunting_   
_Keep on haunting me_   
_Keep on haunting_   
_Keep on haunting me_

_I was as pure as a river_   
_But now I think I'm possessed_   
_You put a fever inside me_   
_And I've been cold since you left_   
_I've got a boyfriend now and he's made of gold_   
_And you've got your own mistakes in a bed at home_   
_I'm hoping you could save me now but you break and fold_   
_You've got a fire inside but your heart's so cold_

_'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak_

You look over at Jason.

_And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave_

You look at Papyrus and keep his eye lights.

_So won't you take a breath and dive in deep_   
_'Cause I came here so you'd come for me_

_I'm begging you to keep on haunting_   
_I'm begging you to keep on haunting me_   
_I'm begging you to keep on haunting_   
_I know you're gonna keep on haunting me_

_We walk as tall as the skyline_   
_And we have roots like the trees_   
_But then your eyes start to wander_   
_'Cause they weren't looking at me_   
_You weren't looking for me_

_'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak_   
_And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave_   
_So won't you take a breath and dive in deep_   
_'Cause I came here so you'd come for me_

_I'm begging you to keep on haunting_   
_I'm begging you to keep on haunting me_   
_I'm begging you to keep on haunting_   
_I know you're gonna keep on haunting me_

_'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak_   
_And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave_   
_So won't you take a breath and dive in deep_   
_'Cause I came here so you'd come for me_

_I'm begging you to keep on haunting_   
_I'm begging you to keep on haunting me_   
_I'm begging you to keep on haunting_   
_I know you're gonna keep on haunting me_

With the song over the crowd erupts around the bar. All you want though is to be off the stage. Bowing a bit you walk off the stage leaving the launchpad for Papyrus to take back. Going back to Jason you sit down and you hear Napsaton go back on the stage. 

“So let's see who you all liked more! If your vote is for Gloria let me hear the yells!” He pauses as the crowd screams and cheers. “And if your vote is for ___?” He says and your eyes go wide hearing the crowd scream louder than they had for Gloria. “Guess that settles it, our winner is ____!” 

You are about to feel happy when Jason’s voice cuts next you, “You actually fucking won? You fucking sucked. The song didn’t even make sense. Who are you fucking?” He growls.

You turn to him, “Wh-what? I… no….” 

Your arguments are cut off as Jason grabs your arm and drags you across the room to the monster judges. They stand up seeing this and look you over. “Which one?” Jason growls pulling on your roughly.

“No one! Jason please!” You cry as his hand clenches on your arm harder. The bar is quiet and it scares you. Everyone is watching you and Jason.

Jason looks over the four monsters in front of him and he tosses you towards them. The action is so sudden you don’t catch your footing and expect to hit the ground. Instead you land into bony arms and you look up to see Papyrus holding onto you glaring at Jason.

“Human! Are you alright?” Sans yells coming up to you as well looking you over.

“Both of them then.” Jason snears crossing his arms. “Fucking disgusting.”

You hated to ignore the skeleton brothers, especially since they were talking to you now but you had to deal with Jason, “No! Jason please, I’m not...No one…” You whimper trying to stand up. Papyrus takes your uninjured arm softly and helps you to your feet his eye lights not leaving Jason.

Jason makes a noise and shakes his head, “I’ll deal with you when we get home. Come on.” He says and turns to leave.

“she’s not going anywhere with you.” Papyrus says coldly his left eye flaring with orange magic.

Jason turns back around and doesn’t flinch at the display of magic, “Excuse me? You can’t keep her here freak. ___. Come.” He says snapping his fingers.

You jump and start towards him but Papyrus grabs your hand and Sans holds your stomach blue tears coming to his eyes. “kid, don’t…we can take care of you...” “Hu.. ____ please don’t go.” Both brothers say at the same time.

You feel your own eyes filling with tears as you look from them to Jason. You watch the look on his face, the rage, contempt, disgust and the look of a promise. You know that if you stay here, Jason will kill these skeleton monsters that you care for so deeply already. Just the thought of them falling to dust by Jason...because of you...makes your decision for you. Chewing the inside of your cheek you pull yourself from the skeleton arms around you sadly, “I’m sorry… I have to...please understand..” You whimper and walk forward and take Jason’s outstretched hand.

You walk past the entire bar as everyone watches you, but no one stops you. You choose to leave with him. If he had dragged you out, you know Jason wouldn’t have gotten far. As you walk past Migar you look back at him and give him a small smile and wave to him. You don’t know why but you feel like this would be the last time you saw him.

Jason walked with you towards the house but three fourths of the way there he stops and pulls you into an ally way. Fear seizes you as he holds you against the wall and pulls a knife to your face. “How long have you been going to that bar?” He asks watching your face.

You shiver at the knife near your cheek. He had never been so angry to use weapons against you, “Th-three weeks…” You whimper out no longer lying to him.

“Have you seen those monsters outside of the bar?”

“Y-yes…”

Jason sneers and his palm connects with your face so strongly you fall to the floor with a cry.

He leans down over you stabs the knife into your shoulder making you scream. Growling he pulls the knife out and starts to cut your shirt. Crying you try to stop him but he smacks you again. With your shirt ripped he takes the cloth and shoves it into your mouth to gag you.

Jason then stands up and proceed to kicks and stomp on your chest, legs, arms and head. Unable to defend yourself or scream for help you just try to keep your conscious about you. You don’t know where his next attacks come from. You only feel the pain, the bones breaking, the skin ripping. You feel the cold steel of the knife entering and slicing your skin in several places. You hear him say how much he hates you, how he tried to make you a good girl, his perfect girl, but you were too stupid to do anything right.

Now that you were associated with monsters he had to kill you. The men at the bar would never allow you to live with him now and he couldn’t ‘protect’ you now. You almost wanted to laugh at him. To tell him what you had done not two days ago. But you could barely speak and you didn’t want to waste your energy on him. With one last stab that had you screaming in agony behind the gag, Jason stood. He looked down at you and smirked. Kicking dirt he left you there to die alone and cold.

You felt like the knife he left in you was piercing every part of your body. The logical part of your brain said that it wasn’t, while the non logical part was screaming in agony. It took a moment to realize you were screaming into the gag. You had to try and get help, get anyone to hear you. You lifted an arm crying feeling the knife move in your chest. Pulling the gag out you let your arm fall feeling bones scrape each other in your arm.

You pant as you try to think of something to scream out. You start to scream help but taking too deep of a breath moves the knife and causes you to whimper. You had to do something small but something you could do for awhile. You laid there for, you didn’t know how long until a thought came to you. Whimpering you took a soft breath and started to sing the only thing that could give you comfort, when you weren’t panting.

_Tell me I'm clear to breathe this air alone tonight_   
_Take this all in, the sun will dim but I'm alive_

_They're gonna try to clip your wings_   
_Lock you up and make you sing_   
_But they'll never cage your dreams so fly away_

_Cause we've got tomorrow, we're the pages in the wind_   
_We've got tomorrow, we're the tale that lies within_

You start to hear footsteps coming towards you, or away from you. You don’t know, you pray that its towards you. You try to make your voice louder unable to move any part of your body now.

_There's always another day, another night_   
_A bittersweet blessing in disguise_   
_Tomorrow, we're the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

Something comes into your view and you almost cry from happiness seeing the scared skull of Papyrus over you. He has orange tears forming under his eye sockets. 

“____, can you hear me? oh fuck… shit...why did I let him take you?” He says quickly and looks you over trying to see if he can carry you, with his arms or magic.

You hear Sans as well, “B-brother! Th-the knife! Its in her soul!” The young skeleton yells.

“Is… is that why… i feel like… its in my… whole body?” You cough out making you whimper again.

Papyrus snaps his gaze to you shocked, “you’re still conscious? shit….im gonna have to teleport us like this… Sans, hold onto my back bro. i’m getting us to the hospital.”

You hear Sans run around you and you see him next to Papyrus. He has blue tears streaming down his face as he watches you and grabs ahold of his brother. You are about to ask what he meant by teleporting until you feel yourself shift and then you are in a bright room. The trip jostled you and the knife moved a bit causing you to scream in agony the minute you appear in the hospital.

Both brothers fall away from you in shock and the hospital goes silent around you. Panting you hear Sans yell out, “Please help her! Someone put a knife in her soul!”

A monster and human doctor rush over with a gurney and you feel yourself being lifted. They try to be gentle but it moves the knife in your soul and you cry out. You hear Papyrus yell, “be careful with her!”

The monster doctor leans over you, “Can you tell me your name?” he asks you.

“____.” You whimper out no longer feeling cold floor under you.

“Alright ___. To save your soul, and essentially you, i’m going to have to pull it out when we get to the operating room. You also have a lot of external wounds on your body. Do I have permission to heal your soul? Do you understand what that means?” he asks trying to make you feel safe.

You try to nod but it doesn’t help so you rasp out, “Y-yes..yes..” 

He nods and the doctors start to wheel you away deeper into the hospital. As you get to the operating room and they set everything up the monster doctor hovers his hand over the knife then lets your soul float up out of your body with the knife in it. The pressure of it makes you scream and thrash on the table.

Doctors hold you down as your eyes start to roll back into your head. The pain is unreal and you know that you are dying. You can feel your soul start to fall apart. Your mind flashes with images of Happstablook, Napsaton, Alphys, Undyne, Sans… Papyrus…The world goes silent as your soul shatters…

 

 

 

_**But it refused.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of people that wanted Jason to get his ass kicked was staggering. I spent two days sitting on this pre-made chapter thinking to myself, _'omg.. they are all gonna kill me...'_ But this is how the story was going to go the whole time. Hope you guys don't hate me and want to keep going with me. T_T  <3
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	10. Glad You Came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why you shouldn't leave me alone. Ever. I forgot it was Monday and almost forgot to post this chapter. T_T Its here! I'm sorry guys!
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Glad You Came by The Wanted

Voices break the silence of your room as you hear someone yelling and someone trying to stay calm.

“you are not going in there! you did this to her!”

“I am on her medical records. The hospital called me. You are just some filthy monster who brought her here. I could pin the whole thing on you.” 

“fucking try man. everyone saw her leave the bar with you. you have no alibi.”

“Do I have to ask both of you to leave or should I just call the cops?”

“Call the cops. They need to arrest this filthy animal.”

“Ugh. Nurse please call the police. I’m going to check on the patient. All of you are to stay out here.” 

You heard a door open and then close. Trying to open your eyes you found only your left eye would open. When you tried to move your body you found it was stiff and held down to the bed. Looking over you saw a human doctor.

“Well hey there. You’re finally awake. We honestly thought you would be out longer than a day with how your surgery went but, well…” She said looking over your vitals and the charts.

“I’m going to explain to you what happened. Blink once if you are able to understand it and would like to know now.”

Confused on why you had to blink you tried to say yes but moving your throat had you realize you had a tube in it. A garbled mess came from your mouth and the doctor smiled sadly. Trying to relax your breathing you blinked once.

The doctor smiled again and held up your chart. “When you arrived through monster teleportation it was made clear to us that your soul had a knife in it. Taken into the operating room you had given permission for our monster doctor on hand to remove your soul and save you. A very strange thing started happening Miss. When the knife was removed your soul started to fall apart, healing magic was pushed into your soul but it didn’t seem to work until, it came back together. Our monster doctors can’t explain it. Our human doctors stitched you up. You had several stab wounds, multiple cuts and fractures, four broken ribs, a broken radius and several of your fingers were broken as well as a fracture to your skull. Your right eye also took some damage and you may possibly lose eyesight in it.”

All of the wounds was making your head spin. Jason really had tried to kill you. He may have succeeded if you hadn’t had gotten to the hospital when you did. The doctor continued so you payed attention again, “When we pulled up your medical records we called your emergency contact, a Mr. Jason, and he ordered that no monster doctor work on you. Because of that you are still healing from all of your wounds. Now that you are awake you should be able to breath on your own. With the broken ribs it may hurt but there is an… issue outside the room and police need to talk to you as well. Will you be alright with that?”

You gave one hard blink to say yes and the doctor put down your chart and after calling in a nurse you squeezed your eye shut from the discomfort of having the tube come out. They waited a few minutes to see if you could breath alright and when there was no change they smiled and the nurse brought you some water. “Drink it slow now…”

You listened to the woman and drank it slowly. The cold liquid was nice on your sore throat and you looked up at the doctor, “I… want to.. .talk to the… police..” You said weakly. This was your one and only chance to be free. Jason had tried to kill you and if you didn’t do anything and left with him, he would finish the job. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room with the nurse.

A few minutes later two police officers walked inside and took off their hats. They were two men of similar age. One of them held a notepad while the other held a recorder. “Miss ___, we are going to record this for the record as this case involves monster on human attack. From what we gathered from your boyfriend, you left a club with him last night, left something at the club so you went back and were attacked by the tall skeleton monster out in the waiting room.”

Anger filled your vision and you tried to shake your head but it only left you dizzy. “N-no! Thats… thats not at all… what happened… Jason lied… he did this… to me… He was mad…. Because I made… friends with those monsters… Papyrus and Sans… they found me in.. the alleyway after… Jason left me there… The brothers… saved me…. Look at my medical records...you will see… all the past abuse..” All the talking started to make you cough violently. It hurt your throat and body as you shook from the coughs. 

The police officers looked towards each other and wrote everything down. Then one spoke up, “Ma’am, would you like to press charges on Mr. Hugan for assault and attempted murder?” 

You thought about it for a long minute. Did you want to have him arrested. If he was, he could never hurt you again. You wouldn’t have to look over your shoulder, you could be free. Taking a small painful breath you said, “Yes...I would…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long while until the doctor came back into your room. “Alright dear, I just have a few questions for you since your emergency contact has been arrested.” She pulled up your medical records, “Did you want to take Mr. Hugan off of your emergency contact list? And did you have anyone we could replace him with?”

You gave a soft yes at her first question and when you thought about the second you felt tears spring to your eyes. Your father had died when you were a child and your mother died a few years ago. You had no siblings and no other family, Jason was all you had left when your mother died. Now you didn’t even have that, while it was good Jason was finally gone from your life, you realized how alone you truly were in the world now. “I… No… I don’t have… anyone…”

The doctor arched her brow and pointed at the door, “What about those nice skeleton brothers out there? They seem to really care about you.” She said looking at you for a reaction. “I’m only asking because it’s always nice to have someone on the list that can, make medical decisions for you if you are too injured.”

Thinking of Sans and Papyrus still in the waiting room, and possibly putting them on your emergency contacts made your face heat up. You tried to shake your head but it cause you to whimper and you looked up, “N-no… I… I couldn’t ask… that of either… of them…”

The doctor sighed and nodded making the corrections to your form. She was about to put the pen away when you spoke up, “W-wait… can you… also change whatever… the box is that… prevents the monster doctors.. .from helping me? That was… all Jason, not me…” You say.

With a smile the doctor makes the corrections again, “Of course Miss ___, we can start your first session of healing tomorrow. But for now you need to rest and I believe those brothers want to see you. May I let them in?”

Your eyes went wide and you felt fear grip your soul. “I.. I um… I don’t want them… to see me like… this…” You say softly feeling ashamed of your wounds. That you couldn’t stand up to Jason.

You felt a warm hand on your exposed fingers, “Miss ____, they are the ones who brought you in. And when they did, your soul was about to shatter. What happened to you was not your fault, and they won’t think any less of you to see you. I’m sure they just want to see with their own eyes that you are alright.”

Thinking back to what happened when they found you, you remembered the blue tears on Sans’ face and the orange pools forming in Papyrus’s eyes. If they hadn’t seen you since they had found you in the alleyway...Sighing you looked up at the doctor knowing that she was right. “A-...alright..”

She smiles and walks out the door shutting it softly behind her. You sit in the silence and beeping of your machines until you hear some murmurs behind your door again. Looking over the door opens up to the brothers. Sans is holding onto his brother's arm, looking smaller than you had ever seen him. Blue stained his face and new blue pools of tears were forming around his eye sockets. Papyrus was looking at you with a look of disbelief and another emotion you couldn't place. He held his free hand over his chest, clenching his hoodie. He also had orange staining his face but no new tears. Seeing them made your heart swell and you felt your own tears start to fall down your face.

“H-..Hi…” You whimpered out through your tears.

Like your voice had broken some spell they moved into the room. Sans let go of his brother and ran towards you but stopped at the bed so as not to move anything. Papyrus walked up and his hand hovered near the bed rail before it clenched and he stuffed it in his pocket.

“___. We are so glad you are ok. We… we heard the doctors talking about you… that your soul started to...to…” Sans couldn’t finish his sentence. 

Papyrus put his other hand on Sans’ skull to calm the small skeleton, “you really scared us ___. No one would talk to us… and then that man…” He looks away his eye lighting up with orange.

You knew he was angry, you could see in the way his bones started to rattle. Sans reached a hand up and took Papyrus’s hand from his skull and held it. Papyrus calmed a bit but still couldn’t look back at you. “I...I told the...police the truth...all of it..” You say softly your voice starting to get scratchy. 

Papyrus seems to know that you need water as he pulls away from Sans and picks up the cup from your table and brings it over to you. “here...slowly ok?”

Smiling softly you accept the straw from the cup and take slow drinks letting the water sooth your throat. “Th-thank you… Papyrus..” You say looking up at him.

Sans hugs himself tightly, “_-___, will you… will you really not accept help from the monster doctors? That man… kept saying it…”

You wanted so badly to take Sans’ hand or to hug him, give him some sort of comfort. All you could do was give a sad smile, “That was… was all Jason… My doctor just… changed my chart actually… she took Jason off and tomorrow I...I start healing.. treatment…”

Sans smile starts to come back in full force and he makes a move to jump on the bed to hug you but his brother quickly grabs him around the middle holding onto him. “woah there bro, lets hold off on the hugging for a few days. don’t wanna break her more.” He says.

Sans hangs his head and nods and you can’t help your chest from hurting just seeing it. Giving a soft smile you wiggle your two exposed fingers, “You can… hug my… fingers Sans.. they aren’t hurt… at all…”

His permanent smile growing wider he gets down from his brothers arms and carefully reaches out and wraps two phalanges around your exposed fingers. They are a bit smaller than your fingers but they are full of warmth. Smiling at Sans you squeeze him softly and he brightens up.

A nurse walks inside, “I’m sorry boys, but visiting hours have ended and I’m sure Miss. ___ needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow.”

The brothers look at you and you give a sad smile knowing they were leaving. You blink your left eye a bit fast to keep from crying and feel Sans pull his hand away. You look up at them, “Y-you… will be back… tomorrow right?” You ask cursing yourself for being so weak and scared.

Papyrus puts his hand on Sans’ shoulder, “of course we will. its a promise ok?” He says and gives a little wink, “and i don’t make promises lightly.” With that his left eye flares up with orange and the two brothers vanish in front of you and the nurse.

You are shocked but the nurse just huffs crossing her arms. Shaking her head she walks over and looks over your vitals and gives you a bit more pain meds. You try to think about all that happened today but the drugs were getting to you now. With a deep breath you close your left eye and let yourself drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness...its what greeted you as you stared up at the ceiling of your hospital room. The constant beep of your heart monitor filled the silence letting you know that everything was real. You were safe, Jason was gone. Closing your eye you thought at what had woken you up. 

You had been dreaming, you knew that much, but you didn’t know exactly what it was about. All you could do was feel, you felt fear, pain, anger. You felt something in your chest pulse and you bit the inside of your lip. You couldn’t move anything to comfort yourself.

While you were having an inwards panic attack to the new feeling in your chest you heard something new. It was a soft gust of wind and then the light rattle of bones. You opened your eye and saw Papyrus standing next to your bed. He was looking over your wounds and when he looked up at your face his eye lights almost went out as he saw you staring at him as well.

“i uh...s-sorry kid… i uh...wanted to.” He gave a sigh and an orange glow went around the chair behind him. It moved towards him silently and he sat down his arms on the bed frame and his head down. “i’m so sorry….”

You could hear the break in his voice as he said it. You cursed yourself for not being able to take his hand or give him any touch of comfort. Taking a breath you whisper, “Its ok… I don’t… blame you at… all..”

His head snaps up and he looked at you confused, “how can you not? when Catty and Bratty came back to the club a week ago… they...they said they saw you, they took pictures of you, coming out of that bar with him. they saw you laughing and...and… i should have talked to you but… i was so angry…” He says clenching his phalanges to his hoodie arms.

“You thought… I was tricking you… and your brother….Believe me… I understand....Thats why I...I removed my scarf yesterday….” You say watching him with with a soft expression.

Papyrus moves a hand up to rub at his skull angrily, “i let him take you…. i just let you walk out of the bar… to this….”

You wished so much that you could shake your head, “I walked.. myself out...I knew what would happen…though...honestly this is...the first time in… 6 years its been this.. Bad…”

“6 y-years? ___, i...why didn’t you leave? How could you stay there through all of that?”

You could hear the confusion in his voice and you could see the worry and rage on his face. You knew the rage wasn’t directed at you, it was for Jason. Closing your eye you took a few deep breaths. This was a question you didn’t want to answer, any time soon. “P-please...I...I don’t want to talk about… that right now…” You say softly opening your eye to look at him again.

Papyrus sighs a bit but he nods and looks down at your exposed fingers. You give him a soft smile when his phalanges wrap around your fingers. It was a small bit of comfort but it meant everything to you in this moment. You were thankful that he took the hint that you wanted to change the subject when he spoke again, “so, you have your first round of healing magic tomorrow. have you ever been healed by a monster before?” He asks looking up from your intertwined fingers.

“No...never have before..” You say looking up at him and getting a bit worried, “Is it… going to hurt?”

You knew it was silly thinking about if it was going to hurt tomorrow. You had survived your soul shattering and you were worried a bit of healing magic was going to hurt. Looking back down at your fingers you notice that he isn’t saying anything. You then hear a sigh which makes you look back up at him.

“I mean… it might sting… especially when they start on your eye.” He says truthfully.

“Will you be here?” The words leave your mouth before you can even process what you said. When you realize what you asked him your face goes red and you notice his face grow the orange blush you think is just adorable.

“I uh...yeah… if you want me here.” He says using his other hand to rub his skull. “You should rest though.” 

Your fingers squeeze him a bit and he tilts his skull, “P-please….” you whimper not wanting to be alone in the dark room again. It was unfamiliar to you and it scared you.

Papyrus gave a smile and nodded his head, “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep. Don’t worry kid.” He says.

“Can...can you sing something?” 

His blush grows more across his skull, “I uh… i mean i could but… what do you want to hear?”

“Anything is fine… I just… want to hear you…” You say letting yourself relax again.

Scratching his skull again Papyrus nods a bit, “alright… this isn’t a song from the band… i found it sometime after we came to the surface and… well, its a nice song…” He says and begins to sing. His voice is quiet and slow so as not to bring anyone to your room and to lull you to sleep.

_The sun goes down_   
_The stars come out_   
_And all that counts_   
_Is here and now_   
_My universe will never be the same_   
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_   
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_   
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_   
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_   
_Now I'll take you by the hand_   
_Hand you another drink_   
_Drink it if you can_   
_Can you spend a little time,_   
_Time is slipping away,_   
_Away from us so stay,_   
_Stay with me I can make,_   
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_   
_The stars come out_   
_And all that counts_   
_Is here and now_   
_My universe will never be the same_   
_I'm glad you came_   
_I'm glad you came_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I ran out of buffer chapters! D: Uh uh uh.... I will have a chapter for Wednesday don't worry. Just gotta stop being a lazy ass. I also need to stop coming up with other story ideas. T_T Anyway, see you all Wednesday! 
> 
> One last thing. I got all of your opinions on the Sans issue so I wanted to ask you guys another question. Do you want the reader to lose sight in her right eye or should I give it back to her?
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	11. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhh I literally just finished this chapter right now. And there isn't a song! D: Next chapter will be longer and better. I promise. <3

Waking up again is better than the last. The lights are on again in the room. You hear more people outside your room and the building feels like there is a lot of people inside it. Not like last night where everything was silent. Thinking back to last night you feel yourself blush thinking of Papyrus singing you to sleep. Your chest pulses again and you whimper still not able to move anything.

It’s a few hours that someone comes inside. It’s a monster doctor and they are followed by your human doctor and Papyrus. Blinking your eye a bit you look at them all a little worried. “Miss ___, its time to start your first healing treatment. Mr. Skeleton requests to be here for you. But the decision is yours.”

Biting the inside of your cheek you gulp a bit, “I um.. .I asked if he.. .would be here…” You say looking at them all. With a nod your human doctor leaves and Papyrus walks over to the foot of your bed. He places a hand on the top of your foot which makes you blush. The large sheep monster walks up to the side of your bed. 

“Hi there Miss ____, I’m Delilah and I’ll be your healer.” She says her voice perky and full of joy. “Because I have lots of patients and don’t want to use up all my magic in one go, this process will take a few days because of the extent of your injuries.” She takes a moment for you to process everything she is saying and then she continues, “To make things easier for you, I’m going to start on your ribs and dominant arm. That why you will be able to breath easier and do some basic things.”

Delilah walks over to a screen and flips the light on it. She then pulls out some films and puts them up. Its x-rays of your chest and arm. When Delilah turns back she starts to giggle. Confused you look where she is and Papyrus has his head turned away from the photos his face fully orange.

“Oh Papyrus, really?” Delilah laughs, “Did you forget humans have skeletons inside them?” 

Papyrus huffs a bit, “n-no… I just… I didn’t think you would just put them up there like that…” He says embarrassed. 

Confused by all of it you look back to the pictures and back at him. Realizing that he is a skeleton monster looking at your own skeleton may be a bit inappropriate. Trying to ignore all of that you focus on the second thing that caught your attention. Delilah talked to Papyrus like they were old friends. Did they mean something to each other? 

Like she could read your mind Delilah looked over at you, “Sorry about that sweetie. I’ve known Papyrus for awhile. He actually introduced me to my husband. So it’s a little funny to see him so embarrassed like this.”

Just hearing all of that made you feel a bit better. Delilah walked up to you, “Alright, ready to get started?” She asked.

Telling her that you were she instructs you to just relax as she moves her hands over your chest. They hover above you as she looks from your body to your x rays. Her hands gather a faint green glow around them that flows down into your chest. With a gasp you can feel a slight pressure. Your broken ribs are stitching themselves back together. Closing your eye you try to remain calm with the pressure. A squeeze at your foot reminds you that Papyrus was there. 

Opening your eye you look down at him. He had a small smile and was rubbing the top of your foot. The pressure leaves your chest and moves down your right arm. Biting the inside of your cheek you feel your arm and hand healing themselves as well. When the pressure left you look up at Delilah.

“Alright, that’s about as much as I should do today. I’ll have a nurse come in with some food for you.” She then pointed to Papyrus who jumped a bit, “And you, have to leave now. Healing is done and visiting hours is in two hours.”

Papyrus sighed a bit and looked over at you, “i’ll be back. everyone is gonna wanna come with me anyway.”

You surprise yourself when you nod your head without pain. Blinking the two notice your eye going wide. Papyrus is about to ask what was wrong when you took a deep breath and felt tears fill your eye, “It..It doesn’t hurt. Oh my gosh..I didn’t..” You say unable to make the words come out.

Delilah smiles and takes your newly healed hand, “Didn’t know it would work that quickly? I get that a lot. Don’t worry sweetie. Its alright to be happy.” She says before putting your hand down and walking out of your room taking your x rays with her.

Papyrus chuckled a bit walking over to the side of your bed. “sorry i have to _tear_ myself away for now, but i’ll be back with everyone.” 

You felt yourself giggle at his lame pun and you looked up at him. “I’ll be here.” 

Papyrus tilts his head a bit then smiles at you, “hey ___, knock knock.”

Blinking your eye you look at him confused but answer, “Who’s there?”

“mustache”

“Mustache who?”

“i _mustache_ you a question, but i’ll _shave_ it for later.” He said bowing a bit next to your bed.

Laughing you watch him wink at you and with a blink of your eye he was gone. Shaking your head a bit you looked down at your healed arm. You had to turn your head almost all the way into the bed to even see your right arm with your left eye. Turning your head back you put your hand on the patch on your eye. It was thick and just the smallest amount of pressure made you flinch. You would just have to ignore it for now until Delilah was able to heal your eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t know how long it had been. The clock was out of your eyesight no matter how many positions you put your head in. Food had come and gone. It was….edible to say the least. It did hold a candle with Sans’ tacos which you would never admit out loud. You were flipping through tv channels when you heard a knock at your door.

“Um… Who’s there?”

You hear a chuckle behind the door and several groans. 

“stopwatch”

Smiling you know now who was outside your door and you were excited to hear the end of the joke. “Stopwatch who?”

The door opened to show Papyrus with Sans next to him, “ _stopwatch_ you’re doing and be amazed at how many people came to see you.” he says making you giggle at his joke.

Sans stamps his foot a bit, “Brother! Now is not the time for puns!”

You turn off the television as you look back at the door. Behind Sans and Papyrus is Alphys, Undyne, Napsaton and Happstablook. With everyone in the room it was a bit hard to keep them all in your sight. Alphys kept her arm around Undyne’s shoulders at the foot of your bed near the right side. Napsaton was next to them with Happstablook hovering next to him with a worried look on his ghostly face. Sans had take the place next to you with Papyrus the closest to you at the head of the bed.

All the monsters were looking at you with shame and sadness in their eyes. You didn’t like these looks. It made you want to squirm in your bed and just….do something to get their faces back to the happiness you remembered at the bar. 

“___, I just wanted to start us off right off the bat. We are sorry we didn’t try to come and talk to you.” Napsaton started grabbing his arm and looking between you and the other monsters. “When Catty and Bratty came to me with the picture, we assumed the worst becaus-”

You held up your good hand to stop him. “Napsaton.. It’s fine. I forgive you all. It’s like I told Papyrus last night, you all thought I was betraying you. You all thought I was siding with Jason and his evil friends. I don’t blame you for it and the only thing I ask is… if you all have a question just… please ask me?” 

Undyne and Happstablook started to tear up. “Y-you are such… such a nice h-human..” Undyne whimpered pulling some tissues from her pocket and wiping her eyes. 

Sans looked like he was trying to figure out some deep puzzle and he looked up at you, “Human… you said you told Papy all this but, I was with you two the whole time. You never said any of this.” He said tilting his head.

The monsters all looked at you and Papyrus started to grow an orange blush. He was about to explain himself when you spoke up, “He came back later in the night. He apologized and sang me to sleep.” You say innocently.

Alphys grows a large toothy grin and starts to give out a hearty laugh, “Did he now? That’s quite a thing to hear! Hey Papyrus, what song did you sing for our little human?”

Papyrus pulled his hoodie up over his skull and wasn’t looking at anyone. You were confused as to why he was embarrassed about coming back last night. You really liked it and it had helped you fall asleep and stay asleep in this strange room. 

“can we change the subject? it wasn’t like that Alphys… ughh….” Papyrus mumbled and Alphys laughed again before nodding and pulling Undyne closer to her.

“Alright Papyrus. I’ll have mercy on you.” She said and Napsaton shook his head and looked back at you.

“That reminds me ___, I wanted to ask you if you still wanted to be a singer at my bar?” He says putting a hand on his hip.

Biting you lip you nod softly, “I...I would like to. If you will have me.” You say and look down at the bed. You were going to have to have a job now to pay for that large house since Jason was in prison.

Not realizing you had said the last part out loud you gasped when Sans took your hand and looked at you with stars in his eyes. “You can stay with us Human! We have a spare room and then we would be able to make friendship tacos and work on songs together!” 

You felt your face heating up as you looked at Sans, “S-Sans… I don’t think…”

Papyrus put his hood down and looked down at you, “its fine kid. figure you might not want to uh...go back to that house…” He says and puts his hand on Sans’ skull. “let us help you out. we can help you up so you can get on your feet easier and faster.”

You watch their faces to see if they were lying to you or not. You then look at all the others to see them smiling hoping you took the offer. Looking down at the bed you think about it seriously. If you did end up going back to the home you shared with Jason, you would most likely never feel safe. Wasn’t the whole point of competing in the contest to get away from that house? Was it to get away from the house or Jason? You didn’t know anymore really. You thought about the house and all the things that had happened to you. You then thought about the skeleton brothers. They wouldn’t hurt you, but then again you had felt the same way about Jason when you first met him. 

Taking a deep breath you looked up at them, “Only a month....That should give me enough time to save enough money and find my own place.” You say and while Papyrus nods, Sans looks sad at the prospect of you leaving.

With a clapping of metal hands Napsaton calls attention to himself again, “Now that that is all settled. I wanted to let you know that since you are stuck in bed for a few days I need you to do something.” He says and you give a small nod. “I want you to write a list of all the songs that you are able to sing.”

You think about the songs you know and start to blush at some of them. “I um… All of them?”

Napsaton smirks a bit, “If you are blushing like that I can only imagine what sort of songs you have learned. Yes, all of them. No matter if they are sung by males or females or monsters.” He says winking a bit. “When you get out of the hospital you can give it to me and we can work out a schedule.”

Nodding a bit you begin to talk with all of them about easy things. How their week had been, the new bartender that, as Papyrus says, was really heating up the place and the new list of song they had gotten for the karaoke machine. You were able to laugh along with them and it was a pure laugh. You were so busy talking with Alphys and Undyne that you didn’t notice Papyrus watching your soul as it pulsed and glowed brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, what color do you think the Readers soul is? :3
> 
> See you Friday guys! <3
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	12. Here Comes a Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it! I'm here! :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Here Comes a Thought - Steven Universe

Your healing appointment the next day had gone well. When Delilah had come in she had Papyrus trailing after her and he smiled at you. He had to walk around to your right side so you couldn’t see him when you were being healed. But he did hold onto your shoulder to let you know he was there. When it was all done Delilah moved a bit back from your bed. 

“Alright ____, do me a favor and move around your bed for me so I know if I missed anything.” She says putting her hands on her hips. 

Nodding your head you moved your left arm around and then wiggle your fingers. Smiling you are amazed again at the fast healing process. You then look down at your feet and wiggle your toes under the blanket. You move your legs and bring them up to your chest as you sit up straighter in your bed. 

“Thank you so much Delilah. This is so amazing.” You say looking back up at her crossing your legs for the first time in days. It was an amazing feeling.

Delilah laughed a bit, “It’s quite alright ___, but don’t thank me yet. Tomorrow we are going to work on your eye.” She says then makes a call to the nurse for fresh bandages, “Speaking of which, since I’m here I might as well change your bandages for your eye.”

Nodding a bit you move a bit closer to the edge of the bed near her. You don’t notice that Papyrus has walked around the bed to stand near Delilah watching you. You feel her gently peel back the bandages from your eye. She sucks in a breath and her face grows sad. Looking up at her confused you bite your lip.

“Is...is it that bad?” You ask and before anyone can stop you, you turn your head to look at the mirror behind her across the room.

You gasp as you look at your face. Everything else looked fine but your right eye was a deep purple and swollen shut. It explains why even though the bandage was off you still couldn’t see out of it. The other thing on your eye is the large cut going across it. You pull your hand up hovering it over the cut. It starts from the end of your eyebrow and cuts directly across to the side of your nose. You know that the knife had never come to your face, so you realize this cut must be from Jason’s boot as he had stomped on you.

Looking back at Delilah you take a deep breath, “Well… that was shocking… um…” you look down unsure what to say at this point.

Delilah sighs a bit and picks up your head with her fingers lightly, “____, I’ll be honest, I’ll be able to heal your eye but this cut is deep. It will most likely scar and as your primary doctor told you a few days ago, there is no guarantee your eyesight will come back.”

The thought of never seeing from your right eye again fills you with a bit of fear. But at the same time it doesn’t. You didn’t drive, you didn’t have a job other than singing now. You didn’t need both eyes for anything large. Alphys had an eyepatch over her left eye, maybe she could tell you a nice place to buy one. Realizing you had to answer Delilah you move your eye to look at her.

“I know… it’s ok… if my vision doesn’t come back.. .well, I’ll go from there.” You say giving a confident smile. 

Delilah stared at you with shock for the longest time then she turned to Papyrus with anger in her eyes shocking him as well, “You take care of her. If I ever see her in the hospital again I will find you. Protect this precious soul.” She says.

Papyrus holds up a hand shaking his head, “Delilah, you don’t have to lecture me. i was gonna do it anyway.”

Delilah nods and puts a fresh bandage on you. She then looks to you with a smile before she walks out of the room. Papyrus moves up to the place she used to be and chuckles at your wide eye. “you ok there kid?” he asks trying to hold back his laugh.

“I… I’m fine… I’m just confused as to why so many people…” You look down a bit not wanting to finish your sentence. 

“don’t worry about it kid. you don’t have understand it.” He says then winks at you, “you just gotta accept it with that smile of yours.”

Blushing you look down at your lap smiling a bit, “I guess I could do that.” You say.

Nodding Papyrus looks up at the time, “i got to go meet my bro for breakfest. i’ll be back later and maybe we can walk around the hospital to stretch your legs?” He asks watching your face.

You look up and smile at him, “Sure. Tell Sans I say good morning and hi.” You say giving a soft giggle wondering what his reaction would be.

Papyrus nods and in a blink is gone from your room. You bite your lip realizing you forgot to ask him what kind of magic that was. Again. Sighing you move your body around in the bed before turning on the tv to watch something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not wanting to shut your door so you could watch people and doctors as they walked by, you see Sans and Papyrus walking through the hallway before they get to your room. Smiling you watch as Sans looks up and sees you watching. His face lights up and he starts running towards your room. Blushing like mad and giggling you brace yourself as Sans runs into your room and jumps onto the bed to hug you tightly.

“Human! I’m so glad you are better! I’ve wanted to hug you for so long!” He says nuzzling his skull into your stomach.

Leaning over you hug him back and pet his skull a bit in comfort, “I’ve wanted to hug you too Sans. Thanks for coming to visit.” 

Papyrus walks inside chuckling rolling a sucker around between his teeth, “he wouldn’t let me leave unless I brought him.”

Smiling his large permanent grin Sans moves off of you, “Papy told me that you are able to walk around now. I wanted to come with you on your walk.” 

“That sounds perfect. Let me just grab my robe and slippers and we can go walking.” You say turning in the bed to stand up. Looking up you blink to see your robe hovering near you enveloped in an orange glow and your slippers being placed below you. You look at Papyrus to see one of his eyes lightly glowing orange.

Giving him a soft smile you put your legs down on the ground slipping the slippers on and reaching for the robe. When you touch it the glow vanishes and you are able to put it on. “Thank you Papyrus.” You say tying the robe closed around your middle.

He gives a nod as his hand fidgets with the sucker in his teeth. Sans jumps down from the bed as well and takes your hand. “Let’s go human! We have much to explore!” He says pulling you through the door of your room.

Keeping up with Sans’ energy is a bit tiring but you are able to do it. You can feel Papyrus walking next to you on your right even though you can’t see him. The walk is nice even though you are able to see a lot of people who were in beds either sick or injured. You don’t know how long the three of your are walking or where you are going. You only follow Sans and his endless energy.

Soon you turn a corner and hear a conversation between two doctors. “What are we going to do? These kids are losing hope as this goes on.” says a monster doctor.

The human doctor sighs, “There isn’t much we can do...the chemo treatment is all we can do for them. I thought bringing in entertainment might brighten their spirits but… “ He ran his hands through his hair exhausted, “What kind of person cancels on cancer kids the day they are supposed to come in? That’s just….”

You feel Sans rattle his bones in sadness next to you. It was always sad to hear that anyone had cancer but to hear about kids? Cancer, like other major human diseases had still not been cured. Even with monster healing magic and medicine. Taking a deep breath you let go of Sans’ hand and walk up to the doctors making everyone look at you strangely.

“I um… I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you both but...if it will help the kids maybe I can… I don’t know, sing a song?” You ask looking towards the doctor.

They both stare down at you and the monster looks towards your chest before back at your face. The monster smiles at you, “I think that would be wonderful. There are five of them and they are inside here with their parents.” He says.

Opening the door he lets you and the skeleton brothers walk inside before he follows. He claps his hands a bit and you are able to see all the children. Two boys and three girls sit in chairs with tubes going into their arms. They all look sad and defeated as they look up at you and the others. “Alright guys. I know the entertainment we had planned for today canceled but this wonderful woman said that she would sing for you guys. How does that sound?” 

The kids just shrug their shoulders and you look at the monster. All he does is sigh and look to you hopeful. Biting your lip you look up at Papyrus, “Can you use your magic to make a small beat?” You ask.

Shrugging his shoulders he pulls a hand from his hoodie and his left eye blazes with orange magic. A few items in the room float into the air and when you explain and work out how the beat should go you turn to the kids. “Alright… I found this song a while ago and I think it would be nice for you all to hear it.”

No one responds to you. They are mostly watching Papyrus with his magic. You give a soft nod and the items start to make the beat you had worked out. Taking a deep breath you look at the kids who are now focused on you.

_Take a moment to think of just_   
_Flexibility, love, and trust_   
_Take a moment to think of just_   
_Flexibility, love, and trust_

_Here comes a thought_   
_That might alarm you_   
_What someone said_   
_And how it harmed you_   
_Something you did_   
_That failed to be charming_   
_Things that you said are_   
_Suddenly swarming_

_And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch_   
_All these little things seem to matter so much_   
_That they confuse you_   
_That I might lose you_

You start to walk around the room holding out your hands and smiling softly to the children.

_Take a moment, remind yourself to_   
_Take a moment and find yourself_   
_Take a moment to ask yourself_   
_If this is how we fall apart_

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_   
_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_   
_You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_   
_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_

While you sing you move around to the children and hold out your hand to each one in turn and you place it in their parents hands who are sitting next to them. The children look from you to their parents and you can see tears fill their eyes. You move back to the center to continue singing.

_Here comes a thought_   
_That might alarm me_   
_What someone said_   
_And how it harmed me_   
_Something I did_   
_That failed to be charming_   
_Things that I said are_   
_Suddenly swarming_

_And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch_   
_All these little things seem to matter so much_   
_That they confuse me_

_That I might lose me_   
_Take a moment, remind yourself to_   
_Take a moment and find yourself_   
_Take a moment and ask yourself_   
_If this is how we fall apart_

_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_   
_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_   
_I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_   
_I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_

Holding out your hands you jump a bit when you feel two different skeletal hands in yours. You look to your left and see that Papyrus had moved around to take your hand in his free hand. You look to the right and see Sans smiling up at you. Feeling your own eye filling up with tears you look to the kids smiling wide and finish the song.

_And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought_   
_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_   
_We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by_   
_From here, from here, from here_

_Take a moment to think of just_   
_Flexibility, love, and trust_   
_Take a moment to think of just_   
_Flexibility, love, and trust_

As you finish you watch as all the children had tears falling down their face and they are hugging their parents tightly. Papyrus moves the items back to where they belong and the monster doctor walks over to you sniffing his own tears away.

“I’ve never seen so much hope come to someone so quickly. Thank you so much for that.” He says.

You smile and pull your hands away from the brothers to wipe your eye from the tears, “It was my pleasure. I should probably go back to my room now. I’m a little tired.” 

He nods and walks you out of the room with the brothers. You gasp when a wheelchair rolls up to you. You start to wonder how it got there but you see orange leave the wheels and you just smile. Sitting down you let out a breath to be off your feet. Waving at the doctors you feel Papyrus come up behind you and start to push the chair back to your room.

Sans walks next to your left smiling so much, “___, that song was amazing! While you were singing I could see hope filling all of those children's souls. Even their parents were being filled.” He says taking your hand to squeeze it softly.

“Thank you Sans. But like I said in the beginning, it’s not my song.” You say watching him to make sure he doesn’t trip while he is walking and talking to you.

“It may have not been your song human but because you sang it with your soul behind your voice it touched everyone in the room. Including me and my brother!” Sans says making you tilt your head at him.

“Don’t you mean, ‘I sang with my heart’?” You ask knowing that was a common phrase with humans. But maybe monsters were different.

“Why would you sing with your heart? Your soul is what holds all your emotions and feelings and magic.” He says now himself getting confused.

“what my bro is trying to say is this. your soul is everything that makes you, you. so when you sang and put all your emotions and feelings into the song to try and reach the kids you sang with your soul. it pulsed and beat with your words and sent emotions to everyone in the room. it’s actually a rare thing for any human to be able to do that and you did it unconsciously. its an amazing thing ___.” Papyrus says from behind you.

Hearing his words you feel your face go red. That was something _you_ did and it made people happy. Just knowing that filled you with so much love that you tilted your head backwards to look up at Papyrus.

“I hope I can do it again sometime. If it helps people as much as it did today, I want to always do it.” You say smiling so wide your eye closes.

Papyrus chuckles at you and ruffles your hair with his hand as you giggle. “yeah kid...me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, when I was working on this chapter I was going to originally going to put in a disney song but for the life of me I couldn't find one that fit well in the chapter for the reader to sing. Then I saw the new Steven Universe episode with their new song and I just broke down crying. It was probably on the fifth time listening to it that I realized it woudl be perfect for the story. Its an amazing song and I hope everyone listens to it. Also, next chapter we are leaving the damn hospital I promise! 
> 
> See you Monday!
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	13. Future Husband, I’m Alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm just posting these later and later in the day. Ugh. I'll get better, I promise. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Fluff will come next chapter then back to angst! :3
> 
> Songs in this Chapter: I'm Alive! by Becca  
> Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor

Sitting in your hospital bed with your legs folded up under you, you tapped the pencil in your hand on the notepad in your lap. You were working on two different things. One was the list of songs you knew how to sing for Napsaton and the other was a new song you wanted to write. You wanted to write something that was uplifting and fun. But the only thing in your life for so long was Jason. You could sing about the beginnings of your relationship. 

Moving to a new page you started to think about when you were in high school. You were an innocent 17 year old girl. You and your friends had heard about some popular boys who hung out and stole their parents liquor. You felt yourself sigh thinking about how stupid you used to be. Back then it was weird and gross that you were a virgin at 17 and didn’t have a boyfriend. If you realized what storm was coming by going down there with your friends that day you would have stayed away. 

Blinking a bit you started to write again getting a bout of inspiration. Looking down at the halfway completed song you sighed again at the lyrics. It was then Delilah walked into your room.

“What’s that sigh for? I hope it’s not for me.” She joked walking over to your bed. You looked over at her and then looked around and couldn’t find Papyrus. Delilah caught onto it, “He should be here soon. Don’t worry sweetie.”

Blushing at your need to find Papyrus you looked at the notepad. “I was sighing because… well…” You took a deep breath, “I’m trying to write some songs and… they all seem to come out sad and full of pain. I want to write something happy but I can never… find the inspiration.” 

Delilah gives a sad smile and puts her paw on your hand, “That’s understandable. Given what you went through I don’t see anything wrong with coping through your music.” You looked up at her as she continued, “In the coming days you may find things that make you happy and compel you to write happier things. But until then there is nothing wrong with your music. Its yours and that's all that matters.”

You nod softly, “Thank you Delilah.”

“No worries ____. Plus, if you really want to write something happy, think of your childhood, your parents, their love. Maybe that will help.” She says as she starts to take your bandage off of your eye.

Gasping you jump a bit causing her to stop dead in her work, “That's right! My parents loved each other so much. My mom told me so many stories about my dad. I could-”

“Oh my gosh don’t scare me like that. I thought i had hurt you.” Delilah said cutting you off.

Biting your lip you look down, “I’m sorry Delilah. I didn’t even realize you were working.”

Giving a soft chuckle she finished taking off the bandage. While she worked Papyrus walked inside and stood next to her. “i’m here. what did I miss?” He asks looking over the two of you.

Delilah shook her head, “Nope, we were just talking about love and how its amazing to have it.” 

Papyrus arched a bone brow as you started to blush, “It… it wasn’t… uh…” Biting your lip harder you couldn’t form the words that it was about your parents love and not yours. You didn’t even know if you loved anyone anymore. You knew you cared about Papyrus, Sans, and the others but you didn’t know if that was love or not.

Delilah laughed a bit and shook her head, “Alright, alright. ____, I need you to relax and close your eye ok? I’m going to start healing. This one may sting a bit more.” She says.

Nodding you lean your head back and close your eye. You took a deep breath and feel her paw cover your right eye. When the magic starts to pump into your wounds you hiss in pain. A skeletal hand goes into yours and you squeeze it tightly for some comfort. You can hear Delilah giving you words of encouragement and that it was almost over. 

Finally she pulled her paw away and the sting left your eye. She took a deep breath, “Alright ____, open your eyes and lets see what the extent of the damage is.” She said.

Biting your lip you were a bit scared to open your eyes. A squeeze on your hand gave you he courage to do it. Slowly you opened your eyes and felt that you could open your right one. While you left eye could see everything crystal clear your right eye was a blurry mess. You could make out colors and fuzzy shapes but you couldn’t see it like you could in your left eye.

A gasp caught your attention and you look at Delilah. She was split in half in your vision. One half clear and the other blurry. That was going to get confusing to your head. It was also starting to hurt your head. You focused your left on her and saw she had her own eyes wide open in shock.

“Wh-what?” You asked a bit scared. 

Papyrus moved his hand away from you and let a small mirror float over to you. “you should see it yourself ____.”

You look at the mirror and take it into your hands. The magic leaves it as you hold it up to your face. Your eye was no longer purple or red with the cut. Instead a large white scar remained on your eye. But that wasn’t what was shocking Delilah. Looking closer with your left eye you saw that your right eye, the iris had a cut across it. It matched with your scar perfectly. It was like the cut went so deep it had gone into your eyeball.

The top part of your iris was still the color your eyes were supposed to be, while the lower half of your iris was white. Void of any color. That explained why your vision was still blurry. Part of your eye didn’t work anymore. You put the mirror down and looked up at the two monsters by your bed.

“Well, my eye certainly looks interesting now.” You say smiling softly at them. “My vision is pretty blurry but its there.” 

Delilah gives a bit of a sigh, “At least your vision isn’t completely gone. You might get a few looks because of the scar.” She says.

Waving your hand you shrug, “I’ve gotten lots of looks before. This won’t be anything I can’t handle.” You say and Delilah pats your leg.

“Alright ____, I’m going to go now and let your doctor know about all of this. Rest up for a bit.” She says before waving to Papyrus and walking out of the room.

Papyrus walks up to the side of your bed and looks you over, “you sure you’re ok?” he asks.

You smile and nod. “I’m fine Papyrus.”

Nodding a bit, “we have practice today so I don’t know if me and my bro can come back during visiting hours. but we will be here tomorrow ok?” He says.

Nodding you wave to him as he vanishes. Sighing a bit you cover your left eye with your hand and look around the room. It was just a colorful blurry mess. Putting your hand down and shaking your head you knew you could get through this. All it took was practice and you were no stranger to that. Looking back down at the notepad you decided to finish the rest of the one song and possibly think about writing a song about your parents love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Close to 5pm your human doctor came into your room. You had been watching tv and muted the tv when she walked inside. She was looking over your chart and when she looked up you saw her jump a bit at your eye. You figured you would have to get used to that kind of response from now on. 

“Miss ___, I’m glad to see you are doing better. Its a shame your vision didn’t come back fully but there is only so much magic can do.” She said putting the chart down. “I’m just going to do a little review of your vitals and see if there was anything we missed.”

You nodded as she looked into your eyes, ears and mouth. She moved over your body and checked all the healed wounds to make sure there was no more pain left or any remaining breaks. Nodding a bit she started to write in your chart and called for the nurse to come inside.

“Everything seems clear. You are free to go home. The close you came in with were destroyed in your attack so we got you some new clothes for you to wear home. Do you have anyone to come pick you up?” She asked looking back up at you.

Your eyes went wide knowing that you were done today. The skeleton brothers hadn’t been able to show up today and this was all so sudden. You couldn’t call them because you didn’t know where your cellphone was and you hadn’t memorized their numbers. Biting your lip you shook your head, “No.. but I can call a cab to take me…” You almost said home but the thought of going to Jason’s house filled you with fear. “Take me to my friends…. They said I can stay with them for a bit.” You say.

Nodding the doctor looks to the nurse who came in with clothes. “Alright. Here are your clothes. We’ll call you a cab and it will be waiting out front. Be safe out there Miss ___.” She says and walks out of your room again.

Looking at the clothes you stand up and start to get dressed. It was simple blue jeans and a shirt from the gift shop that had a heart monitor line going across it. You didn’t have any panties and bra so they fit on you a bit strange. You slipped on the flip flops they had gotten you as well. Looking into the mirror you ran your fingers through your hair to lay it a bit flat on your head. Sighing you picked up the notepad with your song list and writings and walked out of the room.

The cab ride was uneventful. The only trouble you had was when you had told him to take you to Napsaton Bar he had looked at you strangely. You didn’t know if it was because you asked to go to a bar or if it was because you asked to go to a monster bar. Ignoring it you watched the streets pass by as you were driven to your destination. You hoped the brothers would be there. You didn’t know how long practice went for them and it was only Tuesday so there was no guarantee they would be at the bar. 

You knew Napsaton would be there or even Migar and they could call the brothers if they weren’t there. When the cab pulled up to the curb you leaned over and gave the man the money you had gotten from a nurse and got out. Looking up and down the street you saw the bar. Walking over you saw the line again with Migar in front. Your soul filled up with so much happiness to see a familiar face you walked right up to Migar.

He looked down at you and his eyes went wide. “_-___?” He asked before he picked you up off of the floor into a large hug.

You squeaked and giggled wrapping your arms around his neck to hold onto him. “H-hi Migar… I didn’t expect such a hello.” you say blushing a bit.

Migar puts you down and puts his hand on your head, “We were all worried kid. When I heard what happened I wanted to go with Alphys to find that guy and beat him down.” He shakes his head and puts his hand on your chin to tilt your head up. You know he is looking over your eye. “If I ever see that guy near you again I’ll help Papyrus and Alphys destroy him.” He says making your eyes go wide.

Sighing he pat your hair then pointed to the open door, “Napsaton is inside but the band is at their homes. I’m assuming you’re here because you don’t have their numbers?” 

You nod blushing slightly that he could read you clearly. He gives a laugh at your blush, “Go on inside. I’ll call Papyrus to come get you ok?” He says and you nod to him. Giving him another hug you walk inside and move to stand by your favorite wall.

Looking around you can see people sitting at tables, at the bar and dancing on the dance floor. Napsaton was on the stage with his many machines that made his music. It was really quite amazing to see him in his element. He moved around the keys with such speed, if he wasn’t a robot you would think he used magic to hit everything. When he caught your eyes you saw his smile turn up into a grin and he moved his finger in a ‘come here’ motion.

Blinking you wondered why Napsaton wanted you closer to the stage when his voice carried around the bar. “Amazing news Dudes and Dudettes! My newest employee is here and she’s going to sing a song for everyone! ____! Come on up here!” He said into the mic.

Blushing like mad you rubbed your arms wondering if you could go in front of all these people dressed as you were. The decision was made for you as many people and monsters moved around you to push you slightly to the stage. Climbing the steps you took the mic given to you and stood near Napsaton on the stage. 

He leaned over to you, “You know the song ‘I’m Alive’ by Becca?” He asked and when you nodded he grinned and pointed to you. “Let’s go then. And try not to just stand there.”

Biting your lip softly you looked around at all the people watching you. When the music started to pick up you knew you only had a few seconds to gather your courage. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes and when it was your moment you opened your eyes and started to sing.

_Nothing I say comes out right,_  
_I can't love without a fight,_  
_No one ever knows my name,_  
_When I pray for sun, it rains._  
_I’m so sick of wasting time,_  
_But nothing's moving in my mind,_  
_Inspiration can't be found,_  
_I get up and fall but,_

_I’m alive, I’m alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I’ll live my life, I’m alive!_

You don’t know how you were able to do this. Your stomach was clenched with fear but your heart and soul was letting you move. You pointed and moved your hands and swayed your hips with the beat. When you were on the chorus you had pumped your fist in the air closing your eyes in sign that you really were alive. 

_Every lover breaks my heart,_  
_And I know it from the start,_  
_Still I end up in a mess,_  
_Every time I second guess._  
_All my friends just run away,_  
_When I’m having a bad day,_  
_I would rather stay in bed, but I know there’s a reason._

_I’m alive, I’m alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you’ll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I’ll live my life, I’m alive!_

When your eyes moved around the crowd you felt your soul spike a bit when you saw the skeleton brothers watching you with awe. Blushing you looked at Papyrus as you finished the song.

_When I’m bored to death at home,_  
_When he won't pick up the phone,_  
_When I’m stuck in second place,_  
_Those regrets I can't erase._  
_Only I can change the end,_  
_Of the movie in my head,_  
_There’s no time for misery,_  
_I won't feel sorry for me._

_I’m alive, I’m alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you’ll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I'll live my life, oh!_

_I’m alive, I’m alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you’ll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I'll live my hard life,_  
_I'll live my life,_  
_I’m alive!!!!!!!_

With the song over you held the mic away from you and panted a bit blushing. The crowd was cheering and chanting for another song. Looking over to Napsaton you saw him grinning at Papyrus. Tilting your head a bit you saw him look back at you. He asked you about another song. Your face turned fully red and you nodded a bit. “I… I do but.. Are you sure.. You want me to sing that?” You asked. With a grin he nodded and you sighed a bit. 

You looked back at Papyrus who was glaring at Napsaton. You didn’t know if he knew what was said to you but you were trying to talk yourself into singing this song when Papyrus was there in front of you. You decided to not watch him so it would be easier to sing the song. When the music started you brought the mic up close to start the song.

_Dear future husband_  
_Here's a few things_  
_You'll need to know if you wanna be_  
_My one and only all my life_

_Take me on a date_  
_I deserve it, babe_  
_And don't forget the flowers every anniversary_  
_'Cause if you'll treat me right_  
_I'll be the perfect wife_  
_Buying groceries_  
_Buy-buying what you need_

_You got that 9 to 5_  
_But, baby, so do I_  
_So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies_  
_I never learned to cook_  
_But I can write a hook_  
_Sing along with me_  
_Sing-sing along with me_

_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_  
_Even when I'm acting crazy_  
_Tell me everything's alright_

When you were singing you had started to bounce your hips along with the beat as your free hand moved around to move to how you were singing. At a few places you actually flipped your hair. When you sang you let yourself go into the music.

_Dear future husband,_  
_Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be_  
_My one and only all my life_  
_Dear future husband,_  
_If you wanna get that special lovin'_  
_Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

_After every fight_  
_Just apologize_  
_And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right_  
_Even if I was wrong_  
_You know I'm never wrong_  
_Why disagree?_  
_Why, why disagree?_

_If you gotta know how to treat me like a lady_  
_Even when I'm acting crazy_  
_Tell me everything's alright_

_Dear future husband,_  
_Here's a few things_  
_You'll need to know if you wanna be_  
_My one and only all my life_  
_Dear future husband,_  
_Make time for me_  
_Don't leave me lonely_  
_And know we'll never see your family more than mine_

_I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed_  
_Open doors for me and you might get some kisses_  
_Don't have a dirty mind_  
_Just be a classy guy_  
_Buy me a ring_  
_Buy-buy me a ring_

_You know how to treat me like a lady_  
_Even when I'm acting crazy_  
_Tell me everything's alright_

_Dear future husband,_  
_Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be_  
_My one and only all my life_  
_Dear future husband,_  
_If you wanna get that special lovin'_  
_Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

_Oh-woah_

_Future husband, better love me right_

At the last lyric you had looked out at the crowd and winked at them. This cause the crowd to erupt in wolf whistles and cheers. Blushing you looked to Napsaton and told him you should really go home. He nodded to you and everyone clapped as you left the stage. Once you were down you walked towards Sans and Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a weird place to end the chapter but I couldn't go into the next part in this chapter cuz its long in itself. XD Enjoy everyone. See you Wednesday!
> 
> Soooooo, how slow of a burn should I make this? :3
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	14. I'm Not Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter is very short. I cut it up because I wanted to get something out to you guys today. I'm really sick and it was hard to concentrate on this. I'm sorry if its bad or anything. Friday's chapter will be longer I promise. Also, if you look up the song for this chapter please watching the music video and not a lyrics one. The music video is so powerful. <3
> 
> Song in this Chapter: I'm Not Yours by Angus and Julia Stone

Sans hugged you tightly, “Human! Those were amazing songs! I’m glad me and my brother got here in time to see them!” He said looking up at you.

Papyrus nodded a bit with orange dusting his skull, “yeah kid. you really are an amazing singer.” He said a cigarette in his teeth. 

Smiling you pat Sans’ skull, “Thank you. But I could really use a shower and… real clothes.” you say with a laugh.

The brothers nodded to you and lead you out of the club. As you left the door you turned around and smiled up at Migar, “Bye Migar!” you say waving to him.

He chuckles a bit and ruffles your hair, “See you later ___.” He says then goes back to his job of letting people inside the club.

Down the street Papyrus holds his cigarette in his hand and looks down at you, “i’m a little surprised you made friends with Migar. he’s not an easy monster to befriend.” He says.

“That’s right! It took me months for him to accept me as a friend and even then its a bit strained.” Sans says looking from you to his brother, “Isn’t he one of the old monsters? He was around with the king and queen in the war that put monsters underground, right brother?”

Papyrus nods and brings his cig up to take a drag and blow the smoke out slowly. How that worked still eluded you but you were too curious about Migar to ask at this point. “he was. he had a mate and a kid from what I heard. both of them lost their lives in the war. when everyone was locked up behind the barrier he closed himself off from everyone.”

Papyrus looked back at you as you had stopped walking. Both brothers looked at you confused when you looked back up at them. You had tears in your eyes and a determined look in your eye. Without a word you turned on your heel and ran back towards the club. You hadn’t left the street yet so it was straight shot. When Migar saw you running towards him his eyes went wide not understanding. With tears in your eyes you jumped up to him wrapping your arms around his neck in a hug. Migar held onto you so you wouldn’t fall and blinked wondering what was happening.

You sniffed softly and just whimpered, “I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry Migar… no one deserves that…”

You felt Migar relax in your hug and he sighed, “They told you…” He hugs you back tightly then puts you down, “It’s alright ___, I haven’t moved on but it’s easier than it used to be.” He says then puts his hand on your head, “You remind me of my daughter Mila at times.” With a chuckle he turns you around, “Go on, the brothers are waiting for you.” 

Wiping your eyes you smile up at him again before waving to him and running back to the confused and shocked brothers. “S-sorry… I just couldn’t leave without giving him a hug after I heard that..” You say softly.

Sans takes your hand, “That’s ok human! I felt the same way when my brother told me.” He says and starts to walk with you down the street again. “Let us get home so you may shower!” 

Blushing a bit at the thought you follow the brothers. It was a short walk from the club to a residential area. You walked up to a large house with Christmas lights still on the outside. Going inside you saw it was very open. The living area had a couch and a love seat in front of the television they had. A room went to the kitchen and other room looked to be the bathroom next to the stairs. Looking up the stairs you saw three doors up there as well. One was obviously Sans’ as it had police tape and the words ‘Do Not Enter’ all over it along with his name. The other two you couldn’t figure out which one was Papyrus’ or not. 

Sans ran up the stairs and you watched him from the bottom. “This room is mine! The one on the other end of the hallway is brothers! Don’t go in there, he keeps it so messy! This one in the middle is the guest room! You can sleep here!” He says.

It feels as if you were submerged in ice water. You couldn’t feel anything and you couldn’t breath. You wanted to grab your chest and run from the house. You wanted to get as far away from them as you could. But they were safe, they weren’t Jason, they didn’t know. With the last bit of strength you had you gave a smile, “I...I’ll shower first..” 

None the wiser Sans leans over the rail and points to the door by the stairs, “That’s the bathroom! Its my bedtime so I’m going to bed. Night ___!” 

You wave to Sans and move to the bathroom. Closing the door you allow yourself to break. You couldn’t let them see, let them see how truly broken you were. Wrapping your arms around your chest you take deep breaths trying to help your mind realize that you were safe. No one was going to hurt you. No one would force you….you don’t know how much time passed. All you knew is you had to shower. 

Standing up from the floor the pain in your legs let you know you had been down there longer than you realized. Sighing a bit you go to the mirror and look over yourself. Your tears dried on your face and you looked hollow. Wiping your eyes you started to pull off your clothes. It was a rare sight for you to not see any bruises on your body. You hoped you could keep your body like this. With Jason, maybe you could.

Naked you walk over to the shower. The knobs were low on the shower and you suspected that was because of Sans. A breathy laugh escapes you as you bend down at your waist your back to the door. As the water starts to hit the tile in the shower you let your mind go blank. You feel your body move and you feel your lips start to move. “One, Two, Three, Four..” You start to wash yourself as your mouth lets you sing softly.

_Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth_   
_You're the only one that wants me around_   
_And I can think of a thousand reasons why_   
_I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you and I_

_Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth_   
_You're the only one that wants me to die_   
_And I can think of a thousand reasons why_   
_I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you_

_I'm not yours anymore_   
_I'm not yours anymore_   
_No, I'm not yours anymore_   
_I'm not yours anymore_

You feel fresh tears spill from your eyes as you sing. You just continue moving not realizing there was someone outside the door listening to you.

_Jump into your white mobile and run away_   
_You're always leaving me behind_   
_And I can think of a thousand reasons why_   
_I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you and I_

_I'm not yours anymore_   
_I'm not yours anymore_   
_No, I, I'm not yours anymore_   
_I'm not yours anymore_

_Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth_   
_You're the only one that wants me around_   
_And I can think of a thousand reasons why_   
_I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you and I_

_I'm not yours anymore_   
_I'm not yours anymore_   
_No, I'm not yours anymore_   
_I'm not yours anymore_

When you finish the song you feel everything just wash away. Every touch, slap, punch and kick just leaves. Looking up at the ceiling you let the water wash over your face. You finally turn off the water and grab a towel. When you are dry you realize you don’t have any clothes to change into. Biting your lip you wrap the towel around yourself and open the door slowly. You’re stopped by a pile of clothes. Smiling to yourself you pick them up and go back in the room. 

Realizing too late that all they had given you were a nightgown and a pair of socks you blush looking at yourself in the mirror. The purple nightgown goes below your knees but with no panties or bra underneath you felt very exposed. You were glad it was a heavy material or else it would have been see through. 

You leave the bathroom and find Papyrus on the couch smoking and watching something on the tv. Blushing more you walk over to him fisting the front of the nightgown. “P-Papyrus..” You say softly grabbing his attention.

You see orange come to his skull in a blush of his own and he almost swallows his cigarette he inhaled so sharply. Coughing and holding onto the cig in his fingers now he stares at you, “uh… U-Undyne left that… here.. after her and Alphys slept over the last time..” He says, “don’t think she’ll mind you wearing it..”

You nod softly then feel even your ears turn red from embarrassment, “Um… I uh… “ Closing your eyes you just come out and say it, “Idon’thaveanypanties….”

The room is silent for the longest time so you open your eyes and see that Papyrus is still sitting there but his eye sockets are void of anything. Blinking a bit you walk closer to him a bit scared, “P-Papyrus?” You waved your hand in his face slowly to try and grab his attention.

All of a sudden he vanishes with a spark of orange magic. Gasping you looked around then heard a crash in his room. Looking up at the door you wondered why he teleported to his own room like that. Another spark came and he was standing next to you holding out something in his hands. His skull was turned away covered in orange. You took the item in your hands and he vanished again to his room. You looked down at the item and felt your face heat up again. It was a pair of orange boxers.

It was better than nothing and because you were alone in the room you slipped them on under the nightgown. They felt a bit strange on your hips but you could at least sleep in them tonight. With a yawn you walked up the stairs and went to the middle door. 

You reached for the doorknob and felt your breathing start to speed up. Why was this happening to you? It was just a door. It was a spare room. It shouldn’t matter that it used to be called a guest room. It was now your room. Turning the knob and opening the door you felt all the color drain from your face. It was a plain room, a bed with plain sheets, a nightstand and a closet were all that was in the room. Suddenly you could hear Jason whispering in your ear, your screams for him to stop, the sickening slaps and his grunts behind you.

You couldn’t breath, you couldn’t see, all you could do was stand there in horror and fear. Quickly you shut the door again and backed up to the railing of the second floor. Taking deep breaths you held your head and focused on the floor below you. You weren’t there, Jason wasn’t there, you were safe. You slowly moved yourself back down the stairs and towards the couch, you could sleep here tonight. Tomorrow you could work on fixing up the room. Give a bit of color to it, something. 

Curling your knees up to your chest you held yourself on the couch and let yourself drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all on Friday. Hopefully I won't be as sick and I can write a better chapter. <3 
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	15. Why Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! I am all well again! A lot happens in this chapter and I hope you all like it. <3
> 
> Songs in this Chapter: Why Worry by Set it Off

Waking up with the sun was a refreshing change. You looked around the living room and up at the doors. You were happy to see you had woken up before the brothers. Standing up you stretched and cracked your back a few times and your neck. You went to the bathroom to take care of some morning things and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was the least you could do for the brothers as they were letting you live with them.

You didn’t know what they liked to eat so you just made scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and some toast. You were putting it all on plates when Sans walked in rubbing his eye socket sleepily. He then stopped and looked up at you and then the food.

“Oh human! I forgot you were here!” He says looking over the kitchen, “I usually make breakfast tacos but you beat me to the kitchen.” 

Smiling you pick up some more bacon from the skillet, “How about you cook tomorrow?” You ask placing the plate full of bacon down on the table. 

Sans nods then leans out of the doorway, “BROTHER! GET UP YOU LAZYBONES! ____ HAS COOKED FOR US!” he yells before moving to sit down. “Human you look very good in that nightgown!”

You blush looking down at yourself, “Oh uh… thank you Sans.” You look up as Papyrus walks into the kitchen and seats himself next to his brother. Sitting down at the table as well the kitchen falls into a comfortable silence as everyone eats.

Soon Papyrus yawns and grabs the bottle of honey and takes a large gulp. “We don’t have much to do today, so I thought we would take you to pick up all your things.” He says looking over at you.

You look at your almost empty plate and give a nod, “That… that sounds ok...I can get my own clothes.” You say joking lightly.

Papyrus makes a noise and drinks more honey to avoid looking at you. Sans looks between you two confused not understanding why Papyrus wasn’t looking at you. When he looks back you are standing up and looking in the fridge. 

“What are you looking for human?” Sans asks tilting his skull to see around you to try and figure out what you are getting.

You look around at all the items then make a small pleased noise and pull out a bottle of Tapateo. Papyrus arches a bone brow and Sans slaps his skull with his hand, “Human! Don’t tell me you drink condiments as well!”

Blinking confused you shake your head, “No. I don’t drink it.” You say and open the bottle to put some on your eggs and sausage. Taking another bite you smile at the taste. 

“Human! Why would you kill your eggs with that hot concoction?!” Sans yells holding a piece of bacon to point at your eggs.

Giggling you take another bite and savor the taste, “Its a good taste. The spicy flavor adds to the eggs for me. Do you want to try some?” You ask taking a small forkful and holding it out for Sans.

Sans stares at the fork for the longest time and doesn’t make any move to take it. Before he can decline Papyrus leans forward and chomps down on the bite himself causing you to get a faint blush. Papyrus pulls back and swallows the bite of eggs looking up away from the table.

“hmmm, that was pretty interesting. i’ve only drank the stuff a few times. didn’t know it was good on food too.” He says going back to his own food.

You watch him before you start to laugh a bit at the situation. The brothers smile at you and the rest of the meal is easy going.

When food is all done and the dishes are done thanks to Sans (he wouldn’t let you do the dishes because you had cooked for them), you decide to get dressed back in the clothes the hospital gave you. You have nothing else to wear and you refuse to walk around town in only a nightgown. Going back to the bathroom you pull the nightgown off and feel yourself blush all over again. Standing in the mirror in only Papyrus’s boxers was a strange sight and it made your soul pulse quickly.

Shaking off the feeling you pull on the five dollar blue jeans and had to work with the boxers to push them down into the legs. When you were done the top stuck out a bit but it was better than nothing. The shirt would cover it anyway, you thought as you pulled on the shirt on over your head. With that you walked out of the bathroom towards the brothers who were on the couch watching something on the television. 

“I’m ready...maybe we can… get all of this done quickly?” You ask nervous about taking them to that house. But it was something you had to do to get all of your things in one trip.

Sans jumped up and ran over to take your hand, “Yes human! Let us go to your old home and get your things!” He said moving towards the door with you in tow. 

You were a bit scared but when you heard the tv shut off and Papyrus start to walk behind you, you calmed down. The pulse in your chest came back and you grabbed your shirt trying to sooth the feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house looks the same. For some reason you thought the house would look different or feel different but its the same. It still fills you with dread having to walk inside. It still looks like a perfect suburban home for a young couple to live in. Clenching your hands on your pants you walk towards the door and reach for the handle. Twisting it you stop and blink when you feel resistance.

“O-oh… that's right… I don’t have a key…” you say softly.

A snort comes from behind you and Papyrus tilts his skull. The cigarette in his mouth not moving as he speaks, “you forgot a key? seriously?” he says giving a soft chuckle.

Biting your lip you nod then smack your fist into your palm, “Oh! I know where a spare is!” You say going off of the porch and towards the planters nearby. “I put it here long ago in case Jason ever locked me out.” You prattle on as you search around for the rock you need.

Those years ago you had found a rock that was a bit hollow on one side and you had placed a key underneath it. Smiling you see the rock and pick it up seeing the key on the ground. You are about to say something when you feel a tickle going up your arm. Looking over you scream and drop the rock as a spider shoots up your arm. An orange glow goes around the spider and it comes off of your arm and into the bushes away from you. 

Whimpering you jump up and rush towards Papyrus and bury your head in his hoodie all on instinct. He grunts softly at your attack and stands shocked for a moment before he gives another chuckle and rubs his hand on your head, “afraid of spiders? i didn’t think you were the type.”

With a pout you look up at him, “I don’t know what it is. They just freak me out so much.” You say then realize what you were doing to his hoodie and you backed up quickly blushing. “Um… thank you… for getting rid of it.” 

Sans runs over to you both then holding up the key, “Human! I got the key for you from the spiders! But since you are afraid of spiders we should probably not take you to Muffets.”

Papyrus sighs and scratches his skull, “that’s a shame, Muffets is my favorite place to hang other than the bar.” He says.

“Is… Muffet a spider monster?” you ask looking between them.

“Yes human! She runs a bakery in the underground and up here! She makes the best spider pastries!” Sans says putting the key in your hand, “And it might be a good thing Papyrus can’t take you there! Maybe he won’t spend so much time there just drinking honey!”

Papyrus shrugs, “awwww, but Sans it’s such a _sweet_ place to hang.” 

Sans stomps his foot, “No puns!”

You smile softly watching the brothers interact with each other. It’s comforting and you hold the key to your chest. Taking a deep breath you walk towards the front door again and use the key in the lock. You hear the click and you open the door to the familiar sight of your house. The walkway, the couch, the peaking start of the kitchen. Biting your lip you move into the house, you don’t know if the boys are following you but at this moment it doesn’t matter.

The minute you walked into the house you were back. Things were back to how they were. You held your hands tightly in a fist close to your chest and shook with fear. The house was too quiet. Where was Jason? Was he expecting you home? Was he still at work? Taking a shaking breath you looked around the rooms. “J-Jason? I...Im… h-here…”

You gasp when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You drop to your knees instinctively and put your hands on your lap tears filling your eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Jason please I’m sorry!” you repeat.

The hand moves from your shoulder to your cheek and you flinch slightly. The smell of smoke fills your nose and that new smell forces you to open your eyes and look at who was touching you. Papyrus watched you with worry while Sans stood behind him eye sockets filled with blue pools of tears his hands over his mouth. 

“____, he can’t hurt you...you hear me? ____.” Papyrus says as you finally realize he is talking to you. “____, please answer me..”

Taking a shaky breath your lip trembles. This house was a poison to you. One of your hands comes up to take Papyrus’s hand that was cupping your cheek while the other held onto the bottom of his hoodie, “I…. I’m here...P-Papyrus…” You say softly.

Papyrus lets out a sigh of relief and watches your face, “can I pick you up?” He asks slowly.

When you give a small nod he moves closer to you and pulls you into his arms bridal style. With you holding onto his neck he walks back out of the house and sits you down on the porch. He moves his hand back to stroke your cheek as he speaks, “Sans and I are going to get your clothes. i want you to stay out here ok? is there anything else you want us to get?”

You think for a few minutes then look up at him. “O-only two things… in the g-...spare room closet… hidden in the back is my.. notebook and… in my room...on the underside of one of the drawers is a bag… taped to the bottom…” You say knowing you could live without the notebook but not without that bag.

Papyrus nods and stands up to walk into the house. You keep your eyes facing the ground unwilling to look into that house again. A few minutes pass and Papyrus comes back out and sits down next to you with Sans on the other side. Sans holds the notebook in his hands and places it in your lap slowly careful not to touch you. Papyrus holds out the bag to you doing the same and you open your hand. When he drops it in your hand Sans looks over curious.

“What is it human?” he asks trying to peek inside the tiny wrapping.

You give a sad smile and open the bag. You let the contents trickle onto the top of the notebook. The warped metal of a gold ring and shattered jewels stare back at you on the notebook. “It.. it was my mother's… wedding ring… from my father… When she died she gave it to me...But… Jason told me I wasn’t...allowed to wear anything that wasn’t from him… so he destroyed it… I was able to salvage most of the pieces from the trash…”

You saw tears fall onto the stones and metal and realized you were crying again. When the familiar orange glow enveloped the items and carefully placed them back in the bag you looked up at Papyrus. With a sigh he touched your hair softly and looked to Sans.

“we are gonna get you new clothes. i don’t want anything to remind you of this guy. does that sound alright?” He asked looking to you for confirmation.

You thought about it for a moment. All of your clothes were bought by Jason, they were what he wanted you to wear. You could sacrifice a few more hours of uncomfortableness in the hospital clothes to get something that was all yours. Looking back at Papyrus you nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shopping was an event in itself. The three of you had gone back to the bar first and Napsaton gave you your prize money and that meant you had $1000 to spend on yourself. Of course things from there were taken over by Alphys and Undyne who were at the bar to practice a bit. When they heard that you needed clothes they had stolen you from the brothers to take you to the mall.

You went to so many stores you were a bit dizzy. You had gotten new pants, shirts, sweaters, scarfs, shoes, socks, comfortable bras and panties and you were tired from walking. You were thankful when the girls pulled you back into the car to drive back to the brothers house. You were halfway there when Undyne turned around in her seat to look at you.

“O-ok… i have to ask…” She started quietly. Her scales were glowing a darker shade of blue, “Are...are you wearing a pair of Papyrus’s boxers?” 

Your own face started to go a deep red and Alphys started to laugh from the front. “I knew it! You punk! I didn’t realize you would be that quick with him. Its only been one night!”

You started to shake your head fast and hold your face, “Its… its not like that! I… I didn’t have...I didn’t have anything underneath the nightgown he leant me and I didn’t want to sleep without anything.” You say quickly and Alphys just continues laughing.

Undyne smiles at you, “P-Papyrus is a good monster… he wouldn’t...do anything you didn’t want…” She says.

You remember how he was hesitant to touch you when you were panicking and you nod your head in agreement. The silence stretches and Alphys clears her throat making you look back up at her. 

“Hey punk, if you don’t feel comfortable...living with...guys… after what happened to you, you can always stay with me and Undyne.” Alphys says looking back at you through the rearview mirror.

You think on that for a few moments. Did you trust Sans and Papyrus? Yes. Even though they were males? The answer was still yes. You felt safe with Papyrus and Sans was just an adorable kid. You couldn’t see anything bad happening with them. You looked back up at the two female monsters that already cared about you and shook your head, “I’m alright Alphys. I feel safe with Papyrus.”

The girls exchanged a glance between each other and giggled a bit. Confused you tilted your head and were about to ask when the car stopped at the brothers house. Climbing out with them the three of you grabbed all of your bags and walked into the house. Sans was cleaning some things around the house while Papyrus was drinking honey on the couch. 

Papyrus arched his bone brow at all the bags and chuckled a bit, “i hope you picked out what you wanted and not what these weeaboos thought you would look cute in.” He says grinning at you.

Blushing you look down at the bags and bite your lip, “Its an even split…” you say softly.

With another laugh Alphys and Undyne push you past the couch and up the stairs. Fear starts to rip through you knowing you have to go into that room. Before you can get to the door Alphys opens the door and throws the bags all over the floor letting out a sigh to be rid of her baggage. Undyne walks in as well and places her bags down and you just stand in the doorway.

The mess of the many bags makes the room seem less….perfect...not like that room. Walking inside you put the bags down and quickly move to rip the covers off the bed and crumple them up and you smile a little bit feeling a bit better. Alphys and Undyne are glancing from each other to you confused.

“Uh...____, A-are you ok?” Undyne asks tilting her head.

You turn to the two and smile brightly, “I’m perfect!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the day was perfect. You were sitting back at your table with Happstablook watching The Skelebombs on the stage. Papyrus would look over at you every once in awhile and you would wave to him. You were hearing so many new songs from them and they all seemed to be written by Sans or Undyne.

You were finally in your own clothes as well, and a bra and panties. The skinny jeans you wore were picked out by Undyne who said it brought out your butt. You had blushed at that and you were able to pair it with an amazing shirt you had found. It was just a simple design of an owl in multiple colors. 

Your attention was caught as Papyrus ended his song and took a large swig of his honey bottle. He then leaned into the mic and smiled, “this next song we know you’ve all heard but i wanted to sing it tonight for a friend of ours. this one is for you.” he says before he nods to the others. They all smile and start the music.

_This sinking feeling sets,_   
_It feels just like a hole inside your chest._   
_I know you're thinking,_   
_No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,_   
_But please let me attest._   
_I know it's hard._   
_You're feeling like you're trapped,_   
_But that's how you react,_   
_When you cannot see the light._   
_But try and see the light._   
_I'm tellin' you,_   
_No, no, no, no,_   
_You're the only one_   
_Standing in your way,_   
_Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…_

_Why?_   
_Please tell me why do we worry?_   
_Why?_   
_Why do we worry at all?_   
_Why?_   
_Just tell me why do we worry?_   
_When worry is never helping tell me_   
_Why?_   
_Why worry at all?_

Papyrus looks over and locks eyes with you at the chorus and you can’t help but smile widely. Your chest thumps hard and you pull your hands up to grasp your shirt over your chest. It felt as if something was begging to come out but you didn’t know what.

_Why do we insist,_   
_On crossing bridges that do not exist?_   
_Let's take these issues_   
_Step by step by step, to work it out,_   
_Day by day by day we're falling down,_   
_But life goes on._   
_I've got some questions,_   
_Are you sick of feelin' sorry?_   
_Uh huh,_   
_And people sayin' not to worry?_   
_Uh huh,_   
_Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,_   
_From people who won the lotto,_   
_We're not that lucky._   
_Have you noticed that you're breathing?_   
_Uh huh,_   
_Look around and count your blessings,_   
_Uh huh,_   
_So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it._

_Why?_   
_Please tell me why do we worry?_   
_Why?_   
_Why do we worry at all?_   
_Why?_   
_Just tell me why do we worry?_   
_When worry is never helping tell me_   
_Why?_   
_Why worry at all?_

Papyrus lets go of his bass guitar and moves his hands to point at you as he sings the next part.

_Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead._   
_Tears can only half fill how you’re feelin'._   
_Don't worry, be happy baby._   
_Stand up, life is too damn short,_   
_That clock is ticking._   
_Man up, if ya feel me,_   
_Everybody sing it._

At the ending of the song everyone in the bar is singing along and you, with tears on the edges of your eyes join in with everyone.

_Why?_   
_Please tell me why do we worry?_   
_Why?_   
_Why do we worry at all?_   
_Why?_   
_Just tell me why do we worry?_   
_When worry is never helping tell me_   
_Why?_   
_Why worry at all?_

_Why?_   
_Please tell me why do we worry?_   
_Why?_   
_Why do we worry at all?_   
_Why?_   
_Just tell me why do we worry?_   
_When worry is never helping_   
_I'm not buying what they're selling_   
_So if worry's never helping tell me_   
_Why,_   
_Why?_   
_Worry at all?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Another week down. From here the reader is going to have a lot more interaction with everyone and you can expect a bit more embaressing situations! :3 <3
> 
> See you all Monday!
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	16. Daydream at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this Chapter: None. T_T (Reference to Tomorrow by Set it Off though)

The days had passed in the skeleton household. You had gotten into a bit of a routine. You would switch off cooking with Sans for meals but you would still be in the kitchen with him. You were slowly trying to help him improve his meals without outright telling him that he needed the help. It was a slow process. 

Things down at the bar were easy to handle. You were able to practice your signing inside the bar while it was closed with the others worked in the back room to practice new songs. Napsaton had told you your job around the bar would be to help where you could and sing. When asked what and when you were supposed to sing he had laughed and said you would work off of commissions for singing. The way Napsaton had explained it, a list of the songs you knew would be at the bar and people could request a song for you to sing and that was when you would go up and sing. After a few days you had gotten used to it all. You did have Sunday, Wednesday and Friday off so you could rest your voice and the Skelebombs would play.

In the nighttime though you were still sleeping on the couch. You had been living with the brothers for almost a week and while you were able to go inside your new room without having a panic attack you still couldn’t sleep in there. The brothers still didn’t know that you would wait in your room for the house to be silent and then you would tip toe down to the couch and sleep until the first rays of light. You had to be awake before them so that you didn’t worry them. That was the last thing you wanted.

You were laying out on the couch staring up at the ceiling thinking about how much of your life has changed when you noticed something from the corner of your eye. Turning your head up and around on the couch you looked up at the three doors on the second floor. Sans and your doors seemed perfectly normal but Papyrus’s door had orange around the edges. Sitting up you realized he was using magic in his room. It was the same color, but why in the middle of the night?

Curiosity got the better of you and you slipped off the couch and went up the stairs. Walking silently you walked towards the door and placed your ear against the wood to try and listen to what he was doing. When you heard whimpers and other strange noises your face heated up and you pulled away from the door. Was he? Could he? Why? Shaking your head quickly you started to walk away when you heard a thud like something falling and Papyrus’s voice, “stop….no…”

Fear gripped your chest at his words. Was someone in there with him? Was he being hurt? Gathering your courage you turn back towards the door and grip the handle. Turning it softly you push open the door and peek inside. 

Papyrus lay on his bed his hoodie on the floor. He wore a black tank top that hugged all his bones and a pair of white and orange polka dotted boxers. He didn’t have his eyelights in his eyes so you assumed it was his version of closing his eyes. One of his hands clenched the bed underneath him while the other held his tank top and he tossed and turned on the bed.

He was having a nightmare. You knew them well, so you could see the signs. The only problem was in Papyrus’s nightmare his magic was going out of control. Things floated around the room in an orange glow that you sort of danced around the room to get to him. When you were right next to his bed you realized his eye lights were there, they were just so small and dim you assumed they were out. 

“P-Papyrus?” You whispered softly so as not to startle him.

His dim lights snapped to your face and you gasped as he started to sit up. His voice rang out in the room deeper than you ever heard it before, “human.”

You stepped back from the bed a bit but gasped when his magic enveloped your whole body and you couldn't move an inch. All of sudden the pressure in your body increased and you crumpled to the ground with a soft cry.

“you think i’ll just let you get away with all this?” Papyrus says standing up holding out his left hand. His left eye was a flame of orange magic. “you dirty brother killer.”

You were confused at his words and what he was talking about but as you looked up at him you realized, he still wasn’t awake. He was having a night terror. This wasn’t him, he thought you were someone else. You didn’t know how to help him realize you were not a threat to him and not who he thought you were. The gravity around your body increase more and you felt like if it got any harder that your bones might crack. You started to pant with the pressure and racked your brain for anything that could help you, so you could walk around tomorrow without broken bones.

Your eyes snapped open as you realized what to do. Taking a deep breath you looked up at Papyrus again.

_Eyes open wide,_   
_daydream at night,_   
_my thoughts collide_   
_Some day they'll see,_   
_behind their screens,_   
_me shining bright_

Your voice was strained and a bit faint. You wondered if he had even heard you when the pressure started to leave. Watching him you saw the magic fading from his eye and his fee hand come up to his skull in confusion.

When his eye lights came back fully he looked down and gasped. Pulling his hand away all of the pressure on your body left in an instant making you pant hard and wrap your arms around your chest.

“_-___, oh stars...what did i...i…” Papyrus backed away from you shaking his skull, his hands holding onto it. “i… i hurt you….stars no...___...i’m...im sorry…”

When you had your breathing under control you stood up slowly and looked him over, “Papyrus...its ok. I’m not hurt. See?” You say moving your arms around. “You were having a night terror. Let’s just sit down and try and take deep breaths.”

Papyrus shakes more and you can hear his bones start to rattle softly. Saddening you walk over to him slowly with your hands out in front of you. You give him soothing words as you let your hands hover around him. You lead him back to his bed and sit him down. Once he is down you get to your knees in front of him and stare into his eye lights.

“Papyrus…. Papyrus!” You yell getting louder as he continues to ignore you. “PAPYRUS!”

With a jolt he stops shaking and stares at you in shock. Sighing you bring your hands up to cup his jaw and say, “You did not hurt me. I am not afraid of you. You are ok. Sans is alive.”

Your words must stab something in him because he jerks at each of your words. Finally orange pools form in his eye sockets and before they can fall he wipes them away, “thank you ___...i’m sorry for waking you…”

Shaking your head you smile at him, “You help me all the time, it was the least I could do to help you with this.” You say and when his cheekbones start turning orange you realize you are still holding his face. 

Pulling back you look away a bit blushing yourself, “Um… you should… try and get some more rest..” You say softly.

Papyrus is looking away as well and nods, “umm...yeah…” He moves to lay down on his bed again as you stand up and walk towards the door.

Before he can say anything else to you, you are out the door, down the stairs and grabbing the blanket off of the couch. You walk back up and into his room again. Papyrus stares at you with large eye lights as you shut the door and walk towards the bed.

“w-what are you doing?” he asks nervously.

“Whenever I have night terrors I don’t want to be alone....I thought I would…” You blush and look at your blanket, “I thought I could sleep in here...tonight...just incase you had another…”

Before Papyrus can form words against having you near him when his magic is running out of control you climb onto the bed. You lay down on your side facing him and pull the blanket over you both. You both lay there in awkward silence until Papyrus finally turns his head to look at you.

“you...you aren’t going to ask what it was about?” He asks watching your face.

You shake your head and look up at him, “I won’t ask...but if you need someone to listen I’m here… but I won’t push you to tell me.” You say, “I’ll help even if you never tell me....” You close your eyes as you feel safe in this room with Papyrus. You can’t think of what that means. Sleep takes you fast as you feel a bony arm wrap around your body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When morning came you groaned a bit and snuggled deeper into the warmth next to you. Your arms clung tighter to whatever you were snuggling. You don’t remember the last time you had slept so well. Feeling bony fingers on the small of your back had you freezing. The events of last night flooded your mind and you felt your face heat up realizing you were holding onto Papyrus.

Opening your eyes you were met with a black tank top and the faint outline of ribs. Lifting your head up you saw Papyrus still asleep above you. Biting your lip you started to pull back but gasped when Papyrus’s arms clung to you tighter. Blushing you looked back up at him and saw his eye lights lighting up and look down at you. His own orange blush came on his skull.

“uhhh...morning?” Papyrus says softly but he doesn’t move from holding you.

“Did...did you sleep well?” You ask trying to act calm and natural.

“best sleep i’ve had in years. thank you.” he says and finally sits up in the bed to lean against the back wall.

You sit up as well and push your hair out of your face yawning a bit. “I’ll um… I’ll just go and start breakfast before Sans starts looking for me.” You say and Papyrus nods and reaches for his pack of cigarettes on the side table.

You stand up and with your back turned on Papyrus you lift your arms above your head to stretch. You make a small noise as you feel your back pop all the way up your spine. You tilt your head side to side cracking your neck. You then walk out of the room not even glancing back at Papyrus, who was frozen on his bed. His face was bright orange and his eyelights were missing.

Going into the kitchen you see Sans already working on breakfast tacos. “Morning Sans. Sorry I wasn’t up early.” You say trying not to blush thinking of where you were.

Sans turned to look at you and put a hand on his hip bone. “That's what happens when you let my brother suck you into his lazy ways.”

Your face when bright red and you sputtered a bit, “W-wh-what?”

Sans tilted his head confused, “You weren’t up before me so I went to your room to see if you were sick. You weren’t in there so I went to ask Papy where you were and I saw you sleeping.”

You were trying to think of what to say when Papyrus came up behind you and shrugged his shoulders, “random sleepover bro. sorry we didn’t call you.”

You looked up at him wondering how he thought that would solve anything when Sans nodded his head fast, “I see! A sleepover! Human! You must sleepover with me next! I have the best sleepovers!” 

Sitting down on the table you give a sigh of relief that he didn’t think anything bad of it. “Sure Sans. That sounds like fun.” you say watching the small skeleton get back to cooking. His tacos were a bit better to eat now a days. Papyrus sat down next to you as well and rolled his unlit cigarette around in his fingers.

“Hey bro, how about you have the sleepover in the living room and not in your bedroom ok?” he says and you turn to him a bit confused.

“Why not? It’s just a sleepover.” You say and Papyrus watches you for the longest time.

Finally he puts his skull in his hand with his elbow on the table, “tell me ___, how old do you think we are?”

You blink and look between him and Sans more confused than you’ve ever been. You had a thought as to what their ages where but the fact that Papyrus was asking that made you believe that you didn’t know the real answer to that. Biting you lip you look at Papyrus and shrug softly, “I..I don’t know for sure...Papyrus..over 20 and Sans… younger than 18?” You say.

Papyrus starts to chuckle as Sans turns around in a huff and waves his spatula at you, “Human! What made you think i was a baby bones! All monster children wear stripes shirts! I’ve never worn those!”

You hold up your hands as Papyrus continues to laugh, “I.. I don’t know, you just...seem to have so much childlike enthusiasm. I don’t mean anything bad by it...I’m sorry Sans.”

Papyrus finally stops laughing and looks at you, “bro and I are twins ___.”

Your eyes go wide and you look at Sans as he stands proudly, “Yes! And I am the older brother! I was born 5 minutes before my lazy brother!”

Papyrus just shrugs, “yup. my big bro is so cool isn’t he?”

You smile and nod as Sans turns back to finish the tacos. You learned something new every day with these brothers. You were learning about them and you were learning about yourself. It was an amazing thing and you hoped you could continue to learn new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly a chapter to be a intro to new things. Things are going to pick up again and songs will be coming on Wednesday! See you there! :)
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	17. Cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this Chapter: The Cup Song

Walking into the closed club later that afternoon you noticed a few things. Napsaton was nowhere in sight, Alphys and Undyne were at a table playing cards and the new bartender Grillby was doing inventory on the bar. You followed the boys towards the table but took a moment to wave at Grillby, “Afternoon Grillby.” 

He looks up at you and gives a spark of fire from the place his mouth would be. You learned upon meeting him that he spoke to monsters with magic. But since humans didn’t have any magic at all they couldn’t understand him. Sans or someone else would always translate if you needed them too. 

Sans turned to you and smiled, “Grillby said ‘Afternoon to you too.’” He said.

Another spark snapped in the air and Sans smiled wider, “Oh. Thank you Grillby! I am the Magnificent Sans after all!” He said then continued on to the table.

When all of you were sitting down Alphys started to deal everyone cards for a game of blackjack. You scrunched your nose a bit at getting cards but didn’t push them away. At least there was no betting or gambling. Papyrus lit up another cigarette and took a long drag looking at his cards then leaning back.

“where are Naps and Happy?” he asked not even bothering to ask why they were playing card and not going to practice. 

Undyne spoke up while Alphys looked to Sans to see what he wanted to do. He always took the longest, “Th-the speakers and...machines shorted o-out a bit… they are… working on them.”

Papyrus nods and blows out some smoke as Alphys moves around the table quicker now that Sans has chosen to stay after taking two cards. The final person takes their cards which happens to be you and you give a small smile at your cards. You had originally a jack and the 7 of clubs. It was really a risk for you to ask for a hit but you were happy. Alphys flipped her cards.

“19 boys! Beat that!” She yelled holding up her arms and flexing.

“Oh babe...y-you beat me..” Undyne says flipping her cards showing they add up to 16.

Sans pouts putting his cards over, “I always go over! This is not fair!” He says showing his cards of 24.

Papyrus grins blowing out more smoke and flipping his cards, “sorry alph. 20 beats 19.”

Alphys starts to scream in rage when Sans turns to you, “What did you get human!”

You gave a soft smile and flipped your cards revealing your last card as a 4 of hearts. “Uh, Blackjack.”

All the monsters look at your cards and Papyrus laughs takes another drag of his cigarette as Alphys looks you like you are something she can’t figure out, “How do you do that?! Every time you play Blackjack you either lose or get Blackjack! That’s like...what?!”

You give a small shrug not really knowing how you were pretty good at cards either. You weren’t great but you beat Alphys enough that she had seen you as a card enemy. The game continued on like that for awhile. In the middle of one game Alphys asked if there were any plans for you all after the bar. Sans was the one who sat up straighter and jumped excitedly. 

“___ and I are going to have a sleepover tonight because she had an impromptu one with Papyrus last night!” He exclaimed causing Papyrus to choke on his honey bottle and Alphys stop messing with the cards and look at you three.

Your face heated up and you started to wave your hands in front of your face, “It was… I…”

Alphys turned and looked to Papyrus and glared at him, “Explain. Now.”

You blinked unsure of where her anger was coming from. Papyrus on the other hand wiped his face of the spilled honey and shook his head, “its not anything you’re thinking Alphys. i..had a nightmare…” He says looking away realizing how embarrassing that was to admit.

Alphys was about to stand up and you could see anger pulsing beneath her yellow scales. Before she could you stood up, “I insisted!” The whole table went quiet as they stared at your sudden outburst. “I… um… I didn’t want to leave him...alone in case he had another so….I um...I slept in his room to..to…”

Your courage was wavering as you kept talking and Sans stood up and hugged you tightly, “Thank you ____.” He looks up at you with eyes that show how much he appreciates you helping his brother.

Papyrus is sitting at the table still with his head on his arms and his hoodie up. You guessed he was probably embarrassed about telling everyone he had nightmares. With the way Alphys reacted you probably shouldn’t tell her it was really a night terror and his magic had been out of control.

Biting your lip you hugged Sans back, “Its no problem. I’m excited for our friendship sleepover.” you say giggling a bit.

Sans eye lights sparkle with stars and he jumped up and down, “Friendship Sleepover! Oh! Oh! I have to invite someone!” he yells going to his phone and he started to text furiously. 

You sat back down in your chair and started to play cards with everyone again. You played a few hands before Alphys threw the cards in the air and screamed, “This is so boring! We have nothing to do without practicing!”

The others started to agree with her and you tried to calm Alphys down a bit giving a sad smile. You wanted to entertain them but there was only so much you could do in this bar waiting for Napsaton to finish fixing the speakers. You gasped and snapped your fingers, “I got it!”

You got up from the table and walked over to Grillby who was cleaning glasses now. He sparked lightly and you assumed it was him asking what you needed. You reached the bar and looked around a bit, “Grillby do you have some plastic cups? It doesn’t matter how big or small.” You say smiling at the fire elemental.

Grillby sparked and leaned down the bar and picked up five cups. You reached for them but he stopped before giving them to you. He sparked for a long time and held out his hand and you arched your brow wondering if he wanted you to shake it. Was he asking for something? You had been told he was a very greedy monster. He wouldn’t give you anything without asking for something in return. In the underground it had been gold but up on the surface he asked for anything else.

Sans called from the table, “Grillby says he will let you use the cups for as long as you want if you give him five unpaid songs any night!” 

Blinking you look at the fire elemental. It was a bit strange that was all he was asking for. You had seen him make deals with other women asking to see their breasts or for a kiss. He was a bit pervy at times but all he was asking for were songs? Smiling you took his hand, “Alright. Five unpaid songs.”

When he handed you the cups you smiled at him again, “Thank you Grillby!” You went back over to table and started giving everyone a cup.

“That is the easiest deal I’ve ever seen Grillby make.” Alphys says picking up the cup and looking it over strangely.

You shake your head and held up your hand, “Actually if you think about it, it's actually very expensive. My songs can go for $20 depending on the song, so five unpaid songs is almost $100.” You say shrugging your shoulders.

Papyrus coughed a bit on his smoke and sat up a bit looking over at Grillby, “are you serious? he swindled you out of $100 for the use of five cups? what the hell?”

You shake your hand smiling closing your eyes, “It's fine Papyrus. I don’t mind. I’ll always do free songs for you guys.”

Papyrus watches you and you see his eye lights flicker to your chest and back up. You blush realizing he was looking at your soul. Trying to ignore that you sit up a bit and look at everyone. “Alright! I’m going to show you something cool. We are going to make a song with only these cups and our hands.” You say excited to teach them.

You spend the next fifteen minutes teaching them how to tap the cup, tap the table, clap and flip the cup in a pattern that creates some music. As you expected Papyrus was sitting back watching all of you doing the work. When it was all ready you looked at everyone and smiled. “Alright. Ready to hear the lyrics that goes with our music?”

Sans hopped on his seat, “Yes! Yes!” He says and the others nod.

You hold up your fingers to count down from three then the four of you start to move your cups in rhythm with each other. After a few moments you smiled a bit and started to sing while still moving your cup.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_   
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_   
_And I sure would like some sweet company_   
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

_When I'm gone_   
_When I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_   
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_   
_When I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_   
_You're gonna miss me talk, oh_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 

You looked up at all of the monsters still moving your cup. Sans had stars in his eyes again. Undyne was smiling brightly. Alphys looked like she was proud of everyone for working great together. And Papyrus was just watching you. He held his cigarette to his mouth and you thought he was taking a drag but he never moved his hand. Ignoring that for now you decided to finish the song. 

_I got my ticket for the long way round_   
_The one with the prettiest of views_   
_It's got mountains_   
_It's got rivers_   
_It's got sights to give you shivers_   
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_   
_When I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_   
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_   
_When I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_   
_You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh_   
_Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_   
_When I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_   
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

With one last turn of the cup you let it come to rest. The three monsters cheered at how cool that was and you heard clapping behind you. Looking back you blushed seeing Grillby and Napsaton clapping at the bar. 

Napsaton walked over to your table, “So is this what you have been doing? Learning a song when you can’t..practice your songs?” He chuckled a bit and you blushed.

Sans stood up, “It was awesome! We made music with just cups! ____ is so smart!”

You blushed more and started to scratch your arm. You were still getting used to everyone giving you so much praise. Napsaton walked over and put his arm on your shoulder, “She is. The speakers are back in order. Which is a good thing. The club opens in thirty minutes and I just got word that we have a guest coming today.”

Sans smile brightly, “I asked them to come so they could come to our friendship sleepover tonight as well!”

Napsaton shrugged and you wondered who they were talking about. You guessed you would have to wait for this mystery person to show up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was halfway through the night when Sans ran towards the entrance. You were in a lull period where everyone was enjoying Napsaton and didn’t want to order songs. It was a good break for you. Looking over you tilted your head, you couldn’t see Sans but at the entrance you could see large horns.

Papyrus stood up as well as the horns walked towards you and you realized it was a very large monster. He looked like a goat monster and he was tall! About as tall as Papyrus which was pretty tall. You blinked as Papyrus walked over and gave the goat monster a half hug.

“hey Asgore. how have you been?” He said putting out his cigarette.

The monster smiles at him, “I have been good my friend. The school is still prospering and the children all love it. I’ve even got a few human children in my school now.”

Papyrus smiled, “see i told you it was just a matter of time. there was no need to stress all those times.”

Asgore laughed and put his hand on Papyrus’s shoulder, “You know as well as I that I did have good reasons. But the past is in the past. Is this your new human friend Sans told Chara about?”

Papyrus looked over and saw you. Smiling he motioned for you to come. You stood up and walked up looking up at him, “this is ____. ____ this is my friend Asgore.”

You smiled and shook his hand then gasped, “Oh my gosh! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You are the king of monsters.” 

Asgore blushed lightly in his fur and shook his head chuckling softly, “Former King. My ex-wife takes care of all the royalty things. I just run a school.” He says.

You nod a bit and then look down as Sans takes your hand, “Human! This is Chara and Flowey! Chara freed us from the underground!”

You looked next to Sans and saw a human child. They were around the same height as Sans and wore a dark green and yellow striped sweater. They also had the reddest eyes you had ever seen on a child. There was a flower wrapped around their arm and the flower had a face and was scowling at you. You had no idea if the child was a boy or a girl but Papyrus leaned over and whispered in your ear, “they/them pronouns.”

Smiling you held your hand out to them, “Hi there Chara. I’m ___. Its nice to meet you.”

Chara looked at your hand and smiled. They took your hand to shake it and Flowey made his move. He slithered like a snake on speed and wrapped up your arm to stare into your face, “Which skeleton are you trying to bone?”

Your face went red and you looked at him confused, “E-excuse me?”

Papyrus growled, “you little weed. Get off of her.”

Flowey hissed at Papyrus and slithered again to wrap around your neck. You just stood there blinking in shock as Flowey hissed again, “Shut up lazy ass. I’m just talking to the girl. Right?”

You looked to the angry Papyrus to Chara who rolled their eyes and crossed their arms waiting for flowey. It was strange, Flowey sort of reminded you of children who tried to do anything for attention. You felt his thorns dig into the small of your neck and you finally decided to speak.

“Flowey, are you trying to hurt me?”

Your question seemed to shock the flower as he sputtered, “Yes you idio-”

“Because its not working.” you say and move your hands up to pat his vines. “Your vines are tight enough to close my wind pipe and if you were trying to hurt me you should go for here.” you say and move his vine up a little higher on your neck. Everyone just watches you shocked and confused, “I understand Flowey, you heard your friends had found someone new to hang out with and you got mad right? But just because I’m here doesn’t mean they don’t care about you.” You smile at Flowey who just looks like you are the strangest creature in the world, “I can be your friend too.” You say smiling and you lean your head over and boop your nose against him.

You giggle a bit as red spreads on the flower and he finally slithers down back to your arm and looks to Chara. “Can we keep her?”

Chara looks up at you and smiles wide, “You understand Flowey! You get it!” They then launch themselves into you and hug you tightly. You smiled and hugged them back, “Its not that hard to figure out if you stop to smell the flowers.” You say giggling.

Chara looks up at you, “Was that a pun?”

Blinking you shrug, “Maybe. But let's all sit down ok?”

They nod and walk to the table to say hi to everyone else while Papyrus and Asgore are still watching you shocked. Flowey still wrapped around your arm stayed silent. “What?” You asked thinking you had done something wrong.

Asgore shook his head, “It's nothing….It's just..I have never seen Flowey take to someone other than Chara.”

You smile, “I’m good with kids.” you say shrugging.

“Kids?” Asgore says confused and looks to Flowey.

Flowey sputters and growls, “I’m not a child! Stupid human!”

You look at the flower and see a form of desperation in his eyes and looked back at Asgore, “Oh! My mistake. I actually did the same thing with Sans.” You say and knock your head softly, “Silly me.”

Asgore chuckles softly and goes to sit at the table but Papyrus stays back and doesn’t look convinced you messed up. He looks from you to Flowey and sighs, “that explains so much…” He mutters before walking to the table.

You move to sit down as well and Flowey moves across the table to go back to Chara. You watch everyone and realize there was a still a lot you didn’t know about all of them. You hoped one day they would tell you everything. For now you would enjoy the company you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! We have met Chara, Asgore and Flowey! :D FINALLY!! In this story Chara is 12 just to let everyone know and I realized that last chapter I said the boys were twins but didn't say what their actual age was. My bad! They are 25. I'll see you guys Friday alright? :D
> 
> Question: Would you guys want a Papyrus POV chapter or a POV chapter for Papyrus that goes on about certain scenes from past chapters?
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	18. Lose Control under Enemy Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter: Enemy Fire by Bea Miller  
> Lose Control by Evanescence

You walk off of the stage and back towards the table with all of your friends rubbing your eyes a bit. Sitting down Papyrus looks over at you, “lights messing with your eyes again?” he asks.

You nod a bit and move your hand to cover your right eye. “Yeah...Mostly just my right eye. Since I can only see color blotches the yellow from the lights hurts after awhile.”

Alphys grins over at you, “You should get a kickass eye patch like me!” She shouts flexing a bit.

“Language Alphys.” Asogore scolds while Chara just snickers at the crude language.

Alphys puts her arms down, “Sorry Asgore.” She says and Undyne takes her arm lovingly to help her stay calm.

“Y-you could...always put your um...hair in front of your eye...like me..i don’t know if it will help b-but its.. Worth a try..” Undyne says her free hand coming up to play with her hair.

You smile a bit and move your hand up to mess with your hair a bit. When you smooth it down to rest in front of your right eye you test it out moving your other hand out of the way. Blinking you shrug a bit, “Its not bad...Now all I see in my right eye is one color… its better than fifty.” You say.

Small talk around the table is picked up again around the table. At some points Flowey would move across the table and wrap around your arm. He would try and say things that you assume were either to make you angry or blush. Each time you would smile at him and lightly touch the top flower petal on him. This would cause him to hiss at you and move back to Chara. Papyrus seemed to be the only one who took in any notice of Floweys actions. He would glare each time the flower would come over to you. You wondered what past the two of them had that caused this reaction.

Your thoughts were halted when Chara spoke up to you across the table, “Can I request a song ____?” They asked.

You smiled and nodded, “Sure. The song list is over by Grillby.” You say pointing to the bar.

You see something spark in the teens eyes as they stand up and grab Asgore by the arm. Pulling the large goat monster over you look over watching them. You wonder what they are going to choose. You watch them take the pen in their right hand and write out a song. You then blink confused as the pen moves to their left and writes another song. Thats strange. 

You shake your head thinking it was nothing as Chara and Asgore come back to the table to sit down. You smile at Chara, “Did you pick a good song?” you ask.

They nod with a grin and you look up when Napsaton stops playing his music to call you back up to the stage. You wave to everyone as they all wish you good luck and you go back to the stage. You look at the two song titles and blink at how vastly different they are. Shaking it off you get ready to sing the first one.

Taking the microphone in your hands you nod to Napsaton for him to start the first one. With half of your hair in front of your face it’s a bit easier for you to be up on the stage. The lights still shine through your hair but its duller. You ignore it as you pull a smile on your face and start to sing.

_Who's a friend, who's an enemy_  
_'Cause sometimes they look the same to me_  
_But looks can be pleasing, yet so deceiving_  
_Sweet words from a serpent's tongue_  
_It's like playing with a loaded gun_  
_Who knows what truth is?_  
_How do you prove it?_  
_I swear I see you watching me, well_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_You could be my soldier_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Keeping me safe from all who conspire_  
_Enemy fire!_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm looking for some shelter_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_From the helter skelter_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Just keep me away from all who conspire_  
_Enemy fire!_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Enemy fire!_

You move around the stage as everyone in the audience gets into the song. You can see Chara grinning and bouncing in their seat. Thinking of the lyrics you wonder if this is what they had thought of when going through the underground.

_Burn a hole through the plastic crowd_  
_'Cause I've been trying to find the way out_  
_It's so confusing but never amusing_  
_Sweet smiles in the aftermath_  
_Turned to whispering behind my back_  
_I need an ally to guard the night time_  
_Someone to keep me from these crazies_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_You could be my soldier_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Keeping me safe from all who conspire_  
_Enemy fire!_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm looking for some shelter_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_From the helter skelter_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Just keep me away from all who conspire_  
_Enemy fire!_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Enemy fire!_

_All around me I hear cries_  
_And bombs are falling from the skies_  
_Can't you help me save my life?_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Enemy fire!_

As you bring the song to a close you move the mic away from your face so you can pant a bit. That was a very high energy song and you need to get your breathing under control for the next one. Putting the mic on the stand in front of you you take a drink of some water from your bottle you left near the stage. You looked back over to the table and blinked a bit confused. 

Flowey was was hissing at Papyrus who was glaring at the flower. What had been said? You looked at Chara and had to do a double take. It looked like one of their eyes turned a different color. But that was impossible right? With the blink of your eye their eyes were back to normal. Shaking your head you finally get your breathing under control. You nod to Napsaton and listen to the music start. It’s a lot slower and a lot deeper than the last song. You let your hands hover over the mic on the stand and lean in close to sing.

_You don't remember my name._  
_I don't really care._  
_Can we play the game your way?_  
_Can I really lose control?_

_Just once in my life,_  
_I think it'd be nice,_  
_Just to lose control, just once,_  
_With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

You look over and the same weirdness with Chara’s eyes was happening. You ignored it and looked over and saw Papyrus’s hand clenched and he was looking anywhere but at you. It really confused you but you kept singing.

_Mary had a lamb._  
_His eyes black as coals._  
_If we play very quiet, my lamb,_  
_Mary never has to know._

_Just once in my life,_  
_I think it'd be nice,_  
_Just to lose control, just once._

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,_  
_I fear there will be nothing good left of you._

As you were finishing the song Papyrus stood up from the table and walked from the club. You bowed to the crowd and walked off the stage back towards the table. You looked at the monsters, “Why did Papyrus leave?” you ask a bit worried it was because of you.

Sans looked up at you, “I think Flowey said something! But I didn’t really see! I was paying more attention to you!” he says.

You blush a bit at Sans comment but you look over at Flowey who seems to be ignoring the table now. Chara is talking with Undyne about some sort of anime. Alphys was talking to Asgore and Sans was staring at your chest. You blinked and tilted your head.

“Sans? Why are you staring at my chest?” you ask more curious than embarrassed.

Sans jumps and looks up at you with wide eye lights, “I um! I’m sorry ___, your soul looked like it was dimming and I was trying to figure out why.” He says rubbing his gloved hands together.

You put a hand over where your soul is and you smile softly at him. With your free hand you rub his skull. “It’s alright Sans. I’m not upset and I’ll be fine. I don’t feel any different from normal so it shouldn’t be anything.” You say and when he nods the both of you join in with the conversations at the table.

Another hour passes and Papyrus still hasn’t come back. Asgore decides that it's time for everyone to leave the bar so Sans springs up. “It is getting late and if we are to have a wonderful sleepover we need to watch a movie before bed!” He says moving around and taking Chara’s hand. Flowey comes across the table and goes up your arm before you stand up.

Smiling you wave goodbye to Alphys and Undyne and follow Sans and the others out of the club. You give a hug to Migar as Flowey hisses at the contact. Migar just chuckles, “Nice flower there ____.”

You giggle a bit and pet the top petal on Flowey, “He’s a sweetie isn’t he? His name is Flowey. Flowey this is Migar.”

“I know who he is idiot. I know all the monsters from the underground.” Flowey hisses at you.

Migar loses his smile and narrows his eyes at Flowey, “You better watch your mouth there.” he says.

You wave your free hand in front of your face, “It's alright Migar. He doesn’t really mean it. Trust me.” You say and smile at him to try and reassure him, “He’s just begging for attention.”

Migar sighs, “Even so, you shouldn’t put up with anyone saying something like that to you anymore.” He says looking back at Flowey. His eyes looked like he was trying to say something more to Flowey but you couldn’t understand it.

Your shoulders twitch a bit but you keep your smile, “I know. But I think Flowey says ‘idiot’ like Alphys says ‘punk’. You know? It sounds bad but there isn’t any ill intent behind the words.” You poke Flowey’s petals and he growls at you and turns away from you.

Migar nods and ruffles your hair, “Take care of yourself ___. I’ll see you around.” 

You nod and wave to him as you walk over to where Sans and Asgore were waiting with Chara. Once you catch up to them they start walking. You lag behind a bit listening to them talk about what movie to watch once they get to the brothers house. You feel Flowey move his vines around until he wrapped around your throat again. You give a soft sigh but ignore it as he isn’t trying to hurt you still.

“Why did you do that?” you hear him ask near your right ear. He’s in your blind spot so you can’t see what sort of face he is making.

“Do what Flowey?”

“Defend me...make me seem like a good monster?”

“Because you are good. Or you try to be, in your own little way.” You say and keep walking. Your hand comes up to touch his vines, “Everyone is different in how they express their feelings and sometimes it takes time for others to see that your rough exterior is just to protect yourself.”

Flowey is silent for a long time then he takes a breath, “Who are you protecting yourself from?” 

Your hand freezes on his vine and you have to remind yourself to keep walking. You look up at the sky wondering what to say back to him. “From a very bad man…”

“Is that why you are staying with the lazy bag of bones?”

You smile softly at his nickname for Papyrus and you nod, “You could say that. I was in a very bad spot and...Papyrus and Sans… they helped me climb back onto my feet.” You look over at Sans jumping up and down at whatever he is talking about with Chara and you think of where Papyrus is.

“I’m still not standing tall on my own yet...but I’m getting there… a little each day.” you say and you move your hand down from his vine to your chest. You feel that strange pressure again.

Flowey opens his mouth to say something but Sans calls from ahead, “We are here! Come on human! Let's go inside and watch the movie!”

Nodding your head you pick up your pace and follow Sans and Chara into the house. Asgore stays at the door and kisses Chara on their head. He bids them goodnight and tells them he will be back in the morning to get them and Flowey.

Once inside the three of you start to make a pillow fort on the ground in front of the couch while Flowey stays on your neck. When it's all done you let Sans lay down on his front and Chara does the same. You sit down next to Chara and wrap your arms around your legs pulling them to your chest. It seems the two have chosen to watch Mulan and you smile to yourself as you feel Flowey move up and rest himself on the top of your head to watch the movie.

Now all you have left to wonder is where Papyrus is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nose I wonder what could have made Papyrus up and leave like that? Where is he? Will the world ever know? Find out Monday! :D See you then!
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	19. Is Flowey Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No songs in this chapter. This is all Papyrus. :) Hope you guys like it. It doesn't cover EVERYTHING but it has all the important things. <3

When the monsters had left the underground the first thing Papyrus had done was go to Chara and ask if it was all going to be reset. Chara had assured him there would be no more resets. They still had their powers but they weren’t going to go back to the beginning. Papyrus had believed them as this was their first time actually reaching the surface.

For the first year Papyrus hadn’t done anything. He had spent most of his time working through the nightmares and panic attacks. He couldn’t spend too much time around humans or he would see flashes of dust and gold. It was at least good that Chara was good on their word. They never reset. 

It was year two that Alphys and Sans came to him with the proposition of making a band. He knew Sans’ motivation was to try and get him out of the house. He didn’t know what Alphys’ motivation in this whole thing was. It took some time but he finally agreed. Once they had started working on the music Papyrus had fallen in love. He loved the feel of the bass strings beneath his phalanges. The way the music vibrated in his ribs and he had to say that he really enjoyed singing.

The first time they had gotten on Napsaton’s stage to play Papyrus almost had a panic attack. There were humans mixed in with the monsters. The only thing that had saved him was the feel of the bass guitar in his hands. He had to focus. As the days went on Papyrus was finally able to be around humans without flashes of red and gold. That didn’t stop his nightmares but he could handle those.

The night started out like all the others. They got on stage and played their music. Nothing was different. Taking a quick break he picked up the honey bottle he kept on a stool on the stage for him and took a deep swig. He loved honey but he knew he needed a cigarette to really take off the edge he was feeling. His bones in his neck strained as he leaned into the mic and he smirked, “it was _sweet_ of you all to let me have my fill.”

He chuckled as his brother screamed at him from the drum set, “Papyrus! Don’t use your puns on the audience! You will make them leave!”

“alright bro.” he looked back at his friends, “we ready?” when he saw the nods he closed his eyes and let his phalanges glide over the strings easily. When he heard his cue he started to sing. Halfway into the song he opened his eyes and was almost blinded. He didn’t stutter on the song but he needed to find the source of that bright light. His eye lights finally found it. It was the soul of a girl at the back wall. He could see the tears in your eyes and his eye lights widened at seeing how close to the surface your soul was. He had heard humans use the phrase ‘you wear your heart on your sleeve’ but you had your soul just below the surface of your skin. The smallest amount of magic could pull it forth. 

He didn’t know why but he didn’t like teas on your face. He had to get you to stop somehow. When the song ended he moved his hand back to signal what song to go for next. When they knew and he heard the music start he went back to watch you. When you looked at him he could see your soul pulse. He smiled and kept your gaze unable to look away himself. He had to talk to this human after the set was done. He watched as you looked towards the clock then rushed from the club. He could feel his own soul lower wondering if he would ever see you again. There was something about you that he...he didn’t know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed before he was finally able to see you again. He watched you not wanting her to leave before he got the chance to talk to you. He was a bit surprised that Happy had called you over to their regular table but he didn’t put it past Happy to make friends with good humans. When he was finally able to talk to you Papyrus felt his soul swell learning your name. Why were you affecting him this way? When he saw his brother staring he felt his soul clench realizing again how it was so open for monsters to see so clearly. Scolding his brother he felt like a hypocrite because he found himself staring at your soul when you weren’t looking at him.

Papyrus looked up into your face, “my bro’s right. but you don’t have to believe us if you don’t want to. everyone has a different opinion.” He says and his eye lights go wide and his soul plummets when he sees the bruise on your face. Before he realizes what he is doing he grabs your chin to look closer at the bruise. He felt you flinch at his touch and it saddened him. “how did you get this kid?” he asked although he had a fairly good idea how. The only real question was who.

Hearing your excuse was not enough for him. He knew that the bruise was not from a nightstand. The bruise would have been pointed and not rounded like it was. It was the bruise of a human fist. He had seen a few on Chara when a few kids at school thought they could bully them. Needless to say the other kids looked worse than Chara. All he knew was he wanted to be in your life. He didn’t know why but he wanted to know who was hurting you so he could give them a bad time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were amazing. You would laugh at his puns and your voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. That didn’t even count when you were singing. It was even better when you were singing. He didn’t realize how hard he was falling until he had Napsaton call him over. “what’s up Naps?” he asked his cigarette resting in his teeth.

Napsaton sighed a bit, “I’m going to tell everyone but I thought you should be first. It’s about ____.” 

Papyrus felt his soul grow cold. Where you hurt? Where you dead? What had happened? “what about ___?” he asked trying to keep his voice even.

Napsaton held up a phone. Papyrus recognized it as Cattys phone with all the bedazzled jewels covering the case. On it was a picture of you with a man. He was holding you close and you had a smile on your face. Papyrus was about to ask why he was being showed the photo when he saw the building behind you. It was the building of the monster hate group. The one who had been known for kidnapping monsters but could never be proved in court. 

His soul clenched in fear and anger, “that can’t be real...just because she is leaving there doesn’t mean…”

Napsaton cut him off, “Can we take the risk? Can _you_ take that risk with Sans?”

Papyrus growled and clenched his fists. He would never put Sans at risk. Was everything you did, said, all a lie? Were you just getting close to them to sell them out? He didn’t want to believe it but proof that you were with this hate group was right in front of him. 

“She has to finish the competition but after that I’m going to put a ban on her from the club.” Napsaton says, “She is probably just here for the money anyway.”

Papyrus turned away from the robot and grabbed a bottle of whiskey before going into the back room. When he was halfway through the bottle Alphys came in screaming about how you had betrayed them. How you were only being nice to them to gain information. By the time the suggestion of writing a song about you came along he wasn’t sure if he was the one who suggested it or Alphys. Both of them were very drunk and angry.

When the next morning came Papyrus ended up drinking more. He couldn’t seem to stay sober. Papyrus couldn’t seem to think straight and he couldn’t think keep you out of his mind. He didn’t want to believe the pictures, the rumors. He had seen your soul, seen the color, the side you hid. He wanted to believe you but something in his soul couldn’t get that picture out of his skull.

He was in a confused rage for days. Nothing could sate him and he knew his brother was getting worried about him. The night they had to perform he kept himself from drinking. As much as he hated the thoughts in his head he had to perform perfectly. It wasn’t until he saw you standing against the wall that he lost his cool.

He grabs the mic roughly, “hey all, we actually wrote a new song yesterday. let’s perform it tonight as a test run. what do you all say?” He looked back at the others and ignored them as he glared deep into your face. He started to sing along with the music and he felt like he was almost screaming at you.

He can see tears forming in your eyes but he knows you won’t let them fall. But he knows how much he is hurting you. He can see it in your soul. He can see it growing dimmer and dimmer with each word he sings and with each pulse of music. He can feel his own soul breaking. He watches you run and he feels himself go numb. He feels he will never see you again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pure unadulterated rage. That's all Papyrus could feel at this moment. At your boyfriend and at himself. How could he have been so stupid!? Why didn’t he trust his soul in the first place and not trust that stupid photo. He had seen the past bruises on you before. How could he ever think you weren’t a victim in this crazy mans life. When he saw the bruises on you and when he heard your songs he had realized and he was so upset with himself.

With the show your boyfriend had put on after you had won the contest had pushed him further over the edge in rage. He was never going to let you go back to him. He would kill the man before he let him drag you from here. When you started to pull away from him he felt his soul pulse, “kid, don’t….we can take care of you..” he heard his brother at the same time say, “Hu.. ____ please don’t go.”

He felt like his soul would shatter when you pulled away from them, “I’m sorry…. I have to...please understand..” He watched you walk back to your abuser and he couldn’t stop you. To force you to stay would do to you the same thing this bastard was doing to you. He could never force you.

When you were gone Papyrus felt his magic spark and glass started to shatter around him. He felt like the pressure in his skull would explode something more when he felt his brother grab onto his arm.

“PAPY! PAPY LOOK AT ME!” Sans yelled and when Papyrus wouldn’t calm down he felt his own soul turn blue and he fell to his knees. Sans took his face and looked at him, “Papy! Please brother! Look at me!”

Papyrus realized he had been screaming in rage when he felt his throat getting sore. Finally looking at his brother he realized that the bar was now empty save for his friends. He panted a bit and started to panic again, “we have to go after them….we can’t leave her with him…”

Sans looked sadly at him, “But she went with him Papy! She doesn’t want to be here!” He says his bones starting to shake with fear at what could be happening to you.

“sans….i feel it in my soul… i have to go after her…” Papyrus says standing up. “I can’t leave her sans...I don’t know why but...i…” 

Sans takes his hand and nods, “Ok brother! Let's go!” he says and the two take off out of the club while the others yell at them.

Papyrus ran down the streets with his brother close on his heels. When he finally slowed down he could hear something in the distance. He didn’t think it was real but it was all he had. He followed what he believed to be your voice singing his song. When he came to the alleyway and saw you….if his soul could shatter it would have that moment. He ran to you feeling tears come to his eye sockets.

“___, can you hear me? oh fuck...shit...why did I let him take you?” he says looking you over. He gets you to the hospital and has to sit with Sans in the waiting room.

He can hear people talk about you. He can hear more rumors. He hears that your soul shattered. He hears that it put itself back together. He doesn’t know what to believe. It isn’t until he is brought to your room and he can see you with his own eyelights. 

He couldn’t help his soul pulsing with joy when he saw your soul color almost back to full. Papyrus hated himself for being one of the ones who had dimmed your soul and he would never forgive himself. The only thing he could do was try to make up for it everyday. He would do nothing but make you smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus was keeping true to his word in the days he was in your life. He kept a smile on your face and when you didn’t he would do everything in his power to give it back to you. He watched your soul everyday and knew that he had fallen very hard for you. There was no coming back from his feelings for you. He knew that it would be too much for you so he would wait as long as you needed. He would be your friend forever if that's what you wanted.

When you met Chara and Flowey he was surprised to see you not even flinch at Flowey. Though to your credit you had to deal with a real demon so the little weed was probably nothing. He watched as you got on stage and started to sing for Chara. It was an amazing song and you sang it perfectly.

He turned to Chara and saw one of their eye turn brown. Growling he leaned forward a bit, “kid, i thought you said that thing was gone.” he says knowing only Chara and Flowey can hear him.

“Leave them alone you lazy bag of bones. They aren’t hurting anyone.” Flowey says and Papyrus doesn’t know if he is talking about Chara or the demon.

Flowey looked up as your second song started to play. He grinned, “That is a good pick Frisk.” He says glancing back at Papyrus, “Chara I really believe we should keep her. She will be much happier with us than with this lazy ass.” Flowey tilted his head, “What can you really do for her? If everything resets she’s just going to forget you.”

Chara growled at Flowey and was about to say something but Papyrus was already standing. He walked from the bar and when he was away he teleported straight to his room. Throwing his magic around he crashed a few things. Chara had promised. He wanted to believe them. But could Flowey be right? He just didn’t know.

He could hear everyone in the living room watching movies. But he couldn’t leave the room. Papyrus sat on his bed staring at the wall. 

Why did it matter. 

It was all going to reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. I may do another Papyrus POV chapter later on but for now I'll see you Wednesday with our regular content! :D


	20. Learning the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is...very heavy. Good luck and I hope you all enjoy it. It took a bit of time to figure it all out. Guhhh Enjoy~
> 
> No songs in this chapter. T_T

It had to be late if the two you had been sitting with were asleep now. You look over at Chara and Sans and smile softly as they sleep. You can feel Flowey asleep on your head as well. With soft slow hands you unwrap the flower from your neck and lay him near Chara in case he wakes up.

Standing up you turn off the tv and look around the room. Papyrus never came home. You would have seen him if he had walked through but you didn’t know if he was home or not. You still didn’t have a cell phone. You kept forgetting to ask to get one. Wondering if he was maybe outside smoking you walk to the front door and open it slowly. 

Peaking out on the street you don’t see any sign of him. It was really starting to worry you. You have no idea what Flowey had said to him and why he had walked out. But he had seemed very upset when he left. Closing the door you walked back to the living room and looked up at the second floor at the bedroom doors. Could he already be in his room?

He could have gotten home before you all. Smacking yourself in the head lightly you scoffed yourself. He could teleport! Why were you expecting him to come walking into the house? Shaking your head you walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom. Biting your lip you knocked on the door softly just in case he was asleep.

Putting your ear to the door you didn’t hear anything. You knocked again and were returned with silence. You decided to take a chance and you slowly opened the door and poked your head inside. Your eyes widened seeing Papyrus sitting on his bed blankly staring at the wall. You knew that posture, it was of someone who had given up. You quickly slipped into the room and closed the door behind you.

Going over to him you sank to your knees in front of him, “Papyrus? What's wrong?” You asked your hands hovering above his knees. You didn’t know if he was all there and touching him wouldn’t be a wise decision.

Papyrus’s eye lights moved down and looked at you. You heard him sigh, “it doesn’t matter…”

Confused you placed your hands on him softly, “What doesn’t Papyrus? Can you talk to me?”

“you wouldn’t understand...its just going to reset… it always does….promises mean nothing..”

You felt something tug inside you and you saw Papyrus’s eye lights look towards your chest. Was the feeling your soul? Was it trying to tell you something? Biting your lip you reached your hand up and lightly cupped his cheekbone, “Help me understand then. Tell me what these resets are. Who’s promise means nothing?”

When he doesn’t speak you smile softly, “If its too hard to talk about that's fine. I can just sit here with you if you would like.” You say and start to pull your hand away from his skull when his hand shoots out and takes your hand to keep it where it is.

You look up at him a bit shocked, “don’t…”

You nod and leave your hand in his as you shift yourself to be more comfortable on your knees and you let your thumb rub back and forward on his cheekbone. Time passes and the two of you just sit there. You’re content just being there for him through whatever is bothering him. He was there for you, you can always be there for him.

“do you think...that even the worst person can change?...that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?” Papyrus asked suddenly.

Biting your lip you didn’t know if he was seriously asking you that or not. When he continued you stayed silent, “i used to ask the human that every single time they came to the judgement hall. sometimes they would kind and full of smiles...other times they were covered in the dust of the entire underground...those days seemed to come more than the smiles…”

“i don’t know if you are going to believe me but....i lived a span of 3 days for over 4 years… when the anomalies started i just thought i was going crazy...i would see a human and remember already talking to them… but i just let things go on again....i remember the human getting to Asgore...everyone was happy...and just as the barrier was about to break...i woke up in bed with my brother yelling at me to get up.” Papyrus continued. He put a hand up to his skull and the scratching was all the noise other than his voice.

“then i started realizing the human could manipulate time...they could go back to certain points and do things again… i didn’t care at the time...they were just trying to relive happy times with my bro and everyone...then...then it started… they got curious i guess and dust started appearing on their clothes….” His voice started to shake, “monsters would go missing...then the world would reset...the first time they...they killed sans...i thought i was going to dust myself...i could move from that spot.. just holding the small bandanna covered in so much dust..”

You felt your own free hand come up to cover your mouth. Tears started to run down your face and they had on his own skull as well. You didn’t interrupt him, you just listened as he continued with his heartbreaking tale.

“i don’t know how long i was there until all of a sudden it reset...my brother was alive...yelling at me to get up...i was so relieved, but it happened again..the second time my brother died i couldn’t cry. all i could do was go after the human...fight them...from there that became their new game...they couldn’t beat me” He gave a soft hysterical laugh, “i don’t even remember how many times i killed them but when they finally landed that hit...i could see the glee in their brown eyes...i only have 1 HP so their glee was short lived… i thought it was done, it was over, but the world loaded and i was back in the judgement hall and they were ready to fight. for 4 years things went all over the place..they were good...they killed one...they killed all...they killed only sans…” his tears got the better of him and a choked sob came from him as he leaned over, “i eventually realized nothing mattered...it was all going to reset...its always going to reset…”

There was silence for a long time and you wiped your face a bit and got closer to him. “This does matter, right here, right now matters.” you say softly and his skull jerks up to look at you, “You’ve been out of the underground for almost 3 years...this time has to matter, right?”

Papyrus sobbed again and you couldn’t stand it. Moving closer to you wrapped your arms around him and he took the hint. His arms wrapped around your neck and held you close as his skull went into the crook of your neck. You held him as he cried and just silently rubbed circles in his ribs. 

When he was finally calmed down you pulled back enough to look at him, “I...I hate to ask but.. How did you get it to all stop?” You asked biting your lip hoping you didn’t ask the wrong question.

“I can answer that question.” said a voice behind you. You gasped and jumped turning around to see...Chara in the doorway with Flowey on their arm.

You looked at the child confused for the longest time before everything clicked into place. Chara was the human who released monsters from the underground. Chara was the human… the one who tormented Papyrus. Hands flying up to your mouth you held back a gasp. This was all too much, it was one thing to think of a human you would never meet but this was a child...one you had met hours before this and they were nothing but sweet.

The child saddened as they saw the realization come to your face, “I won’t make any excuse for what I did, because there is none. I was a stupid curious kid and-” 

“You don’t have brown eyes.” You said cutting them off. Chara’s eyes widened a bit and looked from you to an equally shocked Papyrus.

Chara laughed a bit and shook their head, “No. I don’t but…” One of their eyes changed brown and you felt Papyrus stiffen beside you. Chara’s voice seemed to go an octave higher as they spoke now, “~But I do~”

Gasping you watched the child and wracked your brain for some kind of explanation. Split personality disorder? No. That doesn’t explain how their eye turned brown. Contacts? No, how did they get them out without noticing. Hearing a sigh in front of you, you blinked up at them.

“I didn’t want to reveal this to you so soon but…” Chara started but looked down at Flowey, “Someone couldn’t keep his insults to himself.”

Flowey growled, “How was I supposed to know a little joke was going to push him over the edge.?”

That set you off. Standing up you walked right up to Flowey and held out your hand. Shocked the two looked at you confused. You made a come here motion to Flowey and he jumped and slithered into your hand. You held him up higher so the two of you were face to face.

“You do _not_ joke about things like that.” You said your voice thick with anger. Flowey flinched at your voice but didn’t look away, “If you know something traumatizing about someone you _never_ joke about that event. You _never_ make fun of them for it. If I _ever_ hear you do something like this again I will plant your flower butt in the girliest flower pot in the world and hang you up so you can’t escape anywhere.”

There was only silence in the room after your outburst until Flowey finally muttered an apology and jumped down back onto Chara. You then sighed and pointed to the ground, “Sit. Explain….please.” you added at the last minute.

Chara nodded and sat down on the ground. You looked back to make sure Papyrus was alright before you sat down in front of the child. Taking a deep breath you looked at the child in front of you, “Alright. Start from the beginning. Everyone has their own story and I don’t want to pass any judgement without hearing everything.” You say putting your hands in your lap.

Flowey looks up at Chara and they nod their head, “Alright…” They took a deep breath and looked back at Papyrus. “I guess my story starts before I feel in the underground. A long time ago my dad, Asgore, was happily with his wife Toriel. They had a son Asriel and one day a human fell into the underground. Their name was Frisk and they became a second child to the royal family. Frisk didn’t like the humans, they were treated badly where they came from and wanted to make them pay. With Asriel they made a plan and Frisk ate poisonous flowers and died. Asriel absorbed their soul and was able to pass through the barrier. But Asriel was too scared, the humans attacked them and Asriel made it back through the barrier but died soon after in the throne room.”

Papryus stood up from his bed and walked over to the three of you, “What does that old story have to do with what you did to all of us?” He growled out.

“It has everything to do with it smoke bag! Because I’m Asriel!” Flowey hissed out.

You and Papyrus looked at the small flower in shock and he sighed, “Undyne was experimenting with the flowers from the throne room. My dust was still on them and I came to be. A soulless flower with the memories of who I used to be.” 

Chara nods and you take Papyrus’s hand and pull him down to sit next to you on the floor. Chara looks up at Papyrus, “Years passed and I finally fell into the underground. I found what powers I had after Flowey killed me once. The first time it was all about survival. I thought I had wanted out. But when I was at the barrier with the ability to go back….I couldn’t. There wasn’t anything waiting for me, my parents didn’t even care if I was there or not. All they did was drink and go out. They probably still don’t know I’m gone even now.” 

Your heart breaks a tiny bit thinking of these children going through such awful events. But you couldn’t feel sorry just yet. You still needed to know everything. You bit your lip and nodded for Chara to continue.

“So I reset. I did it a few times before…I accidentally killed a monster…” Chara sighed a bit, “I reset right after but, I was just so curious. No one seemed to remember anything that I did before a reset or load and I just...I wanted to know...So I did just as Papyrus said...I killed everyone.” Chara took their head in their hands but sat back up again, “~That's when I woke up. Their soul was starting to crack from their curiosity so I took over. We wanted to see what was at the end and that's when we fought Papyrus for the first time.~”

Frisk laughed with Chara’s lips and it sent a shiver down your spine. “~Who knew the lazy shit had such power! To be thrown around by his power is amazing. You should try it sometime ___.~”

You felt yourself stiffen at the child's words and you wrapped your arms around your body, “I..I don’t think I’ll do that…” You say softly.

Papyrus is glaring at the brown eye and Frisk just shakes their head, “~Your loss. Anyway, We had fun for awhile but once we knew how to kill him it wasn’t fun anymore. We went back and did little things to see what he would say when we got to him but they didn’t change much. It was towards the end that we finally realized that he could remember all the resets.~”

Chara’s eye turned back to red and tears started to fill, “I didn’t know...that doesn’t excuse what I did but, it made me realize that I was wrong. That what I was doing was sick and wrong. So me, Frisk and Flowey all made a pact. We had more fun with all of you so we would only use loads from then on. The only times we’ve loaded is when someone died or… well, I reloaded a few times to get monsters their rights so early.” 

Chara pulled Flowey into their chest in a sort of hug, “We haven’t killed anyone since that last run. And we promised there wouldn’t be any more resets. Flowey is just mean. I’m sorry Papyrus. I’m really sorry.” Chara started to cry hard their head down over Flowey.

Looking over you saw that Papyrus was a bit conflicted. You looked back at the crying child and already knew what your decision was going to be. You reached your arms out and pulled the two into your lap and hugged them tightly. Chara gasped and looked up at you. Smiling softly you pet their hair, “I don’t agree with what you did. I’m not excusing anything you did either. You are going to be making it up to Papyrus for most likely the rest of your life but..I can see that you are truly sorry. All three of you.”

Leaning your head back you sighed a bit, “I know it's not the same but...when I was a child I found an ant hill behind my house. I would spend days killing ants in different ways because it was fun and I was...curious in a way. My mother found me and stopped me. She told me this _‘Treat every living creature how you want to be treated. You’ll have more fun making friends with them. Have kindness and patience and you will never be bored again.’_ ”

Chara watched you and Flowey wrapped around your arm. “You learned the lesson yourself but that doesn’t excuse what you already did. And I think it was good Papyrus heard your side of the story as well.” You say and look over at Papyrus.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull and sighed a bit, “kid...i don’t know how quickly i can trust that de-..Frisk but...i’m glad everything is out in the open now..”

Chara got up and hugged Papyrus tightly and he hugged them back. Smiling softly you kissed on of Flowey’s petals making the flower blush, “Now, are you going to tell your father who you really are one day?” you ask the flower.

Flowey hisses and shakes his head, “No of course not! He doesn’t deserve to know what I’ve become..this soulless husk.” He says looking away.

Petting his petals you watch him, “Flowey...I’ve never known a soulless person to have such emotion. If you don’t want to that is fine but I think your father would not mind knowing the truth.”

The room was silent for awhile before you stood up with Flowey, “Alright children. Its way past your bedtimes and we’ve left poor Sans out in the living room sleeping alone.” you say and take Chara’s hand. “Let's get you three to bed. Goodnight Papyrus.”

You walk back to the living room and lay them down in the pillow fort and kiss their heads. “Goodnight Chara. Goodnight Flowey. Goodnight Frisk.” You say smiling and going to the couch.

Chara takes your hand, “Can you sleep down here with us?” They ask and you giggle a bit and nod.

Getting down on the floor you lay down next to them and they snuggle into your side. You close your eyes and they whisper softly to you, “___...can you be my big sister?”

Smiling you kiss their head again, “Of course. I’ve always wanted a sibling.”

“~C-can I be one too?~”

“Yes. And Flowey as well. Now go to sleep.” You say petting their hair. You hear their breathing even out and you watch the ceiling thinking about all you had learned.

Did it change anything for you? No. All it changed in your life was you had three siblings now. You were closer to Papyrus you thought and you felt like you were finally getting a family after all those years with Jason. Things may have been bad in the past for all of you but you were all healing. You could help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is. The resets and loads are out. And you have siblings now. XD Wonder how Asgore is gonna take that? >_>
> 
> See you all Friday~! :)
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	21. My Heart Is Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter: My Heart is Broken by Evanescence (Recommended by user Kaleia)

It had been a few days since you had learned about Papyrus’s nightmares. Things didn’t change between the two of you at all. At least for you it hadn’t. You didn’t see why it should change in the first place but Papyrus was slowly becoming more and more distant. It started simply with him not standing as close to you when the two of you talked. You thought nothing of it. By Sunday he was sitting across the table from you at the bar and not next to you.

You chalked it all up to him being nervous that you knew what kept him up at night. That you had seen him cry. Most men didn’t like to cry in front of a woman. You were a bit sad he wasn’t as close as before but would respect him and not push anything. Apparently Sans had other opinions though. Monday afternoon came and you were sitting on the couch downloading some sound files onto the launchpad when Sans burst out of his room.

“Human! I am in need of your assistance!” He yelled causing you to jump and look up at him.

“U-um...ok Sans. Whats up?” You asked a bit nervous.

“I need you to go grocery shopping!” He yells then walks over to his brothers room and throws that door open as well, “Papyrus! You will go with ____ grocery shopping!”

You could hear Papyrus in his room, “why can’t you go bro?” He asked as you started to shut things down on the computer and launchpad. 

“Because brother! I have to….train with Alphys!” He says and turns going down the stairs towards you, “We need taco supplies and do you think you can get cookie mix? Cookies sound great tonight!” He says with a smile.

You giggle a bit and nod, “Sure. I’ll pick up some essentials as well. We are running a bit low on honey.” You tease as Papyrus starts walking down the stairs a faint orange blush coming across his skull at your comment.

Papyrus reached down to grab the car keys but Sans snatched them up instead, “No! I um..I’m taking the car today!” Sans says hastily.

“what? why? Alphys and Undyne are just down the street.” Papyrus points out arching a bone brow at his brother.

“B-because...we are going out to train and Undyne has the car so Alphys needs our car!” Sans says nodding his head.

You can tell that Papyrus doesn’t really believe his brother. Heck, you don’t really believe him either. You go to the door and put your shoes on watching the brothers go back and forward until Papyrus finally throws up his hands.

“alright take the car bro.” he says and walks towards you.

You in turn walk to the front door thinking he was going to follow you. “where are you going ___?” you hear him ask behind you.

Turning around you see him stopped in his tracks watching you oddly. “Aren’t we walking? Because Sans is taking the car?” You ask.

Papyrus shakes his head, “nah, i know a shortcut.”

Papyrus walks over to you and lightly wraps his arm around your waist. “hold on and don’t let go.” he says and you lean into him a bit taking his sweater in your hands. 

A blush forms on your face as you wait for the shortcut. You had seen him do this a few times but the only time he had taken you with him was when he had found you weeks ago. Feeling the ground beneath you vanish you gasp. You feel like your heart has dropped to your stomach and you squeeze your eyes shut from the ever pressing darkness. You feel solid ground again and you feel Papyrus chuckle against you.

“we’re here.” he says putting his arm down from around your waist.

You realize then you had buried your face into his chest during the trip. Blushing like mad you pull away, “Th-that was amazing…” You say looking around and realizing you're on the street next to the store. 

Papyrus pulls a cigarette from his pocket and puts it in his teeth but doesn’t light it. You wonder if he just needs to feel it there. You’ve seen him do it before. Ignoring all of that now you walk towards the store and grab a cart going inside.

It was mostly silence between the two of you. You would walk up and down the aisles picking up things that the three of you needed at the house. When you got to the baking aisle you looked at the box cookies and stuck out your tongue a bit. Those were so gross. You preferred to bake them from scratch. You started to gather all the ingredients when Papyrus tapped your shoulder.

“hey, im gonna go grab something. i’ll be right back.” he says and when you smile and nod he walks out of the aisle.

You are looking at the chocolate chips when you hear someone behind you. “Hey Mac isn’t this Jason’s girl?”

Your heart stops and you feel like you’ve been doused in ice water. You turn around slowly and see two men behind you. They hold glares at you and the second one speaks grabbing your wrist. “It is. What the hell you doing out of the house you little bitch?” 

Your bottom lip quivers not able to form any words. Your wrist hurts from the man gripping it tightly. He jerks you and you gasp, “What? Forget how to talk?”

“Mac, look at her eye!” The first man says and grabs your chin in his large hand and forces you to look up at them.

“Thats fucking gross.” The second says and laughs, “Guess that’s what you get for putting our friend in prison. It was a bullshit charge anyway.” 

The man holding your chin tilts your face away from him and you whimper as he leans in close to your ear, “Don’t worry though. Jason is getting out and when he does you can bet your ugly eye that he’s going to throw your ass away. We are all gonna take turns on you so get ready for that.”

Tears sting your eyes and you whimper again. The men are laughing at you and you shift your good eye around trying to find anyone to help you. You don’t know what to do. They won’t let you go. They said Jason is getting out. Words fill your head, ‘we’ll protect you..’ Gulping a bit you gather what little courage you have and yell, “P-Papyrus!”

The men glare at you and your wrist is pulled into the air, “Who the fuck did you call for?”

You feel a crackle of magic and your eye lands on Papyrus at the end of the aisle holding a value pack of cigarettes. His eye lights land on you and you can see his eye filling with orange magic in his rage. “there a problem here boys?” He asks calmly.

The first man lets go of your chin and glares at Papyrus, “Nothing wrong here monster. You be on your way now.” He says.

Papyrus starts to walk towards them his anger growing with each step, “sure, i’ll be on my way. just one thing first.” He stops right in front of the men and his voice drops down to a deep growl and his eyes vanish from his skull completely.

“ **l e t g o o f m y h u m a n** ”

The men shrink back from him and you feel your wrist go free. Pulling it close to your chest you watch as they scoff at you and walk away. Papyrus waits for them to be gone completely and he turns to you his eye lights back, “are you alright? did they hurt you?”

He reaches for you and you flinch on instinct. You hate yourself. Papyrus stops reaching for you and you shake your head, “I-I’m sorry...I…” You reach your own hand out and take his to show he can touch you, “My..my wrist hurts a bit…” You admit.

Papyrus moves his other hand slowly to take your arm and hold it up a bit. There is a small bruise forming around your wrist and he curses. “it’s not that bad, some monster candy should fix it up.”

He lets go of your arm and you finally feel your courage leave you. You close the distance between the two of you and grab onto his hoodie. “I was so scared…” You whimper your tears finally falling down your face. You bury your face in his chest as you cry and you feel his hand come up to pet your hair.

“I’m sorry i wasn’t here...when i heard you scream…” you hear him sigh and he tightens his hold on you. 

The two of you stay there for a bit until finally you pull away. He lets you go and you look up at him blushing a bit. You wipe your face and smile at him softly, “So..wh-what did you mean by...your human?” You ask feeling your heart speed up.

You see orange cover his face and he looks away, “i uh...it was um...j-just ignore that…” He says.

Your heart slows at his words and you nod softly. Of course...he was just your friend trying to protect you. He couldn’t feel that way about you. You were a gross human. You started to shop again to get the rest of your things. You remember what those men said about your eye and your hand comes up to feel the scar cutting across your eye. Biting your lip you move your hair over your eye to hide it.

When you had everything Papyrus grabs the bags in his arms and motions with his head towards the door. Once outside he goes a bit away from everyone. “Alright. Hold onto me.” he says.

You nod and move forward and wrap your arms around his ribs and grab onto his hoodie. You lean your head against him but stare out at the street. When everything turns black and your heart goes down to your stomach you keep your eyes open this time. It was then you saw it. Eyes going wide you give a small gasp as you catch a glimpse of a skeletal hand with a hole in it waving at you. Just as you see it the darkness turns to the living room of the house.

You unwrap yourself from Papyrus and he walks the bags to the kitchen. Setting them down he sighs a bit, “i need to smoke. i’ll be right outside ok?”

You nod and watch him leave. You start to put away the groceries and leave out the cookie supplies and some things to make dinner. You pull your long hair into a ponytail turn the oven on working on dinner and the cookies at the same time. The motions lets your mind wander.

Were those men right? Was Jason getting out of prison? You didn’t think that was possible. The police had said he was going away for attempted murder. Jason didn’t have much money so you didn’t think he could post bail. Just the thought of Jason getting out had your thoughts going back to the bridge. The knife in your hand shook a bit as you chopped vegetables. You would kill yourself before going back there.

You put the knife down and hold your face going down to the floor in a squat. You stay there for a few minutes trying to calm your breathing and get your thoughts off of Jason. Gulping a bit you decide to try and sing to calm yourself. A song you had heard before comes to your mind and you stand up again.

Taking a deep breath you begin to work on dinner again while you let yourself sing.

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

_I pulled away to face the pain._  
_I close my eyes and drift away._  
_Over the fear that I will never find_  
_A way to heal my soul._  
_And I will wander 'til the end of time_  
_Torn away from you._

_My heart is broken_  
_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_  
_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_  
_Over my heart_

You feel better from singing. The songs you sing may not always be happy but singing always calms you. Putting dinner on the stove to simmer you start to place cookie dow on the pan as you finish the song.

_I can't go on living this way_  
_But I can't go back the way I came_  
_Chained to this fear that I will never find_  
_A way to heal my soul_  
_And I will wander 'til the end of time_  
_Half alive without you_

_My heart is broken_  
_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_  
_Deliver us_

_Change - open your eyes to the light_  
_I denied it all so long, oh so long_  
_Say goodbye, goodbye_

_My heart is broken_  
_Release me, I can't hold on_  
_Deliver us_  
_My heart is broken_  
_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_  
_Deliver us_  
_My heart is broken_  
_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_  
_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

As you finish the song you put the cookies in the oven. Sitting down at the table you take a deep breath, “I’m alright….he can’t get me….im not going back…” you whisper to yourself.

You just hope that you aren’t lying to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Things are gonna start picking up from here. Things may start going dark again. Hope you are all ready for the ride! :D See you all Monday. Btw does anyone know how to make links on here? T_T
> 
> Check out my new story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr: kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com


	22. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself. I needed a disney chapter. :3 Thought this one was best for our story. <3
> 
> Song in this chapter: Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast (XD)

Papyrus sits on the steps of the front door with a cigarette in one hand and his other covering the burning magic coming from his eye. He couldn’t get the image of those men’s hands out of his skull. He felt a growl rumble in his rims as your voice screamed in his skull again.

**_“P-Papyrus!”_ **

He didn’t know he could teleport that fast before he had heard your scream. He had thought Jason was there, that you were having a panic attack, that you were hurt. When he saw those men he wanted to dunk them right then and there. But he was in the open, he couldn’t openly use magic against them and give them a reason to call the police.

In his rage Papyrus had slipped up. He had called you his human. And what was worse was he knew it to be true. He fell so fast and deep he didn’t even see it happening. You were his and he wouldn’t let anyone touch you again. When you had asked him what he meant by the words his soul dropped. 

He was laying claim to you just like that bastard was. He was no better than that animal. Papyrus scraped his phalanges across his eye socket as the magic swirled again. He pulled a large drag from his cigarette and looked up at the stars. What was he going to do? Sighing he put the cigarette out and stood up from the step. Taking a deep breath he felt his magic get back under control.

Once he opened the door he heard your ragged breathing. His soul swelled with fear and he moved towards the kitchen. He saw you hugging yourself and trying to collect yourself and he was about to move to you when you stood up. For reasons he didn’t understand he turned and put his back to the wall outside of the kitchen. Placing a hand on his hoodie over his soul he heard you start to sing.

It was always amazing to hear you sing. He wouldn’t have cared if you couldn’t hold a tune, he would always want you to sing for him. Listening to your song he felt his soul trying to go to you. He held himself against the wall until he couldn’t stand the pressure anymore. Teleporting to his room he laid himself on his bed breathing hard.

What was wrong with him. He knew he liked you a lot more than he initially thought but why was his soul reacting this way. Closing his eyes he tried to relax until dinner was ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pulling the cookies from the oven you looked up as the front door hit the wall. You were scared at first until you heard the familiar shout of Sans.

“Brother! Human! I’m home! How did the shopping go?!” He yelled coming into the kitchen.

You saw his star like eyes get bigger at the sight of cookies. Giggling a bit you put them on the cooling tray, “Shopping was fine, no problems at all. And the cookies just came out of the oven. They are hot so you can have some after dinner.” 

Sans deflated a bit at this but nodded, “I’ll set up the table for dinner human!” He says, “Then I can get an extra cookie right?” 

You giggle and nod to him. Sans brightens again and grabs plates and silverware to place them on the table for the three of you. It was nice to finally sit at a table with people you cared about again. Over the past years you had eaten meals alone or not at all. Taking the lid off of the pan you taste the penne to make sure it’s done. Smiling you take the pan to the table and place food on each plate.

You hear Sans calling up to his brother that dinner is ready. Putting the pan back on the burner and turning the fire off you walk over to the table and sit down in your usual spot. Looking over you giggle a bit as Papyrus teleports directly into his seat making Sans run into the room.

“You lazy brother! It’s not that far!” Sans scolds.

Papyrus shrugs leaning back in the chair, “but i was bone tired bro. shopping is busy work.”

You look to Papyrus hoping he won’t tell Sans what happened at the store. You didn’t want to worry the older brother with your weakness. Sans spoke up for you though and you gave a soft sigh.

“Don’t try that brother! ___ already told me that nothing happened at the store so you shouldn’t be tired!” He says sitting down in the seat across from you.

Papyrus glances at you but lets it go. Pulling his hands from his hoodie pockets he shrugs, “you’re right bro. can’t argue with your amazing logic.”

Sans smiles and starts to dig into the meal. Smiling softly you do the same and enjoy the idle chatter about the training Sans did with Alphys and anime that he had watched with Undyne. It filled your heart and soul to have such normal conversations eating food with the brothers. You were starting to feel as safe as when your family was alive. You couldn’t help but smile the whole meal.

When it was done and you and Sans were doing dishes the little skeleton looked up at you, “Can we watch a movie tonight? Just the three of us? Before bed?” He asked with stars in his eyes.

Giggling you nodded and jerked your head a bit, “Sure. Go ahead and go pick something out. I’ll finish up here.”

Sans cheers and rushes out of the room. You can hear the faint mumbling of the brothers in the background. It was nice and normal. Finishing up the dishes you dry your hands and walk into the living room to see the brothers sitting on each end of the couch waiting for you. Smiling you go over and sit in between them and look at the tv, “So what are we watching?” you ask.

“Beauty and the Beast! I have not seen this one yet!” Sans says pushing play on the movie.

Taking a deep breath you make a small noise of excitement, “I love this one.” You say softly bringing your legs up to hug them to your chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Throughout the movie Papyrus could hear you softly singing along with the songs. He smiled every time he heard your voice. He spent more time watching you than the movie. Papyrus was honestly surprised Sans hadn’t scolded you for singing along but he assumed it was because he was either too into it or liked your voice as well.

Looking back at the tv Papyrus couldn’t help but make similarities to you. You were just as beautiful as Belle. Gaston was as stupid and jaded as Jason. The beast...he felt his soul stutter thinking of how the beast just wanted to be accepted and was alone for so long with a curse. When the two started to dance together he looked over hearing your voice getting louder with the song.

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

Papyrus felt his face heat up with an orange glow as you sang. He couldn’t help but think of you and himself in the song. His soul pulsed and he grasped his hoodie in his hand.

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_  
_Certain as the sun_  
_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast_

Papyrus wondered if he would ever get to tell you how he felt. You had been through so much and he didn’t want to hurt you. He had almost hurt you by calling you his today. He had seen the scared look in your eyes at the store. He would do everything to keep you happy.

When the movie was over Papyrus bid you a goodnight and walked up to read Sans his bedtime story. He almost couldn’t do it well as his mind wouldn’t leave the image of you singing along to the movie. He had wanted to hold you in his arms so tightly and his soul wouldn’t stop pulsing.

“Brother?” Sans said softly causing Papyrus to jerk his head up from the book.

“what’s wrong Sans?” He asked. His brother never lowered his voice like that unless it was something serious.

“Did something happen at the store?” 

“why do you ask?”

Sans clenched the blanket under him tightly, “___ soul...it was..dimmer and...she was very quick to say nothing happened.”

Papyrus sighed a bit and placed the book down, “some ‘friends’ of her ex were messing with her...said some nasty things and she…” He felt his magic flaring in his eye again and he moved his hand up to cover it, “i was away from her...stupid, stupid...i..i heard her scream..she screamed my name…”

**_“P-Papyrus!”_ **

Sans reached over and took his hand, “You really love her...don’t you Papy…”

Papyrus looked up at his brother his magical eye holding so much fear, “i...i think i do..but i can’t hurt her…”

Sans shook his head, “You won’t hurt her Papy. She’s happy when she’s around you. Everyone sees it. And her soul lights up when you are around her too. You can’t say you haven’t seen it.”

Papyrus sighs a bit, “it’s only been a few weeks since...i’m happy just being around her...i don’t need anything more.”

Sans sighs but nods, “Alright Papy. You don’t need to finish the book. I’m alright. Goodnight.” He says.

Papyrus nods and rubs his brothers skull before walking out of the room. Looking over at the couch he raises a bone brow seeing you asleep on the couch. Why were you down there? Walking down the stairs he wonders if you fell asleep right after the movie or something. Smiling softly at your sleeping face he moves over to you and picks you up bridal style in his arms.

Walking up the stairs he feels you shift and mumble in your sleep. He shushes you and whispers lightly, “i’m taking you to bed...don’t worry..”

This seems to spark something in you as Papyrus gasps when your eyes snap open and you try to wiggle out his arms. He stops just outside your door trying not to fall or drop you as tears fill your eyes.

“N-no..please, i’ll be good...don’t take me back...Jason please...i’ll be good...don’t take me in there…” you whimper out.

Papyrus is shocked for a long time until he realizes what is happening. You think he is Jason. The thought makes him feel like throwing up. He backs away from the door, “i’m not taking you in...it’s alright…”

Papyrus quickly goes back to the couch and sits down with you in his lap. He doesn’t want you to hurt yourself so he holds onto you as you cry. “___, can you hear me? it’s Papyrus.. you’re safe..” he whispers holding you close.

Its a long while until you finally stop crying and Papyrus brushes hair from your face, “____?”

You look up at him and his soul pulses weakly seeing the tears and fear in your eyes. Papyrus cups your face softly, “you’re safe...where did you think you were?” he asks softly.

He watches you lick your lips and shake a bit, “I...I thought...I thought Jason was...taking me to the...guest room…” You whimper out and he feels you clench your fists in his hoodie.

Papyrus searches your face for some sort of understanding. Taking you to the guest room? Why would he...His soul goes cold as he figures it out. That bastard must have hurt you in the damn guest room of your old house. He had seen you pause every time you went to your new room and he realized now it was because Sans had called it ‘the guest room’.

“have you been sleeping on the couch this whole time?” he asks softly.

Seeing the guilt flit across your face is all the answer he needs. Sighing a bit he rubs his thumb on your cheek, “would you sleep easier in my room?” Feeling you stiffen in his hold he stops, “i wouldn’t be in there..we could just swap rooms.” He says quickly.

You shiver a bit, “I...I couldn’t do that to you…”

Papyrus sighs a bit and looks you over. He notices the dark circles coming in under your eyes clearly now. “will you do it just for tonight then? you need a good night’s sleep. we can figure out a solution tomorrow ok?”

You’re silent for a long time and Papyrus worries that you are going to decline his offer when finally you push your face into his hoodie and nod. Smiling a bit he pets your hair softly, “can i carry you...or would you rather walk yourself?”

Papyrus feels you clutch his hoodie tighter and he imagines you blushing that beautiful red hue. He loved to see it on your cheeks. You mumble into his hoodie and he laughs a bit, “i didn’t quite hear that angel.” he says softly. Catching what he called you he scolds himself in his head.

Leaning your head back a bit you say quickly, “Idontmindifyoucarryme..” and you then plant your face back in his chest.

Chuckling Papyrus nods and stands up with you in his arms again. He hears you squeak and he holds you tighter as he walks up the stairs again. Feeling you turn your head slightly he know you are watching what door he goes to. His soul sinks a bit that you still don’t trust him fully but he knows he will keep working at it.

Using his magic to open the door he turns on the light and goes to the bed. Laying you down he brushes your hair from your face again, “goodnight angel..” he says as you didn’t complain when he said it the first time. He had to admit to himself that you were an angel to him, beautiful and sweet, and unless you told him to stop he was sure that he would call you that from now on.

Standing up Papyrus is about to leave when he feels a tug on his hoodie. Turning his head to look back he see’s your face bright red and your eyes looking away from him. “D-don’t go...p-please?” you say softly.

Orange coats his skull at the thought of being able to sleep next to you again. The first time had been pure bliss. He had never slept so well in his entire life and to wake up with you in his arms had been an amazing way to start his day. With you asking him so innocently he couldn't refuse even if he truly wanted to. And he didn’t want to refuse. Nodding his head you let him go and he pulls his hoodie off his body leaving him in his black tank and shorts.

He starts to lay down in the bed and you make a face at him, “You can’t sleep in those.” You say making him pause and watch your face. “Sleeping in cargo pants can’t be comfortable..you can…” He didn’t know humans could get that red and was slightly worried about you, “You can...sleep like..last time..”

Papyrus’ soul starts to pulse a mile a minute at the thought of sleeping with you in his boxers again. The first time he was already in bed and you had slipped in so quickly he couldn’t put his shorts on. Now you were...gulping a bit he nodded and stood up again. Turning away from you embarrassed he pulls his cargo shorts off leaving him in just his tank top and boxers. Papyrus climbs onto the bed and under the covers quickly and lays on his back. Putting his hands behind his head he tries to close his eyes and not think of how close you are. Or how you are getting closer. What?

Turning his head Papyrus watches you curl up on the side of him closing your eyes. “Papyrus...thank you…” You say softly.

Papyrus takes a chance and brings his arms down to hug you to him. He nuzzles his skull into the top of your head softly, “....any time…” he says softly and listens as your breathing evens into slumber. Tightening his hold ever so slightly Papyrus closes his eyes and sighs.

“i love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it angst? Is it fluff? I didn't know what to do until someone said, 'why not both?' XD So we have this! :D Hope you guys liked it! See you all Wednesday!
> 
> Check out my second story: [Love, Magic and Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: [*audible wink*](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Fanart Corner!: [Frog Loaf](http://aqua-sapphire-marine.tumblr.com/post/150620606588/frog-loaf-is-excited-for-the-next-chapter-of)


	23. Our Roman Holiday has a Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter: Hurricane - Halsey  
> Roman Holiday - Halsey

Waking up the next morning you knew where you were and who was holding you. Keeping your eyes closed you enjoyed the feeling of Papyrus’s arms wrapped around you. Even if he was a skeleton his bones were warm and firm. Not firm to a point that they hurt but solid. You couldn’t deny that the two times you had slept in here with him was the best sleep you ever had.

Thinking back to last night you blush a bit. You had a panic attack, Papyrus learned something new and disgusting about you and he didn’t leave. He had held you in his lap and pet your hair. He then said he would help you so you wouldn’t have to sleep in that room. He didn’t think you were being silly at all. And then…

Your face went redder as you remember what you heard him whisper before sleep fully claimed you. He had said he loved you. You hadn’t heard those words from anyone in such a long time. And it explained his actions as of late and why he was so careful and caring with you. Your heart sped up and you felt a tugging in your chest that you held back.

While you couldn’t say that you didn’t have feelings for Papyrus, you didn’t know if they were of love or...something else. You couldn’t think of any other feeling they could be. You felt safe around him, you loved his bad jokes and puns, you loved the sweet smell of his hoodie in those moments you could get close enough to smell it.

Pressing your face closer into his chest you take a small breath and smile softly. He smelled of honey and cigarettes. While most would turn up their nose at the scents you found the two combined to be...safe...it was Papyrus. When you felt him take a deep breath you froze and bit your lip.

Groaning you felt one of his hands move up your spine to lightly touch your hair. You squeaked softly at the chills running through you. You felt his hands stop and you heard him curse softly.

“_-___? a-are you awake?” He asks you softly.

You nod softly against his chest and he sighs a bit, “i uh...sorry..”

You shake your head, “It’s alright… it um...felt nice…” You say softly not wanting to admit it was the first gentle touch you had felt in years.

Neither one of you moved. You both stayed tangled in each other just listening to the birds singing outside. Finally Papyrus starts to sit up and you squeaked again when he pulled you with him. When he put his back to the wall he kept you in his arms so you were sitting up as well laying on him.

“i know it’s not something you wanna think about but….what do you wanna do about your room angel?” Papyrus asked.

The thought of ‘your room’ cancelled the blush you would have had at him calling you angel again. Shaking slightly you gripped his shirt a bit more, “I...I don’t know...its silly of me to even… be scared of it....”

You felt his hand come up and pet your hair lightly, “it’s not silly...you went through something that no one should go through and it left its scars…” he says and you hear him sigh, “when we first got to the surface i couldn’t even look at a single human without thinking of the genocide timelines...i would see people on the street and see those brown eyes and wicked smile...it took me a long time but here i am...a human in my bed.” he says with a chuckle.

You do blush at that. Looking up at him you bit your lip, “Does it get easier?” You ask worried about the answer.

Papyrus stays silent for a bit, “it didn’t for awhile...i almost lost my cool the first concert we did..but it did get easier with exposure to humans like i have been...but exposure might do more harm than good with your situation.” he says, “did you ever...sleep ok in your regular bed at that house?” he asks.

You think back to your time living with Jason. Back to all the times he beat you and took you into that room. Shaking a bit you almost lost yourself if not for Papyrus still stroking your hair. Gulping a bit you recalled something, “I...truthfully...I only slept without much nightmares on the floor...after..everything.” you say.

“well, i’m not gonna let you sleep on the floor...or the couch.” he says, “it seems like...beds in general are bad-”

“N-not this one...with..” You felt yourself blush madly and you looked down from his face, “N-not with..you…” you say softly.

You hear something humming against your ear and you blink a bit. Before you can ask him what the humming was Papyrus spoke up, “well...i uh...i mean..i guess we could...just um…” 

You looked up at him to see his face fully orange and you realized what he was trying to offer you. Face going red as well you looked back down, “I...I don’t mind if um..you don’t…” you say softly.

Papyrus shakes his head, “i don’t...you take away my nightmares too so...it works out…” he says reaching his free hand up to scratch at his skull.

A thick air of tension filled the room as you just laid there not saying anything. Finally you pushed yourself up off of him and slipped off the bed, “I um...I need to go practice...Napsaton wants me to do my two new songs tonight.” You say pushing your hair in front of your eye.

Papyrus nods to you and you quickly slip out of the room blushing like mad. You just agreed to stay in Papyrus’s room...with him..oh dear. Coming to the next room you pause like always gathering yourself before you walked in to get changed and finish tweaking things on the launch pad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat at your regular table with Alphys and Undyne as people started to fill up the club. Sans was at the bar talking to Grillby and Papyrus was nowhere to be found yet. Sighing a bit you messed with the bottom of your shirt as you listened to the couple talk. When you heard a growl your head snapped up.

“What is going on ___, your soul is dimming by the second.” Alphys says her eye going from your face to your chest.

Curling into yourself you place your hands over your chest, “I um…”

“A-alphys..its b-because Papyrus isn’t h-here…” Undyne says so matter of factly you start to go red in the face.

Alphys starts to laugh and smacks the table making you jump, “So that’s it! You finally accepting your feelings for the bone boy?”

Looking everywhere on the table you sputter to try and give some sort of excuse, “I um..I d-don’t know um...m-maybe.. I mean after last night I uh… sort of realized…”

Alphys stopped her laughing and her and Undyne leaned forward, “What happened last night?” She asked grinning her toothy grin.

Face now completely red you looked around a bit. Not seeing that familiar orange you whispered as much as you could over the music, “I uh..had another panic attack and he calmed me down..he um...offered me to sleep in his bed because I was scared of mine I agreed…” You clenched on your shirt harder, “I um...I told him he didn’t have to...leave and just as I was falling asleep I heard him...he um..he said he loved me…”

Alphys and Undyne were shocked. You glanced up at them wondering what they would say when Undyne sat up and squealed. You gasped and covered your ears the squeal was so loud. “Oh I knew it!” Undyne yelled shocking you as she didn’t stutter at all. “I knew the minute he started to destroy the club when you left wi-” 

You were shocked as Alphys put her hand over her girlfriend's mouth, “Undyne...we said we wouldn’t talk about that.” she says her voice low and warning.

Sitting up a bit you looked at them, “Destroy the club? What do you mean by that? Why would he do that?” You ask one hand clutching your chest the other moving to take Alphys forearm. “Alphys please tell me..”

Alphys looked you over before sighing, “It's not that hard to figure out. That...that creature took you away from us and...Papyrus lost it. I’m surprised people came back to the club after that. He lost control of his magic and was throwing things around everywhere. Sans finally calmed him down but right as he calmed he and Sans ran from the building after you.”

You looked at her in shock not really believing. You pulled your hand away and covered your mouth thinking on her words. Would he really have done something like that? For you? Why? What was it about you that made him act like this? You couldn’t understand it all and it was starting to hurt your brain. All of a sudden you felt that familiar magic crackle near you and Papyrus appeared in the chair next to you.

Alphys and Undyne jumped but you just turned to look at him with a soft smile, “Hi Papyrus.” You say softly.

Papyrus smiles lighting up the cigarette in his mouth, “hey angel.” he turns to the other girls, “sup Alphys, Undyne. where’s my bro?” 

You blush at the nickname and are thankful the couple doesn’t say anything about it. Undyne does point to the bar and the four of you look over. Sans is leaning on the bar talking to Grillby with the biggest smile you’ve seen on him in awhile. Alphys started to laugh, “I think your brother has a crush nerd.” She says.

Papyrus blinks and blows out a puff of smoke. “well that’s new..” he says and you giggle a bit reading his stance like a book. You know he doesn’t feel too happy about his brother having a crush but he was an adult so you didn’t worry much.

After a few hours of just talking and enjoying the club Sans made his way to the table and sat down with everyone, “Human! I hear your songs are soon tonight! What are they about?”

Blushing a bit you look down at your hands, “Um...I uh..the second song...I wrote about my mother and father.” You say smiling, “Mom told me stories about their love all the time and I wanted to make something for them.” You say.

Sans claps his hands, “That sounds amazing! What is the first song about then?” 

You only let your hands flinch at his words and you keep the smile on your face. “Um…” Gulping you look away from the monsters, “It’s um...about when I was in..high school and when I met… uh..” You couldn’t say his name anymore. 

You heard Papyrus blow smoke harshly, “why?”

Flinching a bit at his tone you gulp, “H-he...he wasn’t always...like that...high school was..good for me…” you say softly.

There is silence at the table before Sans speaks up, “I believe you human! I can not wait to hear both of your songs!”

When Alphys and Undyne agreed with him you felt a bit better. Glancing up at Papyrus you noticed he didn’t look completely happy but he wasn’t angry with you. That was good. When Napsaton called you up to the stage telling the audience you had new songs you were nervous. You stood up and turned to leave when you heard, “you’ll do great angel.”

Blushing now you walked up to the stage and let your hands hover over the launch pad. You hadn’t been up on the stage with it since that night. Looking out at everyone you took a deep breath and smiled. “This is called Hurricane.” You say before you start up the music to sing.

_There's a place way down in Bed-Stuy,_   
_Where a boy lives behind bricks,_   
_He's got an eye for girls of eighteen,_   
_And he turns them out like tricks_

_I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy,_   
_A little liquor on my lips_   
_I let him climb inside my body_   
_And held him captive in my kiss_

_And there's a storm you're starting now_   
_And there's a storm you're starting now_   
_And there's a storm you're starting_

You looked over towards the table and saw your monster friends watching you with wonder. This was a blink into your past and you knew they were paying attention. You weren’t lying, high school had been fun for you. You were outgoing and crazy always with friends and going to parties. It was Jason that changed you to what you were today.

_I'm a wanderess_   
_I'm a one night stand_   
_Don't belong to no city_   
_Don't belong to no man_   
_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_   
_I'm a hurricane_   
_Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah_   
_I'm a hurricane_   
_Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah_   
_I'm a hurricane_

_I went down to a place in Brooklyn_   
_Where you tripped on LSD_   
_And I found myself reminded_   
_To keep you far away from me_

_And there's a storm you're starting now_   
_And there's a storm you're starting now_   
_And there's a storm you're starting_

_I'm a wanderess_   
_I'm a one night stand_   
_Don't belong to no city_   
_Don't belong to no man_   
_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_   
_I'm a hurricane_   
_Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah_   
_I'm a hurricane_   
_Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah_   
_I'm a hurricane_

Looking towards Papyrus you feel a flirtatious smirk come to your face. You see his eye lights widen and you feel your soul soar. You hadn’t smirked like that in years and it felt good to do.

_He says, "Oh, baby, beggin' you to save me._   
_Well, lately I like 'em crazy._   
_Oh, and baby, you could devastate me._   
_Little lady, come and fade me."_

_I'm a wanderess_   
_I'm a one night stand_   
_Don't belong to no city_   
_Don't belong to no man_   
_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

_Come and fade me_   
_Come and fade me_   
_I'm a hurricane_

When the song ended there was a roar of applause and cheers. Alphys was hooting and pumping her arm. Undyne was giggling and blushing at her lover. Sans had bright stars in his eyes and Papyrus couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Taking a moment to catch your breath you lean into the mic again, “Thank you….this last one is called Roman Holiday for my parents.” You say switching a few buttons on the launch pad. This song was faster than the other one and always made you smile.

_Do you remember the taste of my lips that night_   
_I stole a bit of my mother's perfume_   
_Cause I remember when my father put his fist through_   
_The wall that separated the dining room_   
_And I remember the fear in your eyes_   
_The very first time we snuck into the city pool_   
_Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath_   
_Didn't know where we were running to_   
_But don't look back_

_We'll be looking for sunlight_   
_Or the headlights_   
_Till our wide eyes burn blind_   
_We'll be lacing the same shoes_   
_That we've worn through_   
_To the bottom of the line_   
_And we know that we're headstrong_   
_And our heart's gone_   
_And the timing's never right_   
_But for now let's get away_   
_On a Roman holiday_

The thought of your mother and father sitting in the audience with your friends made your soul shine the brightest it ever had. The only reason you knew this was because you noticed a few monsters squinting in awe at your chest. The song was so deep to you you couldn’t even be embarrassed about it.

_Could you imagine the taste of your lips_   
_If we never tried to kiss on the drive to Queen's_   
_Cause I imagine the weight of your ribs_   
_If you lied between my hips in the backseat_   
_I imagine the tears in your eyes_   
_The very first night I'll sleep without you_   
_And when it happens I'll be miles away_   
_And a few months late_   
_Didn't know where I was running to_   
_But I won't look back_

_We'll be looking for sunlight_   
_Or the headlights_   
_Till our wide eyes burn blind_   
_We'll be lacing the same shoes_   
_That we've worn through_   
_To the bottom of the line_   
_And we know that we're headstrong_   
_And our heart's gone_   
_And the timing's never right_   
_But for now let's get away_   
_On a Roman holiday_

_Feet first, don't fall_   
_We'll be running again_   
_Keep close, stand tall_

_We'll be looking for sunlight_   
_Or the headlights_   
_Till our wide eyes burn blind_   
_We'll be lacing the same shoes_   
_That we've worn through_   
_To the bottom of the line_   
_And we know that we're headstrong_   
_And our heart's gone_   
_And the timing's never right_   
_But for now let's get away_   
_On a Roman holiday_

At the end of the song you bowed and smiled brightly to the cheers. Walking back to the table Sans jumped onto you again as he had many times before, “Human! That last song was amazing! Your soul almost blinded all the monsters!” He said.

Now you could be embarrassed. Letting go of Sans you put your hands over your chest, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.” you say quickly.

Papyrus chuckled a bit, “it’s fine angel. no one is complaining. everyone is just in awe of your beauty.”

Face going full red you felt a bit dizzy from it. You quickly sat down and sputtered incoherent words that had the table laughing. “I think you broke her Papyrus.” Alphys teases.

Placing your hot face on the cold table you sigh softly. You wanted to see your soul so badly but from the documentary you saw, that kind of act could only be done by a monster. And there were only two reasons for it. A human soul would automatically come out if a monster initiated a confrontation or a monster could pull it out naturally but that was a very intimate act for monsters. 

The thought of any monster pulling your soul out left a bad taste in your mouth. Glancing your eyes up at Papyrus you thought about him showing you your soul. You felt dizzy again. Taking deep breaths you decided to think about it at another time and just enjoy the company and happy times with your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right you guys, I just have to say something before I leave you til Friday. The plot is stalled because I can't move along with the plot until they are a couple so the next chapter will be a bit of a time skip. Nothing huge just like.. two or three weeks tops. I can't write much fluff and if I keep going with this I'm just gonna fuck up the plot. Hope you guys understand and are ready for the plot train to come back! :D Ya'll are gonna kill me. XD T_T
> 
> See you Friday!
> 
> Check out my second story: [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [I always answer~](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)


	24. Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this Chapter: Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace (The Skelebombs)

Three weeks had passed since you started to sleep in Papyrus’ room. It was embarrassing each time you did it but the both of you would sleep soundly through the night. There were only a few nights that had been interrupted by nightmares. You were still holding reign over those nights with two to Papyrus’ one and you felt bad about it. Papyrus told you many times that it was alright, that his nightmares were worse to deal with than yours but you still felt a bit bad.

The last time he had his nightmare he had almost hurt you. The lamp that his magic had thrown in its panic state had flown right by your head missing it by inches. You never told him how close it was, and you never would. You weren’t hurt and you knew that he would never willingly hurt you. It was all just nightmares of having to face off against Frisk. To bring him back you did what you did last time. You had moved your way to him and clung onto him while singing softly.

Sans never asked why you were sleeping in Papyrus’ room and not your own. You don’t know if Papyrus explained anything to him or if Alphys did. Or maybe he had figured it out on his own. One thing you did know was that Sans and Grillby were getting closer, much to Papyrus’ annoyance. When asked what he didn’t like about Grillby he responded with.

“the guys a flirt and a cheapskate. he doesn’t spend money on shit but demands a high pay from Napsaton. my bro deserves the best and i don’t think he could give it to him.”

While you agreed that Sans deserved the best you also reminded him that Sans was an adult. He might want to protect his brother from all the evils of the world but at some point Sans had to make his own mistakes. Papyrus had only grumbled at your words but didn’t argue with you.

You had started to hang with Alphys and Undyne a bit more. Anime nights were once a week at this point either at their house or at yours. When you had told them you were still sleeping in Papyrus’ room they had screamed and told you that they shipped it. It was confusing but at this point you didn’t mind them yelling so much about it.

You were sitting with the girls at the bar at the moment talking about said skeleton. The bar was filling up and Papyrus was with his brother setting up all the band equipment. Blushing you put your hands over your face shaking your head, “I...I can’t do that..” you say.

“Why not! It would be awesome!” Alphys says grinning, “Just walk straight up to the stage and scream out ‘Papyrus I love you!’ like a fangirl! You can get over your fear of saying it and he can finally talk to you about it.” 

Biting your lip you peak out from behind your fingers, “I can’t just blurt that out in front of the whole bar...plus I don’t even know if… if this is love or just...affection..” you say softly getting a bit sad at your own confusion.

“W-well...what do you like about him?” Undyne asked tilting her head a bit.

Gulping a bit you thought about what you did like about Papyrus. Glancing back quickly to see if he was still on the stage you leaned forward a bit, “I guess...the way he laughs, his horrible puns that always make me laugh, the way he always makes sure I’m alright...how he smells like a mixture of honey and cigarettes and the color of his magic is beautiful…” You say feeling that same tugging at your chest.

Putting a hand up to your chest to calm yourself you hear a pair of gasps. Looking up at the women they are staring at your chest as well. “W-what?”

Undyne started to blush furiously, “_-___… your soul is reacting...and in an amazing way!” She says not stuttering once.

Blinking you look down and back up at them, “What is it doing?”

Alphys grinned, “It’s trying to get out. I’m guess if we pulled your soul out at this moment it would go straight for Papyrus.” She says crossing her arms on the table and leaning on them.

You rub your hand on your chest thinking about it. “Is...is that what the tugging is? I’ve been feeling it a lot lately..” You admit.

“H-how long?” Undyne says perking up her eyes going wide.

“Um….” you try to think of when your chest started to tug at you whenever you thought of Papyrus. “I think it started...when I woke up in the hospital after he saved me…” You say and gasp covering your ears as the couple starts to scream again.

“what the hell are you guys screaming about?” Papyrus calls from the stage.

Blushing you turn a bit, “N-nothing! It’s fine!” You yell back and turn to the couple. “Will you two stop it! Why are you screaming again?”

Undyne reached over, “Do you know what this means? Your soul has been calling to him for more than a month now! That’s an amazing thing if his is calling for you as well.”

“Wh-what does it mean if it is?” You ask.

Alphys grins, “It means your soul mates. Like me and Alphys. In monster culture if your soul tugs for a person that is your destined. And if they return it and you bond the tie is stronger than anything in the world.”

You start to blush but then remember that Undyne had said ‘if’. Biting your lip you look at them, “What if...his soul...isn’t tugging for mine?”

Their smiles leave their faces and that alone scares you. You watch as they look at each other before Alphys waves her hand, “Let's not talk about that. His soul has to be tugging for yours. We’ve seen the way he looks at you when you aren’t watching.”

Undyne smiled, “But that’s a-all the more reason to t-tell him… the sooner you do t-the better you will feel..” she says.

You started to think about it and opened your mouth to thank them when Sans hit his drums hard, “Alphys! Undyne! It’s time we start!” He says and waves to you when he see’s your looking.

Giggling a bit you wave and look over to Papyrus. You watch as he practices a few chords on his bass guitar and adjusts the mic in front of him. You can’t help the blush that spreads across your face as you feel your soul tug again. Maybe you could tell him, he had said he loved you once before. But he hadn’t said it since and made no sign that he was. Sighing a bit you take a sip of your water to watch their show.

No matter how many times you watched the Skelebombs on stage and heard their songs you were always amazed. Sans eyes would shine as he hit the drums in perfect rhythm. Undyne would look nervous and keep her hair covering half her face but her fingers would spin wonders on the keyboard. Alphys flew her claws on the guitar never missing a single note or cutting the cords. Papyrus lazily played with the bass but his voice would show how much effort he was really putting into his work. 

As a song ended Alphys walked over to Papyrus and muttered something to him. You saw his eye lights constrict and you wondered what she said to him. He was shaking his head when Alphys grabbed the mic, “Alright everyone! We are gonna play our new song that our singer here wrote himself!”

Hearing the cheers Alphys put the mic back and walked back to her spot on the stage. Papyrus looked like he was about to teleport. Why was the new song causing him to panic. Didn’t Alphys say he wrote it? Trying to help him a bit you cupped your mouth with your hands and let out your own cheer along with everyone. Papyrus must have heard you as his eye lights snapped over to you. Smiling you held up your thumbs to try and encourage him. Orange dusted his skull and he looked away and nodded softly. Alphys grinned and they started to play the music.

_Late at night I could hear the crying_  
_I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_  
_When all the love around you is dying_

_How do you stay so strong?_  
_How did you hide it all for so long?_  
_How can I take the pain away?_  
_How can I save_

_A fallen angel, in the dark_  
_Never thought you'd fall so far_  
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_  
_Fallen angel_

Papyrus looks over at you and you feel a bit funny about the lyrics. You wonder why he wrote this song. When he sings the chorus you gasp and cover your mouth. Angel...that was what he called you now...but...it couldn’t be, could it?

_You do it all for my own protection_  
_You make me feel like I'll be okay_  
_Still I have so many questions_

_How do you stay so strong?_  
_How did you hide it all for so long?_  
_How can I take the pain away?_  
_How can I save_

_A fallen angel, in the dark_  
_Never thought you'd fall so far_  
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_  
_Fallen angel, just let go_  
_You don't have to be alone_  
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_

_I was right beside you_  
_When you went to hell and back again_  
_I was right beside you_  
_When you went to hell and back again_  
_And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

It had to be. You don’t know why but as tears filled your eyes you knew that he was singing the song about you. To you. Papyrus watched you through the whole song his eye lights never wavering from your face.

_A fallen angel, in the dark_  
_Never thought you'd fall so far_  
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_  
_Fallen angel, just let go_  
_You don't have to be alone_  
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_  
_Fallen angel_

When the song was over he looked away orange enveloping his skull. You looked over at Alphys who mouthed a ‘told you’. Wiping your eyes you smiled softly and nodded. By the time their set was over you had come to the decision that you would tell him tomorrow. After you woke up, if he did end up rejecting you for some reason..you wanted one last night sleeping in his arms.

When everyone came down to sit at the table again you were a bit calm from your decision. You chatted with Alphys and Undyne about the next anime night the three of you would have and offered for Sans to come over as well. Sans was ecstatic but he didn’t have the same energy he usually had. “Are you ok Sans?” You ask tilting your head.

Sans looked up at you and nodded with a sleepy smile, “I’m really tired ____…” He says his eyes closing a bit before snapping back open.

“Awwww, want me to take you home Sans?” You ask starting to stand up when Papyrus takes your shoulder softly.

“i got him. Alphys can you walk angel home when you guys are done talking?” Papyrus says moving around you to pick up his brother.

The small skeleton wraps his arms and legs around his brother and puts his head on his shoulder closing his eyes. The sight makes take a deep breath from the cuteness and you have to stop yourself from squealing like Undyne had earlier in the night.

Alphys nods her head, “Yeah I got her. Go take him to bed.”

Papyrus nods and gives you a wink before he just vanishes from the bar. Sitting back down you look to Alphys who has the biggest grin on her face, “W-what?”

“So are you going to do it?” The dinosaur monster demands.

Blushing you look down knowing what she is asking, “I… Yes...I’m going to do it tomorrow.” You say softly.

Alphys laughs, “You gotta text me after with all the details.” She says with a toothy grin.

Blinking you remember something with her demand. “I um...I don’t have a cell phone.” You say finally remembering that you had lost it when you had left the club with Jason.

Both women looked at you, “You..you don’t?” Alphys asked and when you shook your head Undyne took your hand.

“I’ll m-make you one.” She says.

Eyes going wide you move your hands in front of you back and forward, “No! No! I couldn’t ask you to do that!” You say, “I just haven’t had time to go out and buy a prepaid phone. It’s fine Undyne.”

Alphys puts her hand on your shoulder, “___, it’s fine. Undyne made all of our phones. It just means you’re part of the family now.” She says.

Hearing her words you are a bit shocked for a bit. When it registers in your mind you find yourself tearing up for the second time that night. “T-thank you..” You say softly letting your head hang a bit. The girls move around and hug you. 

After you stop the tears the three of you talk about anime again to calm you down. It was getting close to midnight when they decided it was time to go home. Climbing into their car you watch the streets pass by and smile knowing you were going to be able to sleep and relax soon. Arriving at your house you thank them again and wave to them as you go inside.

The house was quiet and dark. Looking around you guessed Papyrus was probably in bed asleep already. You bit your lip now having a dilemma. Should you possibly wake him up just to climb into bed or should you accept defeat and sleep on the couch? Looking up towards his room your eyes went wide. You could faintly see orange under the door. 

Decision made for you, you quickly went up the stairs. If he was having a night terror without you there. You got to the door and wondered what the damage was going to be in the room. Opening the door you gasped and froze unable to look away.

On the bed sat Papryus with his back to the wall. One hand was pushing his black tank top up as he gripped onto his own ribs while the other was down his boxers holding something orange. You couldn’t see it as he hadn’t pulled it out but you assumed it was some magic form of a cock. Face going bright red you turned around finally, “I’m sorry!”

Papyrus had also frozen when you had opened the door and hearing you apologize he gulped, “c-close the door…”

Nodding you closed the door and when you were staring at the wood you realized you had closed it with you still inside the room with him. Covering your face with your hands you whimpered a bit, “I’m sorry. I should have knocked..I…” Biting your lip you sighed a bit, “I thought you were having a night terror…”

You could hear him shuffling with his clothes behind your back, “it’s um..it’s alright...i thought you would be out longer…”

“Its um… close to midnight… They just dropped me off right now.” You say biting your lip. Hearing him get up from the bed you turn around seeing him with his clothes on right and the orange glow gone from his boxers.

Papyrus walks right up to you sighing a bit, “you must think i’m a pervert..i’ll just...i’ll sleep on the couch tonight ok?” He says softly going to move around you for the door.

He was going to leave. You couldn’t let him. You didn’t want him to think you were disgusted by him. You were just shocked. Reacting quickly you grab his arm and he stops moving, “P-please don’t go…” you say looking at the ground. This was the moment. You were so scared but if you didn’t say it now you felt that something bad would happen.

“____?” Papyrus asked after you had stayed silent for so long.

Without giving yourself time to think you looked up at him in the eye lights and just said it. “I love you Papryus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GahhhhhhH!!!!!! FINALLY! Oh my gosh I'm not very good with build up and stuff like that. T_T Hope you guys liked this chapter and things might get a bit steamy on Monday! See you all there! <3
> 
> Check out my second story: [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [I'll always answer](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)


	25. A Time for Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahahahahaha! I don't know why this was so HARD for me to write! D: But anyway. This chapter is mostly smut so...yeah! Have fun you filthy sinners~

Time seemed to freeze for the both of you. Papyrus stared at you with wide eye lights as you panted a bit your heart feeling like it would pound out of your chest. You were scared, why wasn’t he saying anything? Did you read the situation wrong? What was happening?

“why?” 

His question made you flinch and you let go of him and brought your hands up to hold onto your chest, “You...you make me feel safe.. And…” You felt yourself tearing up exposing yourself like this when he wasn’t saying anything back to you, “And..you can always make me laugh, even after one of my nightmares….I’m sorry if it was sudden or...or if you don’t feel the same but-” 

You were stopped as a phalanges came up to silence you. A tear fell down your face as you looked up at him. Papyrus looked you over his eye lights searching for something until they landed on your eyes again, “____, i love you too.”

You felt your heart swell and your soul tugged on you so hard you had to gasp. You were happy that you were already covering it with your hands. You didn’t want to ruin this. “P-Papyrus…”

Papyrus moved his finger from your lips to brush gently on your cheek, “can i kiss you angel?” He asked softly orange flushing on his skull.

Not trusting your words you give a small nod and he leaned in slowly. When his teeth meet your lips you find it surprisingly easy to kiss him. He didn’t have lips but you felt like he had some sort of phantom lips. You chalked it up to magic and kissed him back. A small noise escaped you as you felt his hand go up from your cheek to hold you behind your head pulling you closer.

Closing your eyes you bring your hands up to grip his tank top your fingers brushing along his ribs. He gives a groan in the kiss and you feel something wet slide across your lips. Gasping you pull back and see an orange tongue going back into his mouth.

“s-sorry...got a bit carried away there..” He says softly.

You gulp and shake your head, “It’s fine… it just um.. Surprised me...I didn’t know you had a uh..” You blush more looking down a bit. Your face goes fully red when you see a soft orange glow back in his pants.

Papyrus followed your gaze and his face burned brightly orange as he moved back from you a bit, “oh stars...i’m…” he sighed looking away from you, “sorry…”

Looking up at him you shake your head a bit, “Its um...its ok…” you say softly and bring a hand up to your mouth a bit embarrassed, “Did you um….did you want...me to help you?” 

You hear a large rattle of bones and when you look over to Papyrus you see his eye lights have vanished again, “i...i couldn’t ask you..to..to do something...like that..” he said softly.

“You um...you aren’t asking me...i’m offering..” You say. Your mind was screaming at how awkward this all was but you truly did want to help him. “I know what to do and um...I can…”

“w-why would you...want to…” Papyrus asks his voice getting lower.

You think about what he is asking you and realize his thoughts are going to your ex. Sighing a bit you walk up to him and place your hands on his chest lightly, “I love you Papyrus….you’ve taken such care of me...I want to return the favor anyway I can…” You say watching as his eye lights come back to stare down at you.

“you won’t give up...will you?” 

You shake your head lightly and he sighs against your hands, “if..if this is really...what you want to do then…” He puts a hand to his skull scraping the bones together roughly, “what am i doing?”

Gaining some confidence that you’ll be helping him in a way no one else can you take his free hand lightly, “You aren’t doing anything…” You say softly and walk to the bed with him. 

You watch him have an internal battle with himself and you can’t help but giggle softly. This was different for you. Papyrus was nothing like your ex. You had never offered anything to your ex, he had just taken. For you to be in control in this moment was something new to you but it felt so right. Your heart and soul felt like they would pound out of your chest from nerves but you were able to pull him towards the bed. Gulping you push his boxers down and when they hit the floor Papyrus seems to snap himself back to the present. 

“w-wha...oh stars…” He says his skull orange. The orange glow you had seen before is gone leaving you to just look at a bare skeleton pelvis. You were sort of expecting it so it wasn’t that shocking to you. You only wondered what to do from there. First things first.

“Papyrus...sit down please..” you say softly and as he sits down on the bed dazed that this was actually happening you move down as well onto your knees in front of him.

You are about to reach for him when Papyrus takes your hands quickly, “w-wait...i just...___, if at any point.. you don’t feel comfortable about anything…you can stop, you don’t have to finish anything if you aren’t ok with it…” he says and you feel your soul jump again.

Nodding you smile, “Thank you Papyrus...I’ll remember that…” You say softly and he moves his hands back to bed his bones rattling softly in nervousness.

You were nervous as well. You hadn’t really done anything like this on your own but you wanted to help him. Looking over his bones you reached out your hand to lightly stroke his iliac crest and felt him shudder above you. You assumed then that his bones were sensitive in different areas which only made sense now that you thought about it. Reaching up your other hand you trace little designs in the ilium on the other side and you hear a soft whine.

Smiling you continue rubbing your fingers around his bones before you take a deep breath and lean forward a bit. Letting your tongue slip out you lightly give an experimental lick to his pubic arch. Hearing the long groan above you you realize that he liked that. You flatten your tongue on his ischium and he gasps.

“s-stars...angel...that..anhhh” Papyrus whimpers his hands clenching the bed beneath him.

It felt amazing to pull these sounds from him. To know that you were making him feel good. That you were doing a good job. Rolling your tongue around into the hole of his ischium you listen as his moans get louder. You’re sucking on his ischium when that orange glow starts to get brighter. It comes from near your right eye and if it wasn’t so sensitive to any colors you might not have noticed but you did. Pulling back a bit you gasped as a fairly large penis formed on the front of his pubic symphysis. 

It was a bright orange like the magic of his eye and it was smoother than the few penis’s you had seen before this. Moving your hand from his ilium you gently stroke his shaft and he groans. It had a faint crackle that you assumed was because this was made from his magic. Smiling a bit you gained more confidence. His bones may be sensitive but there was only so much you could do. You could do a lot with this. 

Leaning forward again you roll your tongue around the head pulling a whine from the monster you loved. Moving your head down onto his shaft you move your tongue on the underside as you begin to lightly bob your head on him. The magic crackled on your tongue and in your throat and tasted almost of...oranges.

“a-ah...oh… s-so...g-good...hnnahhh…”

You pick up a rhythm pretty quickly. You bob up and down a few times before pushing him all the way back in your throat and you swallow around him. Each time he swallows he loses a bit more of himself and you can hear his bones rattling. His groans and moans egging you on to move faster and suck harder.

“mmmhhhh….uhhaah...a-angel…”

You could feel a heat building in your crotch that you couldn’t quite figure out. You knew that you were getting turned on but you had never really explored yourself before. It had been so long since you had gotten wet that it felt like the first time. Moving your hips a bit you moan against Papyrus’ shaft making him give off a choked moan. You could tell he was trying to be quiet so as to not wake up his brother but you wanted to hear him fully.

Reaching one hand to stroke him while you bobbed on his shaft you moved your other hand up to rub along his ilium lightly grazing your nails on the bone. A sharp cry fills the room and you move your eyes up to see Papyrus. The sight alone has the heat between your legs double in intensity. Papyrus was staring down at you, one hand grasping the bed beneath him and the other holding onto his ribs. You could see something glowing faintly behind his black shirt but you couldn't be distracted right now.

“i...ahhhuuuhh….mmmnnnhhh...im cuuhhhh ahh..”

You heard the broken word and could guess what he was trying to say. With practice you push yourself all the way down on him and swallow.

“aaahhhhhh...____~!”

You feel his penis expand just slightly as his release starts to flood your mouth and throat. You keep yourself calm so as not to gag yourself and just keep swallowing. It didn’t taste bad, it tasted like his penis, a sort of citrusy flavor. When it was all done you pull back slowly feeling him shiver a bit. Your mouth left him with a small pop and you looked up at him panting a bit.

The heat between your legs hadn’t gone away but you weren’t ready to have full sex with Papyrus just yet. Watching him you saw him lull his head in his high before he slowly came back to focus. Lifting a hand he held it out to you and you blushed while taking it. Papyrus pulled you into his lap and kissed you deeply. You were ready for his tongue this time so when you felt it lick along your lips you opened your mouth to allow it entrance. You felt him moan against you as he swirled his tongue in your mouth around your own tasting himself on you.

You felt one of his hands move down the front of your pants and you pulled back grabbing his hand, “W-wait...I..” You blushed deeply.

“s-sorry...i um...i just wanted to return the favor…” Papyrus said softly his breath coming thickly against your neck. 

You shivered at the feeling and gulped a bit, “I’m...i’m not ready for...for going all the way…” You say softly slightly ashamed of yourself. 

Papyrus shook his head against you and licked your neck lightly, “i wasn’t asking for sex angel...i know you aren’t ready for that...i was talking about oral...i wanna taste you as well if you’ll let me.”

Confusion knitted your face, “O-oral? On me? H-how would that...even work?” You ask and you feel Papyrus freeze in under you.

Leaning back Papyrus looks at your confused expression his eye lights getting wider as the seconds ticked by, “angel...are you saying that no one..not even yourself has touched you down here?” He asked softly.

Biting your lip you look away a bit, “O-only with...um...n-no…”

His hand comes up to cup your face softly, “may i?” he asks softly and when your heart beat picks up he smiles softly, “i promise my dick won’t come anywhere near you...not until you are alright with it..”

Your face scrunches up, “That’s such a dirty word...I don’t like it much.” you say as Papyrus chuckles shaking his head. “But um...I’m curious so...ok..”

Papyrus smiles and ever so slowly moves you both around on the bed until you are laying on your back in the middle of it. One hand is balled in a fist in front of your mouth and the other is gripping the pillow behind your head. Your legs shake in nervousness and curiosity as Papyrus starts to pull your clothes off starting with your shoes and socks and working his way up. He asked for permission every step of the way and soon you were laying on the bed in nothing but your panties and your face was so red you felt dizzy.

Papyrus looked you over his boxers back on his body with a loving expression. “stars.. you are so beautiful ___.” He says softly making you cover your face.

You feel him take your wrists lightly, “don’t do that…i wanna see you..”

Nodding you look down at him as he runs his phalanges up your thighs and up towards your chest. Your breath catches as he barely grazes his hands over your chest. He watches you for any sign that you won’t like his touches but as his hands come back down and cup your breasts you shiver. His hands seem to be the perfect size to cup you as his thumbs come up and graze over your nipples. You gasp as they harden and he presses down on them lightly. 

The heat between your legs starts up again and you close your legs a bit to rub your thighs together. Papyrus chuckles a bit at your action and moves his hands back down to rub around your hips. You sigh lightly from the soft action and watch as a phalange curls around the edges of your panties and with a nod from you he slowly pulls them down your body.

Papyrus’ hands run back up your legs and spreads them apart. You freeze slightly at being so exposed like this. You feel his hand move up towards the heat and you feel your lip quiver a bit scared suddenly. Papyrus looks up at you and stops his hand. “angel….if you don’t want me to do this...i’ll stop..”

You take a moment to collect yourself and you shake your head, “N-no..i’m just…” You take a deep breath and bite the inside of your cheek, “I don’t...know what’s going to happen so...i’m a bit scared..but I don’t want you to stop…”

Papyrus nods and smiles softly, “it’s alright...what i’m gonna do isn’t scary...it’s just this..” he says and moves his skull down between your legs. You are confused until you feel the wetness of his tongue lick up from the bottom of your slit to your clit. Gasping you jerk a bit from him and he looks up at you, “are you ok angel?” He asks softly.

“T-that...I…” You feel dizzy from your face getting more red. Finally you can’t trust yourself to speak so you only nod softly.

Papyrus nods and tilts his skull back down and you feel his tongue move in the same motion over and over again. You whimpered as his tongue went around your outer walls. You didn’t know this could be done to you. You didn’t know you could feel so good. As his tongue entered you you couldn’t hold your sounds back much anymore.

“Ahhhnn...ahh..haaannnnmmm~”

You move your hand to cover your mouth as your head leans back. The crackle of magic wiggles inside of you going around your inner walls making you moan loudly behind your hand. You can’t focus as Papyrus moves his tongue out to massage your clit. You whimper a bit at the loss of the pressure inside you when you feel one of his phalanges press inside you.

“Nnnaaaahhhh!” you cry out arching your back a bit.

Papyrus wraps his free arm under your lower body as you arch your back and pulls you closer to him. “does it feel good angel?” he asks nipping at your skin around your lower lips.

“A-ahhh...P-Papyrus...it...ahhhhnnn...feels s-so..Gggnnnaaahhhh!” you moan one hand clenching the pillow behind you as the other claws the bed by your side. You almost screamed as he pushed in a second phalanges and made a come hither motion.

Papyrus chuckles a bit and you feel his teeth and tongue graze over your clit as his phalanges continue to scissor and massage your inner walls. His phalanges push in deeper and you gasp loudly as he seems to press a button inside you. “there it is…” he whispers against you and continues to press into that sensitive spot.

Your legs start to shake as a pressure starts to build in your lower belly. Lip quivering you try to form words but it comes out in choked moans, “P-pap...ahhhnnggi-I...wh-what...ahhhnnn I don’t...Ghaaaaahnnnnn~”

Luckily Papyrus knows what is happening to you and kisses your clit softly and moves up your body to whisper against your mouth, “shhhh...it’s alright angel...let go…” he whispers before kissing you deeply.

Eyes rolling into the back of your head you feel your toes curl as he rubs against that spot again and things explode. It feels like explosions are in your eyes and you scream into Papyrus’ mouth one hand coming up and clenching onto his ribs to hold onto something solid. Papyrus holds you and touches you lightly riding you through what you believe is your first orgasm until he pulls his phalanges out and puts them in his mouth licking off your juices. Coming down you pant softly your eyes fluttering trying to stay awake.

“you gonna be ok angel?” he asks softly petting your hair back.

Nodding you pull yourself flush against him and wrap your arms around him, “T-that was...I’ve never...wow…” you say breathlessly. “I’m glad I experienced this first with you.”

Papyrus blushes and wraps you into his arms laying your head on his ribs. “me too angel...go to sleep now…” he says and you nod and close your eyes passing out into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so scared that you guys didn't like it. With this the plot can really go chugging along the track to where I want it to go! See you all Wednesday with some more! :D 
> 
> Check out my second story: [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [I'll always answer](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)


	26. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I feel so sick writing an authors note instead of posting a chapter but...I don't have anything to post. 

Without going into a lot of detail (because i could write a book about my life), I'll just say that the reason I'm so good at writing this story is because I have my own history of psychological/physical abuse and my abuser showed up to my house yesterday. He is gone now and I have support with me but I wasn't able to write anything. I'm stuck in a dark place and its really hard for me to write anything. I'm really sorry. I honestly can't express how sorry I am that I can't post a chapter. 

To make up for this I'll either post today's chapter either tomorrow or as a double chapter on Friday. I can't stop saying sorry. I hope you all can understand and you won't be too upset at me. I'll see you all either tomorrow or Friday. 

-NekoElena


	27. Footprints In The Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back everyone! I hope you didn't miss the story too much while I was gone. The thank you's I wanna do is so long that I'm gonna put it at the end of the story so that it doesn't damper your mood before you read this beautiful chapter. 
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis

Waking up the next morning you snuggled into Papyrus’ ribs not wanting to lose the warmth all over your body. Blinking at how you could feel his phalanges on your bare back you opened your eyes slowly and looked down at yourself. With a sharp intake of breath you realized you had forgotten to put on clothes before you had passed out. Gulping a bit you tried to wiggle out of his arms only for him to grumble and pull you closer.

“P-Papyrus…” you whispered softly looking up at his face. Blushing you felt the urge to kiss him. After last night you felt you could. While neither of you had explicitly said what you two were now, you knew that you loved him and he loved you. Leaning up a tiny bit you kissed him under his jaw and giggled a bit when he gave a soft sigh.

Watching his eyes open you smiled at him, “Morning..” you say softly blushing at how peaceful this was. You loved every second of it.

“mornin’ “ Papyrus says tilting his skull down and you feel him kiss the top of your head, “it’s so nice to be able to do that now.” he says with a chuckle.

You nod against him, “It is but um...I need clothes…” You say softly embarrassed.

Orange dusting his skull he looked down at your naked form and nodded, “i um...yeah…” He says reluctantly pulling his arms away from you.

Sitting up you quickly get up from the bed and look around for your pajamas that you usually kept in there. Finding them you slip them on and turn to see Papyrus staring at you with a dreamy expression on his skull. Giggling you pull your shirt down all the way and walk over to him. “I can see why Alphys was telling me to just look at you sometimes.” You say, “If you’ve had that expression for awhile, I’m sorry I didn’t realize your feelings sooner.”

Orange coated his skull and he looked away, “it um...i didn’t want to push you…” he says softly.

Smiling you shake your head a bit, “You’ve never pushed me into anything and I doubt you are going to.” you say softly and Papyrus holds his hand up to you. Blushing you take his hand and let him pull you back onto the bed.

Sitting down in between his legs you close your eyes as he cups your face. “i wanna take you on a date angel. where would you like to go?” 

Opening your eyes you gulp a bit, “I um...I haven’t been on a date in… y-years..” You say softly, “I wouldn’t know where… to go…” 

Papyrus smiles a bit and you can feel his thumb rubbing your cheek, “what’s something you’ve always wanted to see?”

Thinking hard you scrunch your face a bit trying to sort through all the thoughts. Papyrus chuckles at your face and you think of something, “Um...I’ve never seen the snow...it never snows over here. But that would be too far..” 

Arching a bone brow Papyrus smirked, “nah, i know a shortcut to the best snow you’ll ever see.” he says, “go get dressed for snow.”

Nodding you smile and start to stand up but you stop. You were going on a date and after last night you thought you could….You leaned forward and kissed him on his cheekbone. Getting up quickly you raced from the room to look around for warm clothes. You couldn’t believe you had kissed him like that. You couldn’t believe last night had happened. Your brain was going on over drive with how many changes were happening. Did this mean you had a new boyfriend? Or was it just casual for him? You didn’t know and the thought of it just being causal saddened you a bit.

Pulling on a purple sweater you grab some pants and put them on as well. Thinking about it you double your socks and pull on the boots Alphys had picked out for you a week ago. Smiling you go to the dresser and grab a pair of gloves and a sky blue scarf that Sans had gotten you. You were ready and you walked out of the room to go down the stairs.

“Human! Why are you dressed so warmly? It’s not cold outside!” Sans says coming out of the kitchen.

Blushing you pull the scarf up your face, “I um...Papyrus said he would take me… to see snow.” You say softly.

Sans eyes start to sparkle, “___! Is my brother taking you on a date?!” He shouts then looks up still smiling.

A hand coming onto the top of your head tells you Sans had been looking up at his brother who had come up behind you, “that's right bro. first date and i’m taking her to snowdin. don’t wait up for dinner bro.”

Sans jumping up and down with excitement had your face going red. Looking up at Papyrus you noticed his skull was tinted orange a bit. “ready angel?” he asked looking down at you. 

Nodding your head he brought his hand down from your head to wrap around your waist and hold you close, “don’t let go.” he says and you barely have time to say goodbye to Sans before the crackle of magic goes around your body and you are in the blackness of his teleport magic.

You have a bit of sense in you to turn your head to look around and smile seeing the same holeless hands waving at you from the darkness. You wanted to wave back but were too scared to move your hands from Papyrus’ hoodie. When the darkness leaves you are standing in a warm empty living room. Pulling back a bit you look around.

“Where are we?” You ask moving around a bit but one of your hands doesn’t leave his hoodie.

Chuckling a bit Papyrus moves your hand to grasp it in his. “this is my bro and i’s old home in the underground. place called Snowdin.”

Papyrus walks you over to the door and opens it up and you gasp at the sight in front of you, “Snow! T-This is underground?” You ask as you run out of the house and into the snow.

You don’t hear Papyrus chuckle behind you as you jump into a large snow bank giggling. Sitting up in the snow you look over at Papyrus and blush. “This is so amazing! I didn’t know you could make it all the way here!” You say then look up and notice that it just kept going up until there was only blackness of a closed ceiling. “Are...are you ok with this? Being back down here?”

Walking over to you Papyrus holds out his hand for you to take. “i’m fine. knowing we are able to leave at any time really helps with being down here again.” He says smiling at you.

Smiling back you take his hand and stand up with his help. He pulled you a bit harder than you thought he would and you were pulled up against his chest with your hands on his ribs. Blushing you look up at him with your heart beating in your chest. 

“You have no idea how happy I am that I can hold you like this now.” Papyrus says brushing a piece of hair from your face.

You wanted to ask him about what it all meant. You wanted to ask if this was a committed thing or just something casual. But you didn’t want to ruin the day. Jason had instilled in your mind to just let happy things come and not spoil them with needless things like putting your mind at ease. So you blushed and hugged him tightly so he wouldn’t see the inner turmoil in your eyes.

You pulled back and Papyrus took your hand again to walk you through the empty town. It made you feel a bit scared to not see anyone in this small town. Papyrus kept you grounded as he talked about the library and Muffets and the shop the bunny monsters would manage. The stories left you smiling as you made it to the town sign and you kept walking. He wanted to show you the puzzles his brother had made to ‘catch’ a human.

It was adorable that even on a date Papyrus was talking about his brother. You were halfway into the woods at some sort of snow golf when you decided to have a little fun. Pulling away you let him explain his brothers puzzle as you pulled a handful of snow into your hand. Packing it together you watched his back and bit your lip in anticipation. Pulling your hand back you threw the snowball at Papyrus then gasped when it hit only air.

Looking around you heard a chuckle at your back, “so that’s how you wanna play…” he says teasily, “lets play.” 

You spin around to face him but he is gone again. Turning around you see him and your eyes go wide. He stands with one hand holding his cigarette to his mouth while the other is up like he is holding a plate in his hand and filled with orange magic. Five snowballs hover in the air above him surrounded by orange and you make a sharp noise and jump out of the way of the five snowballs.

“No magic!” You yell giggling as you duck behind a tree and start to pack more snowballs.

You hear Papyrus chuckle a bit, “sure, i won’t use magic to throw them.” he says.

You peak out from behind the tree and gasp as a snowball hits you in the face. Wiping it away you pick up one of your own and throw it towards a laughing Papyrus and he teleports again.

“You said you wouldn’t use magic!” You yell your smile betraying your false anger.

“i said i wouldn’t use magic to throw. nothing about dodging angel.” Papyrus says and you watch him pick up snow and form it into a ball.

The next hour was filled with the one sided snowball fight as you were pelted over and over again and Papyrus was able to dodge them all. You wondered how he got so good at dodging. When your mind went to the story him and Chara told you, you quickly shook your head of the thought. Today was a happy day. No bad thoughts.

The game only ended when you slipped on a slick patch of snow and Papyrus appeared behind you and caught you. The catch was so quick that he as well slipped and the two of you fell into a large mound of snow with you on top of him. Blushing you looked down at him then started to giggle. This caused him to laugh and pet your hair back from your face.

“you alright there angel?” he asked.

Nodding you sat up, “I’m fine. That was the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” you say your breath a bit hard from all the running and laughing.

Papyrus chuckles, “same for me.” he says, “what do you say to going to get some food? we can figure out what to do after that.”

You smile, “That sounds wonderful.” you say and you get an idea. You lean down kissing him softly on his teeth and he is shocked for a moment before he starts to kiss you back. Blushing you move your hand over and gather some snow next to you. Just as you start to pull back from the kiss you bring your hand over and…

SPLAT!!

You smack the snow onto the top of his skull. You laughed as his eye lights left his sockets in shock. You were about to say something when he flipped you both so suddenly so that he was leaning over you. “sneaky~ didn’t know you had it in you angel.” he says his hands on either side of your head.

Blushing you look up at him, “It was the only time I could get you to not teleport away.” you say bringing your hands up to rub up and down his humerus bones through his hoodie.

You watched a light dusting of orange come over his skull and he sighed, “stars ___...i love you so much...if this is a dream...don’t ever wake me.” he says before leaning down and kissing you deeply.

You whimper softly as his tongue asks for entrance and you comply. Feeling the crackle of magic work around your mouth and own tongue has you closing your eyes. Wrapping your arms up and around his neck you lightly brush your fingers over his cervical vertebrae. This pulls a growl from his mouth that makes you shiver in the snow. He pulls back after a while panting along with you.

“I love you too Papyrus.” you say softly, “Let’s walk a little bit more in the snow then go and get food.”

“Anything for you angel.” Papyrus says and stands up pulling you with him. 

You both shake and brush off snow before he takes your hand and starts to walk back towards Snowdin. You wanted to take in the snowy scene one last time before you went back to the sunlight. Walking with him like this made you think of a song your mother would sing for your father. Smiling a bit you squeezed his hand a bit and took a deep breath.

_You walked with me_  
_Footprints in the sand_  
_And helped me understand_  
_Where I'm going_

_You walked with me_  
_When I was all alone_  
_With so much unknown_  
_Along the way_

_Then I heard you say_

_I promise you_  
_I'm always there_  
_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_  
_I'll carry you_  
_When you need a friend_  
_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

You looked up at him and saw him beaming down at you. Like you were the most beautiful thing in the world. Smiling you continued the song.

_I see my life_  
_Flash across the sky_  
_So many times have I been so afraid_

_And just when I_  
_I thought I'd lost my way_  
_You gave me strength to carry on_

_That's when I heard you say_

_I promise you_  
_I'm always there_  
_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_  
_And I'll carry you_  
_When you need a friend_  
_You'll find my footprints in the sand_  
_When I'm weary_  
_Well I know you'll be there_  
_And I can feel you_  
_When you say_

_I promise you_  
_Oh, I'm always there_  
_When your heart is filled with sadness and despair_  
_I'll carry you_  
_When you need a friend_  
_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_When your heart is full of sadness and despair_  
_I'll carry you_  
_When you need a friend_  
_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

As you finished you noticed that you had come back to his old home. Papyrus pulled you into a hug and clanked his teeth to the top of your skull softly in what you assumed to be a kiss. “that was beautiful. just like you.”

You wrapped your arms around his body snuggling into his ribs, “My mother would sing that for my father...whenever he was stressed about work or anything really. They loved each other so much.” You say and look up at him, “M-maybe...Um… My mother's birthday is soon...and I always go to visit their graves.. Would you...uh…”

Papyrus smiled and pet your hair back, “i would love to go with you.” he says making you smile brighter, “ready to get back?” 

With a nod he tightens his hold on you and the crackle of magic fills you until you are back in the darkness. You look around but see nothing out in the dark. Biting your lip you don’t have time to think on it as you appear on the street next to a place called Muffets Bakery. “this was my favorite place to go in the underground. muffet was like a mom to me and sans.” He says.

You both are about to go inside when Papyrus’ phone starts to explode with texts and voicemail's. Your heart drops as you both freeze. Pulling his phone out quickly he looks over the texts and you can see his eyelights shrinking. He puts the phone to where his ears would be and you hear muffled talk over the phone from the voicemail's.

“P-Papyrus? Is everything alright?” You ask your hands coming up to grip at your sweater.

“sorry angel, we gotta go back to the house. right now. sans has been trying to call me..the police are there.” He says and pulls you close to him again.

The thought of the police has your whole body going numb. Why were they there? Did something happen to Sans? To Alphys or Undyne? Was everyone safe? What was happening? Your internal panic left you unaware that Papyrus had teleported you both outside the door of the house. You finally came back to your senses when Papyrus took your hand and pulled you into the house.

“sans!” Papyrus called going towards the living room.

There were two officers there that seemed a bit familiar to you. Sans was sitting on the couch looking scared and he was holding his phone tightly in his phalanges. “Papy! ____! I’m so glad you are back safe!”

“we were in snowdin. no service down there. what happened?” Papyrus asked looking towards the officers.

The men ignored Papyrus and looked towards you. “Ma’am, I’m sorry we have to see each other again like this…”

With their words you realized why they seemed familiar. Your body went cold and you pulled your hand from Papyrus. “N-no…” you whispered as the man continued.

“I regret to inform you Miss ___ that late last night…”

“No no...no…”

“Mr Jason Hugan escaped from prison...We recommend you..”

All words were silenced as you screamed. Your hands came to your head and your nails dug into your skull as you couldn’t stop screaming. The police were supposed to lock him up. He was out. He was coming for you. He would find you. He would hurt you. He would hurt Papyrus. He would _dust_ Papyrus.

Boney arms wrapped around your hunched over frame and you could hear your name being called over and over again. But you couldn’t respond. Your world was shattering. You could never escape. You don’t know when the world went black but you never wanted to leave this quiet darkness ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say beautiful. More like amazing. Please don't hate me. XD But anyway here is some... yeah I'll just start it here..
> 
> I don’t know if I can explain how touched I was these last five days. I posted the authors note expecting maybe one or two people to comment but I got 30 comments, two messages on my tumblr and anonymous messages as well. I have never felt such support before in my life. Now that I’m a bit more composed I can say thank you to everyone who got upset at my past but I will say that I may have more episodes in the future. My abuser was my step father and before anyone freaks out my abuse was not like I’ve depicted for the reader. It was mostly psychological and small beatings when i was a ‘bad kid’. He did end up having two children with my mom and i love my siblings. They are main reasons why I was able to keep going throughout my high school years. I do still live with my mother and siblings so when it’s scheduled for him to have the kids I see him. I’ve never had to interact with him very much but that night he had sought me out. He would not leave me alone and would not let me leave until I sang for him. He was convinced I would be this amazing singer and sing all of his songs and be this perfect doll for him. When told that I wanted to get better at my writing he waved me off and said my writing was shit and singing was where my life would go. At 24 he was trying to control my life again and I broke down. My fiance was with me and was able to get him away and my mom is going to keep him away from me. (This is only the surface of abuse i've gone through. Lets just say i'm not the best at choosing men and one of my boyfriends was like a watered down version of Jason. >_> ) I felt so alone in my thoughts and I was so ashamed that my depression had left me unable to write that when I got all of your messages I couldn’t hold back the tears. Thank you all so much. I’m so thankful for this fandom and this site. I’m thankful for all of you. 
> 
>  
> 
> _r3dr3born, aqua-sapphire-marine, Erica DeLaRosa, Coral Shelton, Maayavulfe, ProfessorOak49, Stoffelees, Sparkzy, breadsadist, Underecho, Aria_sylver, KajiMei, Bule_Orchid, Kaleia, QueenExtoke, Pzab7022, Cloy552, MadMalitian, BlueMeansStop, Reazeon, sansy___babyy, Everracermusictail, TheHuntedOne, Krys, ecstatic, P.A.R.A.N.O.I.D., Kemmli, Azerty, WoW!APENguiN and Anonymous(Tumblr)_
> 
>  
> 
> My mother and fiance thank you as well for letting me feel this love. <3 I’ll see you all Wednesday!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: [I'll always answer~](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)


	28. Back Again

When Papyrus heard your scream he couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance between the two of you and take you into his arms. You fought him, while your hands tried to pull out your own hair your shoulders were trying to force him away from you. He started to call your name but your screaming was only getting louder. He didn’t know what to do and was going to try something new when you just went...limp…

Papyrus pulled you close to his chest, “_-___? angel? come on answer me...please…” he whispers softly moving your hair back from your eyes.

Your arms hang on either side of your body and your eyes stare up at nothing. Papyrus feels his soul clench and he looked over at his brother, “sans...call undyne. now.” He says then notices the police officers still there.

Picking you up he lays you down on the couch and turns to the officers. His eye socket glows bright with his magic and rage. “how. in the hell. did he **e s c a p e**?” he growls out causing the officers to flinch.

“We...we had a mole in the precinct. He cut security cams and opened all the doors. A few other prisoners escaped as well and we are doing everything in our power to catch them all.” The first one says and glances at you.

“We’ve gone to the victims of each of these prisoners to give them warning that there was an escape.” says the second man.

“you’ve given us warning. now get out of my house.” Papyrus growls and the men nod and rush from the house.

With the officers gone Papyrus sighs as his magic simmers down just a tad. Turning back to you he goes to his knees next to the couch and puts his skull on your shoulder, “angel please….you have to answer me...i’m right here...it’s papyrus…” he whispers taking one of your hands and stroking the knuckles softly.

He doesn’t know how much time passed with him just holding onto you. But each moment is hell for him. His head lays on your shoulder begging you to respond to him as his eyes are locked on your soul. It keeps dimming. Every moment it gets a little less bright. When he hears the door open he doesn’t react.

“Undyne! Alphys!” Sans yells running towards the door, “The police came and said that...that man had escaped from prison.. When ___ heard this she...well….” Sans voice was getting softer as he didn’t know how to explain what was happening.

Papyrus felt Undyne behind him, “P-Papyrus.. I-I need to look her o-over…” she says softly.

Nodding Papyrus pulls away from you and stands up. One last look and he storms into the kitchen with Alphys on his heels. “What the hell happened Papyrus? What did the police say?” she asks as he grabs a bottle of honey from the fridge and he takes a large gulp.

“they are fucking idiots. one of those racist bastards was a police officer and fucking let a bunch of shit heads out of prison. they came to warn her but...fuck…” Papyrus says slamming his hand on the table, “everything was so perfect today...why...why did this..”

Papyrus looks over when he feels Alphys put a hand on his shoulder bone, “This isn’t your fault Papyrus. She’s gonna be fine. I’m sure of it.”

Papyrus held his skull and his bones started to rattle, “you didn’t hear her scream al...she’s so scared he’s gonna come get her….”

 

Alphys shook her head, “She’s not worried about herself.”

Head snapping up Papyrus looks at her, “what do you mean?”

“A week ago, me her and Undyne talked about it all. About that week we thought she was against us and why she left with that bastard that day.” Alphys says and sighs, “That guy...he said if she didn’t do exactly what she said he would dust us all. And when he saw you grab her at the bar that night. He shifted his threat to just you. She had the choice of watching you get dusted or leave with him.”

Papyrus felt his soul go cold, “she...she almost died because of me? Because she was worried that man might get the upper hand on me?”

“Hey, what was she supposed to think? She can’t see HP like we can. Plus…” Alphys stops as Undyne walks into the kitchen with Sans following her, both looking a little worried.

“whats wrong? is she ok?” Papyrus asks hurriedly.

Undyne looks away and sighs, “Sh-she’s fine...for now…”

“what does that mean undyne?”

“H-her soul...it's fading...she….she has all the symptoms of...of falling down…”

Papyrus stumbles and crashes to the ground his legs unable to hold him up anymore. He can hear Sans call his name and rush over to him but all he can think about is your face, your smile, how he would never see them again. Orange tears fill his eyes, “n-no...there… there has to be something we can do…” he says looking up at the two girls.

Undyne sighed a bit, “The only thing we can really do is… is try and talk to her. I’ve never seen a human f-fall down so...if she was…” Undyne wrapped her arms around her body, “If she was b-bonded… there might...I don’t k-know….but there is..is a high probability she will come back from this…”

Papyrus clenches his fist in his hoodie over his soul, “how can you be so sure?”

Alphys is the one to look away now, “She told us not to tell you...she says she forgives us but….” Alphys sighs, “Paps, sit down in a chair.”

Papyrus nods and with the help of his brother he is standing up again. Taking a glance out to the living room he can see you still on the couch but Undyne must have closed your eyes. You looked like you were only sleeping. Sitting down he looks towards his friends as his brother also takes a seat. The small skeleton was being quieter than normal. Just showed how serious the conversation was going to be.

“Listen Pap….___ didn’t want to tell you about this for two reasons. One, she knew that you would just blame yourself and two, you would treat her like she was made of glass. If you can promise not to do either of those things I’ll tell you.” Alphys says staring at him hard.

Growling Papyrus nods, “fine...fine...i won’t let this information change anything about how i interact with her.” He says.

“Alright...so…” Alphys sighs, “We all hurt her..that day we sang that song. The anger we put into it. From her perspective we all just up and stopped talking to her than sang an anger fueled song about about her. She was about as broken then as she is now… only thing is..before she...She made it back to that bridge Happstablook found her on.” 

Undyne took Alphys’ shaking hand for comfort, “She jumped Pap….If the River Person hadn’t been there to see her do it...she wouldn’t be here with us right now. I asked her if she remembered anything else from jumping to waking up on the River Person’s boat. All she said was that she thought she would see her parents but she saw someone she didn’t know and everything was so dark and cold. Then she came to and knew she couldn’t let it all end just yet.” 

Papyrus sat shocked, his bones rattling with his fear. She had jumped...he had pushed her to jump...Clenching his hand he shook his skull. No...Alphys said it wasn’t just him...they all did it… their misunderstanding had done that to her. His soul pulsed in the need to be near her. To explain everything. To be hers.

Standing up Papyrus ignores everyone and walks to you. He picks you up slowly and takes you to his bedroom. He can hear Alphys ask Sans why he was taking you in there but he ignores it all. Laying you down on the bed he gently takes off your winter clothes. He doesn’t want you to overheat. Taking your pajamas he puts them on you and then gets into the bed pulling you close to his chest.

Papyrus can feel his soul calling out to you. He feels it pounding on his chest desperate to be let out. Desperate to try anything to make you better, to bring you back. But Papyrus holds it back knowing he isn’t bonded with you and there was nothing he could do but wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You expected to still hear your own screaming. When you heard nothing it forced you to look around at where you were. You weren't in the skeleton brothers living room anymore. It was dark and cold...a familiar feeling. You had been here before. The familiar voice behind you confirmed it.

“You are back.”

Turning around you looked at the cracked skeletal monster and felt your soul drop along with your heart. “Did I...Did I jump again?” You ask softly.

The monster shakes his head, “No child. You didn’t jump. But your soul is falling down. Something has hit you that your soul is losing hope.”

Wrapping your arms around your chest, “J-jason...he...he got out of prison...He’s going to be coming for me...he’s going to dust Papyrus..”

“What makes you think that?”

You stare at the darkness that you assume is the floor, “He said he would…”

“Do you not have faith in Papyrus?”

Head snapping up you gasp, “I do but...I.. I know what Jason is capable of! I know how much he can hurt someone!”

“Tell me child, have you seen Papyrus use his magic?” He asks the liquid of his body floating around his hands that are folded in front of him.

“Y-yes...he can teleport and...levitate things.”

“Have you seen blue magic?”

You shake your head and his smile softens a bit, “Blue magic, think of it as a stop sign. To evade a blue attack you simply don’t move. But if your soul is turned blue the user of the magic can heighten the gravity and force them to the ground unable to move. Papyrus has perfect control of this magic. Now again, do you have faith in Papyrus?”

You thought about blue magic and what it could do. You thought about what would happen if Jason and Papyrus were to fight. Jason had strength, you remembered that from his punches. But if Papyrus had this gravitational magic and used it to just keep him from moving at all. Should you even be worried? You had seen Papyrus dodging all day in the snow. No one could sneak up on him. Finally you looked up at the strange monster.

“How do you know all this?” you ask softly.

“Like I told you the last time you were here, in the void I can see through all the timelines.” He says but you can sense the nervousness in his voice.

Shaking your head you start to fidget with your hands, “No...its more than that...You know Papyrus too well...I can tell in your voice…” You stare at him and think back to the last time you had seen him. All of a sudden you gasp and cover your mouth.

“Its you...when I came to after I jumped there was a man.. And he said, ‘his missing palms will lift you up when a third palm strikes you down’... Jason almost killed me and both Sans and Papyrus helped me back to my feet. They gave me a home and a family.” You looked at the perfect circles in the monster's hands and looked up at his face when he moved them behind his back.

“Papyrus said he understood what it was like to lose a parent...are you...are you their..”

“Child...please don’t finish that thought. It is too painful to think about anymore.” He says looking sad.

“If..If I can at least ask… How did you end up here…” You ask biting your lip, “If you don’t want to say then… then that’s fine…”

The monster smiles softly, “You are a very patient child. I will tell you a few things… I am who you think I am.” he says still not saying the word, “My name is Gaster and the only one who even remembers my existence is Papyrus. I was a scientist and one of my experiments pushed me into the core and I was scattered across the void. I was able to find most of myself thought the years but, I fear I will never be whole. And even if I do become whole there is no way for me to leave.”

Saddening you reach for him but can’t connect with him. He smiles softly at you, “You are not truly here child. Speaking of, you have to go back. Your body is getting weaker the longer you stay here.” He says.

Blinking a bit you look at your hands, “But, I don’t feel anything… and it can’t have been more than fifteen minutes.”

Gaster shakes his head, “That does not matter. You were only here for two minutes last time. And it has been longer. You need to wake up child.”

“B-but.. I know now that Papyrus is strong...but what if I’m not? I… I don’t…” You start to shake feeling scared again.

“You are stronger than you think. While not your dominate trail there are tiny slivers on your soul. Use them to your advantage. Now...wake up….” He says his voice fading like it had the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awaken with the feeling that you are suffocating. Gasping hard for breath you sit up holding onto your throat. The rough feeling pulls tears to your eyes and your chest pounds in your ears. The room is dark but you can’t think about anything but breathing at this moment. You feel a hand tentatively touch the small of your back and then you hear something over the pounding.

“a-angel….breath...deep breaths...follow me…” You hear Papyrus say next to you.

He pulls your back flush against his chest and you can feel his ribs expand with his breaths. It takes you a bit of time but you slowly match your breathing with his. The soreness in your throat doesn’t leave but it's lessened quite a bit with your slow breathing. “there you go...your safe...i’m here…” He whispers behind you.

Tears fill your eyes for a whole new reason hearing him whisper to you. “P-Papyr..” you try to speak but it comes out scratchy and you cough.

“shhh...its ok… your throat is probably sore from...from your screaming.” he says rubbing your arm softly, “don’t try to speak just yet...ok?”

Nodding you both stay there for a few moments before you feel his arms wrap around your body and hug you to his chest. You feel his bones shake and hear them start to rattle. A dampness spreads on your shoulder and you realize it's his tears, “angel...___….i’m so glad you're awake… you fell down….i thought i lost you…”

Your lip quivers and you bring your hands up to hold onto his arms. You didn’t know how much time had passed but based on how tightly he was holding you, you could estimate that it was a long time. You loved him so much. He had stayed with you while you were here. He wouldn’t leave you. Your soul pulsed and pushed against your body trying to reach him. You flinched as it tugged harder than it ever had before.

Papyrus paused and moved his hand around your body until it was placed above your soul. Blushing you flinched again as it tugged again trying to reach his hand.

“a-angel...do..do you know what you're feeling right now?” he asks slowly.

Gulping a bit you nod your head, “A-Alphys...and...Undyne explained…” you say softly so as not to hurt your throat, “It...it’s ok if...if you don’t… feel the same way…”

Papyrus’ phalanges twitch on your chest and he turns your around so that you can finally see his face, “angel, my soul has been tugging for yours since the first week i met you.” he says and kisses you softly.

Your heart and soul flutter at his words and you close your eyes as you kiss him back. You let yourself melt into his arms feeling so loved and safe. You wonder if this was the beginning of something. Was he going to ask to bond with you? Were you two going to go all the way? Your thoughts were stopped as the door opened and you heard a gasp.

“___! You’re awake!” Sans yelled and ran over to the two of you and hugged you tightly. Papyrus growled softly as you were pulled away from him.

You giggled softly and hugged Sans back, “I...I’m sorry for...worrying you all..” You whisper.

Sans sniffs a bit, “You were asleep for a day and a half human! Everyone was so worried but Papy wouldn’t leave your side!” he says and looks to Papyrus, “She needs to rest herself more brother! ___ let’s go watch a movie! I can call Alphys and Undyne! They are so worried about you!”

You want to ask why Sans meant to Papyrus but you were stopped as Sans picked you up. Gasping he lifted you up over his head, “I have captured the princess! To the pillow castle!” He yelled running from the room as you laughed and Papyrus yelled and chased after the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate cock blocker Sans. XD Don't worry guys. Its gonna happen. :p Hope you all enjoyed this and I hope it made sense to everyone. See you all Friday alright! :D 
> 
> Check out my second story: [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [I'll always answer](kittenthepsychobitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, quick random question. Should I make a tumblr account for my fanfictions? Like a SFW place for everyone to send questions about the story and such? Cuz I know my main blog is NSFW and such... idk..tell me what you all think/would like.


	29. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I realize that there are like 2 chapters I missed to update and all I can say is sorry! Personal problems arose and I had to deal with all of those. T_T I'll be back to regular updates from now on. I promise! <3
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

It was a few days later that you finally had a bit of courage to actually leave the house. Napsaton was getting irritated that you weren’t at the bar taking requests and because you wouldn’t leave the house Papyrus had cancelled one of the bands concerts. You felt more bad about that then anything else. You knew that it was only Tuesday but you had to try and get back into singing again. It comforted you.

Nodding your head you walked out of the house with Papyrus and Sans at your sides. Taking Papyrus’ hand you started down the street towards the bar. It wasn’t that far from the house and fresh air should do you good. Looking up at the sky you saw the colors changing from blue to orangeish red. It was a beautiful color.

Coming up to the bar you smile happily seeing Migar. The gorilla monster smiles softly at you and ruffles your hair a bit as you stop in front of him.

“There you are kid. Been worried since I hadn’t seen you in a few days.” He says glancing over at Papyrus as well.

You rub your arm, “I’m sorry...things just um… I was a bit too scared to leave the house…” You say truthfully.

Migar blinks at this and looks over at Papyrus, “bird flew from its cage.” Papyrus says simply taking a drag from his cigarette.

Migar bristles and you gasp when Migar hugs you to him. You only have a moment of shock before you wrap your arms around him hugging the large monster back. “Papyrus, you call me if anything goes down.” He says and lets you go.

Papyrus nods his head and takes your hand. You blush and move closer to Papyrus holding onto his arm smiling. “‘course migar. but you should know there’s gonna be a line to break this particular bird.”

Migar chuckles, “I’m sure there is.” then his face turns serious, “Also, Papyrus, I’ll want a few words with you later.” He says glancing at your entangled hands.

You blink confused as to what Migar would want to talk to Papyrus about. Papyrus on the other hand seems to have lost a bit of color in his bones which is a feet in itself as his bones were already white. Nodding Papyrus walked you and Sans inside the club towards your usual table with everyone. Alphy and Undyne were already there and you blushed at the grin that Alphys gave you.

“Finally!” Alphys screamed standing up and pumping her fists in the air.

Your face got hotter as everyone else just laughed a bit. Papyrus put out his butt and blew some smoke towards Alphys, “don’t ‘finally’ me. it still took you years to confess to undyne.”

Alphys glares while Undyne goes red in the scales. You push lightly on Papyrus, “Be nice…” you say softly.

Papyrus chuckles and sits down with you. Alphys and Sans share a glance then sit with Undyne and the five of you start to talk about things you had missed at the bar. There is a lot of talking when all of a sudden you feel a warm hand on your shoulder. Jumping a bit you look up and find Grillby with his hands on you and Sans. 

“Oh! Sorry Grillby, you startled me a bit.” You say smiling up at him.

There are a few pops and crackles from his mouth and Sans smiles brightly, “Human! Grillby has a song request! It’s Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men!” 

Your face goes red knowing the song and you sputter a bit, “B-but… that’s a uh...a duet song…” you say softly.

Sans tilts his head, “Papyrus knows it! He can sing with you.” 

You hear choking next to you that you assume is Papyrus. You look over at Papyrus biting your lip a bit wondering if he would ever want to sing on stage with you. He looks at your face as he wipes his skull of honey and sighs a bit smiling, “let’s go angel. i’ll sing with you.”

Smiling brightly you look to Grillby and nod. He gives a fiery smile and goes back to his bar to enjoy. You stand up and put your arm up to signal Napsaton that you’ll be singing next. When his song ends Papyrus takes your hand and walks with you to the stage. You’re blushing the whole way as you can hear a few gasps and murmurs at your joined hands. 

Taking one of the mics you smile at Papyrus as he takes the other. Taking a deep breath you nod to Napsaton to start the music and look up at Papyrus as you sing with him.

_[You] I don't like walking around this old and empty house_  
_[Papyrus] So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_  
_[You] The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_  
_[Papyrus] It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_[You] And some days I can't even dress myself_  
_[Papyrus] It's killing me to see you this way_

You feel your face get hot as Papyrus moves close to you as the two of you sing and he brushes the back of his phalanges across your cheek.

_[Both] 'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_[You] There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
_[Papyrus] Well tell her that I miss our little talks_  
_[You] Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
_[Papyrus] We used to play outside when we were young_  
_And full of life and full of love._

_[You] Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_  
_[Papyrus] Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_[Both] 'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

As the chorus picks up Papyrus takes your free hand and starts to twirl you around the stage in a one handed dance. You smile brightly as you sing with your love.

_[Both]_  
_Hey!_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!_  
_Hey!_

Papyrus lets you move away from him and you know what he is doing. You let your feet walk slowly away from him as you both sing.

_[Both]_  
_You're gone, gone, gone away_  
_I watched you disappear_  
_All that's left is the ghost of you._  
_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
_There's nothing we can do_  
_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

Papyrus grabs your hand and pulls you close to him.

_[Both]_  
_Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
_Please hang around_  
_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

_Hey!_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_  
_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

As the song fades away Papyrus startles you by kissing you deeply. The crowd erupts into wolf whistles and roars of noise that you just can’t hear anymore. When you finally pull away from each other you don’t know how red your face is. You both bow a bit and then leave the stage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting in a dark room he waits for what everyone is waiting for. That small man to come back with the video. Sighing Jason takes a drink of his Bourbon and looks towards the other men in the room. Most of them were lower ranking men in the KAM, but it was a rare sight to see the few leaders of the group with them today. This must be something big to call almost everyone.

The door opens and a small skinny man walks in looking nervous. He walks up to the leaders and places a video camera down on the table in front of them. “T-there...now you’ll leave my family alone r-right?” the man asked.

The main leader picked up the camera and reviewed a bit of the footage. With a curt nod a few men stood up, “You did indeed bring me what I wanted. Boys.” 

Two men grabbed the small man’s arms and held him still. A third came up behind him with a trash bag and threw it over his head. The small one started to struggle, “No! I gave you what you wanted! You said you would let me go! Let me go!” 

The leader laughed, “I said I would leave your family be. Not that I would let _you_ go.” 

The small one kept struggling but the man with that was holding the bag brought a gun up and shot the small one in the head. The body went limp but thanks to the bag no blood spilled around the ground. The leader held out the camera and someone grabbed it and connected it to the screen projector they had set up hours ago. The body was carried away and when the three men came back the video started.

Napsaton Bar came into view. There were many monsters and humans dancing with each other. The camera shifted around to try and capture every human’s face. Suddenly the camera shifted fast to show the monsters they all were looking for. The skeletons, the fish woman and the dinosaur. There was a human girl with them and she was smiling and leaning into one of the skeletons.

Jason’s hand clenched his glass at the sight of ___. He watches the video as she talks with the monsters. How a flame monster puts his hand on her. How she smiles and nods. Then he watched with rage as she goes to the stage with the skeleton and they start to sing that stupid song. She liked singers eh? When the two of them kiss on the stage his hand clenches so hard the glass shatters.

Eyes turn to look at him and one of the leaders tilts their head, “Problem, Jason?”

“Yeah, I got a problem! That’s my bitch. Those fucking monsters took her from me!” He roars standing up and pointing at the video.

“Yours? I thought you didn’t want her? That’s why you were in prison. You tried to kill her.” The leader says.

Jason growls but another man speaks up, “Putting that aside, capturing her will bring the monsters right to us. We could set up a trap!”

The leader sighs, “I’m so glad we have men that state the obvious.” He says then slams his hand on the table, “Of course we are going to capture her! Jason!”

Jason jerks a bit and looks towards the leader, “You know her. Find her alone or in a place where you can get her and bring her here. It may take you a few days but I want her here.” He says.

Jason nods and sits back down in his chair. The conversation blurs away from his mind as all he can think is how you look so...happy...with that monster touching you. His rage won’t leave him. 

_If I can’t have her...no one can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aqua-sapphire-marine for giving me the Jason idea. :3 Also, I'm wondering if you guys even want me to write out the 'talk' between Migar and Papyrus. XD See you all Friday~!
> 
> Check out my second story: [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)
> 
> My NEW tumblr! SFW and all about undertale and the stories!: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	30. Please Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter: Please Don't Go by Joel Adams

All the monsters were leaving the bar when Migar grabbed Papyrus’ arm. Papyrus looked up at him and sighed a bit, “sans, take angel home. i’ll be there soon ok? gotta talk to migar.”  


You look up at him and he can feel his soul clench at the worry on your face. He touches your cheek gently causing you to blush that beautiful color. “don’t worry angel. you’ll barely realize i’m gone.” he says and lets his teeth touch the top of your head. 

You nod to him and walk away with Sans down the street. He can see you glancing back towards them until you turn the corner and you are gone from view. Pulling out a cigarette Papyrus looks up at Migar, “so whats up?”

“Just wanna know what you intend to do with her?” he says waving his hand a bit at the smoke coming towards him.

Papyrus moves a bit so the smoke doesn’t go right for the gorilla monster and arches a bone brow, “what do you mean ‘what i intend to do with her’?” he asks getting a bit irritated.

Migar crosses his arms, “I know you had a serious problem with humans for a long while. Don’t forget I see everything around this bar.” he says, “If you intend to use her or hurt her in any wa-”

“how dare you!” Papyrus yelled his teeth clenching his cigarette tightly, “what gives you the right to assume shit about me? When have i ever hurt anyone migar? answer me that!”

Migar opened his mouth to say something but Papyrus pointed up at him, “no shutup and listen. i’ve felt it in my soul that she was the one for me since the first time i saw her. i love her migar and i won’t let anyone touch her. she’s been hurt enough and i know that. i’ve never once forced her into anything. even this relationship. she was the one who asked for it.”

Migar smirked a bit, “Just what I like to hear.” He says slapping his hand on Papyrus’ shoulder.

Papyrus flinched a bit and blinked up at the monster, “d-did you just..say all of that t-”

“To see if you were worthy of ___?” Migar finished and nodded, “Yes I did. She reminds me of my daughter Mila. It was just instinct for me to do the father act since her parents have passed.” he says and arches his brow, “Are you intending to bond with her?”

Papyrus felt his skull flush with orange magic at everything that was happening. At the thought of bonding Papyrus coughed a bit on his own smoke and pulled the cigarette from his teeth, “I...I would like to but… is that even possible with humans?” He asked getting embarrassed about all of this.

Migar chuckled a bit, “Of course it’s possible. I know it was common knowledge with us old monsters but I guess I trust you enough to let you know.” he says and scratches his chin a bit, “My mate was a human. Not a mage, just a regular human. I bonded with her and while the process was the same I had to push out more magic for it to work fully as she had none of her own.”

Papyrus snaps his skull up to look at the large gorilla monster, “you’re serious? it’s really possible? is there… any side effects i should look for?” he asked hope filling his soul at the thought of bonding with you.

Migar shrugged a bit, “I don’t remember much about anything serious. The only thing you should think of is the normal stuff. When you bond you are sharing everything about yourself.” he says and crosses his arms again, “You will see into her soul and the same will go for her. Better not have any secrets or they will all come crashing down. You need perfect trust in each other.”

Papyrus blanches at the thought of you seeing into his past. It’s one thing to tell you about the resets, its another thing entirely for you to see them for yourself. He doesn’t want to put that on anyone. Especially you. He looks back at Migar, “thanks...for the advice..” He says before nodding his head to Migar and teleporting to the house.

He teleports directly into his bedroom and his eye lights go small seeing you already in there. You were naked and bending over to put on a new pair of panties. He assumes you felt his magic because you spun around so quickly with one leg in the panties that you lost your footing and fell onto your back with a squeal. Heat instantly went to his pelvis as he looked down at your frame on the floor.

“P-P-Papyrus! W-what…” You stammered before you realized you were naked. You covered your chest with your arms and closed your eyes.

Papyrus finally regained his senses and he flicked the butt of his cigarette into the trash tornado he had in the corner of the room and started to walk towards you, “why so nervous angel?” he asks and moves down to his knees, “i always love seeing your beautiful body.”

His hands reach for the panties that are still hanging off of one ankle and he takes them and glides them to your other ankle. With care he slips your ankle into the hole and pulls them up your legs. When he reaches your butt he smiles a bit feeling you lift yourself for him. He allows himself to run his phalanges over your butt as he pulls them over. Once they are settled he looks up at your face and chuckles at how red it is.

Papyrus smiles and reaches down to pick you bridal style. The motion makes you gasp and start to squirm in his grip, “W-wait! I...i need to get my pjs on!” You say blushing more.

“Heh, nope...i like to feel your skin on my bones...just tonight sleep like this.” He says and adds, “no funny business, just wanna hold you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You consider his request. While you couldn’t understand why he liked your body or why he liked it against his bones you could see in the little lines of his skull that something deeper was bothering him. Gulping a bit you nod, “O-on...one condition…” You say softly.

Papyrus places you on the bed and sits next to you. You can see the amusement and confusion on his skull, “what’s that angel?”

“You have to sleep the same….j-just your boxers…” You mumble.

Papyrus’ skull flushes orange, “a-are you sure angel?”

You smile a bit and nod, “N-no funny business...just...holding…” You say feeling confident in that at least. You wanted to be close to Papyrus and you assumed that him having his tank off would let him feel your skin even more.

Nodding Papyrus stands up and starts to undress. You blush and look away a bit but can’t help but steal glances as he pulls down his shorts and lifts his hoodie and tank top over his skull. They all land in a pile of dirty clothes in the room that you tell yourself you would clean tomorrow. When Papyrus slips into the bed with you your heart starts to beat a mile a minute. No matter how many times you sleep next to him you will never not be a tad nervous.

As his arms move around you a warmth fills your body knowing you are safe. Here, with him you are perfectly safe. Your soul tugs in your chest, hard, making you flinch. “you ok angel?” He asks looking down at you.

“I’m fine… it’s just my s-” you squeak and cover your mouth realizing you were just about to blurt that information out.

“your what?” He asks not able to see your face fully because it is laying against his ribs.

You shake your head, “N-nothing…” you say softly, “I love you Papyrus…”

In a small flash you see something orange under his ribs. Blinking you stare at the spot and decide to try something, “Papyrus..you make me feel so safe...I really do love you so much…” You see the light again and you sit up quickly.

“wha-”

“What’s that light? It… it pulses when I say my feelings…” you say pointing to his ribs.

Papyrus jumps at your words and puts his hand over his ribs and looks away from you his skull going orange, “it...uh…” He can’t think of what to say to you. “N-nothing?”

You look at him before giggling a bit. You cover your mouth realizing that it's probably rude but you can’t help but laugh, “Oh...oh my… Alphys was right…” You say.

His skull goes fully orange, “wh-what do you mean alphys was right?” He asks sitting up in the bed as well to watch you.

“It's your soul right?” you guess and place your hand over your chest, “I...I don’t know if…” you take a deep breath trying to gain the courage to say this out loud, “M-my soul...as Alphys says...tugs for you and...I...i’m only guessing that the light I see is...your soul?”

Papyrus coughs and puts his hand over his skull, “d-did...did she explain what that means?” he asks.

Nodding you blush a bit, “It...it means my soul...wants to bond with yours…” you say and move closer to him, “And I know it’s a very...very serious thing but I want to...I want to be yours.”

You watch as Papyrus clenches his fist on his ribs harder, “you...you don’t know what that would do…”

“Then tell me.” you insist.

Papyrus won’t look at you, “you would be opening yourself to me...and i to you...we would...see bits a pieces of what makes us...us...memories that we might not want to share with each other...there would be no secrets.”

You think about that for a bit. Memories that made you who you were. You could already guess that a lot of memories of Jason would be there in your soul for him to see. Could you let him see how weak you had been? How broken? Could you see him going through the resets? The answer came to you so quickly. You could. Both of you had gone through so much and if you could carry his burden to help him then you could allow him to do the same for you. You loved him so much.

“I understand. I still want to bond with you Papyrus.”

Papyrus sighs and turns on the bed so his back is to you and his feet are on the ground, “it’s not that simple ___...i..i don’t want to.” he admits.

You feel something break in your chest. Looking up at him you feel tears come to your eyes but you won’t allow yourself to cry yet. “W-why...why not? D-did you...did you lie when you said..”

“no..___ no, i love you so much.” Papyrus says turning around cupping your face. “but i can’t do this to you….i can’t let you...i don’t want anyone to have to go through what i did...especially you. i won’t do that.”

Your lip quivers, “You’ll take my pain but you won’t let me do the same?”

Papyrus nods and sighs, “i’m sorry…” he concedes as he lets go of you and starts to walk towards the door.

Feeling tears fall down your face you know you can’t let him leave. But you don’t know what to say to him. Clenching your eyes shut you do the first thing that comes to your mind. You sing.

_Nobody ever knows_  
_Nobody ever sees_  
_I left my soul_  
_Back there now I'm too weak_  
_Most nights I pray for you to come home_  
_Praying to the Lord_  
_Praying for my soul_  
  
_Now Please Don't Go_  
_Most Nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_  
_Now Please Don't Go, oh no_  
_I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
_So Please Don't Go_  
  
You open your eyes to see that he hasn’t left. He stands at the closed door with his back to you. This is all you could do at this moment. You feel your soul tugging towards him and it’s painful but you don’t stop.  
  
_Cause I don't ever want to know_  
_Don't ever want to see things change_  
_Cause when I'm living on my own_  
_I'll wanna take it back and start again_  
_Most nights I pray for you to come home_  
_Praying to the Lord_  
_Praying for my soul_  
  
_Now Please Don't Go_  
_Most Nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_  
_Now Please Don't Go, oh no_  
_I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
_So Please Don't Go_  
  
_(Oh oh oh)_  
_I send so many messages you don't reply!_  
_(Oh oh oh)_  
_I gotta figure out what am I missing babe!_  
_Singing now (Oh oh oh)_  
_And I need you now, I need your love!_  
_(Oh oh oh)_

You clench the bed sheets under you as you sing. Closing your eyes again you hang your head. He hasn’t moved and you think he is just waiting for you to stop so he can leave without being rude. Your soul hurts as it desperately calls to him.  
  
_Now Please Don't Go_  
_Most Nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_  
_Now Please Don't Go, oh no_  
_I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
_So Please Don't_  
_Please Don't Go_  
  
_Please Don't Go_  
_Please Don't Go (oh no)_  
_Please Don't Go (oh no)_  
_I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
_So Please Don't Go_

When you finish you pant a bit still unable to open your eyes. You wait to hear the click of the door but it never comes. Instead you hear the pad of feet coming towards you. Papyrus cups your face with his hand again and you can see the pain and love in his eyelights.

“how do you manage to break every line of defence i put up?” he asks defeated.

You feel your soul swell a bit and you bring your hand up to take his on your cheek. “I guess I’m just the rock to your glass wall.” you say softly.

Papyrus chuckles at your comment and kisses you softly. The feeling of his pseudo lips on yours is still amazing even with tears on your cheeks. Pulling back Papyrus wipes your eyes and face softly. “are...are you really sure you want this?” he asks.

You nod and put one hand on your chest and the other on his, “More than anything in the world.”

Giving a large sigh Papyrus takes your hands and puts them on your lap, “just relax and tell me if anything hurts alright?” He says and places one of his hands hovering over your chest. 

Nodding that you are ready you feel the slightest of tugs and then your chest feels a bit empty. Blinking you look down and see an odd cartoon shaped heart. You start to think it’s beautiful but then you see the mass of cuts and scars. While the whole of the heart is a striking sky blue the cuts and scars are a deep purple. Bringing a hand to your mouth you feel fresh tears, “Its...its so...ugly…” you whimper.

Papyrus, who had been staring at your soul, snaps his head up to look at you confused, “wh-what are you talking about? i’ve never seen such a beautiful soul.” he says honestly.

Shaking your head you point to your soul, “All of these...cuts...it's awful…” you say.

Confused Papyrus moves his hand a bit and your soul rotates for you. You finally see what he had been seeing. The front of your soul was smooth, perfect, sky blue. No hint of scars or purple. You look up at Papyrus expecting him to be disgusted with the back of your soul but he doesn’t. He looks up at you.

“angel...do you know what these scars mean?” He asks carefully. At the shake of your head he continues, “the sky blue that is takes over you soul means Patience. it's your most dominant trait. the scars on your soul tell that you’ve gone through deep pain that will never heal, but the purple that takes over the scars means Perseverance, meaning that even with these scars you won’t let them break you. its beautiful and amazing.”

Papyrus lets your soul rotate again for you and you look at the scars with a deeper understanding of what it all meant. You reach your hands out and Papyrus allows you to cup your soul in your hands. It felt like glass and was warm in your hands. Looking up at Papyrus you feel your eyes going wide when you see him pull his own soul from his body.

It was a bright orange that was the same shade as his blush and magic. There was a long deep cut down across his soul. Confused you looked up at his face, “Wh-what happened there?” You ask softly.

“resets.” is all Papyrus says as his own hands cup his soul. “you’ll see soon enough i guess...are...are you ready for this?” he asks.

You nod, “How do we do this?”

“we bring our souls together and let them touch...because you don’t have any magic most of this will be done by me.” He begins, “i’ll ask that you hold onto me with your other hand so you don’t fall away from me. i’ll be pushing magic into you and letting it flow back into me to create the bond. while all this happens we’ll see each others memories.” 

You shifted a bit closer to Papyrus and you grasp onto one of his ribs not thinking twice about it. When you hear his hiss and see him blush you look up at him, “Am I hurting you? I’m sorry..” You say and start to pull back.

Papyrus shakes his head and covers your hand with his, “no..just..surprised. it’s fine.” he says and looks into your eyes, “ready?”

You nod and watch and mirror him. You both hold up your souls and bring them towards each other. Oh so carefully the two souls touch each other. You gasp at the feeling and can feel your eyes clouding over as memories start to flood into you and memories flood into him.

**He awakens to his brother jumping up and down on the bed, ‘Brother! It is our birthday! Father said we can see the rest of the underground!’ his brother yells and he smiles sitting up. ‘thats right bro. happy birthday.’ ‘It’s your birthday too!’**

**_You squeal with joy as your father tosses you up into the air and catches you again. ‘Again again!’ yell waving your arms. Your father laughs as your mother sighs. ‘You know how I feel about that game.’ ‘Sweetheart it’s fine. I’ll always catch our beautiful daughter.’ your father says tossing you again._ **

**Papyrus walks through the halls of the lab searching for his father. He’s a teen and smart working on the experiments with the Core with him. Sirens start to blare and he starts to run towards them ‘dad!’ he screams as he comes to a doorway. His father is standing next to the Core, ‘Papyrus run! Get your brother and run!’ ‘i can’t leave you! I can help!’ His father uses his magic to push the door closed on Papyrus, ‘I love you both!’ he yells as the world turns white with the explosion.**

**_You watch as your mother cries on the couch. There are police officers sitting with her holding your father’s jacket. It’s covered in blood and you can hear them saying that there was a car accident. You can feel the tears rolling down your face but you feel numb. Your father was gone and you didn’t even get to say goodbye._ **

**Papyrus wakes up to the sound of his brothers screams for the third time and realizes that it’s not a dream. These days are repeating. He grabs his skull in rage that he is the only one that seems to notice this. But then again, ever since the explosion at the lab all those years ago, he is the only one to remember his father as well. Even Sans doesn’t remember and he vowed to keep his older brother happy and safe far away from Hotlands. But now he had these time loops to worry about. What was causing them?**

**_You pull your hair up into a loose ponytail as you pull on your makeup. You were going to another party and this time you knew that he would be there. You were going to capture his heart and be the envy of all the girls at your school. Everyone wanted him but he never tied himself down. You were going to be the one to change him. You would make Jason yours. You thought as you pushed your breasts up further in your bra._ **

**Papyrus stood in the judgement hall with the kid. They had an evil smile on their face and their clothes were covered in dust. ‘it’s a beautiful day outside...birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like this kids like you..’ his eye flashes orange with magic and he sends an attack towards the child who dodges, ‘should be burning in hell…’ the fight rages on but in the end Papyrus feels the fatigue. Just as his eyes close on him he feels the sting of the knife cutting across his ribs. Panting he feels the marrow seeping out of his bones, ‘welp, i’m going to muffets...sans...you want anything?’ he asks the open air as he walks away and fades to dust. When his eyes open again he is back in his room with Sans yelling at him to wake up.**

**_You fall to the ground in the doorway to the guest bedroom. You don’t know how many times this has happened. You had lost count over the years. Jason picks you up by your hair making you scream, ‘Please! Jason I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to leave! I was coming back I promise! I just wanted to see my mother's funeral!’ you yell. ‘How many times have I told you? You can’t leave here without my permission and I specifically told you you couldn’t go to that whores funeral!’ he roars back. The only thing you remember from there is the sounds of the wet slaps and his groans and the pain._ **

Papyrus pulls his soul back from yours and you pant realizing that you have tears flowing down your face. You look up and see that orange tears are on his face as well. But his eyes are on your souls. Looking down you gasp at the scene before you. Your sky blue soul has a new addition, an orange glow that wraps around the outside like a protective shell. You look at Papyrus’’ soul and see there is a sky blue shell wrapped around his orange soul.

“it...it worked…” he pants looking up at you. “we...we are bonded, now and forever.”

You feel so happy you want to kiss him with everything you have. But you are stopped as Papyrus holds up his soul and lets it go back into his chest. He then holds his hand out for yours. Giving him your soul he pushes it into your chest and you feel whole once again. When both souls are safe in your bodies you move forward and hug him tightly.

“You’ve been through so much Papyrus...But I’m glad you shared with with me.” you say softly and kiss his neck bone softly.

You feel him shiver and he hugs you back, “the same came be said to you.” he says and pets your hair back. “i will say that all monsters will be able to see this bond...all monsters can see souls.”

You smile and nuzzle against him feeling so close to him, “I don’t mind. I’m yours and you are mine. That is all that matters to me.”

Papyrus chuckles and moves to lay down bringing you with him. It’s then you realize how tired you are and probably how tired he is. You let him wrap your arms around you and you hold onto his ribs. Closing your eyes you can already feel his deep breathing and you know he is asleep. 

“I love you Papyrus…” You whisper to him as you fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH FINALLY!!!!! Ugh! I've waited so long to write this chapter! Now I can finally do all my evi-I mean...happy things! :D You all trust me. :3 See you all Monday with a new chapter! <3 Your comments give me life~
> 
> Check out my second story: [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	31. The Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no songs in this chapter. T_T I'm getting bad about that aren't I?

When you wake up the next morning you feel a tiny bit different. You could feel Papyrus and his magic holding you together. You could feel his bravery and it gave you strength. Opening your eyes you look up at him and smile brightly. You had seen him for who he was, and he had seen you. It was a strange thing but you were so happy the two of you could share so much together.

Sitting up you stretch your arms a bit holding them up in the air and arching your back. Moving your messy hair from your face you gasp. You place your hand over your scared eye, then place it over your un scarred eye. There was no blurry vision. No mass of colors. You could see! You look down at Papyrus and place your hand on his sternum, “Papyrus...Papyrus…”

When he doesn’t wake up to your calls you get a bit scared. “P-Papyrus?” You start to shake him but he still doesn’t wake up. You put your hand over your soul, you could still feel him but why wasn’t he waking up? Climbing out of bed you put some clothes on quickly and rush out of the room.

“Sans?! Sans!” You yell running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sans turns around from the stove shocked and confused, “___? What is it?” 

You rush over and take his hand, “Papyrus! He won’t wake up! Even when I shake him!” You yell and pull him towards the stairs.

You didn’t realize how fast Sans could be, because when you said something was wrong with Papyrus he took off up the stairs. You run after him and stop in the doorway holding your hands in front of your chest. Sans leans down next to his brother, “Papyrus? Brother?” He says softly and he snaps his fingers a bit and shakes him as well, “If you don’t wait up I’m hiding your cigarettes!” 

When that doesn’t work Sans looks over at you, “Did he do anything strenuous with his mag-OH!” Sans is now looking down at your chest and you blush.

“U-um...we...we bonded last night…” You say nervously.

Sans sighs a bit and stands up, “Brother will be just fine. He just used too much magic. He regains it by sleeping.” He says and pets his brothers head before going towards the door, “Would you like breakfast?”

Hearing that Papyrus would be alright you sigh and nod, “That sounds wonderful.” You say and you quickly go over and kiss Papyrus’ head then go out of the room shutting the door.

When the both of you get to the kitchen you can’t keep in the other good news you have, “Sans, there is something else.” You say smiling brightly, “I don’t know if it was because of the bond but, my eye has full vision again”

Sans looks over at you, “That is wonderful sister! I was wondering why your eye was now half orange!”

“O-orange?!” You put your hand to your eye and ran towards the bathroom to see what he was talking about. Uncovering your eye you gasped. It was true. The scar that had cut your iris in half was still there but while your natural eye color was on top of the cut on the bottom was a bright orange that you knew would be the exact shade of Papyrus’ magic.

Going back to the kitchen you give a breathy laugh as you sit back down, “I didn’t think much would change when we… b-bonded but i got my vision back.” You say softly smiling.

Sans places a plate of pancakes next in front of you, “Bonding is sharing everything about yourself with another. There have been cases of small amounts of magic going to their bond mate. Your vision doesn’t seem that different. Papy probably did it unconsciously.” he says and puts out a few more plates.

“Are Alphys and Undyne coming over today?” You ask taking a bite of the soft cakes. Sans was getting better at cooking when he had a cookbook next to him.

Sans nodded just as Alphys knocked on the door hard. Sans ran over and opened the door for her to come inside. The girls walked into the house then stopped dead when they saw you at the table. Undyne squealed and Alphys pumped her fists shouting. You flinched at their loud voices and looked up at the stairs. Papyrus hadn’t woken up from that. He must have used a lot of magic to make the bond work. Your thoughts were stopped as Alphys picked you up and swung you around.

“I can’t believe that lazy bastard did it! I’m so happy for you nerd!” She screamed making you laugh.

When she put you down Undyne rushed up to you and touched your face lightly, “Y-your eye...do you have f-full vision back?” She questioned.

Nodding you could see her eyes going bright with questions that you didn’t think you had the answers for, “Undyne, before you get all scientist on me I think we should just relax for a bit. Papyrus hasn’t woken up yet as well.”

Alphys sat down and waved her hand, “With how lazy he is I don’t doubt it’s gonna take him some time to get his magic level back up. Let him sleep, just means we can go costume shopping without him!” 

Blushing you finally remembered that Halloween was getting closer. You would need to dress up as a request from both Napsaton and Chara. The band would be doing a special concert for Halloween and Napsaton had said he was writing lyrics for you to sing with Papyrus. He was very happy after your first duet together. Chara wanted you to go trick or treating with them and their dad after you did song with the band.

Going back to the table you sit down with Undyne and nod a bit, “Alright, but I feel a bit worried just leaving him like this. What if he needs me?” You ask taking another bite of your food.

“You’ll feel it in your soul if he really needs you. Like life or death needs you.” Alphys says and you put a hand to your chest, “Same will go for him if anything happens to you. Good and bad thing in the bond.” She said but didn’t explain any further.

You were a bit scared to ask any more questions without Papyrus there with you. You wanted him to the be the one you asked. Finishing up your food you went up to your room to get dressed in blue jeans and a sweater. You peeked into Papyrus’ room just check on him and smiled softly. Going down you left a note for him on the fridge as to where you would be and headed to the door where everyone was waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are you making me try all of these on?” You whined from the dressing room. “I wouldn’t be able to go out in any of these!”

“We are building our costumes but you don’t know how to sew so we gotta see you in everything!” Alphys calls, “Now come out!”

Whimpering you put the small nurse hat on your head and pull back the curtain so they can see you. Your hands pull on the bottom of the nurse’s skirt to try and pull it down but it won’t go. The skin tight nurse’s uniform hugs around your body and stops in the middle of your thighs. The front of it is cut so low you felt embarrassed showing so much skin.

The girls hooted at you while Sans just blushed blue and looked away, “I think Papy would kill you two if you made her wear this out!”

“I agree Sans!” You say your face red, “Can I change now?” 

“Hold on!” Alphys says and holds up her phone and snaps a picture before you can cover yourself. “I’m sending it Papyrus to see if this wakes him up!”

“The last pictures didn’t, why would this?” You whine crossing your arms in front of your chest. It was true. Alphys and Undyne had you try on costumes to ‘try on’ but you were it was just to try and torture Papyrus. “Will you two stop being mean to him and actually help me find a costume?”

Sans looked around and his eyes sparkled with stars. “I got it!” He yelled and ran across the store. When he came back he held out another dress for you, “Try this Sister!”

You blushed at him calling you sister again and looked at the dress. It looked like it would at least reach your knees this time. Sighing you turned back into the changing room just as your new phone started to ring. You jumped not used to having a phone again. Undyne had given it to you on the way to the mall. You saw it was Papyrus and answered it.

“Hello?”

 _“angel? where are you? what are alphys and undyne making you do?”_ he asked sounding tired and irritated.

“We’re at the Halloween store at the mall. They are trying to find me a costume but it’s...it’s been what you’ve seen.” You say blushing again thinking about the costumes you had worn.

There was a long pause before, _“would you find it weird if i said i want you to get the maid costume? not for halloween…”_

You squeaked and felt dizzy with how red your face was getting, “I...i’m not buying it...th-they would...if…” You sputtered and finally took a deep breath, “I… I wouldn’t mind…”

You heard a growl and the bed as you assumed he was getting up, _“be there soon angel.”_ he says before the line goes dead.

Putting the phone back down you look at the dress Sans had given you. You still needed an actual costume to go with Chara. You slipped out of the nurse’s outfit and pulled on the brown dress. It was fluffy and modest. The front didn’t dip to show your breasts but did have three large black buttons going up from your stomach to chest. There were bear ears on a headband that you placed on your head. Brown fuzzy stockings that went halfway up your shins with matching high heels went onto your feet. The last piece was a pair of gloves that looked like bear paws. You were pulling them on when you heard Sans yell.

“Brother! Don’t just appear like that!” 

“sorry bro, didn’t mean to _a-pear_ out of nowhere.” Papyrus said before you hear him take a bite of something.

Sans screeched, “No puns! Even if you are eating something healthy!”

Alphys laughed, “Hey Papyrus, congrats man.”

You blushed and assumed he did as well as he sounded quieter, “t-thanks alph.”

“Hurry up ___!” Alphys yelled then.

Sighing you opened the curtains and walked out, “This one isn’t that bad…” 

“Sister that looks amazing!” Sans yelled.

“I like it ___! I think we got a winner!” Alphys agreed.

Undyne nodded and you looked to Papyrus but his skull was fully orange with his blush, “i uh...yeah, you look gorgeous angel…”

Smiling you held your hands up next to your head, “Well then I guess I’m a bear for Halloween.” You concluded.

After you had changed back into your clothes you went to the register to pay for the costume when Papyrus came up behind you and took it from your hands, “P-papyrus, I have it.” You say looking up at him then you noticed the white and black under your bear costume.

“i’m buying angel.” He purrs as he leans in and brushes his teeth to your cheek in a kiss. Then he pauses and you smile realizing he’s noticed your eye.

“Full vision too.” You say knowing he was going to ask. “How are you feeling by the way? You slept a long time.” 

Papyrus seems to relax a bit, “was just getting my magic back up. haven’t used that much magic in...in a long time. i’m all good now angel.” 

Smiling you lean up and kiss him softly before going over to the others. It was agreed that once Papyrus came out of the shop you would all go to the bar and hang out with Grillby and Happstablook before it opened up. Napsaton would also have the lyrics done for you and Papyrus to memorize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the bar you were happy that Migar was there early as well. “Migar!” You yelled and ran over excited to tell him about your eye. You hugged the large gorilla monster and he laughed at your enthusiasm. “Look! I have full vision in my eye.” you gush.

Migar looked at your face and his own eyes go wide, “So you do. I guess a congratulations is in order.” he says ruffling your hair and looking over at Papyrus. He nods and Papyrus just shrugs a bit but is please Migar isn’t angry.

You were about to say something when you heard the familiar crackle of Grillby but there was something more. You could clearly hear, “....The orange matches nicely with her natural eye color….”

You whipped your head around and gasped. Grillby looked at you strangely and tilted his head. “I...I heard you…”

The bar went silent and Papyrus teleported next to you, “heard him? angel...are you saying you understood grillby?”

When you gave a small nod Grillby scoffed. “......There isn’t any way she understood me…..” He barks, “.....I’d believe the queen and king getting back together than believe this….”

You felt your face get a bit red that he thought that and looked right at him, “Well believe it Grillby, because I did understand you.” 

Everyone is in shock but the silence is broken by Migar laughing. He holds his stomach as he tries to get his laughs under control, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry but, it's entirely possible that she can understand monster languages now.” He begins looking over at everyone, “___, Papyrus mixed some of his magic in with the soul bond which in a regular bond would me that you would have done the same. But you are human which means you had no magic to give. His magic gave you your vision and the ability to understand. Better watch what you say now Grillby.” Migar finishes taking a drink of whatever was in his glass.

Papyrus seems to relax to this news but to you it just seems like what Sans had told you this morning. Nodding a bit you give Migar another hug and head over to where Napsaton is waiting. Papyrus follows you and the three of you sit at the table.

“First of all congratulations on the bonding.” Napsaton says making you blush again. “Second, I have the lyrics for your new song. I got a bit of help from Sans and Undyne through texting this week so it still has your band spice on it.” He says holding out a paper for you.

You pick up the paper and hold it up so that the both of you can see. The lyrics remind you of something and when you get closer to the end you look up, “Is...is this about Bonnie and Clyde?”

Napsaton grins, “It is! I’m glad you picked up on that.” 

You squirm a bit, “Bonnie and Clyde were robbers and killers in the Great Depression...why write the song about them?” 

“They weren’t just robbers. They were lovers. Their love for each other couldn’t be stopped and they wanted everything for the other that nothing could stop them.” Napsaton states making you look towards Papyrus.

“If you wanted a love song...why not Romeo and Juliet?” You ask, “They are from two different families that want nothing to do with each other…”

Napsaton makes a noise, “They were children who didn’t know what love really was. They killed themselves because they didn’t have the other and only lasted two weeks together. They aren’t a love story. And this song isn’t a love story either. This is a song about not going down without a fight. If the humans come back to try and force us underground again…..” His eyes narrow, “They won’t take us alive because we will fight til our last breath…”

You shake a bit at the venom in Napsaton’s voice but when you feel Papyrus’ hand on the small of your back you can feel yourself relax. You were safe. He was here. While you couldn’t fully understand Napsaton’s reasoning behind the song you knew that there was another meaning behind it. You looked up at Papyrus and you think he understands it as well.

Jason….

The resets….

They wouldn’t take either of you alive…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehe................... :3 The date in the story is October 17th. So....
> 
>  **Dawn of the First Day**  
>  **-** **_14 Days Remain_** **-**
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr - [I'll answer questions there <3 ](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	32. I'm Not Stronger Than You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that follow me on Tumblr you know that the reason this chapter is so late is because I was in the hospital for a bit. I'm fine but I needed to get some tests done to make sure what I was feeling wasn't anything serious. 
> 
> ~* *~ is both Chara and Frisk talking.
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Stronger than You Undertale Parody by ateotu [Link](http://ateotu.tumblr.com/post/133485913132/ateotu-response-and-lyrics-based-to-this-post)
> 
>  **Evening of the 12th Day**  
>  **-** **_72 Hours Remain_** **-**

A resounding crash sounded throughout the house causing you to flinch on the couch. Papyrus, who was sitting next to you on the couch, pulled you closer to him with a small chuckle.

“Don’t worry angel, it’s just sans trying to find something to wear.” he murmurs with his signature cigarette in his teeth.

You look up at him and nod softly. Thinking back the last couple weeks you realize that things have been amazing. Through your bond you had been feeling more brave thanks to Papyrus and in return he was feeling some of your own patience. Everything had been peaceful, quiet, and you couldn't get enough of it. In that time Grillby had finally asked Sans out on a date, which was why he was freaking out in his room.

“SISTER!!!” Sans yelled from his room, “I need help!”

Blinking you giggled a bit and kissed the side of Papyrus’ skull, “Be right back.” You say before getting up from the couch to go up the stairs.

Knocking on the door you hear a shuffling before the door opens and Sans grabs you. He yanks you inside making you squeak and he slams the door again. The force of him pulling you in has you spinning on your feet and you land in the heap of clothes he has. “S-Sans...what do you need help with?” You ask looking up at him.

Sans helps you up out of the clothes pile and spreads his arms. “I have nothing cool to wear for my date!”

Smiling you look at Sans then around at the clothes. It really was a rare sight to see his room so messy. He must really be nervous about this date. You thought back to when Sans had told you the other day that he was going on a date. Grillby had told him it would be a nice restaurant so that meant he should dress up a bit. You walked around the clothes and picked out a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue button dress shirt and then grabbed a burgundy tie. 

“Try these.” You say with a smile, “It’s dressed up but not bringing in the coat gives it a relax feel.”

Sans brightens and takes the clothes. You turn around to give him so privacy. You can hear him moving around and putting the clothes on. A few minutes later you hear Sans whining again, “I don’t know how to tie this!”

Turning around you see him messing with the tie. “Hold on...let me.” You say and bend down a bit and start to put it into an eldredge knot. It was a complicated knot but...over the years you had perfected putting it on someone. When you were done you turned Sans to the mirror, “How’s that?”

Sans looked in the mirror and brightened, “Thank you Sister!” he cheers and wraps his arms around you in a hug. “Now if you excuse me I must clean this mess before Grillby gets here!”

Giggling you nod and leave his room going back down the stairs. Papyrus looks up at you with an easy smile, “he find something?”

You nod and are about to answer when there is a knock on the door. “I’ll get it Sans!” You call and head down to the door. When you get to the door and open it up you gasp as arms fly around your stomach and hold you close.

“Chara! Flowey! You two are early.” You laugh ruffling Chara’s hair and allowing Flowey move up your arm to wrap around your neck. He always loved being up there.

Asgore laughed at the display, “I’m sorry for being here early. They did not want to wait any more and I do need to get to the school and prepare for the meeting.” He says scratching his horns.

“It’s no problem Asgore, I’m always happy to have them over.” You say as Chara runs past you to jump on top of Papyrus. They had been getting better this past week, at least Papyrus and Chara had. Looking back up at Asgore you pat his hand, “Go ahead, I’ve got everything under control here.” You say.

Asgore looks relieved and nods, “Thank you again ___. I’ll see you all tonight.” He says before turning and leaving. You shut the door again and poke Flowey on the nose.

“How are you Flowey?” You ask smiling.

Flowey growls at the poke as usual, “I’m not dead so there’s that.”

“That’s always a good thing.” You laugh and sit down on the couch again. Chara moves themselves so that their head is on your lap and the rest of them is on Papyrus. “How are you two?”

Chara smiles brightly, “I’m doing great. Frisk is better now that they are here. They don’t get to talk much at home.” 

You nod in understanding and Papyrus flicks their head, “Well you got a couple more minutes before that. Sans is still here.”

Chara nodded and started to tell you about what they had been learning in school. Because Asgore was the dean Flowey was able to go to school as well. He wasn’t very happy about it but you told Flowey that he should learn all he can. Knowledge was power. Flowey got mad at that.

“Knowledge isn’t power you idiot! Power is power! Determination is power! You’re all fucking morons! I could show you real power if I had what I needed!” He hissed starting to tighten on your neck.

Sighing a bit you unwrapped him from your neck and got up. He hissed and spit at you and you ignored him as you placed him into a pink pot that you had hanging by the kitchen door. “Time out Flowey.” you say simply and walk back to the couch.

Papyrus couldn’t help but laugh every time you put Flowey in a time out. You could understand his humor. With everything that Flowey had done to him and his brother underground, you treating him like the child he was was funny. Chara was sitting up now watching Flowey with the shake of their head. 

Sans came down the stairs then and blinked at Flowey, “Did he get in trouble again?” He asked and when you nodded he walked over to Flowey and waved his finger, “You can be so much better than this Flowey! The Magnificent Sans believes in you!”

You smile even though Flowey doesn’t seem all that impressed with it. Flowey hisses as Sans who just pouts a bit. He probably would have said more but there was a knock at the door. You feel the couch suddenly move and you look over to see that Papyrus has teleported to the door to answer. You and Chara giggle a bit realizing what he was doing.

You watch as Papyrus opens the door and looks Grillby over. The elemental was in nice pants and a dress shirt but lacked a tie. He tilted his head at Papyrus, “.....is your brother here?....”

Papyrus pulled his cigarette from his mouth, “he is, but i just wanted to let you know… if you hurt my bro..” His voice got deeper and you knew his eye lights were gone at this point, “your gonna have a **b a d t i m e**.”

Grillby just stared at him and gave a nod. Papyrus took that as Grillby understood and teleported back to the couch. You rubbed your hand on his radius and he smiled over at you putting his cigarette back between his teeth. Sans ran over to Grillby then and you watched with amusment as the two blushed and sputtered greetings. Finally Sans turned and waved goodbye to you all and left with Grillby.

“He’s going to be fine.” You whisper softly knowing that Papyrus was worried. “He is your older brother.”

Papyrus scoffed and rolled his eyes lights, “i think we all know that a few minutes doesn’t mean i don’t get to worry.” he says.

You smile and nod, “I know, but he’s with Grillby. He’s safe.”

“~She’s right you know. Sansy is safe~” Frisk giggled one eye a deep brown.

Papyrus glared and you sighed a bit, “Alright both of you, play nice. I’m putting a rule up tonight to not say or do anything to anger the other.” You say holding up your finger, “Plus, if you just do that then you won’t get to see what fun activity I have for you!”

“~Sorry sis. I’ll be good~” Frisk says and Chara chimes in, “I’ll make sure they are good. So what do we get to do?” 

Standing up you walk over to Flowey, “Are you gonna be good as well?” 

Flowey huffs a bit but nods. Smiling you hold your hand out and he wraps around your wrist. You walk into the kitchen where five pumpkins are on the table. There was another on the ground for Sans when he came back from his date. “We are going to carve some pumpkins!” You announce.

Flowey moves off your wrist and moves around a pumpkin stem, “This one is mine!”

Chara runs in smiling, “I want this one! And Frisk says they want the one next to mine.”

You smile, “Alright, let me open the tops and you all can get to work SCOOPING OUT THE INSIDES~!” You bellow making your voice waver trying to be spooky. It just causes the children to laugh and giggle.

You walk over to their pumpkins and cut around the stem so that the top can come off. You do the same to yours and look back over at Papyrus, “You wanna join us?”

Papyrus looks over and shrugs. Taking that as a yes you cut the top off the last one and push it in front of the empty chair which he teleports into. You place the knife down and show everyone to use the spoon to pull out the seeds and guts and put them in the large bowl in the middle of the table.

Flowey uses his vine to use the spoon. Chara’s right hand holds a spoon and carefully pulls them out of the pumpkin. Their left hand goes deep inside yanking the insides out with just their hand. You can hear Frisk giggling behind Chara’s lips and you shake your head in humor. You remember when you used to do that, go head first with your hands. You remember your mother yelling about the mess and your father laughing and doing the same thing with his pumpkin. It was always fun to feel the insides of the pumpkins squish in between your fingers.

Looking over at Papyrus you laugh at him, “That’s cheating.” You say watching him use his orange magic to use the spoon to pull it out. “Don’t you want to feel the goopy mess?” You joke.

Papyrus eyes you a bit and wiggles his fingers, “i’m all bone angel. would get tangled up in there.”

You blush and laugh a bit, “That’s true isn’t it. Sorry.” You say. There isn’t much talk after that and when everyone is done scooping out their pumpkins you hand pens to everyone to draw faces into the side of them. You thought everything was going well until you told everyone that they would be cutting the faces out themselves. 

When Chara’s left hand picked up the small carving knife Papyrus stood up quickly his eye flaming with orange magic. You stood up as well and went in front of him, “Papyrus, hey look at me...its fine ok? Why don’t you go to the bedroom for a bit.” You start to push him to the doorway.

“i...i can’t….” he starts.

“Yes you can. Everything is fine alright? You’ll feel it if I need you.” you say and kiss the side of his skull. He nods to you and teleports out of the room.

You turn back to the kids and sigh a bit, “Give him a bit more time. Things are still fresh for him…” You say softly and go back to them.

Flowey needs your help carving but soon all four pumpkins are carved without incident. You take them to the living room to watch a movie. Papyrus is still in your room and you don’t really expect him to come back out soon. Chara tugs on your shirt softly.

“Whats up sweetie?” You ask looking down.

“Remember when you told us that...a good way to express ourselves was to write a song?” Chara asks looking nervous.

You brighten a bit, “Yes I do! Did you write something?”

Chara nods and one of their eyes turns brown, “~I helped as well….we sing it together...but…~” They look up at the closed door and you put your hand on their head.

“You want him to hear it?” 

When they nod you stand up, “Let me see if I can get him down. Wait here.” you say softly.

Walking up the stairs you knock on the door before opening it. “Papyrus...sweetie, Chara and Frisk say that they made a song they want you to hear. Can you come down?”

Papyrus stirs from the bed and looks over at you. You can see in his eye lights that he is fighting back nightmares. You walk over to the bed and pet his skull, “Hey, can you hear me? Everything is fine. There haven’t been any resets. Sans is on a date with Grillby. You are my bond mate.” you whisper to him kissing the top of his skull.

You feel his bony fingers come up your back and cling to you, “what would i do without you angel?”

You huff a laugh, “I don’t know, but I feel the same way.” You say rubbing the top of his skull. “Do you think you can make it down or should I just leave the door open so you can hear it from here?”

“tell ‘em to start...i’ll hear them….i’ll be down soon..” He says and you nod and kiss him once more before going back to the door. 

Leaving it open you walk back down the stairs and sit down on the couch. “Go ahead and start. Be loud, he can hear you and he’ll be down soon ok?” You encourage.

Chara nods and stands up. They take a few deeps breaths and they close their eyes, but you know that one is red and one is brown. The two voices somehow come out at the same time and keep in perfect melody together as they start to sing.

_~* I didn’t know what I got into_  
_Somehow I can’t go back even if I really wanted to_  
_So what more can I do?_  
_Here at the end, it’s just me and you_

_I never wanted to play by the rules_  
_A knife in hand, I’m playing out the part of the fool_

_So here we go, you can judge me thoroughly_  
_It’s too late for apologies. *~_

As the lyrics hit you, you remember from Papyrus’ memories that they are singing about all the times they saw him in the judgement hall. Your hand covers your mouth as you listen and watch them. Papyrus moves out to the second floor landing having heard it all and he stands there in shock his bones starting to rattle.

_~* Go ahead and just hit me since you’re able_  
_We know my determination is unstable_  
_I’m not even mad because I keep on dying_  
_But I don’t even know why I’m trying._

_This isn’t what I want, yet it’s want I asked for_  
_Curiosity over all my morals_  
_I took away our perfect, happy ending_  
_Resetting the world despite the warnings_

_Right now I’m made of LOVE ahhh….of LOVE ahhh…. *~_

Tears started to fall from the child’s eyes and Papyrus teleported next to you. You didn’t realize you were crying as well as they kept singing.

_~* I know who you are, you remember who I am_  
_We knew that once in a timeline, we had grown to be good friends_  
_And yet I killed your brother without giving him a chance_  
_Every time you throw me down, I hope you kill me once again._

_So go ahead and just hit me since you’re able_  
_All the sin that I can feel is unbearable_  
_If I could only hit you once it would be over_  
_But the consequences last forever_

_The flowers are in bloom as the birds will tell_  
_It’s a beautiful day to be burning in hell_  
_You gave me advice, I choose genocide,_  
_But I know how to make it right…._

_I am made of LOVE ahhh… but I’ll give up for you….. *~_

When they stop they look up at Papyrus tears still falling, “We are sorry….”

You can’t help yourself as you fall from the couch and hug the two crying souls close to your body. You knew how hard it was for them to do that and you had already started to forgive them and you knew the song wasn’t for you but you couldn’t help but hug them. When you felt bony arms wrap around the two of you Chara and Frisk broke down more.

“...i’m sorry too kid….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. This was like my favorite Parody song and I thought it fit these kids so well. T_T Now its time....for Friday's chapter. :3 I've been excited to write this for WEEKS! :D See you all Friday!!!
> 
> Keep up on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	33. Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this Chapter: Partners in Crime by Set it Off (The Skelebombs)
> 
> **Night of the Final Day**  
>  **-** **_6 Hours Left_** **-**

It was Halloween and you were in your old room putting your costume on. The bear dress was easy enough but your hair wouldn’t cooperate with you very well. Sighing a bit you stopped, took a deep breath and tried again. You just needed to move slower, part your hair...put them up in high pigtails… then wrap them around so they looked a bit like rounded ears. Smiling you put your headband up and squealed at how they made the ears look a bit fluffy on your head now.

You pulled on your stockings next and when you had your shoes on you looked at the new addition you were making to your costume. You had the idea the other day and you blushed thinking what Papyrus would think. Picking up the belt you made you strap it around your waist and look in the mirror. Now you had two bottles of honey around your waist and you couldn’t stop blushing.

Going out of the room you walk down the stairs to see Sans stomping his foot at Papyrus, “I told you to wear a costume! Not just a shirt with writing on it!” 

“but bro, this is my costume.” Papyrus says lazily pointing to the white shirt he has on. All it had on it was writing in sharpie that says ‘go ceiling!’.

“Then are are you supposed to be?”

A shit eating grin spreads on Papyrus’ skull as he says, “i’m a _ceiling fan~_ ”

There is silence before Sans starts to scream in rage and he stomps up the stairs to finish getting ready himself. You can’t help but laugh from the stairs which grabs the attention of your bond mate. You see his lazy grin go wider at your amusement from his pun and you feel better about the addition to your costume.

Once you are in front of him you spin around a bit, “Still look ok?”

Papyrus grabs your hips just under the bottles and pulls you closer with a toothy grin, “you’re my perfect _honey bear~_ ” He chuckles.

You blush hard and put your paws on your face trying to hid from him. He was a pun master, of course he figured out your plan so quickly. Papyrus laughed at your embarrassment and nuzzled his skull up your arms and to the side of your neck forcing you to put your hands around his skull.

“i love you so much ___.” Papyrus whispers into your neck and gives you a soft skeletal kiss.

Smiling you kiss the top of his skull, “I love you too Papyrus, so much.”

The two of you broke apart but Papyrus still kept a hand somewhere on you as Sans came down the stairs two at a time. “I’m ready!” He shouted and twirled a bit to show off his costume.

You smiled at his Ghost Rider costume. Papyrus had helped him make it and it fit around the smaller skeleton perfectly. The leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and arms, the leather black pants that fit around his bones perfectly and went into the boots on his feet with more spikes on them. What really made the costume was Sans was using his magic to flow around his skull like fire. It moved like fire around him but it was blue like his magic.

Giggling you tilted your head, “Grillby is gonna flip when he see’s you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out both Sans and Grillby would freak out when you all made it to the bar. Grillby couldn’t help but grin at the foux flames that Sans had created and Sans was blushing blue at what Grillby was wearing. Granted it was very intimidating but very...good looking on him. Grillby wore his old soldier uniform from, as you learned, when he was working as a general under the king. When Asgore had left for the ruins underground, Grillby had left the guard and Toriel hadn’t asked him to come back.

Alphys and Undyne were weeaboos in their cosplay outfits. Alphys was dressed as what she called was a character called Natus who could use dragon magic. Undyne was the love interest Lucy who could summon celestial beings with her keys that she had on her hip. They were adorable together and you couldn’t help but giggle at their outfits.

When Chara had showed up with Flowey you had squealed at how cute they were. Chara had large horns on top of their head and fuzzy ears that hung down on the side of their face. Their outfit they said their dad helped make. It was a long purple robe with shoulder blades and it went down to their feet. On the front was the symbol of the royal family and on their back were fairly large wings that were a technicolor of colors.

“I’m the hypergod of the underground!” Chara said happily while Flowey held onto their arm and grumbled something like ‘that’s not the real name idiot.’ but you ignored it.

“You look amazing Chara. I love it.” You say hugging them tightly, “I just need to sing this song with the band then we can go trick or treating.”

They nod and go with their dad who was dressed as Dracula. It was kind of funny to see the large goat monster with fake fangs and a black cape. You walked over to the stage to help them set up the rest of the way. People were filing into the bar excited for the concert and to hear the new song the band had written. You could hear some people talking about you and you tried to ignore them.

“Just cuz she works here…”

“I can’t believe she took him…”

“I think it’s all for her career…”

“Can you see her soul? So soon?”

“He’ll leave her… she isn’t even that cute…”

“How can she even fuck him?”

Even though most of the comments were from the humans it still hurt your soul a bit when a few monsters even wondered why Papyrus had bonded with you. Your soul dimmed a bit and that caught Papyrus’ attention. He walked over and took your hand and squeezed it softly. Feeling his strength you smiled up at him and nodded. You knew he was worried about you and you knew you shouldn’t listen to those people. It was just hard, but knowing he was there with you helped just a bit.

Finally everything was set up. Napsaton announced that the first song would be one that you and the band had made together. You knew it was just a little white lie but it didn’t matter really that you didn’t write the lyrics with Papyrus. Maybe one day you could. While the band was in their normal positions you were just standing there with a microphone next to Papyrus. You were nervous but he looked over and smiled at you. Nodding softly the music began to start and you had to sing first. Gathering your own courage and Papyrus’ bravery inside of you, you opened your mouth and let yourself go.

_[You] You'll never take us alive_   
_[Papyrus] We swore that death will do us part_   
_They'll call our crimes a work of art_   
_[You] You'll never take us alive_   
_[Papyrus] We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_   
_[Both] Partners in crime_   
_[Papyrus] Partners in crime_

_[Papyrus] This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_   
_I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,_   
_Everybody freeze,_   
_[You] nobody move,_   
_[Papyrus] put the money in the bag_   
_[You] or we will shoot,_   
_[Papyrus] Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,_

_[You] Our paper faces flood the streets,_   
_[Papyrus] And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause..._

_[You] You'll never take us alive_   
_[Papyrus] We swore that death will do us part_   
_They'll call our crimes a work of art_   
_[You] You'll never take us alive_   
_[Papyrus] We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_   
_Partners in crime_   
_Partners in crime_

_[Papyrus] (Oh, just try and catch us!)_

_[Papyrus] Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_   
_Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight._   
_[You] Where we gonna go?_   
_[Papyrus] He's got us pinned!_   
_[You] Baby, I'm a little scared_   
_[Papyrus] Now, don't you quit_   
_[You] He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in._

_[Papyrus] Our paper faces flood the streets,_   
_And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause..._

_[You] You'll never take us alive_   
_[Papyrus] We swore that death will do us part_   
_They'll call our crimes a work of art_   
_[You] You'll never take us alive_   
_[Papyrus] We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,_   
_Partners in crime_   
_Partners in crime_

_([Alphys] police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)_

_[You] The skies are black with lead-filled rain,_   
_[Papyrus] A morbid painting on display,_   
_[You] This is the night the young love died,_   
_[Papyrus] Buried at each others side,_   
_[You] You never took us alive_   
_[Papyrus] We swore that death would do us part_   
_So now we haunt you in the dark,_   
_[You] You never took us alive,_   
_[Papyrus] We live as ghosts among these streets,_   
_Lovers and partners_   
_Partners in crime_   
_Partners in crime_   
_[Both] Partners in crime_

With the last beats of the song Papyrus grabbed your free hand and held it up in the air. Blushing you looked over at him and smiled. You were partners, lovers and bonded forever. Nothing could break you two apart. Papyrus put his guitar down so he could walk you over to Chara. Once there he hugged you and you felt a tickle on your skin. Ignoring it you smiled at him, “I love you Papyrus. I’ll be back later.” 

He nods and gives you a soft kiss, “i love you too angel. be safe out there.”

You giggle and put your hand on Chara’s shoulder, “I got the hypergod by my side. I’m perfectly safe.”

Papyrus rolls his eye lights but nods and goes back up to the stage. Once they start to play their next set you look down at Chara. “Alright, ready to go?”

Chara nods and you follow the small teen out of the bar with Asgore behind you. You walked down the sidewalk to the residential area’s and you started to see more kids running around with their parents. You couldn’t help but smile brightly at all the children in their cute costumes. Monster and human alike were running together gathering candy from houses. It was a beautiful sight to behold. After a few houses Chara looked up at you and swung your joined hands.

“Sister...are you and Papyrus gonna have kids?” they asked innocently.

The question startled you so much you tripped on nothing and almost lost your balance. When you had it you continued to walk your face bright red, “I.. um… I don’t know… I uh… I don’t even know if that’s possible for us..” You say softly bringing your free hand to your face.

“Oh it’s entirely possible my child.” Asgore spoke from behind you. “Monster children are born through their parents souls when both parties want a child.”

Your face just kept getting more red, “That's...that's good to hear but...I don’t know if he would want children.” You say softly and look around at the little children running, “I know that...I would, I’ve always wanted children but...i don’t want him to...want them just for me.”

Asgore chuckles, “That wouldn’t happen. Magic is a tricky thing. If he tries to just appease you in having a child the magic won’t work. He has to want them just as much as you.” He says.

That both eases your worries and heightens them. Does that mean if he doesn’t want children you will never have them? It was something you hadn’t thought of before but, it should be something you should talk to Papyrus about. You wouldn’t know unless you talked to him.

“When you and Papyrus have kids will they be humans or skeletons?” They asked then brightened, “Can I be a godparent?!”

You laughed a bit, “I don’t know what our child would look like but that’s something I would have to ask Papyrus about. Being a godparent is a big responsibility.” You say and hug them a bit.

All talk of children is gone as they start to run up and down houses to get as much candy as they can. Even Flowey has a bag that is quickly filling up with candy. You shake your head not envying Asgore at all at the moment. Those kids would be so hyper for days after this. No amount of hiding candy would stop them.

Soon the sun starts going down more. When darkness fully took over the streets parents started to take their kids home. The four of you turned to go back to the bar. Asgore would drop you off there before taking Chara and Flowey home so they could watch a movie and sleep. You were halfway there when you heard your name being called from behind you.

“___!” 

The voice made you freeze and your blood went cold. You don’t know why but you turned around slowly and were face to face with a very drunk Jason. You were about to grab Chara and run when your eyes landed on the gun in his hand that was pointed right at you. Chara held onto your arm, “_-___?”

“Sir, you need to put your weapon down and walk away.” Asgore said his voice holding so much authority you didn’t have to wonder anymore how he used to be king.

Jason growled and pointed the gun at Asgore, “Shut the fuck up you freak! I just want ___!” He roared his other hand holding a half bottle of whiskey.

Your fear was so great but you couldn’t have either of them hurt. You moved Chara’s hands off of your arm and walked in front of Asogre so the gun was pointed at you again. “J-Jason...I….I’ll stay here but...let them leave…” You said softly thanking any god above that you were being brave enough to save them.

Jason wobbled a bit on his feet and you lowered your voice, “Ch-Chara… take your dad and go… the bar isn’t that far…”

“B-but..”

“No buts...please, he won’t hesitate to shoot you three….get to the bar...tell Papyrus…” You whispered desperately.

Asgore put a hand on your shoulder, “I can’t just leave you wi-” his sentence was cut off with a gunshot.

You gasped as the shot hit the ground in front of your feet. Asgore looked up and Jason had such pure anger in his eyes you could feel Asgore flinch. “Let her go or I won’t miss next time.”

“Asgore...please… just get Chara out of here and get Papyrus..” You whispered not taking your eyes off of Jason.

You felt his hand leave your shoulder and you felt you would cry as you heard their feet leaving. You were alone with Jason, again. All you had to do was hold out. Papyrus would teleport to you. He would protect you. Jason dropped the bottle and it smashed on the pavement making you flinch. He was in front of you so quickly he stumbled a bit but caught himself. 

His hand grabbed your hair yanking at the pigtails you had causing you to whimper, “What the fuck is this? You think you can just walk away from me? Tell the police I hurt you? You’re a lying bitch, you know that?” He growled and you could smell the liquor on his breath. “I didn’t do anything that you didn’t deserve. You would still be that little whore if I didn’t teach you how to be faithful.” 

You felt the gun press into your chest and tears sprung to your eyes. “P-please...Jason...don’t do this..” You whimpered.

“I won’t let that fucking monster have you….No one can have you...no one but me….say you’ll be mine..” He whispered into your ear. You could feel his tongue around your earlobe and his teeth biting you.

He was giving you an out. You could end this with just one word. You thought about Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Migar, Chara, Flowey…..and you felt your soul swell with bravery.

“No.”

Jason’s hand in your hair tightened making you cry out, “...Wrong answer..”

Things then moved in slow motion for you. You felt the crackle of magic that you knew so well. You heard Papyrus behind you starting to cry out your name just as the sound of a gunshot drowned out his voice. Pain exploded in your chest and you didn’t even have time to scream as orange surrounded Jason and ripped him away from you.

Bone came up from the ground and impaled him multiple times as you fell to the ground. The world came back full speed in your brain as Chara ran over to you.

“___! ___! Oh no! Come on… Papyrus!” Chara screamed.

Papyrus was panting and holding onto his chest as he came into your view. You could see in his eyes that he was feeling it. He was feeling you dying. He dropped to his knees orange tears filling his eye sockets, “___….angel...please don’t leave me…” He whimpered pulling you into his arms.

You could see red starting to soak his white shirt and you tried to figure out why there wasn’t any pain. That's when you realized that...you really were dying. Your vision swam and started to go dark. You couldn't leave him without...You forced your hand up to hold onto the side of skull. He held it there with his own hand.

“I...I l...love..you...P-Papy...rus…” you wheezed. You were happy you could at least say that before your vision went black and your body went limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....I did try to warn you...i'm fucking evil......XD SEE YOU MONDAY!
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	34. Sacrifice the Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter: Nightmare by Set it Off (The Skelebombs)  
> Sacrifice by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams
> 
> So..........yeah.........hi. :3 I love you guys. <3

You walked off the stage with Papyrus holding your hand. Once the two of you were next to Chara and Asgore he pulled you into his arms and hugged you. There was a shift in the air and a tickle on your skin before Papyrus’ arms tightened on you. “angel...please don’t go out tonight...just stay here ok?”

You were about to ask him why when your brain exploded with memories. Trick or treating, talking about children with Asgore and Chara….Jason….. Your hands tightened on his back as tears started to fall down your face, “Oh gods….I…I died…”

Papyrus stiffened in your arms and pulled back a bit looking at you with wide eye lights, “how…”

“I remember...I remember it all…” You whisper and you feel Papyrus’ hand clench your arms tightly.

There were a few noises of complaints from the people in the bar and Papyrus looked back then cursed. You were back at the beginning of the Halloween concert. He had to get back. You smiled softly, “It’s alright Papyrus. Can you quickly take me home and then you can come back and do the concert. I’ll be fine.”

Papyrus looked at you concerned, “i don’t wanna leave you alone right now…”

You shake your head, “You have to get back. I’ll be fine but I wanna be at home.”

Chara came up to you and hugged you tightly around the waist. You ruffled their hair, “Hey, I’m not feeling too good. I’m gonna have Papyrus teleport me home and you go out with your dad.” You say softly.

Chara looks from you to Papyrus and their eyes go wide with understanding. You try not to scare them so you cup their cheek, “He won’t mess with you because I’m not there. You are safe. Go and have fun. Get all the candy.”

They bit their lip and nod. Looking to Papyrus they nod and go over to their dad. You look at Papyrus, “Take me home?”

Papyrus sighs and looks towards Sans. He holds up a finger, points to you and points out of the bar. Sans nods and starts to talk to the audience. You don’t hear it though as Papyrus wraps his arms around your waist and you feel yourself being taken through the void. When you apear in the living room of the house you keep your brave face. 

“I love you angel, i’ll be back as quick as i can.” Papyrus says as he pulls back from you.

You nod with a smile, “I love you too Papyrus. Do amazing at the concert.” you say and when you blink again he is gone. You take another moment just incase he comes back. When you know you are alone you fall to your knees and hold your chest. You have to be strong for him but now that you are alone….you can break….just for a little bit….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Papyrus teleports to the side of the stage. While his friends know about some of his abilities he doesn’t like random people know them. He walks up onto the stage with a casual grin on his face even when his skull was swimming with the knowledge that ___ remembered a LOAD. 

“sorry everyone. had to say goodbye to the honey bear before she went out for the night.” Papyrus says taking ahold of his bass guitar and putting it on him. “let’s get this concert started!”

The crowd cheers and Papyrus starts to sing the songs. All the while his mind is going a mile a minute. He’s actually proud of himself that he can think and sing at the same time. He wonders if it’s his magic that is allowing you to remember the LOADs. What would happen if the world RESET? Chara had promised not only him, but you as well when you learned everything. But that could change if something serious happened to Chara or if their last SAVE didn’t go back enough to stop something they wanted to stop. Their determination could ruin everything.

These thoughts made him think at what would happen if the world RESET. Yes, you would be with Jason again… but if you remembered...he could get you away from him three years earlier. But what if the bond didn’t go that far back? What if Frisk decided to have fun a few times and you felt him dying? There were too many ifs. 

He was snapped out of this thoughts when he felt Alphys jab him in the ribs. “Dude! We are gonna play the last song. It’s the new one. Need you fully focused.” She growled.

Papyrus looked over at the time and realized how late it was. He had been going on autopilot for that long?! Nodding to Alphys she seemed to be thankful. The new song….new song...when the music started he remembered and the irony was heavy on his soul.

_They're coming creeping from the corner_   
_And all I know is that I don't feel safe_   
_I feel the tapping on my shoulder_   
_I turn around in an alarming state_   
_But am I losing my mind?_   
_I really think so_   
_Not a creature in sight_   
_But, what you don't know_

_Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat_   
_I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but_

_I created a monster, a hell within my head_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_   
_Oh I'm so scared_   
_I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_   
_I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_   
_My mind impaired_   
_Awake me from my nightmare_

Papyrus remembers when he wrote this song. It had been about the resets and how he was losing his mind. His friends called it a new song but he had written it so long ago.

_Wait, something doesn't feel right (feel right)_   
_No, something seems wrong (wrong)_   
_And I've been feeling this way (oh that's too bad), for_   
_Far too long_   
_As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder_   
_Appearing young, while I'm growing older_   
_I collapse to the floor and scream:_   
_"Can anybody save me from myself?"_

_I created a monster, a hell within my head_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_   
_Oh I'm so scared (Oh I'm so scared)_   
_I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_   
_I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_   
_My mind impaired_   
_Awake me from my nightmare_

_Walking to the ledge_   
_I find myself looking down_   
_Frozen still with fear_   
_Now I'm plunging to the ground_   
_If only I knew how to fly_   
_Then I could convince myself this isn't my time to die_   
_Instead, I'm rocketing faster and faster_   
_I dive bomb to the floor_   
_And when my body crashes to the pavement_   
_I'm right back where I was before_

This was one memory he was glad ___ hadn’t gotten from his soul. It was the one time in the underground he had been weak. He had let himself fall off of the tallest fall in Waterfell. But when he opened his eyes the world had been reset.

_I created a monster, a hell within my head_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_   
_Oh I'm so scared_   
_I created a monster, a hell within my head_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_   
_Oh I'm so scared_

_No!_   
_I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_   
_Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_   
_My mind impaired_   
_Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)_   
_Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)_   
_Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)_   
_Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)_   
_Awake me from my nightmare_

When the song ended there was a roar of applause from the crowd. He gave his signature lazy smile and walked off the stage with everyone else. Once they were down at their regular table Happstablook floated over, “Uhhmmm….Asgore left a uh...message and said him and Chara...are home from...trick or treating…”

Papyrus sighed a bit with relief, “thanks happy.”

Alphys looked over, “That reminds me. Where did ___ go? I thought she was going with Chara?” 

Papyrus stiffens a bit but rubs the back of his skull, “she uh...wasn’t feeling good..thats where i vanished to for a moment...i took her home.” he says and notices that Sans is staring at him a bit harder but he ignores it.

Alphys shrugs a bit, “Alright. Welp! Me and Undyne are going home ourselves. Gonna have our own little party~!”

Undyne blushes red on her scales and sputters a response as Alphys laughs and pulls her from the bar. Papyrus shakes his head and looks towards his brother. Sans is watching him, “What really happened brother?”

Papyrus flinches and sighs a bit. Sans was getting to be a little too observant, “we uh...i just..” he scratches as his radius not wanting to look at Sans when he was in ‘big brother mode’ as he called it over the years, “i had a bad feeling ok? i...i didn’t want her to go out…”

Sans sighs and puts his hand on him, “Papy, I know that you worry but you can’t keep her from going out like that.” He says sternly and Papyrus flinches and nods. “I’m going with Grillby tonight so you go home and make it up to ___. She’s been alone this whole time.”

Papyrus starts to panic realizing that, yes, you have been alone this whole time. The concert was one thing but now he was just sitting here talking to his brother like nothing had happened. Standing up he looked to Sans. “thanks bro. Be careful alright and have fun.” He says before he teleports back to the living room of the house.

He expects you to be in the bedroom….or the kitchen….he doesn’t expect to see you staring at the computer in the middle of the living room still on your knees. He just stands there realizing that whatever you were doing was taking your full attention. You hadn’t noticed him yet. He can see the dried tear marks on your cheeks and wants to rush over to you. He’s just about to move when the computer starts to play music. Papyrus watches your eyes close and you start to sing thinking you are alone.

_Close your eyes now time for dreams,_   
_Death is never what it seems._   
_Did the things you thought you should,_   
_All the things they said were good._

_All your faith in ancient ways,_   
_Leaves you trapped inside a maze._   
_Take the lives of those you need,_   
_Sow the death then reap the seed._   
_Reap the seed._

His soul starts to feel heavy as he watches you grab your head with one hand and your chest with the other. Your hand was holding the wound that had killed you before the LOAD. His feet start to carry him closer but you still don’t notice him.

_Born an angel, heaven sent,_   
_Falls from grace are never elegant._   
_Stars will drop out of the sky,_   
_The moon will sadly watch the roses die._

_In vain,_   
_Lost, no gain,_   
_But you're not taking me._

_You can't have my life,_   
_I'm not your sacrifice._   
_You can try, but I'm free,_   
_And you won't conquer me._

_I won't crawl,_   
_Most of all,_   
_I won't fall,_   
_For you.Show them gods and deities,_   
_Blind and keep the people on their knees._

_Pierce the sky, escape your fate._   
_The more you try the more you'll just breed hate,_   
_And lies._

_Truth will rise,_   
_Revealed by mirrored eyes._

The music stutters to a low and you open your eyes. He can see it in your body when you notice him. Your head whips around and your eyes are wide but your voice doesn’t let you stop the song.

_What if all the plans you made,_   
_Were not worth the price they paid?_

_Even with the lives you stole,_   
_Still no closer to your..._   
_Goal._

_You can't have my life._   
_I'm not your sacrifice._   
_You can try, but I'm free,_   
_And you won't conquer me._

_I won't crawl,_   
_Most of all,_   
_I won't fall,_   
_For you._

When the song ends Papyrus drops to his own knees and pulls you close to him. He knows now that you had been holding yourself together for him. Papyrus shifts you into his lap as tears continue to fall from your eyes.

“I...I’m sorry…I... _hic_...I thought…” you whimper unable to speak between your tears.

Papyrus pets your hair and tries to think of how to make you feel better. He was breaking himself. He had almost lost you….it was only a miracle that Chara had SAVEd at the bar and not while you were out there. Though he might have teleported around the city until he found you.

“angel...it’s alright...i know it’s hard but…” Papyrus didn’t know what to say. He knew what it was like to die before and come back. He knew that there was probably a phantom pain. That you would most likely have nightmares for awhile but….”you have me angel… i know what you’re feeling...i can help you…” he whispers into your hair.

You sniff and clench your fists on his shirt. “W-when does its stop….” you ask and look up at him.

Papyrus puts his hand on your chest and rubs the spot that he knew you were asking about, “a few days….thinking about other things dulls its a bit….feeling it...knowing it’s not really there helps as well...it’s just phantom pain...it’s not real anymore.”

You nod into his ribs and he holds you until your tears stop and your breathing evens out. When he feels that you are sleeping in his arms he stands up holding you close. He goes to his room and lays down with you. Neither of you have taken off your costumes but he doesn’t care. He just wants to hold you close through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should say that this....still isn't the worst.....>_> :D Excited for more?! Also, I have a question for next chapter. I don't know if you guys like smut at all, so I wanna ask now. If there is a smut chapter do you want me to make it like...skippable or just not do it? 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	35. Fuck Away the Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I love the support you guys show me. <3 I asked about the smut chapter and you all were worried that I would be uncomfortable writing it. I love you guys. I was asking cuz I didn't want YOU all to be uncomfortable with it. :3 But anyway, smut is coming and it will be easy to skip. <3
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Fuck Away The Pain by Divide The Day

It was a few days before you felt comfortable going anywhere that wasn’t home, Alphys’ house and the bar. And even in those times Papyrus teleported you there. Chara and Asgore had seen Jason stumbling around the night of Halloween so you and Papyrus didn’t have to make up any excuse for why the two of you were being extra cautious. That didn’t stop Alphys from getting pissed off that Papyrus was glued to your hip it seemed.

While you didn’t mind it after three days of the same routine even you were getting a little...tired. Which was why you were thankful that Alphys demanded you go shopping with her and Undyne at the mall today. It was to have some girl time and also because you did honestly want to get a few books to read around the house. It took a bit of convincing for Papyrus but once Alphys summoned a giant glowing battle ax and yelled that no one would go near you he finally sighed and agreed.

Walking through the throngs of people in the mall was like something old to you. You had lived at this mall when you were in high school. It was strange to see stores in different places or just not there anymore. You followed along with Alphys and Undyne with their shopping then they followed you to the bookstore. 

You smiled brightly at the books and started to look through the fiction section for something new to read. Undyne had dragged Alphys to the anime section, which was in eyesight of your section so it wasn’t like they were really gone from you. You were reading the back of a book when you heard a feminine voice call your name.

Blinking you looked up and saw two women standing there looking at you strangely. One was a bit taller than you with fair skin and black hair that was cut short around her ears. The other was a girl a little shorter with curly brown hair going down her back. Both had bright designer clothes and many shopping bags.

“Is that you ___?” The black haired girl asked.

You knew who they were. It was just amazing to see them after all these years, “Jayleen! Maya! Oh jeez it’s been so long!” You say happily putting the book down to walk over to them.

Maya smiles and goes over to you quickly her brown hair bouncing around her. The two of you hug and Jayleen gives you a half hug before pulling back and flipping her black hair. “___, I can’t believe we are actually seeing you.” Jayleen says looking you over, “Last we heard from you, you were living with Jason. How is the little prick?”

You flinch at his name and give them a half smile, “I um… I left him. I’m actually with someone else now.” You say wondering if you should tell them it was essentially a monster marriage. 

Jayleen smiles a bit, “Finally kicked that fucker to the curb? God finally! Maybe now we can go clubbing again.” She ran her fingers through your hair, “Ugh, but you’ll have to wash or something cuz you look horrible.” 

You pull your hair back from her and play with it a bit, “Jayleen, I can’t go clubbing. I’m with someone.” You say but the girl rolls her eyes at you.

“So? You’ve fucked with guys while you were dating someone before.” She put her hand on her hip, “What’s so special about this one? Is he like, another Jason?”

You flare up at that, “No! Papyrus is nothing like Jason!” You say getting a tad bit angry.

The girls jump a bit at your rage and you hear Alphys and Undyne coming up behind you. “Hey ___, everything alright over here?” Alphys asked putting her hand on your shoulder.

You were about to answer her when Maya made a gagging noise, “Gross! Monsters!” 

Jayleen took a step back like she was looking at a streaker on the street, “___, what is going on with you? You would never hang out with monsters!”

Undyne flinched and hid behind Alphys a bit. You hated yourself for it but you could feel the old you coming out around these girls, “Excuse you Jayleen, I couldn’t hear you over your racist attitude.” You snarl making the girl glare back at you, “As for the monsters, they are my friends. And my _husband_ is a monster as well. I’m not the same girl you knew in high school and if you can’t accept that then you can just fuck off!”

Maya looks at you speechless but Jayleen looks you over and smirks at you, “He must be a poor monster then. If he is your husband, where’s your rock?” She asks holding up her left hand to show her own gold band with three diamonds in the center, “I don’t see a ring on your finger sweetie.”

Your hand clenches a bit but the girl you had locked away continues to peak out and you move towards Jayleen and give your own smirk, “Our ring is in our soul. We are bonded to each other, which means that he’ll never get bored of me.” you say and flip your hair like you used to, “It also means I won't’ have to spend money on surgery to try and keep my pretty while my husband fucks the young assistant.” 

You hear Alphys snort at that and Maya looks at you with wide eyes while Jayleen looks like she wants to strangle you. It was strange to you that you were able to get back into this petty rivalry with Jayleen again after all these years. After all you had been through. You most likely had Papyrus’ bravery to thank for it. Speaking of Papyrus you could feel his crackle of magic nearby but you ignored it for now as Jayleen lowered her hand and sneered at you.

“You’ve always been a whore and a freak. It’s no surprise you shacked up with a monster. How many did you go through before you settled?” She asks crossing her right arm to hold her left elbow as her left hand hovered in front of her face.

You laughed a bit, “Are you sure I had the title of class whore?” You arch your brow at her, “Pretty sure once you blew the football team I lost my title. Unless you forgot math after all these years.” You held up your hands, “27 is larger than 3 Jayleen.”

Jayleen’s face got more red with her anger before she took a deep breath and you felt a bit hesitant then. You knew that face. She was gonna bring up something bad. “27 maybe larger that 3 but sweetie, a blow job is nothing to opening your legs to guys who are nice to you.” She smirked and you knew what she was talking about. Her voice got higher and she faked like she was crying and waved her hands around, “Oh boo hoo~ My daddy died~ Oh Mark, you’re so nice to me~ Let me drown my sorrow with your dick up my cunt!”

The blow was like a slap to your face. You shook a bit. That was not how everything went. Mark was your first time, things were….you weren’t going to think about this now. You had the one thing that would shut up Jayleen no matter what. Forgetting that everyone was behind you you tilt your head to the side and smirk, “Don’t be jealous Mark wanted me. Even after all these years you can’t get over that can you?” You say and flick your hair again, “He would have gone for you but at that time, you didn’t have your boob job done.”

Jayleen lost her cool then. With a scream she raised her hand and moved to slap you. You would have taken the hit but you felt that crackle of magic again and Papyrus was next to you with his arms around your shoulders holding Jayleen’s wrist and his hand to his teeth holding his cigarette.

“imma stop you right there human. i’d like it if you don’t lay hands on my wife.” Papyrus says pulling the cigarette back and blowing the smoke in Jayleen’s face.

Jayleen ripped her hand back and Papyrus just let his hand land on the side of your arm. You smiled up at Papyrus and then looked back at Jayleen who was looking your bond mate up and down. She then started to laugh holding her stomach and mouth, “Oh god! He’s a fucking skeleton! Ahaha! He doesn’t have a dick!”

Papyrus raised a bone brow and let the woman laugh for a good while before looking down at you. You looked angry ready to start snipping back at Jayleen but he let himself talk first. “true, i don’t have a human dick. i got something better.” he says grinning, “i got magic that can make a dick any length, girth and stay hard for a long as i want no matter how many times i come.” He says and is happy that it shuts up Jayleen.

Papyrus laughs as Jayleen grabs Maya by the arm and stalks out of the bookstore with her. You wave to her like you used to then catch yourself. Groaning you put your hands over your face, “Oh gods what did I do?” you whimper.

Papyrus cups your chin, “you stood up for yourself and your friends. you did amazing.”

You shake your head in his hand, “No….I let myself go back...in my head… back when I was in high school those were my best friends and ugh gods..” You pulled away unable to look at him, “I was a bitch and a whore and….” you held your arms thoughts going back to when Jason first hit you.

When it had all started you thought back to how you treated others, how you had acted around him. You thought he was right in telling you that you were a mean person, that you deserved the hits you got. You didn’t realize you were digging your nails into your arms until Papyrus took your hands in his.

“angel, it doesn’t matter who you were in the past. not to me and not to any of your real friends.” He rubbed your arms where your nails had dug in, “we care about the person who is in front of us now. the beautiful woman who wouldn’t let a bully mess with her friends.”

You smile softly at him and feel Alphys and Undyne come up behind you again and hug you. Alphys cheered how you had handled Jayleen and Undyne was apologizing for calling Papyrus thinking you had needed help. You smiled at them and let them know you would be ok now. Papyrus kissed your head and told you he would see you at the bar then teleported out. You went around with the girls and bought the books you wanted.

They even dragged you to the lingerie shop to pick out underwear and bras to be sexy for Papyrus. You had blushed the whole time but finally ended up buying a green thong that went with a matching bra that had lace flowing around your belly. You had no idea when you would ever have the guts to wear it but it was nice to have all the same.

When the three of you finally showed up to the bar Papyrus was sitting with Happstablook at the table and Sans was at the bar with Grillby. Papyrus puts his hand on the small of your back as you sit with everyone. Things are going great, you are talking with your friends, you are singing songs for everyone in the bar at times and the man you love learned about the old you and didn’t think ill of you.

Halfway into the night Alphys speaks up slamming her hand on the table, “You know what would be awesome?! Let’s play some truth or dare!”

Sans, who had joined the table awhile ago, gets stars in his eyes, “That sounds like fun! May I go first?!”

Papyrus chuckles, “sure bro. you alright to play angel?”

You look up at him and blush a bit, “Y-yeah. I can play. Don’t know how well I’ll be at dare’s though.” 

Everyone chuckles a bit and Sans looks around the table before smirking brightly and points at his brother, “Papyrus! Truth or Dare!”

Papyrus tilts his head a bit, “eh..i’ll go for a dare bro.”

“Mweh Heh Heh! I dare you, brother, to drink a whole bottle of ketchup!” Sans cheers grabbing a bottle from another table and putting it in front of Papyrus.

Papyrus’ eye lights have vanished as he stares at the red bottle in front of him. You giggle a bit and pat his shoulder blade, “You gonna be ok sweetie?” You ask softly.

Alphys slaps his back making Papyrus jerk and his eye lights come back. He sighs and grabs the bottle, “angel...i love you..” he says dramatically as he tips the bottle to his teeth and drinks its quickly. When he’s done he lets the bottle roll on the table as he lays his skull on the table, “ughhhhhh…..its so grooooooosssssssssssss…..”

Everyone laughs a bit and Papyrus keeps his skull on the table as he points to Undyne, “truth or dare dyne….”

Undyne blushes but gulps a bit, “Uh...t-truth…”

Papyrus looks over at her as he thinks, “hmmm...you and alphys gonna have kids soon?”

Alphys almost does a spit take with her drink while Undyne goes fully red on her blue scales. “I-I-I...uh...m-may...be...I um….” She buries her face in her hands as Alphys growls at Papyrus, “What the hell is that Papyrus?! Want me to ask ___ that question?”

Papyrus flinches a bit as you blush yourself and Papyrus huffs, “yeah...low blow, sorry ‘dyne. i’ll take a dare for you if you want at any time.”

Undyne nods a bit then looks at you, “T-truth or d-dare _-___…”

You blink and shrug a bit, “I’ll do dare.” you say thinking that Undyne wouldn’t do something totally outrageous.

Undyne looks to Alphys and nods a bit. Uh oh...they were in on this together….You gulp and wait as Undyne says, “I dare you to sing the craziest song you know. Doesn’t matter if it was by a male or female.”

You feel your face going fully red like Undyne’s had before and you rack your brain for the craziest song you know. The one that came to your mind was one you used to sing with your friends in high school. Biting your lip you bow your head a bit and look at them, “T-there is one song...but don’t judge me ok? Its um… from when I was in high school.” You say softly.

Papyrus kisses your cheek, “never, angel.”

You smile at him and nod to Napsaton and when its time you walk onto the stage and click the track into place. You can’t keep the blush from your face but you try to remember when you were in high school singing this song. You pull air your hair and let it fly around your head scratching it up. You pick up the microphone and close your eyes. Once the music starts you grin and start to dance around as you sing.

_You think your life is done he took it all with him_  
_So you drink enough for it to wash away the sin_  
_Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye_  
_You think your life is done he took it all with him_  
_So you drink enough for it to wash away the sin_  
_Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye_  
_You can take it out on me if you like_

You looked over at Papyrus who had an orange skull at the way you were moving your hips. Smirking you flipped your hair as you threw your hand out and began to sing the chorus.

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain_  
_Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,_  
_Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse_  
_Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name_  
_While I fuck away the pain_

_You hate the way he fooled around behind your back_  
_A slave to him but now with me, no strings attached_  
_But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed_  
_If that's what you need go right ahead_

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain_  
_Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,_  
_Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse_  
_Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name_  
_While I fuck away the pain_

_Stronger than a shot of whiskey or any pill you take_

Looking around the bar as you sang the last line you ran your free hand down your body as you sang. When the music paused you came back up then winked at Papyrus as the song continued to its finish.

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain_  
_Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,_  
_Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse_  
_Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name_  
_While I fuck away the pain_

When you were done the whole bar was in roars of love for your song. You smiled and bowed before walking back down to your table and sitting next to Papyrus. Papyrus took you around the waist and kissed you deeply making you blush.

“that was so hot angel.” He whispers against your lips and you giggle a bit.

Looking back at the table you bite your lip then say, “Alphys, truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, hope you guys liked this. You get to see who Reader used to be back in the day and see how far Jason broke her. If you think its not possible to go down like that but still get triggered into your old way of life when you feel 'safe' to do it. :3 boy do I got stories for you. <3 See you all Friday~!
> 
> Come talk on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	36. You Are Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that I am SO sorry that I was gone for a week. I won't bore you with anything, if you wanna know the details it is [here](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/post/152652086708/i-should-explain-stuff-to-you-guys-this-weekend), but just a small thing is there was a death in the family and my depression kicked my ass. I'll be back on track now that this chapter is passed and we can move on from here. <3 Thanks for everyone who supported me on Tumblr and for any support I get in the future. You guys are amazing. <3
> 
> Speaking of AMAZING!! lacyazlin on Tumblr made fudging fanart!
> 
> [Papyrus singing to Reader in Chapter 7](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/post/152761415998/lacyazlin-panic-seizes-you-as-you-hear)
> 
> [Sans calming his brother in Chapter 19](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/post/152759980943/lacyazlin-papy-papy-look-at-me-sans)
> 
> Fanart gives me life and makes me cry. These are so amazing and I love them so much. <3 Thank you lacyazlin! :D
> 
> Song in this Chapter: You Are Loved by Set It Off (Papyrus)

Waking up on Saturday was hard for you. You knew the date and could only feel sadness in your heart. Today was the day. You knew it would take you awhile to pull yourself out of bed to even start doing what you needed to do today. Silent tears started to fall down your face and when you wiped them away you felt the bed shift next to you. Jumping you looked up as Papyrus looked down at you worried. You had forgotten for a moment he was here.

“angel? you ok? why are you crying?” He asks softly wiping some more tears from your face.

You try to give a smile but you don’t feel your lips move at all. Swallowing a bit you feel more tears start to fall, “It...it’s my parents anniversary today….”

Papyrus didn’t say anything more. He only pulled you into his arms and let you cry for a little bit. After some time you pull back a bit and look up at him, “I’m...I’m sorry I’m like this, I just…”

“shh, you don’t have to explain angel...it’s alright. i understand..” Papyrus says cupping your face. 

You nod a bit, “I um...I wanna go to their graves today….If you...have nothing else to do...you can maybe...come with me?” you look away thinking he would say no.

Papyrus smiles at you, “if you would like for me to come with you, i would like to.” He says, “i did tell you i would want to meet them someday.”

You look at him with a bit of shock before fresh tears start to spill from your eyes, “I would like that… a-a lot actually…” you say.

Papyrus nods and presses his teeth to the top of your head, “get dressed when you’re ready. i’m gonna get some food ready.” He says grabbing his clothes and with a wink and a crackle of magic he’s gone from the room.

Sitting on the bed you stare into the trash tornado in the corner of his room. The wind and trash fly around keeping your focus. Time passes and you can start to smell something sweet from the kitchen. You can also hear Sans yelling from downstairs. You don’t know exactly what he is saying but you assume that it has to do with whatever the smell is.

Curiosity is what gets you up and moving. Standing up from the bed you go to the next room and look in your closet. In there you find a pale blue sundress and some flat shoes to wear. Your mother always liked you looking cute, while your father liked you to be modest. Because of that the dress went past your knees, but that was ok. You didn’t like short dresses anyway.

Going down the stairs you could hear Sans now scolding his brother, “But you are doing it all wrong!” He yelled, “How is she supposed to eat it if you don’t cook it all the way!? The stove is too low and the bread is still soft!”

“bro, it’s fine. i got this. if she doesn’t like it i’ll cook it again.” You hear Papyrus reply cooly. You sigh a bit knowing he was telling the truth. But what he didn’t know is you would never tell him or his brother if they messed up any food you ate. You would just slip the correct ingredients into the house. Or semi-correct, you had to switch out the real glitter with edible glitter multiple times.

Walking into the kitchen you are shocked to see a large stack of french toast on the table. They look amazing and smell wonderful, cooked to a golden brown. You sit down at the table quietly as both skeleton’s haven’t heard you come in just yet. You put your chin in your hand watching the two of them bicker with each other.

“Cooking it again would waste time that ___ will not have!” Sans says stomping his foot, “Let me cook Papy!”

Papyrus laughs a bit and takes one last piece of french toast off the pan and turns off the heat. Placing it on a plate he rubs his hand on his brothers skull, “have at it bro.” he says and turns to the table and you watch as he freezes. “angel..how long you been there?”

You are able to give a small smile this time to him, “Not that long. I didn’t know you cooked.” You say looking down at the french toast in his hand and on the table. 

You can see Papyrus hold himself a little taller at your smile and you feel a bit bad that he isn’t at 100% because of you. Papyrus puts the plate down in front of you and twirls a sucker around his teeth with his orange tongue, “i usually leave it to sans but i can cook on occasion. Its not as good as my bro’s though. He’s the best at cooking.”

You nod a bit and then gasp when Papyrus squirts half a bottle of honey on your cakes. Blinking you looked from him to Sans then burst out laughing. You couldn’t help it, it was so random and out of the blue that it had laughter bubbling inside of you quickly. Papyrus’ eyes lit up at your laughter and sat down across from you to watch you eat.

Shaking your head from the laughter you grab your fork and use the edge to cut a piece off. Bringing it to your mouth was hard as you had to lean over the plate to not spill honey on your dress or the table. When you finally had the gooey cake in your mouth you were shocked. It was amazing! The best french toast you’ve had in years, even with the excess amounts of honey.

“This is good Papyrus.” You say smiling then look to Sans and cover half your mouth with your hand and whisper to Sans, “But you cook better..”

Papyrus laughs and Sans gets his signature starry eyes as he jumps over to his brother, “I told you Papy! Leave the cooking to me!” 

Papyrus smirks and pulls the sucker from his teeth, “yup, you were right. i’ll leave it to you from now on.” He says and watches his brother run from the kitchen.

You continue to eat and Papyrus just finishes his sucker and drinks the rest of the honey in the bottle. You want to tell him that it really was amazing and you would like for him to cook more but, that would be for another time. When Sans wasn’t in the house, you didn’t want any chance of him being hurt by your words. Soon your plate was empty and you were just sitting there listening to Sans in the other room talk to Grillby on the phone about how you liked his cooking more.

Papyrus put his hand over yours and you looked up at him, “you feel ready to leave?” He asks softly.

You can feel the food churning in your stomach at the thought of going down there but with Papyrus holding your hand, you felt you could do it easier this time around. The past two years you hadn’t been able to get down to their graves at all so today was important to you. Taking a deep breath you nod your head and hold his hand a bit tighter.

Papyrus smiles and picks up your plate to put them in the sink. He then walks to the living room and looks back at you, “hold on.” He says then vanishes from sight. You blink and wonder what he could be doing when he comes back in the living room and holds a hand out to you. “come on angel, i know a shortcut.”

You sigh a laugh and take his hand. He pulls you into his arms and you wrap your arms around his neck, “Do you even know what cemetery to go to?” You ask then gasp as orange magic crackles around you and you are looking over his shoulder at the void. Before you could look for Gaster you were back in the real world. (You really needed to talk to him about Gaster soon, but not today)

You look around the street that the two of you appeared on. “Where are we?” you ask clenching your hands on his hoodie.

“i thought we could stop at the flower shop first. maybe get something to leave there.” He says taking your hands in his leading you down the street to a small flower place.

Walking inside you look at all of the many colors and shapes of flowers in the shop. The smell is so rich with sweet scents that at first it makes your dizzy. Holding onto his hand you follow Papyrus through the shop. “you can get anything you want ___. i’m paying.” He says.

“W-what...no I can..”

He places a phalange on your lips to quiet you, “it’s alright angel, let me treat you today alright?”

You look into his eye lights and can’t help but feel your eyes water again. He was too kind to you sometimes, all the time really. It got to be so much sometimes. Nodding you wiped your eyes before anything could fall and looked around the store. You knew what flowers you wanted. Walking right over to the roses you picked up a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses and touches the petals softly smiling a bit.

You could feel Papyrus behind you watching, “When my mother’s brother died...she got yellow roses for his grave. Then when her grandmother died everyone in the family got yellow roses. It became a tradition for my family and it meant so much that my mom got her one and only tattoo. A yellow rose on her ankle, she put a fallen petal below it for every family member she lost.” Tears spring to your eyes, “When my dad died….we...we bought so many that...it covered his whole casket…” You suddenly felt like you couldn’t breath. You brought the bouquet to your chest as you tried to breath.

Papyrus pulled your back into his chest and pet your hair, “shhh...i know it’s hard but you need to breath…” he whispers to you, “follow me now ok? breath in..” he breaths in himself expanding his ribs on your back, “breath out..” he pulls you closer so you feel his ribs moving again.

The process helps and after a few times you get a hold of yourself again. When you are able to wipe your face and nod Papyrus gives you a small brush of his teeth on your lips. “go ahead and wait by the door. i’ll pay for them.” he says taking the tag from the roses and going up to the cash register.

You aren’t left alone for long. You were fixing up the flowers when Papyrus comes back over to you and wraps his arm around your waist. “Where we going beautiful?” he asks nuzzling his skull in your shoulder.

Looking up at the sky you take a deep breath and tell him the name. You feel him nod next to you and your vision shifts from the sky, to the void, then back to the sky. You bring your head down and see the cemetery. Feeling Papyrus at your back keeps you from having another panic attack, but just barely. Holding his hand and the flowers you walk down the walkway on the familiar path. Even if it’s been two years you will never forget these stone pathways.

Finally you are at the grave. Your mother had wanted to share the grave with your father. So they had one tombstone together. Looking up at Papyrus you give a small smile then go down to your knees in front of them. Laying the flowers down you start to wipe off the dirt and leaves from the tombstone. Papyrus sits down behind you putting a hand on your waist and his other hand holding him up on the ground.

“Papyrus...this is my mother and father… Kim and Daryl.” You say softly looking over at him.

Papyrus rubs his teeth on your cheek then looks at the stone, “hi there. I’m papyrus and i guess the best thing to say is i love your daughter. You raised a beautiful woman here and my life is so much better with her in it.” He says.

You blush like mad at his words and you look up at the sky with a smile. You did feel loved by Papyrus. You loved him as well and thinking back on your parents you knew they would have loved him as well. They wouldn’t have cared if he was a monster or a skeleton. They loved everyone.

Papyrus pet your hair a bit, “can you tell me about them? while we are here?”

Biting your lip you think back to something you could tell him. Something from when they were both alive. Nodding you looked over at him, “My dad, he used to take me out to catch bugs and other animals.” You say and lift your hands to act things out as you talk, “In the house we lived in there was a forest near us and there were lots of snakes around. I could catch a snake so quickly that it made my father laugh whenever I ran up holding one in my hands.”

Papyrus laughed softly, “wait a second, you can pick up bugs and snakes but spiders have you freaking out?”

You push him with your shoulder a bit, “They are scary. They have eight legs and they just… crawl everywhere.” you say shivering a bit, “I don’t know how to explain it. I just…” You stop as you see a new skeleton hand place down a single yellow rose next to your bouquet.

Looking up you gasp seeing Sans standing with Grillby near you. Grillby places down his own rose and Papyrus pets your arm, “keep telling the story…”

You feel your lip quiver and tears sting your eyes realizing what was happening. Papyrus must have texted Sans. Gulping a bit you continue your story, “I...One day I… thought I could go snake hunting on my own…” You say, “I found this gopher snake and I grabbed him too low on his neck. His head whipped around and bit onto my wrist. I was so shocked that I lost my grip and he wrapped around my arm.”

You feel your heart clench as you see the hands of Alphys and Undyne place down roses on the gravestone. “...I..I was so scared that I ran home and when I got in the house my mom started to scream and that brought my dad out who just started...laughing..” You watch Napsaton and Happstablook place down a rose. “My mom couldn’t understand why he was laughing and he just picked me up and put my arm with the snake under the water of the sink.”

Migar, Chara, Flowey and Asgore came now and placed down flowers as well (two from Chara). Tears were now streaming down your eyes as you finished your story, “The snake didn’t like the cold and let go of me and my dad tossed it out the door. He looked me in the eyes and said ‘this gonna keep you from finding more snakes?’ and I looked at my arm and saw this small imprint of the snake’s teeth and...I wanted so badly to be brave that I shook my head and my dad hugged me so tightly that I knew that I had told the truth.”

Papyrus rubs your back and you finally look up and back at all of your friends. “T-thank you… so much for being here…” You say softly.

“Think nothing of it ___. We think of you as family and we all wanted to meet your parents.” Migar says smiling down at you.

Everyone nods and Chara jumps into your lap hugging you tightly. Flowey even nuzzles his face on your cheek softly, but moves away so no one can see what he did. You smile and wipe your eyes a bit. When Papyrus stands up you look over at him a bit confused.

“angel, i wanted today to have a happy memory so i told everyone where we would be, what was here and what flowers to get. i hope that's alright.” He says and you can see that he is honestly worried you would have been mad about all this.

You smile brightly, “It was the best surprise I could have ever asked for. Thank you Papyrus. I love you so much.” 

Papyrus smiled and nodded, “well, i have something else for you today. to make it even better...i hope…” he says and Sans pulls an acoustic guitar from behind his back and hands it to Papyrus, “i wrote you a song angel… and i thought it would be best for all of our family and friends to hear it.”

You feel your heart and soul swell wondering what the song could be about. Papyrus puts the strap around his back and plays a few notes. Smiling at you he begins to play.

_I never felt so broken down_  
_Never felt so alone until I hit the ground_  
_We all have our ups, our downs, our stories that we hold_  
_That go untold_  
_And so we just lay down knocked out_  
_Waiting for the cure_  
_You're not alone_

_When you look down, does it seem so far away?_  
_Are the names so hard to take, great escape_  
_We are not so different, I can tell_  
_Cause I've stood right where you're standing_  
_Bruised, battered, beaten, broken down_  
_Wore the frown_  
_But I'm here to tell you, that you are loved_  
_You are loved_  
_That you are loved_  
_You are loved_

You cover your mouth to keep from sobbing. You loved this man so much and him singing about how much you were loved just made you realize that he was right. After everything that you had lost, everything that happened with Jason, you had a family now. 

_Happiness can seem to be so distant_  
_While tissues fill the trash_  
_People push you down but they're not worth it_  
_Don't be deceived again_  
_They play with feelings like they're meaningless to you_  
_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh_  
_Check my pulse_  
_Now let us review_

_When you look down, does it seem so far away?_  
_Are the names so hard to take, great escape_  
_We are not so different, I can tell_  
_Cause I've stood right where you're standing_  
_Bruised, battered, beaten, broken down_  
_Wore the frown_  
_But I'm here to tell you, that you are loved_  
_You are loved_  
_That you are loved_  
_You are loved_

_It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem_  
_We all have issues not knowing how to solve them_  
_And when you feel you're at your worst,_  
_Remember all these words_

_When you look down, does it seem so far away?_  
_Are the names so hard to take, great escape_  
_We are not so different, I can tell_  
_Cause I've stood right where you're standing_  
_Bruised, battered, beaten, broken down_  
_Wore the frown_  
_But I'm here to tell you, that you are loved_  
_You are loved_  
_That you are loved_  
_You are loved_  
_You are loved_

With the last notes of the song Chara had stood up from your lap and pulled you up to your feet. You wiped your face and let them stand you up. You didn’t understand why you should be standing until Papyrus moved the guitar off his back and handed it back to his brother. Reaching into his shorts Papyrus pulled out a box and went down to one knee.

You gasped and put your hands over your heart as he started to speak, “___ ___, i know that we are already soul bonded and that is a monster equivalent of marriage but i also know that i shouldn’t deny you anything in life. I love you so much, from caring heart to the way you blush slightly whenever i call you my angel.” he begins, “would you make me the luckiest monster in the world.. and be my wife in every sense of the word?” 

When the box opens you feel your world crash around you. You feel you can’t breath again and you look up at his face with an unspoken question. Seeing your panic he picks up the familiar small gold ring with pink diamonds out of the box, “i uh...i had your mother’s ring fixed...i hope that’s alright...i don’t know if i got the set exactly right but… from the pieces you had i was able to guess…”

Tears falling from your eyes you never look away from him, “...yes…” you whisper and he looks up from the ring to you, “Yes...yes...Yes!” You say until you shout it as you jump into his arms. Papyrus holds onto you as everyone starts to cheer around you. Papyrus slips the ring on your ring finger and pulls you into a deep kiss. You have never felt more happy in your life and it was better because your parents were there for your engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee~ Reader is engaged in the human area! XD Fudge, now I got to write a wedding. XD I'm just glad I'm past the grave scene, that was the hardest part for me. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry that I was gone so long, again. <3 See you Wednesday~
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	37. Somebody to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright~ The moment you have all been waiting for! :D Just a warning this chapter is explicit~! If you don't want to read it then stop reading at the second ~*~*~*~
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Somebody to Love by Queen

The smell of freshly baked sugar cookies wafted through the house. You smiled as you took out one sheet from the oven and put in another to bake. You don’t really know why you felt such an urge to bake cookies but you did. Now you were three dozen in and still had two dozen left to bake. Well, one dozen if you didn’t count the one already in the oven. Holding the hot pan with your oven mitt you pulled the cookies off and laid them on the cooling tray.

When you put the pan down and took off the glove the light caught the jewel on your ring finger and you couldn’t help but smile brighter. Your mother’s ring, it looked perfect and beautiful. You didn’t know when Papyrus had the time to take it in, or even how they had salvaged any of it but you were thankful all the same. You really did love him so much. 

While the cookies were in the oven you decided to go around the house and clean a bit. Starting with laundry. Picking up the basket you went around the house and got all the laundry. Sans kept his in a neat pile in his room, if he didn’t already put it in the basket, so his was easy to get. Papyrus on the other hand left them thrown across his room. Even with you sleeping in there his clothes still ended up everywhere. You just ignored it as it was kind of funny and was just who he was.

Going to your room you started to pick up clothes that you had thrown in a corner as well. The only other things in the room were bags and boxes. Most of them were empty and were there so the room wasn’t spotless, you still had trouble in here and wondered if you would ever be alright in this room. Your thoughts were pulled away as you noticed the bag from last week on the bed. Blushing hard you realized what was inside of it.

Pulling out the green thong and bra you laid them out on the bed. You knew that Papyrus would….most likely really like if you wore this, you just didn’t know if you could. Were you ready to take that next step? You and Papyrus had done some of the same things during this time. Oral and...heavy petting….but could you forget all of your past and… Putting your hand on your chest you bit your lip hard. Papyrus was not Jason, you scolded yourself that you still had to have this argument with yourself at times but it was true. Anything you did with Papyrus would never be like what happened in the past.

Even when the two of you were doing smaller things, you would never think of Jason. There were only a few times when he was behind you that you panicked for a moment. And each time he had stopped and whispered to you. Worked you through your fear and panic and you were so thankful to him.

Looking back at the outfit you nodded your head. You would do it tonight, while you still had this bout of courage in you. You pulled out your phone to text Alphys to distract Sans tonight when you heard the timer on the oven go off. Gasping you rushed down the stairs and grabbed your oven mitt to pull the cookies out. You placed the last sheet in and set the timer before taking the cookies off onto the cooling tray. 

Once that was done you sighed and pulled out your phone again to try a second time to text Alphys.

You 5:46pm  
 _* Can you do me a favor?_

It didn’t take long for Alphys to text you back and you were happy about that. At the same time you didn’t really want to ask her this because you knew she was going to tease you.

Alphys 5:47pm  
 _* Whats up?_

You 5:48pm  
 _* Can you um distract Sans tonight? Or tell Grillby to take him out?_

Alphys 5:48pm  
 _* Are you finally gonna do it with Papyrus?!_  
 _* Hell yeah!_  
 _* Don’t need any distraction! Sans was telling his brother that he had a date tonight anyway._

You blushed hard and groaned laying your face in your hands. Now you had just told Alphys for no reason. Well, it was better than Sans coming home with Papyrus anyway.

You 5:50pm  
 _* I’m not gonna answer that but thanks for the info. Talk to you tomorrow._

Taking a deep breath you walked back to your room. You should probably get dressed in it now so you didn’t have to keep him waiting. Plus, if you had it on now you could freak out without him seeing. Stripping off your clothes you stood in front of the bed naked and gulped a bit. You pulled on the thong and felt weird having the thin cloth in between your cheeks. Not even going into the fact that the front only covered, your front...it didn’t extend lower than your clit.

Putting on the bra the cloth attached to the bottom felt nice against your skin. The bra cups were a bit small for you so your breasts were popping out more than usual. You walked over to the mirror and looked at yourself. You looked...ok… your thighs were a bit large and your stomach had a bit of a bump but… Papyrus had never complained about it before so...it should be alright? 

Sighing you tried to distract yourself. Going back down to the living room you walked around a bit to get used to the thong. When the timer went off for your last batch of cookies you grabbed the oven mitt and pulled them out to put them on the cooling tray. From there you packed all the cookies up into containers and set them on the table. You put the dishes in the sink knowing you would do them later when you were in real clothes.

Unsure of what to do now you walked back to the living room and turned on the radio you had by the couch. You like to listen to random music sometimes and with the oldies channel you were able to hear the classics. It was then an old favorite of yours started to play. You used to sing it with your mother and wonder when you would have it yourself. Closing your eyes you went into the middle of the living room and started to dance while singing along to the music.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_   
_Can barely stand on my feet_   
_Take a look in the mirror and cry_   
_Lord, what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_   
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_   
_Somebody, somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus finally walked off the stage after their set was over and done with. He sighed a bit scratching the back of his skull. He was tired and wanted to go home to you and just lay down with you. He wouldn’t mind feeling your soft body against his as well but he wouldn’t push you into anything. He sat down at the bar to get a bottle of honey from Grillby when his brother sat down next to him.

“Brother! I wish to tell you that I won’t be home tonight!” Sans says blushing blue, “I’m going on a date with Grillby and I’ll...I’ll be out all night!”

Papyrus arched a bone brow at his brother, “sure bro. be safe tonight.” he could feel Grillby nearing them, “don’t force yourself to do anything alright?”

Sans brightened, “I would never! Have fun at home Papyrus!” and with that he was turning to Grillby with stars in his eyes.

Papyrus looked up at Grillby as well. His eye lights gave a warning glare to the fire monster and he was understood. Taking the honey bottle he took a swig before Alphys knocked into him. “what the hell al?” he asked almost falling off of the stool.

“You should go home!” Alphys said with a cheeky grin, “You look tired! I’m sure ___ is waiting at home for you!”

Papyrus looked at the lizard woman and sighed, “what are you planning? are you trying force her to do something?”

Alphys looked shocked, “What?! No! How could you think that?!” She asked in outrage, “She text me on when you were coming home.”

“why did she text you?”

“She said she had a surprise.” Alphys said wiggling her eyebrows. 

Papyrus rolled his eye lights, “sure alphys. I’m leaving.” he says not believing Alphys. He gets a firm grip on his honey bottle and teleports so that he can land on the couch. What greets him is your naked hips swaying to the beat of a song you were singing along with. He saw your eyes closed but you were so close to him. You had to have felt his magic on your skin.

His thoughts were confirmed when you turned around and looked down at him. You were...wearing a thong and bra. He felt his pants get tight already and his grip on the bottle in his hand got harder. He could see the bright blush on your face and he knew that he was blushing as well. The song was still playing but he didn’t know if you would keep singing or talk to him. When you opened your mouth he was floored and couldn’t breath at how beautiful you were.

_I work hard every day of my life_   
_I work 'til I ache my bones_   
_At the end I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own_

Even though he could see your hands shaking with how nervous you were he was amazed that you didn’t let it stop you. He didn’t move, just enjoyed the way your hips swayed, the way your hair played against your face. The bar you wore had your breasts almost falling out of it.

_I get down on my knees_   
_And I start to pray_   
_'Til the tears run down from my eyes_   
_Lord, somebody, somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_everyday_   
_I try, and I try, and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_   
_They say I'm goin' crazy_   
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_   
_I got no common sense_   
_I got nobody left to believe in_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, Lord_   
_Somebody, somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_   
_I just keep losing my beat_   
_I'm OK, I'm alright_   
_I ain't gonna face no defeat_   
_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_   
_One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_

As you kept repeating the line he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Setting the bottle down on the couch he gripped your wrist and pulled you to him. Slowly, ever so slowly he pulled you closer. Papyrus watched your face as he felt your legs come up onto the couch until you were straddling him. He ran his hands all over your exposed skin as he held you tighter to him. He let his teeth run across your shoulder and felt you shiver as you sang the last line.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You let out a breath as you felt his teeth open up and nip at your shoulder. Shivering again you laid your arms around his neck and just enjoyed the feel. Soon though Papyrus sat up again and looked into your eyes. You could see the lust and adoration but you could also see the worry.

“what brought this on angel?” He asked you and you knew he was wondering if this is what you wanted. “where did you even get this?”

You blushed again and smiled at him, “I um… I bought it a week ago and I just thought I would give you a surprise.” You say and look away from him shyly, “Do you not like it?”

You felt Papyrus grip your hips and he rocked you into lap. You could feel his member already hard in his pants and it grinded against your core. Gasping you looked back at him as he grinned, “i love it angel..” He whispered before moving one hand up to cup your cheek. The kiss you started was deep and needy. 

Things flowed into a steady rhythm between the two of you. You opened your mouth to allow his tongue entrance to tangle with yours. The tingle of it always left you breathless as you ran your hands over his shoulders and into his hoodie to play with the bones of his neck. His groan spilled into your mouth as his hand on your hip pulled you to grind against him once more.

You decided to do it yourself and you started to work your hips on him on your own. His fingers clench on your hip as he whines in your mouth. With one hand still running on his neck bones you push your other hand up his hoodie and play with his bottom ribs. Another whine has you grinning against his teeth as your tongue plays with his.

Papyrus pulls back and the hand on your cheek holding you still as he looks into your eyes, “angel...as much as i love this, you have to know you are pushing me to the edge.” He whispers, “tell me know how far you want this to go…”

You look down at him on the couch. You knew that he was giving you a chance to back out, to let this be nothing more than what you two have already done. You started to wonder if you could do this, if you could let him in all the way into your body. Feeling his hardness right at your core and seeing the love in his eye lights gave you your answer. Taking a deep breath you nodded, “I...I’m ready…”

Papyrus’ eye lights went large and you swear you almost saw a flicker of hearts in them when he brought his other hand up from your hip to cup your face, “are you sure? you aren’t doing this because you feel you need to?”

God’s you loved this man so much. Smiling brightly you brought your own hands up to hold his and shook your head, “I’m doing it because I want to. I’m ready.”

“If at any time, any time, you can’t handle or you get scared do you remember our word?” He asked seriously. 

You nodded, “Reset. I remember. I’m ready Papyrus. I love you.”

Papyrus smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist, “hold on..” and with a blink you were in the void, in another blink you were on the bed still on top of his lap. He ran his hands up your back and whispered huskily, “i love you angel….so so much…”

Smiling you grasped the bottom of his hoodie and helped him take it off. You also pulled off his tank top and when his ribs were exposed you ran your fingers over them getting a gasp from Papyrus. Leaning down you decided to try something new and you licked and nipped at his clavicle. Papyrus moaned against your skin as he ran his teeth over the top of your breasts.

You felt his fingers move to the back of your bra and there was only half a second until the pressure keeping your breasts in place was released. He pulled it off of you, with you having to release his ribs for a second to help him do it. When his hands come up to cup your breasts you shiver at the touch. The feel of his hands on you was like electricity in your veins. You wanted more.

You take the little bout of bravery you have and stand up. You can hear him give a soft growl at you leave him and you smile. Blushing a bit you hook your fingers on the side of the thong and push them down. You glare at the material as it rolls down your thighs and bunches up quickly and it’s a bit harder for you to take it off. Not sexy at all.

To try and make up for your thong blunder you move forward with a sway in your hips and help him unclip his shorts. He helps you pull them off and when they are down you gulp and pull at his boxers as well. Soon you were both naked and he held his hand out to you. Gulping you took his hand and let him lead you to the bed. Papyrus lays you down and crawls over on to of you.

His eye lights rome over you and you can’t help but blush and squirm under his gaze. One of his hands moves down your body until they brush over the top of your mound. Shivering you feel two of his phalanges run up and down your lips, your juices slicking them up. Watching your face Papyrus pushes his phalanges into you slowly making you gasp. As his fingers start moving inside of you you can’t help but arch your back into the feeling.

Papyrus uses his other hand to run up and down your body as his mouth moves down to nip and lick and your breasts. You moan arching your back and your eyes close softly. You want to do something for him to. Bringing your hands up you run them along his ribs and poke your fingers into the breaks between his ribs. He moans against your breast and you can feel his fingers move faster.

Gasping you can feel a pressure building in your body and you pant not fighting it anymore. After many times of this you had come to embrace the feeling and not fight it. Not unless you wanted it to last longer. When his fingers started to move in a fast come hither motion you cried out as he reached your g-spot. Papyrus growled against your skin and bit onto your nipple. The slight pain and the pleasure of your g-spot being stroked so much had you tipping over the edge quickly. With a cry you came against his fingers and he slowed them down to ride out your orgasm.

After a moment he pulled his fingers out and licked off the juices with his tongue. He had told you many times that he loved the taste of you. Your fingers still wrapped in his ribs you watched him above you, both of you panting softly. Papyrus was watching your face looking for something and you knew that he was looking for any hesitation. You smiled softly and nodded to him to say that you were alright. That you wanted this. With a nod Papyrus started to move you into position.

His hands moved down to grab your thighs and spread them apart over his hip bones. One hand left to grab ahold of his member and he glides it up to your slick entrance. Feeling his penis rub against your lips has you shivering. The small electricity of magic that you had felt on your tongue many times was so much more extreme on your lips. Holding his position Papyrus looked up at you again. You almost laughed at how much care he was giving you, but you didn’t, you nodded and he started to push inside of you.

After so long of only have his phalanges and tongue the stretch for his penis was extreme for you. But he went slowly and worked his way in and out until he was sheathed inside of you. He held himself for a moment to give you extra time to get used to his length and girth. You could feel the tip of his penis almost pressing against your cervix. While you had read it was painful, to you it was almost a spark of pleasure.

“stars...angel you feel amazing…” Papyrus moaned laying the top of his skull against your shoulder.

You whimpered at the feeling and wrapped your arms around him to hold onto the back of his ribs. “P-Please...Papyrus…” You whispered wanting him to move. You had never felt this sort of pleasure before and wanted more.

Going on your words Papyrus started to move in and out of you leaving you breathless. In all the times you had had sex it was for the man. Everything was hard and fast, this was soft and loving and gods it felt so good. For the first time you felt pleasure from sex and you didn’t want it to end. This is what you had been missing for years. You pulled your legs up higher and Papyrus moaned as the new angle let him go deeper inside of you. The tip of him started to press and slam into your cervix but it didn’t hurt. 

“Ahhh...hhaaaa…..P-Papyrus!” you cried out throwing your head back against the pillow as you moaned.

Papyrus started to move faster as your moans increased. His left hand held onto your thigh while his right wrapped under your back and held onto your shoulder. One of your hands went down from his ribs and started to work up and down his spine. He whined and moaned above you and you also started to become undone. You could feel the familiar pressure start to build inside you again. With each thrust the pressure built more and more until you couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I...ahhh….I’m...c-cumming...gahhhaaaa..”

Papyrus grunted and moaned as he nodded, “m-me...too...nghhhh….”

With a few more thrusts you threw your head back and cried out his name as your walls clenched around his penis. You feel Papyrus dig his phalanges into your skin as he cries out and moans your name as he spills his seed inside of you. He moves slower to ride out both of your orgasms until he stops as you both pant. 

Finally Papyrus pulls out of you and you shiver and look down as he dispelled his magic. Shifting around in the bed Papyrus laying down and pulling you into his arms. You snuggle up to him your head resting on his ribs. You smile and run your fingers up and down his sternum.

“That was...amazing...I never thought…” You blushed and went quiet.

Papyrus ran his hand on your arm, “tell me…”

You gulped and looked at his ribs, “That was...one of the first times that...it felt pleasurable to me...thank you.”

Papyrus smiled and ran his teeth on the top of your head, “it was my pleasure angel. i will gladly do it again any time.” he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was ok. I'm still trying to make sure that I do good on these intiment scene. Hope you liked it. I'm posting this when i'm kindof tipsy so if something isn't written right tell me and I'll edit it. Idk if I'll be able to post a chapter Friday as tomorrow I'm leaving for the Supernatural Convention and I'll be in a hotel with my best friend~ :3 I'll try and write it before but I don't promise anything.
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [NekoElena](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/)


	38. Run For Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I just dropped off the map last week. After I went to the convention I was a bit sick and then you know... Pokemon... D: and 7 Days to Die... Fudge... But I'm back! :D With a new fluffy chapter~ <3 :3
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Run For Your Life by The Beatles

A few weeks passed and it was the most bliss filled weeks you had ever known. Now that you were comfortable and knew that Papyrus would never hurt you, the two of you had made up for lost times...almost every night. You were starting to get a little sore but it was such a nice soreness that you never mentioned it to Papyrus. On nights that Sans wasn’t out with Grillby the two of you had to be quiet, which you found out was very hard for you at times. You blushed thinking of the last time you had almost woken up Sans and promptly ran into a pillar. 

“___! Jeez! What is with you today?” Alphys yelled grabbing your shoulder and pulling you over to her and Undyne. “You keep smacking into shit!”

You rub your nose with your free hand, “S-sorry...I uh...I guess I just keep getting distracted..” you say softly.

“Thinking about bone lover again?” 

“I-I…”

Alphys clapped you on the back making you squeak, “It’s alright ___! Me and Undyne were the same way for a time.” She says making Undyne stutter and blush.

You smiled a bit and looked up at the store sign the three of you were going to. ‘The Amazing Bridal Shop’, The three of you were going to look at wedding dresses and bridesmaids dresses. When you had asked Alphys this morning at the bar if she would be your maid of honor she had screamed and grabbed you and Undyne to start shopping immediately. The three of you had gone to the mall to this bridal shop. It was the nicest one in the city, even if it wasn’t one of the largest. 

Walking inside the three of you were bombarded with white, ivory and pale pinks everywhere. It was a bit nerve wracking seeing all of these dresses around you. You would have to find one to wear, one that you had to fit in. Bringing your hand up you rubbed your left arm nervously. Looking over you noticed that Undyne was doing the same thing. Both of you were nervous about this new environment.

“Hi! How can I help you ladies today?” A woman asked walking over to you. She wore a sleek dark purple dress and heels with a name tag on the dress that read ‘Tiffany’. She didn’t seem shocked or concerned at all about Alphys and Undyne.

Alphys hooked her arm around you and pushed you forward, “This one is getting married and we need a dress for her. Also, do you tailor to monster sizes?”

“Oh congratulations!” Tiffany squealed clapping her hands and she looked at Alphys, “And we do tailor to all sizes. We would just need our specialist to take your measurements and we can have the perfect dress made.” 

You smiled a bit, “That...that is really amazing.” You say looking back at your friends. It was so hard to find stores so open like this sometimes. You were happy the first one you had come to was so nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon though you were standing behind a curtain trying to fit into a mermaid gown. The only problem was your thighs. Whimpering you finally pulled it up and got it around you. Zipping it up as much as you could in the back you felt you couldn’t move much. You made tiny steps out of the dressing room and up to the stand to look in all the mirrors. You looked…. “Ugh….”

“Uh...yeah...that one is uh...not so good.” Alphys agrees walking forward a bit.

The dress was nice around your chest. The queen anne top showed just enough cleavage for you and it hugged your shoulders nicely. But then it went down to your hips and thighs. There you went from curvy to...you didn’t know what to say about it. It just….looked awkward on you. Sighing a bit you looked over at them, “Is there something else I can try?” You ask even though this was now the sixth dress you were trying on.

Tiffany looked you over with the same face Alphys and Undyne were making. “I can try and look- OH!” She snapped her fingers and rushed out of the room, “I just remembered we just got a new shipment!” She yelled out from the other side of the room. 

A few minutes later of staring at the ugly dress she comes back holding a bag. “Try this one on.” Tiffany says beaming at you. 

Nodding you take the dress into your arms and careful go down off the stage and back into the dressing room. You hang up the new dress bag and pull the mermaid dress off. Giving a sigh of relief at not being constricted anymore you put the dress back in its own bag then go to the new dress. Opening the zipper you stare in shock, it was….beautiful. Being very careful with it you pulled it from the bag and slipped into it. 

Walking back out you felt comfortable. You could move your legs and hips easy and you could hear the gasps from the three women as you walked out. Stepping onto the small stage you looked yourself and smiled brightly. It was a simple a-line dress with the top fitted with an overlay. You smoothed your hands down on the dress and looked over at the girls. “D-do you think it looks good?” 

Alphys walked over with Undyne and they smiled at you, “You look amazing punk! Papyrus is gonna lose his head when he see’s you!” 

Undyne nods, “Y-you look s-so beautiful ____. This is t-the perfect dress f-for y-you”

Alphys laughed and pumped her fists in the air, “Finally! And I know the perfect shoes!” She shouts and looks at the time, “Stay right here and I’ll go get them! Think of it as my first wedding present!” 

Before you or Undyne could ask her to wait she was running out the door. Sighing a bit you look to Undyne, “Let me change out of this and we can go after her.” You say.

Undyne smiles softly, “O-ok...S-sorry about her…”

You hug Undyne as you step down, “Nothing to be sorry about. Her energy makes her Alphys and I wouldn’t change that for anything.” You smile at her, “The same goes for you. I love you both so much.”

Undyne blushes her scales going a faint red as she plays with her fingers, “T-thank you..”

You nod to her and walk back into the dressing room to take off the dress and decided to talk to Undyne through the curtain, “So, if you don’t mind me asking...Are you and Alphys bonded?”

You could hear Undyne sputtering and could practically feel her blushing, “Y-yes...we uh… we were friends for so long but were too scared to say anything...it was actually Chara who got us to confess.” She says, “We um… we b-bonded shortly after the ba-barrier was broken.”

You smile as you zip up the dress back and start to put on your clothes that you had come in in. “That’s amazing. You two are so perfect together.” You giggle placing your shoes on your feet and grabbing your shirt to put it on. 

Outside you can hear Undyne start to say something then gasp and go silent. “U-Undyne?” You call out nervously, “Is Alphys back?” When you get no answer you take a deep breath and pull the curtain back quickly.

Jason smirks at you from small stage. He has an arm wrapped around Undyne’s throat and he’s holding a gun to her head. Undyne is crying and watching you with wide fear filled eyes. Tiffany is laying on the ground near the doors. You don’t see any blood around her so you are hopeful she is just unconscious. Staying where you are you hold your hands up at him.

“H-how did you f-find me?” You asked slowly, “P-please...let her go….”

Jason laughs and tightens his arm on Undyne, “It was easy to find you. I’ve been following you since you left the bar.” He grins, “And I don’t think I’ll be letter her go. I had to wait forever for that freaky lizard to leave.” he strokes the barrel of the gun on Undyne’s cheek scales, “This one doesn’t seem to have any magic. An easy target.”

Fear started to grip your heart knowing that you were the only thing that stood in the way of Undyne getting hurt. You had to think of something quickly. He doesn’t remember Halloween, the reset, but you do. You know what he wants, he wants you. If you can get him to let Undyne go...you can distract him until someone shows up. Or at least if all of this resets you can just walk in and out of the store with a dress, or possibly not let Alphys leave at all.

“Jason...please….let her go and I’ll...I’ll go with you…” 

“No! AhhH!” Undyne screams as her outburst made Jason hit her in the head with his gun.

“Shut up you freak!” He yells at Undyne then looks at you, “Come up to the stage slowly..”

Ignoring Undyne’s whimpers you slowly walk up to the stage. When you step onto the platform he grins at you, “Good girl.” And with his words he lets go of Undyne’s neck to grab her arm and toss her from the stage into the mirrors. Undyne crashes into the with a cry and you scream. You are about to jump down and help her when Jason grabs your waist and pulls you close to him.

“Ah ah ah. You said you would come with me.” Jason purrs and points his gun back at Undyne who is frozen in the pool of glass.

Glass is everywhere around the poor fish monster and some has even gone into her scales. The pain must be unbearable but the monster doesn’t move an inch with the gun starring her in the face. Her eyes look up at you and you can see that she is more scared for you than herself. You try to reassure her and find it in yourself to mouth, ‘someone will come’. It’s not much but it’s enough to keep you and Undyne strong for now.

Jason moves his hand from your waist to pet your hair softly, “Poor dear...I tried to find you on Halloween, but you never came out of that bar….I was so sad...sweetie, you know you can’t leave me.” he says softly, “I’m your one true love, the man of your dreams, the man you deserve.”

His words make bile rise in your throat. At one point you would have believed him. You did believe him months ago, took beatings from him because you truly believed you deserved it all. Closing your eyes you pushed his words out of your mind. You wouldn’t let him hold you down again. He wouldn’t bring you back down.

“Then you go and run off with that monster…” he growls, “That...that singer… If you wanted a singer, you could have just told me baby.” His hand goes back to your hip and he starts to move you against his body to some invisible music. You are confused at what he is doing until...he starts to sing…

_Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl_   
_Than to be with another man_   
_You better keep your head, little girl_   
_Or I won't know where I am_

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl_   
_Hide your head in the sand little girl_   
_Catch you with another man_   
_That's the end ah little girl_

The words strike fear deep in your soul and you can feel tears in your eyes. His voice couldn’t carry a tune but you knew this song. Your father had loved The Beatles and he knew it. Even while he was singing he held the gun firm in his grip aimed at Undyne.

_Well I know that I'm a wicked guy_   
_And I was born with a jealous mind_   
_And I can't spend my whole life_   
_Trying just to make you toe the line_

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl_   
_Hide your head in the sand little girl_   
_Catch you with another man_   
_That's the end ah little girl_

_Let this be a sermon_   
_I mean everything I've said_   
_Baby, I'm determined_   
_And I'd rather see you dead_

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl_   
_Hide your head in the sand little girl_   
_Catch you with another man_   
_That's the end ah little girl_

_I'd rather see you dead, little girl_   
_Than to be with another man_   
_You better keep your head, little girl_   
_Or you won't know where I am_

_You better run for your life-_

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” Alphys roars from the door.

Jason and you turn your heads to see Alphys standing in the doorway, behind her was...Papyrus! Relief floods through you until you notice that they aren’t moving towards you. Jason still hasn’t moved his hand, the gun is still aiming for Undyne. “Don’t move or I shoot the fish!” Jason yells at them and his hand grasps your throat holding you close to his chest.

You watch as the lights in Papyrus’ eyes leaves to be replaced by his orange eye of swirling magic. You are surprised to see flecks of blue in there, “Alphys, get Toriel here to heal Undyne and look after the human and angel. I’ll deal with this bastard.” he says his voice an octave lower and he vanishes from in front of you.

Jason sputters and starts to point the gun everywhere, “Where the fuck did he go?! Where is he?!” He screams.

You feel the crackle of magic behind Jason and you realize you need to move. You need to get out of the way! You grab Jason’s hand and try to pry it off your neck but he’s always been too strong for you. Jason screams as his own throat is grabbed by boney fingers.

“ **y o u ‘ r e i n f o r a b a d t i m e.** ” Papyrus growls and the crackle of magic begins again.

Two things happen in that moment...

One, Papryus pulls you and Jason into the void….. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two, Jason let’s go of you……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait...did I say fluffy? I meant pain... sorry I get those mixed up sometimes. :D See you Wednesday with a new chapter for Tomorrow and Tuesday with a new chapter for Love, Magic and Murder. :3 <3
> 
> Poll! Should Papyrus kill Jason?  
> Yes  
> or  
> No  
> or  
> Something twisted~ :3


	39. A Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll please!~
> 
> *Sans starts to tap on the drums*
> 
> And the winner of the Poll is.............
> 
> TWISTED! :D Thank you Sans~
> 
> I was actually surprised. Reading all the comments, everyone was saying how they wanted Jason to die but not by Papyrus' hands or that even after everything they didn't want him killed. Kind of heart warming. Hehe. 
> 
> Welp, here you guy go~! I got a little help from my friend to make this extra twisted.

Papyrus landed back in the world with Jason still screaming in his grip. He didn’t see you and assumed you had gotten away from Jason before the teleport. He didn’t even think to much on you, just that Jason was here with him and you were not. You were safe. Throwing Jason to the dirt the man finally realized he wasn’t in the wedding shop anymore. 

“Where the fuck are we?” Jason yelled glaring up at Papyrus, “How did we get here?”

Papyrus only kicked the man’s hand to make him drop the gun. Glaring down at Jason Papyrus can’t understand how you had once loved this man. Gave yourself to him. From what he had seen in your soul and what you had told him, Jason had started out as a good kid. Something snapped in him to make him like this. It was strange not knowing what it was.

He stalked around the man wondering what he was going to do to him. He couldn’t beat him, his racist friends could bring that back to him. He couldn’t kill him, he would just be arrested and everything monsters have achieved would have been for nothing. Plus, you would never look at him the same again. You were a deciding factor in all of this, he couldn’t disappoint you, he couldn’t hurt you.

But he couldn’t let this man hurt you anymore either.

With no real idea on what to do that could get Jason off their back for good, Papyrus did the only thing he could think of. He began to judge. Holding out his hand he clenched his fist and pulled. Jason’s soul popped out of his chest as the pitiful man cried out. Papyrus hadn’t been gentle about it. Papyrus scowled at the murky brown color of the man’s soul. He had seen a few souls that were so mixed in colors that they made new ones but this soul looked….sick….

Seeing the color Papyrus started to have second thoughts. Could he really do this? Did he want to do this? The man growled and tried to scuttle towards his gun. Papyrus let his eye lights leave his sockets. He could do this. Throwing his arm to the side the soul followed and with the soul, followed Jason’s body. 

The man screamed and hit the wall with a large thud. Papyrus grinned as the man looked up at him, “S-so that’s it… gonna beat me monster?” Jason growled.

Papyrus gave a lazy shrug, “i don’t know what your talking about human… i’m not touching you.” 

As if to prove his point Papyrus threw the soul and Jason the other direction into another wall. Jason smacked his face into the wall this time and Papyrus chuckled at the crunch of bone that he thought might be the human’s nose. Papyrus threw the man around a few more times before he stopped. The soul was hovering in between the two of them and Papyrus watched as the man started to stand and reach for his soul.

“you want this ugly thing? fine...take it.” Papyrus says then let’s his magic leave the soul, but doesn’t push it towards the man, so it falls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason jumps for his soul. He doesn’t know why he’s so determined to protect it. All he knows is that it came from his chest and it feels important. His hand just barely manages to catch the brown thing before it can hit the floor. When his hands close around the soft object things start to explode. Memories… his own memories start to flow through is mind and he can do nothing but lay on the ground and watch.

_He’s a child, no more than seven, and his mother is baking cookies. The sweet aroma of chocolate chips and sugar fills the air through the house. The warm breeze from the summer winds comes in from the open kitchen window. He’s sitting on the counter switching between watching his mother and watching his sister outside with their father. His sister is a few years older than him and is practicing softball._

_‘Why are you smiling?’ His mother asks with her own wide beautiful smile._

_Jason giggles, ‘Because I love you Mommy!’_

_His mother laughed a bit and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek, ‘And I love you my big strong boy. I’ll never leave you.’ She whispered._

~~~~~~

_The scene changed to a year later and Jason was laying in bed sleeping. There was a crash from downstairs and not long after his sister snuck into his room and closed the door behind her. She looked scared as she got on the bed with him and hugged him close. He didn’t understand why his sister did this. Yes, his father got angry sometimes but it was because mom didn’t do something right. That’s what his dad told him all the time._

_Shouts came up through the door crack, ‘I can’t take this any more! I’m leaving! I’m taking the kids and leaving you!’_

_Jason blinked a bit. Why was his mom leaving? If she was taking them did that mean she was going to come up here and explain? He didn’t want to leave. There was a thud and the voices stopped yelling. His sister was shaking and starting to cry but he couldn’t understand why._

_When the next morning came he went downstairs and saw only his father, ‘Where’s mommy?’_

_‘She left.’_

~~~~~~

_The next memory was years later in high school. His sister had moved out of the house, abandoning him as well, just like his mother. He had many girlfriends, but they left him as well. The constant stream of abandonment was starting to get to him and he swore that he would never let another woman leave him again. He would be the one to decide when they left._

_His thoughts at that moment were cut off as you walked up to him with your friends. His own friends made cat calls and started to talk to everyone. You on the other hand had eyes for only him. He could tell you were already a little tipsy, but the pure lust he could see deep in your eyes was not lost on him._

_Grinning he took your hand and pulled you into his lap. You gasped and giggled at him. He decided that you would be his one. You were curved nicely, had good eyes, a soft voice, and he could just feel something in you that just spoke devotion. He move his hands around you as you sat in his lap and lightly nipped at your neck. He felt you giggle and knew you were blushing. He grinned against your skin, you were perfect._

~~~~~

_Time passes between Jason and you and soon it’s been a year together. High school is over and the two of you are talking about getting a place together. The two of you are sitting at a friends house drinking. Jason looks over at his friend, Jack, and nods. The two of you had made a bet a few weeks ago and Jack had won. It was time for him to collect his prize._

_Jack leaned over to you and handed you another beer. The two boys kept handing you more and more beer and you never caught on that they had stopped drinking. Soon you were throwing up into a trash can and Jack walked over to you. You were beyond wasted and couldn’t even stand up._

_‘Hey ___, I got something that will help.. You ready?’ Jack grinned when you just nodded with a whimper. Jason watched as Jack guided you in a pathetic attempt to snort ecstasy. Jason laughed as when it finally went up your nose you squealed and held your nose starting to cry._

_They waited a bit for you to calm down some and to stop throwing up. When you did Jason walked over and started to pull your clothes off. You tried to fight him, mumbling something about Jack being there, but Jason just took another pill from his pocket and forced it into your mouth. When you swallowed it he pulled the rest of your clothes off._

_Once you were naked Jason grinned at his best friend, ‘Told you she had a bod. Now do i have to watch you plow my girlfriend or can i get some of this action too?’_

_Jack just laughed, ‘The more the merrier.’_

~~~~~~

_The scene changed to the next day with you crying at the door. You were screaming at him that you remembered everything from the night before. That you were leaving, that you hated him, that you were going to charge him and Jack for rape. Jason only heard leaving. He growled and finally something snapped in him. He wasn’t going to let anyone leave him ever again._

_That was the first time he beat you._

~~~~~~

_Years passed and things were good for him. He had you locked in the house and you would never leave. He had women on the side when he was bored of you, and he had gotten in contact with his sister again. He was so happy for that. He loved his sister and to know she really hadn’t abandoned him was heart warming. For a few weeks everything was great and grand._

_Then she had learned about you. You don’t know how she did but his sister confronted him one night and told him he had to stop. That he was like his father. That his father killed his mother. He slapped his sister for that comment._

_‘Mom left us! She abandoned us! Dad loved us! Don’t you talk about Dad like that!’ He screamed at her._

_His sister just stared at him in shock, ‘You’re a fucking idiot you know that? If you don’t let that poor girl go I’m going to call the police.’_

_His sister ran from the room before he could say or do anything more. Growling he had gone down to the liquor store and bought a bottle of whiskey. His sister had left, again! She abandoned him for real this time. And had lied about their father! Ungrateful bitch!_

_When he finally stumbled home you were just sitting there looking stupid. It pissed him off so much and he just wanted to wipe that stupid fucking look off your face._

_‘Why the fuck are you just *hic* sitting there?!’ He yelled walking towards you. He took a large swig of his whiskey then set it roughly on the table. ‘Fucking leave me?! You can’t fucking leave me!’_

_He would make sure you never left him. If it was the last thing he did._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus stood there watching the man hold his soul. He knew that he was most likely seeing his own memories. But the way the man’s face kept keeping the same grin did not sit right with Papyrus. Suddenly the man opened his hand and the soul floated above it. Papyrus watched as the man blinked a few times and stood up fully with a grin wide on his face.

“I have to thank you monster, that was a good time through memory lane.” Jason says laughing a bit, “Reminded me of what I have to lose and how much I’ve made her scream my name.”

Papyrus felt his bones go cold at the man’s words but he couldn’t back down. He had to figure out a way to keep this man away from you. Papyrus started to wrack his skull for anything he could think of. He couldn’t keep throwing him around, that was not an option. Maybe he could...no… that was too….His thoughts were stopped as Jason continued to talk.

“Have you made her scream yet?” Jason asked laughing, “Have you felt the flesh of her neck beneath your hands? She turns such a lovely shade of purple if you hold her neck for just the right amount of time.”

Papyrus didn’t answer him which only made Jason laugh more, “The first time I hit her she didn’t know what to do. The second time she tried to fight back. A week later I had her in her place. Made her realize I wouldn’t be so rough with her if she just did as she was told! I even let a few of my friends have a crack at her.”

With that Papyrus snapped. He could do it. Even if it was the worst thing he could think of, he didn’t care anymore. No one would miss him for a few days. Papyrus held up a finger, “hold that thought human.” he says and teleports to his old lab. On the way he feels like he could hear you calling out to him, but that was impossible. You were with Alphys and Undyne.

Papyrus gathers up a machine then makes the strongest bone cage he can in the corner of the room away from everything. He places so many bones down the inside just looks like a mass of white. Papyrus nods to himself, teleports back to Jason and looks him over. “alright jackass, why don’t you repeat for me every word you’ve called ___.”

Jason laughs but doesn’t see the machine in Papyrus’ hand, “You want to know all of that? Ha! Fine monster!”

Jason starts to list off all the words he’s ever called you while Papyrus records them on his machine. Jason is laughing as he screams them to Papyrus.

_Bitch!_

_Slut!_

_Whore!_

_Worthless!_

_Piece of shit!_

_Fat!_

_No one loves you!_

_You’ll always be alone!_

_Dumbass!_

The words just keep flowing from his mouth until Papyrus is finally fed up with it all. Stopping the recording he grabs the man’s brown soul again and forces it into the man’s body. He then walks over and grabs the man by the throat again, “let’s take you to your new home.”

With that Papyrus teleports the two of them back to his old lap and Papyrus throws Jason over the bones so he lands into the small room he created. He can hear Jason fall with a thud and then the man stands up. “You can’t keep me locked in here! Someone will come looking for me! They’ll ask questions!” Jason yelled and tried to bang on the bones. They were solid and only took one damage from his hits. 

Papyrus grinned as he started to work on the machine he had recorded the words on, “true, but we have a few days until that happens. until then you are going to stay here and just relax.” 

The pounding stops after a few minutes and Papyrus continues to work. It’s about an hour later that he has things set up. He throws a bottle of water and a stale piece of bread over the wall, “there, food and water. be back in a few days!”

Jason is about to roar with anger when Papyrus presses play on the machine. On the machine is all the words and phrases Jason had spoken but they overlap each other in a way to make it seem like multiple versions of Jason are screaming at the same time. Papyrus hears Jason slump to the ground and he teleports back to his own house. He could finally see angel.

What greets him at home is a room of somber looking people. Blinking Papyrus looks around seeing his brother sitting with Grillby on the couch and Alphys holding Undyne on her lap. The fish monster was patched up nicely but that didn’t explain why angel wasn’t there or why they were all worried.

“guys? what’s going on?” Papyrus asked the room coming into view.

Sans looks up and see’s him, “Brother! You are back! I’m so glad you are back!” Sans yells and runs forward to hug him.

“hey bro, yeah i’m back… only been gone for a few hours.” Papyrus looks over as Alphys glares at him.

“You told me to watch ___ but then you took her with you!” Alphys shouts making Undyne flinch, “What the hell Papyrus? Where is she?!”

Papyrus felt his bones go cold, “what do you mean… she…. she didn’t come with me….”

Everyone grew silent until Sans spoke up scared, “But if… if Alphys saw her teleport with you and that man… and you didn’t see her after…...where is she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nose! Did we forget about Reader? Oops? :p Wonder how's she doing. :3
> 
> Btw, before you guys spam the inbox with the question. The segment on Jason's sister and why she never called the police will be answered in later chapters. <3 Just hold out.
> 
> See you all Friday after we all stuff our faces with turkey and mashed potatoes! Food coma here I come!


	40. Carry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Turkey Murder Day! :D It was a nice relaxing day for me~ Here's the new chapter, the one everyone has been screaming about for ages. XD Hope I did it ok and that you guys like it. <3
> 
> Song in this chapter: Carry Me by Eurielle

When Jason’s hand left your throat you felt so happy, so relieved to not have him holding onto you. But when he and Papyrus vanished and you were left in darkness you realized what had just happened. You gasped for breath and looked around not knowing what was up and what was down. Your vision was just a sea of black and there were no sounds but your haggard breathing and your pounding pulse.

Seeing as you weren’t passing out from lack of air, considering all the panicked breaths you were taking, you assumed that wherever you were had breathable air. Putting a hand on your chest you took deep breaths until you had calmed down. You had to figure out what to do. Should you wait? Should you move someplace? Papyrus had to know that you had started to come with him….right?

Your lip quivered as you looked around in the darkness. There didn’t seem to be anything around. Then you remembered...the man who spoke in hands… Gaster! Ignoring the urge to stay in one spot you tried to walk. When you just swung forward and spun a bit you held out your arms to stop yourself. Biting your lip you moved your arms a bit and realized this black void was like water. While you weren’t wet, you could push yourself through it.

“Mr. Gaster!” You called out. Your voice seemed to be swallowed by the darkness as you floated through it.

You didn’t even know where to start looking for him. Those few times you had come here...you were not fully here. He had told you that before. It was only your conscious and even then it was dangerous for your conscious to be here. You took that moment to look down at your body. Gasping you saw that your right foot was starting to glitch. You could feel it and you could move it but the colors and shapes were changing and seemed to take on the look of static from an old tv. You didn’t want to know what would happen if it got higher.

“Mr. Gaster! Please! Are you here?!” You screamed. You were desperate for someone, anyone to come through the blackness. It was so dark…..so cold….so quiet….

“___?” 

The voice caught your attention and you gasped looking over to your right. Gaster was floating over to you, “___, how are you here? Did something happen?” He asked coming to a stop in front of you.

You nodded, “J-Jason… He found me and Undyne at the bridal shop… He had a gun… Papyrus… He grabbed Jason and teleported but, I was pulled along and Jason let go of me… in here…”

Gaster seemed confused for a moment before he reached out a skeletal hand. When it landed on your shoulder he gasped and pulled back like you had burned him. He then began to shake his head, “No…. no….I looked through that timeline...you were supposed to be with them. Papyrus would have seen you…. Taken you home… you are not supposed to be here.” 

Gaster then looked down and saw your glitching foot and cursed. “It’s already beginning. You are being erased.” Gaster got closer, “You must not let the glitches reach your soul. You’ll be shattered and left here. We must find a way out for you.” 

You thought about what he was saying. You would shatter? And be left here….like him….Steeling yourself down you held your ground, “I’m not leaving without you.” 

Your words made him pause and he stared down at you, “You will.”

“No, I won’t.”

“You will.”

“No!”

“You will and that is final!” Gaster yelled making you flinch, “I will not let you end up like me! I will not let everything you ever were be erased! I will not stand here and let my son’s forget that you ever existed!”

Your lip quivered and you reached forward and took his hand, “I… I haven’t told Papyrus that I found you. I don’t know what he would say or do…. And I know that the truth will come out soon…. And if I tell him that… that I was here with you… and didn’t even try….” You teared up a bit, “I wouldn't be able to live with myself… tell me what I can do to help and just let me try…”

Gaster watched you for the longest time before he finally sighed and put his hand on your head. “Sometimes you remind me of my wife….always so eager to help others before herself…”

You smiled up at him, “Migar says I remind him of his daughter.”

Gaster grows a bit sad, “I remember young Mila...so full of fire, yet so shy.” He chuckled then looks around, “I suppose a fresh set of eyes would be nice. While I figure out how to get you back…”

Brightening up you nod to him excited to try and help. Gaster lets out a breath and points around, “Somewhere out there in the void are pieces of my soul. I’ve gathered most of them… but I’m still missing three pieces. If I have that...well beyond that is just theories.” Gaster puts a hand to his chest and pulled out what looks like purple pellets from his goopy chest.

“This is what remains of my soul… This is.. The color you are looking for.” Gaster says looking down at it sadly.

You look from his soul up to him and give him a smile. “I won’t let you down.” You say then push on the invisible water deeper into the void. You can feel Gaster following you and you assume that he put his ‘soul’ back inside of his body. 

You had the patience to look over your surroundings with a fine tooth comb. Even the smallest shift in the blackness did not go unnoticed to you. You lived for the finder kind of puzzles and this, in a way, was just like them. You don’t know how much time had passed, but the glitches were halfway up your leg when you located the first of three pieces. 

You smiled happily when he picked it up and placed it with the others. The two of you set off in looking again. When the glitches got to your hips you turned to look at him, “So...what was your wife like?” You asked.

Gaster knew you were trying to distract yourself from what was happening to you, “She was a warrior. She fought alongside Migar and Grillby in the war. Part of the elite Royal Guard.” He chuckled, “I was the Royal Scientist at the time as well and the two used to poke fun at her for bonding with a ‘nerd’.” 

“Ariel...She would just brush them off. She had such patience and bravery. She was my shining star when the war started. When she gave birth to our sons...she seemed to shine brighter in my eyes.” His voice started to lower, “We don’t know what happened… a year after the boys were born….she got weak and...she fell down…. I did everything I could to save her, but it was not enough.”

You looked over at him with tears in your eyes. You didn’t know what to say so you simply floated over to him and pulled him into a hug. His large goopy body started to squish around you and you fought not to breath with your face pressed against him. Feeling his hand on your head you pulled back and had to shake a bit.

“S-sorry… it seemed like a good idea at first.” you say looking at your arms that were full of his goop.

“It is quite alright. It was a nice gesture.” he says and reaches a hand out to collect it. The goop just goes right back into his body. He then stops and looks past you a bit. You turn and look as well and see the last two pieces floating together in the void.

You smile at him, “There they are… the last two.. .just like Sans and Papyrus, who are waiting for you.”

Gaster give a laughing sigh and glides over to the pieces. Taking them in his hand he pulls out his soul and places them all together. The pieces float up together and start to form the outline of an upside down heart. As the pieces kept coming together they filled in the outline until he held a soul that had a spider crack going through it. You looked up at him with a smile as he brought it back into the safety of his goop chest.

“Thank you ___. Now it is just a question of if either of us can leave.”

You nodded and looked around the void. You didn’t know how far you had gone from where you originally were. As you were looking around you saw something flash. You gasped and yelled, “Papyrus!” But with another flash he was gone.

You turned to Gaster, “Papyrus was teleporting! I saw him! Just for a moment I saw him!” You say excited, “I don’t know if he heard me but…”

Gaster put his arm on your shoulder, “It doesn’t hurt to try.”

You nodded and continue to look around for the teleports. You see him teleport away again and you try and call out to him. Biting your lip you wait for what seems like an hour… the glitch as started to go up your belly and onto your hands. When you see him teleport again you gasp as you see Jason with him.

What was he doing? Why was he still around Jason? Fear started to grip through you and Gaster put his hand on your back, “Why is he there? What is going on… why...why...why… Why can’t Jason just leave us alone….” You teared up and missed the last ‘port that Papyrus made back to the house. “I just want to be free….”

Gaster looked down at you sadly and just rubbed your back. After a few minutes he leaned down to you, “Why not sing to ease your mind...I’ve seen you through the timelines singing. It would be rather nice to hear you in person.” 

You sniff and look up at him. He was trying to make you happy. Again. Wiping your face you nodded a bit. You thought about a song that you could sing then remembered one you mother had taught you when you were little. You reached over and took Gaster’s hands in your own and closed your eyes.

_While you sleep, dream of me_   
_I’ll be keeping our memories_   
_Living in my heart and soul_   
_Waiting for the day_   
_When we will be together again_

_Carry me to my love_   
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_   
_Where I know he’s waiting for me_   
_Carry me to my love_   
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_

_Take me away to the shining light_   
_Over the waves peaceful at night_   
_There among the stars glowing in the dark_   
_You watch over me_   
_Smiling down patiently_

_Carry me to my love_   
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_   
_Where I know he’s waiting for me_   
_Carry me to my love_   
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_

_Carry me to my love…_

_Carry me to my love_   
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_   
_Where I know he’s waiting for me_   
_Carry me to my love_   
_O’er the sea to the clouds above_

_Carry me to my love…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone grew silent until Sans spoke up scared, “But if… if Alphys saw her teleport with you and that man… and you didn’t see her after…...where is she?”

Papyrus looked down at his brother and felt his whole world crumble. “oh stars… no… no…” Papyrus fell down to his knees and he put his hand over his soul. He could still feel you but it was… distant...distorted. Why had he not felt his soul before this?!

“Papy! Papy whats wrong!?” Sans asked holding onto his brother, “Do you know where she is?”

“the void….stars… he let go of her…”

Sans looks over at Undyne who only shrugged confused then looked back at Papyrus, “What is the void brother? Who let her go?” 

Papyrus shook, “the void is a place beyond time….i use it to teleport around everywhere… i pass through the void...when i grabbed that scumbag he had ahold of ___. i thought he had let her go before we teleported but… if she isn’t here… or there then...he let go of her in the void…”

Sans put his hands on his brothers clavicles, “Then you just need to go in and get her brother! She is probably fine!”

Papyrus put his hands on his skull, “it’s not that simple… i can’t just stay in the void… i might get lost myself… i might end up like-” Papyrus started to feel tears well in his eye sockets.

Sans clenched his hands on his brothers clavicles making him wince and look up, “You need to try brother! For ___ sake you need to try!”

Papyrus looks at him before nodding his head, “you’re right bro… you’re so cool.”

Sans pulls his hands away and smiled brightly, “Of course I am! I am the Magnificent Sans after all!”

Papyrus stood up and wiped his skull, “i’ll be back then….i hope…” and with that he teleported with one goal in mind. The void.

When he landed he only saw darkness and felt cold. Looking around he tried to think of where to start. This was so infinite. Where could he even….he stopped as he heard something in the distance. Papyrus turned around to the sound and saw you. Your back was to him and there was something wrong that he couldn’t place, but he knew it was you.

“___!” 

You jerked your body a bit and turned around to look at him. The relief he felt in his soul was drowned out as he saw glitches taking over your body. They were everywhere converging in on your chest. Yet you still smiled brightly at him. He then saw who was behind you and froze. It was a mesh of goop and darkness but he saw the vaguely familiar skull shape and couldn’t hold back.

“d-dad?”

You looked back at the creature and smiled. The creature though did not smile. Only push the two of you closer to him. When you were in front of him he pulled you into a tight hug and the creature spoke.

“You may be affectionate later. You both must leave before the void gathers on her soul. She will be lost if it does.”

Papyrus looked up again knowing the voice. It was his father. He was about to speak when you cut him off, “We are all leaving. I’m not leaving you here and neither is Papyrus.” 

Papyrus nodded, “yeah dad, after all these years of trying to find you….i can’t just walk away.”

His father only sighed and you looked at the two of them. Papyrus watched as you reached out a glitched hand out to his father and grasped it tightly. The glitches didn’t seem to hurt you but Papyrus didn’t like seeing them on you. He had to get you both out of here as quickly as possible. 

“Both of you, grab on and don’t let go. This is gonna take a lot of magic to get out of here.” Papyrus says holding out his hands, “i’ve never tried to leave from the void before… and i hope to never again…”

You reached over and with your free hand took ahold of Papyrus. His father looked at you both before giving another sigh and taking Papyrus’ other hand. He could tell that his father didn’t believe this would work, that they could bring him out. Holding onto the two of them Papyrus started to think about the living room of their house. A simple use of magic now became so much harder to use with the suffocating force of the void.

Gritting his teeth he started to feel the pull of gravity. He started to hear the voices of his brother and friends, they were far away and he reached for them with his magic. His grip on you and his father started to shake and he just clenched his hands tighter. He could hear you gasp in pain but he couldn’t loosen the hold. He felt if he did he would lose you. He couldn’t lose you!

With the force of a tidal wave hitting the ground Papyrus crashed into the ground of his living room. In the next moment you fell on top of him and his father fell next to him. Shouts from all around could be heard but the ear piercing screams from you and his father drowned them out. Papyrus sat up quickly to first look at you. The glitches were still all over your body but they seemed to be receding. 

He could tell from the way you flailed and cried and screamed that it was something painful. Papyrus pulled you into his arms and hugged you tightly. He whispered words of encouragement and told you that you were home and safe. While he did this he let his eyes glance over to his father. The large black goop mess was bubbling and steaming. A purple heart with a large spider crack in the middle came out of the mass.

Just as your glitches finally moved away, the goop on his father bubbled out of existence. The purple soul went back into the tall skeletal man’s chest as he panted on the floor. Papyrus looked down at you and couldn’t help but tear up seeing your smiling face.

“stars….i almost lost you...again... “ He whispered putting his skull against your neck.

You reached up and rubbed his skull, “But you didn’t...and you saved Gaster…”

There was silence for a moment before a small voice spoke out in the room. “D-Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goop master is back! :D With less goop now. :3 Hope you all liked it. See you on Monday~ :D <3


	41. Dad's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the long break! I detailed everything [here](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/post/155881014153/alright-um-im-sorry-that-im-answering-this) if you wanted to take a look. I'm back with more chapters and a new posting schedule. 
> 
> Tomorrow will update on Mondays
> 
> Love, Magic and Murder on Wednesdays
> 
> The Bone Doctor on Fridays
> 
> Hope it will all work out this time and that you enjoy this chapter! :D 
> 
> Song in this chapter: Dad's Song by Set It Off(Papyrus)

Music played on the stage and you watched Undyne’s fingers flow over the keyboard she stood in front of. She was playing a beat that you were creating lyrics for. It was a few weeks after the attack at the mall. Undyne had come to you asking if you would write a song with her to help her sort of move on from her fears. You had agreed and the two of you had been working for two days so far. 

As she played you thought back to the attack. You hadn’t seen or heard from Jason since it happened. You had wondered if Papyrus had just killed him… it took you a few days but you finally came out and asked him. He was shocked but he had told you he didn’t. You believed your love so you weren’t worried about any of it. Papyrus had wondered why you had been in the first place. You explained to him that as much pain as he put you through you didn’t want him dead. A small piece of your heart still loved the man he used to be.

Papyrus hadn’t been happy about that but he never brought it up again. Gaster had reassured you that he wasn’t mad at you. That was a new thing in your life. Gaster was back and it seemed that when monsters saw him they regained their memories of him. Grillby, Migar, Asgore and Toriel were not that happy about it all. It seemed the two royals were more angry at themselves for forgetting about their royal scientist and friend. Grillby was angry at Gaster for ‘abandoning’ his sons. 

The two had made up the other day. Migar had walked up to the two of them bickering and grabbed both their heads. He smashed them together shocking everyone in the bar and screamed, “If you two won’t stop fighting then I’ll make you stop! Ariel wouldn’t want you fighting and you both know it!”

That had stopped both men. Grillby still only called Gaster ‘nerd’ but it was better than what he had been calling him. The one thing that hadn’t changed in the slightest was Grillby and Sans’ relationship. Even with his father back he stayed with the fire monster, to the frustration of Gaster. 

Your thoughts were brought back to the present when Undyne looked over at you, “W-what do you think o-of that u-update?” She asked softly.

You smiled, “It’s good. I like it. I have some lyrics in the works but I wanted to get your opinions on them.” you say standing up and bringing your notepad over to her. 

You could see her flinch but you only stopped where you were, gave her a moment and then continued. You knew her flinching was nothing against you and you weren’t mad at her for it. A human had attacked her, of course she was scared, but you knew how to deal with fear. When you were close to her you held out the lyrics and watched her read them over.

Undyne smiled and the two of you talked about lyrics. She changed a few, added some, and took out some. You didn’t mind, the song was to represent both of you and the attack that Jason had brought to you both. It was also to help you both get stronger and not let anything like that happen to you both again. You were pointing at a section of the song when the doors to the bar burst open.

“sans! get back here!” Papyrus shouted as he chased Sans who was running inside holding a notebook above his head.

“Mweh Heh Heh! Never Papy!” Sans shouted and ran towards the bar where Grillby and Gaster were sitting and talking. “Dad! I found it!” 

Gaster looked over confused a bit, “Found what son?” he asked.

“The song that Papyrus wrote about you! I had found it long ago underground but I didn’t understand it until I remembered you again!” Sans said smiling brightly holding the notebook out to him.

Papyrus growled and snatched the book before his father could take it. “sans i told you that it isn’t about dad. you can’t just look through my room anymore.” Papyrus scolded his face lighting up with orange.

Hearing his words you blushed at his words knowing that you had officially moved into his room when his father came back. All of your clothes were in his room now. Including your underwear and that….maid outfit. Thinking of Sans finding that made you get very nervous.

Sans didn’t even seem to realize his error as he turned and puffed his cheeks out, “But the title is DADS SONG! How is it not about him then?!” 

Papyrus blushed more and looked away. He sputtered a few excuses but couldn’t say anything. Sans spoke up again and pointed at his taller brother, “If you won’t show it to him then sing it to him! Or let Angel sing it!” Sans stated happily.

You squeaked wondering how you were roped into this brotherly spat. Papyrus only backed up a bit at his brother’s statement. Gaster seemed to know what to do as he put his hand on Sans’ skull and smiled softly, “Sans, be nice to your brother. If he doesn’t want to show me then he doesn’t have to.” He says and looked up at Papyrus, “But, Papyrus, if you do ever want to show me your song I would love to hear it.”

Finally not able to see your love alone in the situation you walk over and put your hands on his and smile up at him, “Come and sit with me and Undyne?” 

Papyrus looks at you and nods. You giggle in your head at how he was the nervous one and you were the one helping him. Once the two of you were back at the stage you sat him down next to you and then went back to Undyne, “Alright...back to what I was saying before.” 

You pointed at the chorus, “I know it says sold my soul but it actually has a different meaning to humans.” You say and Undyne shifts closer intrigued. “Before you all gave us proof that souls were real most people didn’t believe they were. Some thought it was something that could be reincarnated to live life again and some thought it was just our innocence.” 

You giggle a bit, “I used to know someone who would constantly say ‘this is as black as my soul’ and it was just his way of say that he didn’t care about something.” 

Undyne nodded a bit, “S-so the line ‘I sold my s-s-soul to a three piece’...”

“It means I sold my innocence to an experienced man.” You nod to her.

Papyrus grabs onto your hips and you can feel his skull come to the back of your neck. You shiver as he growls against your skin, “i don’t like that line… your soul is mine…”

Blushing you can’t look at Undyne who is also blushing, “It...its just an expression...for the song…” You whisper.

Papyrus grumbles and sighs a bit, “sorry..still just a bit…”

You smiled and put your hand on his and move his arms to wrap around you, “Why don’t you want to sing it for your dad?” You ask him.

Undyne smiles at you and takes the lyrics to leave the two of you alone. You give her a sympathetic smile as Papyrus sighs and tightens his hold on you, “i...i wrote it...it was one of my firsts… it just sounds like… some sort of agnsty teen mad that his dad left…” He says softly reaching behind him to bring the notebook around to your front.

You blink down at the notebook and turn your head to look back at him to see if it was alright. He nods and wraps his arms around you again putting his skull against your neck. You open it up and the first thing you see are notes. Notes on a machine, notes on the resets, notes on things that have dire consequences. Your heart clenches seeing the notes. The desperation in some of the words.

You turn the page and find the song. The first part of it made you smile. As you got lower in the lyrics you felt tears fill up in your eyes. One of your hands came up and held onto his radius. “P-Papyrus..this is beautiful…” You whisper and look back up at him. “I think he would love to hear this…”

Papyrus watches you and looks back down at the lyrics. The two of you sit there for a moment before he finally sighs, “will you help me?” he asks orange dusting his skull.

You nod and the two of you stand up. “Undyne! Can I borrow your keyboard?” You call and the fish woman jumps from where she is sitting with Alphys and nods. You smile and walk over to the keyboard and look to Papyrus for instructions.

He shows you a soft two step key that he wants you to play. Nodding you look up at him with a bright smile. Papyrus smiles back at you and presses his teeth to your mouth softly. He then pulls away and brings up the microphone. Looking out you notice that no one is paying attention to the two of you and the bar hasn’t opened yet. This is probably the best for him to begin. When you look back at him he is watching you with nervousness on his skull. You hold out a thumbs up and nod your head. Papyrus takes a deep breath and nods a bit. Your fingers move to start the soft keys.

_Do you believe in happy endings?_   
_Or the mendings of monster hearts?_   
_Oh I believe in both I'm certain_   
_Because these curtains are state of the art_

The room goes quiet and you watch as the girls look up at the two of you. Sans turns in his chair and his smile is so bright you can’t help but smile back. Gaster turns as well and you can see the shock and awe in his eyes.

_If you'd occasionally happen to spy on me_   
_You'd think I'm having one sided conversations_   
_But I hear him talking back_   
_You'd think I may even lack some sanity_   
_But maybe I can't let go_

_And so I'll say I finally wrote your song at last,_   
_Sorry that this one came out so sad_   
_Every tear I had was shed for the man_   
_That gave me a better sense of life and meaning_   
_To motivate there's no short cuts to success_   
_I'll wait for his guiding hands._   
_My guardian angel until the very end_

Sans jumps up and runs up to the stage. Papyrus has his eye lights closed so he doesn’t notice his brother jump into his place behind the drums. As the next part starts Sans picks up the beat quickly.

_I see a cold seat on the couch where I remember_   
_That just four years ago around December,_   
_You sat me down and held me next to you, so close_   
_How I long for things to be restored_   
_To back when times weren't quite this hard_   
_In the car that song you sang to me_   
_Never rang so loud before_   
_Oh what I'd give, for just another hug from you_   
_You may be gone, but love will never die_

_So I'll say I finally wrote your song at last,_   
_Sorry that this one came out so sad_   
_Every tear I had was shed for the man_   
_That gave me a better sense of life and meaning_   
_To motivate and no short cuts to success_   
_I'll wait for his guiding hands._   
_My guardian angel until the very end_

Undyne and Alphys come up to the stage as well. You gladly give the keyboards to the skillful fins of Undyne. Alphys picks up her guitar and you quickly go around and grab the bass. As Papyrus sings his segment solo with little music you hand it to him with a smile and he smiles back and places it on. The result of the whole band together brings tears to your eyes.

_Tears can't run dry, when I start to cry_   
_When I hear people speak of how you'd be so proud of me_   
_And how I hope this song will reach your ears_   
_I battled all my darkest fears_   
_I once was blind but now it's clear,_   
_Wherever I go I know that you'll be near_

_I finally wrote your song at last,_   
_Sorry that this one came out so sad_   
_Any tear I had was shed for the man_   
_That gave me a better sense of life and meaning_   
_To motivate there's no short cuts to success_   
_I'll wait for his guiding hands._   
_My guardian angel until the very end_   
_Oh, until the very end_   
_My guardian angel until the very end_

When the song ends Papyrus looks at his friends. “th-thanks guys..”

Sans smiles brightly, “No problem brother! I knew it would be amazing!”

Papyrus blushes a bit and looks over as Gaster walks towards the stage. “Papyrus….that was….” He climbs onto the stage and pulls Papyrus into a hug, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here….I’m so sorry Papyrus…”

Papyrus is shocked a bit but he finally comes out of his shock. Moving his bass to his back he hugs his father back and only you can see the small orange tear drops falling from his skull. The scene warms your heart and you have to wipe your own tears from your eyes. Even though the way you had gotten to the void was a bad thing you were so glad you were able to get Gaster out of there.

Like the universe was trying to play a sick joke on you, your phone started to ring. Blinking you pull your phone out and look at the number. You didn’t have it saved but you felt like you should answer it. Moving away from the scene you went closer to the front doors and answered the phone. You didn’t notice all the monsters watching you.

“Hello?” you asked once you put the phone to your ear.

“Hi! Is this Miss. ___?” a peppy female voice asked back.

Blinking you bite your lip a bit, “Y-yes… who is this?”

“Oh I’m so glad I got ahold of you. I’m a nurse at Garverd Methodist Hospital. We have a Jason Hugan here and you are on his list of emergency contacts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I came back and gave you all a cliffhanger but the next chapter is LONG omg.... I may have to split that into 2 chapters cuz oh my god... its long... lol
> 
> See you in LMM or if you only follow Tomorrow, see you next week! :D


	42. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone~ :D Here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!! *evil smirk*
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Ghost by Halsey (I have the idea that she sings it slowly. Not fast like the original song is. More like a lullaby)

_“Oh I’m so glad I got ahold of you. I’m a nurse at Garverd Methodist Hospital. We have a Jason Hugan here and you are on his list of emergency contacts.”_

You felt your blood run cold at her words. Jason still had you as an emergency contact? He was in the hospital? Was this a joke? What was going on? “I...I what? He….why...I don’t understand…”

“Miss? Is everything alright?” The nurse asked.

Gulping you took a deep breath to calm your frantic heart. “I...I don’t understand why I’m still on his emergency contacts….I….I left him…”

The nurse was silent before she sighed, “I’m very sorry Miss. Some people either don’t take the time to change it or forget that they have the information there. But Miss, I really believe you should come to the hospital anyway…”

You bring your hand up to your chest. You feel your heart pounding so hard you feel like it would come straight out of your chest. “W-why...w-what happened to h-him…” You question.

The nurse shuffles some papers a bit before starting, “This might… come as a shock but… Mr. Hugan seems to have suffered from a mental break and he…From the report we have he spent weeks locked in his home screaming and when the noise stopped neighbors called the police. They found him in a pool of his own blood. He attempted suicide. We were able to suture his wounds but...a friendly face may be what he needs right now. He’s also not in a state of mind to make medical decisions.”

You felt your stomach drop. Turning a bit you were able to look over your shoulder at Papyrus. He was watching you on the phone and his eye lights were trained to the phone glaring slightly. Shaking you remembered how your conversation about Jason had gone….

~~~~~~~~~~

_“P-Papyrus… that day….” You started feeling nervous._

_Papyrus sat on the couch flipping channels and glanced up at him, “what day angel?”_

_“T-the day that… he...at the dress shop...when you t-took..”_

_Papyrus sighed a bit and turned off the tv, “what about it angel?”_

_Gulping you clenched your hands over your heart, “D-did you...kill him?”_

_“do you think i did?”_

_You flinched a bit and looked at the ground, “I...I don’t want to… but I just...I want to know…”_

_Papyrus stood up and wrapped his arms around you. He pressed his skull to the top of your head, “i didn’t kill him angel. i only talked to him, told him to stay away. maybe scared him a bit but i didn’t physically touch him.”_

_You let out a held breath and looked up at him with a smile now on your face, “Alright. I trust you Papyrus.” You say as he smiles down at you and kisses you softly._

_It was later in the evening that he asked why you even cared and the tiny fight that it had brought._

~~~~~~~~

“Miss? Miss?!” 

You jumped and sputtered, “I… I’m here.. I’m sorry… what were you saying?” 

The nurse lets out a sigh, “I was asking if you would come to the hospital to see Mr. Hugan.”

Gulping you shook your head a bit, “I… I don’t think that would be a good idea..”

“Please Miss. Honestly he’s been asking for you. I think it would really help if he saw you.” The nurse stated.

Your heart twisted and your stomach felt like it would boil bile up your throat. Was this real? Could you go down there? To see him? “I…”

“Please.” The nurse cut you off, “Just think it over it. He will be here for a few days. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” She says sounding frustrated and she hung up the phone on you.

Shaking you hold the phone in your hands and think about everything she had said. If it could be believed….Jason had a mental break….He attempted suicide…..He was calling for you…. Your brain and heart were at war with each other and your free hand came up to hold your forehead as you squeezed your eyes shut.

“angel?” 

You turned around at the sound of Papyrus calling you. Everyone in the bar was looking at you and you could feel tears falling down your cheeks. Papyrus took a step towards you and you took a step back. The skeleton froze his eye lights filled with confusion and hurt.

“W-what did you d-do?” You whispered.

“what?”

“What did you do?!” You screamed bringing the phone to your chest and clenching it tightly.

Migar came over to you slowly his hands open. You allowed him to come up to you and he put a hand on your shoulder, “___, what are you asking? Who was on the phone?” He asked carefully.

Whimpering you felt more tears fall, “It… it was the hospital… J-...He… He attempted suicide and… I’m still his e-emergency contact…” you said as the faces around the bar morphed to anger.

“Who the fuck cares!” Alphys screamed, “Let the asshole die!”

Gaster, Undyne and Sans looked at each other unsure what to feel exactly. Papyrus looked at you and you watched him back. You ignored everyone in the room as you watched your soul mate. You knew it your soul that he had done something but you had brushed it away when he had answered you weeks ago. Now you needed real answers.

“P-Papyrus… you said you didn’t kill him….you said you never touched him physically….the hospital said… he… he had a mental break…” You say and watch him, “S-so I ask again… what did you do?”

Papyrus was frozen for a long while before he sighed and put a hand to his skull, “i gave him a piece of his own medicine.” he starts and looks down at his free hand, “i didn’t touch him… i just recorded him as he screamed obscenities..things he did to you….things he said….then i...i locked him up with only his own voice yelling at him.” He looks up at your shocked face, “i let him out after a few days...i didn’t touch him…”

Papyrus took another step towards you and you took another back. “a-angel?” he whimpered.

Emotions swam in your heart and soul and you couldn’t figure out which one was strongest. There was hurt, anger, sadness and pity. You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t know what to say. Tears just kept flowing down your face as you thought about what Papyrus had done. He had...You looked up at your mate, your love.

“Y-you did...the same thing he did to me…” You started your voice getting stronger with each word, “You might have sped up the process, but you _know_ what those kind of words can do to a person! What isolation can do! You didn’t touch him physically but you broke him mentally and he tried to kill himself because of it! Just like I did!”

Papyrus seemed to get angry as well because he finally screamed back at you, “i did it to protect you! you are so blind when it comes to that man! i don’t give a fuck if he kills himself!”

“I DO!”

The room was silent again, so silent you could hear a pin drop. This had come right back around to the argument the two of you had weeks ago. The only difference was that it was in front of everyone this time. You could feel Migar still holding your shoulder and honestly the support was a welcome to you. Sniffing a bit you wiped your eyes on your sleeve and looked at the floor.

“I know all of that Papyrus...I know i’m weak… I know I can’t say no to him.” you say softly, “I know I’ve been blind in a lot of things. I had to be to survive. I knew about the affairs, the drinking, the drugs, how he was getting a demotion at work because he couldn’t keep up with the pace. Everyone has their problems and I’m not saying this to justify what he did to me, because nothing can justify that. He’s an evil man who should be locked in jail.” 

You looked up at Papyrus, “But he doesn’t deserve to die. He doesn’t deserve to has his mind attack him every minute of the day. No one deserves that. My mind constantly tells me that I’m worthless, that everything would be better if I went back to that bridge, that all this love is a lie. But i’m getting better, I’m able to tell the voice to shut up. He doesn’t have that. You forced those voices onto him in the most vicious way and he tried to make it stop. Just like I did.”

You look to Gaster, “If it wasn’t for Gaster and the River Man. I would have died in the river all those months ago. The voices would have won.” Migar’s hand tightens on your shoulder at this knowledge. “Maybe it’s patience winning out...or maybe I’m just crazy… but i’m going to the hospital. I’ll be back.”

You turn and start walking for the door then. You hear Papyrus behind you but from the grunts and curses you realize that someone is holding him back. They won’t let him follow you...and you are glad about that.

~~~~~

You are halfway down the block when you feel someone by your side walking with you. You look over and up and see Migar next to you, “M-migar?”

The large gorilla monster looks down at you with a soft expression, “I don’t fully understand it. But I’m here to support you. No matter the outcome.”

You feel tears well up in your eyes again and you hug him tightly. He hugs you back petting your hair down softly, “W-who held him b-back?” You ask in between sniffs.

“His father.”

You nod against him, then pull away as the two of you continue walking. You were halfway to the hospital when the silence was getting to you. You felt Migar was like a second father to you, you could ask him advice...right? Gulping a bit you looked up at him and bit your lip, “Am I….am I wrong to… be mad at Papyrus?” You asked softly.

Migar was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “No. You have the right to be mad. We all do honestly.” He begins as the two of you keep walking, “What he did was a direct attack on a human. If anyone found out about it...this peace might not last long. He also did not take your feelings into account. Yes, he was trying to protect you. To make the man leave and not come back, but that was not the way to do it.”

“He loves you more than anything ___. Don’t forget that.” Migar says, “What he did was wrong and he will figure that out by the time we go back. Gaster is good and making you realize what you have done wrong. Science man that he is.”

“Don’t let this fight break what you two are together. The love you two share is so strong that everyone saw it weeks before you bonded.” Migar stops in front of the hospital and hugs you again, “While I don’t approve all the time who you give your forgiveness to, I believe Papyrus deserves it.”

Hugging him back you nod against his chest, “Thank you Migar.” He nodded and ruffled your hair a bit. When you pulled back from him you took a deep breath and walked into the hospital. Migar followed behind you.

It didn’t take long to get to Jason’s room. Once you went to the nurse’s station the woman you had talked to had jumped up and taken you to the room. You watched the open door nervous that this was all just a trap. A voice started to fill your ears over the static of the hospital. It was faint, strained and erratic. 

“Worthless...stupid...no no no… yes… heaha...you stupid man… that’s what you get…. Gehahhaha…”

Gulping you stepped into the room and saw Jason on the bed picking at his hands and the bandages around his wrists. He jerked up when he heard your footsteps and you saw how hollow his face looked. Gone was the handsome man you had fallen for all those years ago. His skin was pale and clung to him from malnutrition and lack of sleep. His hair was greasy and a few spots looked like he had ripped it out from the roots. 

“_-___! You..you came..ahahah!” He made grabby hands for you and you flinched. His voice sounded like he trying to talk over other people. Words sputtered around in his mouth as he smiled at you.

Migar touched your shoulder, “I’ll be in the hallway. Scream if you need me.” he whispers leaving the doorway.

“J-Jason… are you...alright?” You asked cursing to yourself at the stupid question.

Jason put his hands down and one came up to scratch at his face, “I’m not good no good worthless and no good. I realized yes yes realized that it’s all been lies. Mother is gone gone gone away and so is sister. Sister left after mother ehahahahaha...they all leave the worthless runt stupid stupid stupid ___ leaves and ___ comes back.” his head snaps up as he realizes again that you are there. “___ sing please the voices stop with your voice...they say worthless but your voice makes them stop…”

Looking around the room you see that there was nothing around that he could potentially hurt you with. With the way he was babbling you were believing now that he truly did have a mental break. One of the worst kinds. You knew that after this visit you would never come to see him again. Singing him one last song wouldn’t hurt. You had even wrote a song about him a month ago that you had never planned to let anyone hear. But in this moment you knew it fit. 

Nodding you walked over to his bed and when his hand caught your wrist you gasped as he pulled you into the bed. You sat on the side and he shifted around until he was laying his head on your chest, his arms firmly around your waist. He seemed to hold onto you like if he were to let you go the grim reaper would be there to take him.

It had been years since he had held you like this. You shakily reached a hand up and started to pet his hair back. He whimpered under your touch and you closed your eyes to sing softly. You sang slow and quiet as tears started to form in your eyes again.

_I'm searching for something that I can't reach_

_I don't like them innocent_  
_I don't want no face fresh_  
_Want them wearing leather_  
_Begging, let me be your taste test_  
_I like the sad eyes, bad guys_  
_Mouth full of white lies_  
_Kiss me in the corridor,_  
_But quick to tell me goodbye_

_You say that you're no good for me_  
_Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve_  
_And I swear I hate you when you leave_  
_But I like it anyway_

_My ghost_  
_Where'd you go?_  
_I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me_  
_My ghost_  
_Where'd you go?_  
_What happened to the soul that you used to be?_

His arms tightened around you. You could feel him moving but you didn’t know what he was doing.

_You're a "Rolling Stone" boy_  
_"Never sleep alone" boy_  
_"Got a million numbers_  
_And they're filling up your phone", boy_  
_I'm off the deep end, sleeping_  
_All night through the weekend_  
_Saying that I love him but_  
_I know I'm gonna leave him_

_You say that you're no good for me_  
_Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve_  
_And I swear I hate you when you leave_  
_But I like it anyway._

_My ghost_  
_Where'd you go?_  
_I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me_  
_My ghost_  
_Where'd you go?_  
_What happened to the soul that you used to be?_

_I'm searching for something that I can't reach_

Something wet started to spread on your front. You realized that he was crying. He was actually crying against you. When the wetness spread onto your back you felt your body stiffen. Your back shouldn’t be wet. You started to push him back but he held onto you tighter.

“J-Jason...wha-what did you..”

“Shhh...p-please...please….the voices….they are quiet…”

You felt bile rise in your throat and you push him with all of your strength away from you. His arms uncurl from your back and when his back flops into the bed his arms fall to the sides of the bed. Blood starts to drip down onto the floor and the machines start to beep in your ears. You look at Jason in horror realizing what he had done. 

You screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all happy now? He's gone, there's blood everywhere, he's dead. *giggles* I gave you all what you wanted from Chapter 1. Did I make it glorious? 
> 
> (I'm being funny. >_> I hope that comes across...sorry if it doesn't)


	43. Her Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Hope you had a good weekend~! :D Here's the new chapter for your viewing pleasure~ :3
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas

_“Maybe it’s patience winning out...or maybe I’m just crazy… but i’m going to the hospital. I’ll be back.”_

Papyrus saw you turn away from him and start for the door. He felt his soul drop at the thought of you going to that man. He started for you, “angel!” He yelled then grunted when he felt his soul turn blue and his bones locked up. Papyrus struggled in the hold and he heard his father come up next to him.

“Migar, please go with ___?” Gaster asked the gorilla monster.

Migar arched a brow, “Like you need to ask. I’ll keep her safe.” He said as he turned and left through the same door.

Papyrus watched the door close behind them and gave up his fight, “i...i should be there….should be with her…”

“And yet you are here with me.” Gaster looked down at him, “Do you know why that is?”

When Papyrus didn’t answer his father sighed, “Because you hurt her. I know you think what you did was justified but Papyrus, think about what you did. What you really did.” There is a pause, “You attacked a human. You left a scar, a mental one, but a scar nonetheless. If any human knew what you had done, do you think they would all see it as ‘poetic justice’ for what he had done to ___? Or would they see a monster attacking a human?”

Papyrus felt his soul drop at the words. His father was right. He had jeopardized everyone with his actions. He had hurt you and almost hurt everyone. What the hell was wrong with him? He should have just taken Jason to the police. That’s what any logical person would do. But he had been himself blinded by his rage for Jason. And he had said such hurtful words to you. He felt like the scum of the earth. 

He felt the pressure on his soul leave and he slumped to the ground. Gaster bent down as well and he could feel his brother hugging him from his other side. “i...i’m sorry…” Papyrus whispered.

“I know son.” Gaster said petting his skull softly, “But you will have to say that to ___ when she gets back.”

Papyrus nodded and Sans looked over at his father before hugging Papyrus tighter. “All we can do now brother is wait for ___ to come back.” He says his voice soft making Papyrus only feel worse.

Thirty minutes didn’t even pass before Gaster’s phone started to ring. Gaster answered the phone with a simple hello and everyone watched his face. The elder skeleton brought a hand to his mouth and Papyrus could see regret fill his eyes. Panic started to well up in his soul at the sight of his father.

“Thank you Migar...yes, we’ll meet you at the house.” Gaster responds before hanging up the phone. He looked around the room before closing his eyes, “The boy is dead. Migar is bringing ___ home. Come boys.” He says.

Papyrus and Sans look at each other confused. If Jason was dead...then why did Gaster look sad? Sans followed his father out to the car quickly with Papyrus following after not looking back at the confused faces of everyone else in the bar. It wasn’t their night to play with the band so Papyrus wasn’t worried about missing a show. He would have skipped anyway, he needed to be with his angel tonight.

The car ride was longer than he wanted. Since his father had come back from the void the older skeleton hadn’t wanted to go with Papyrus through a teleport. It was understandable the man didn’t want to risk getting trapped in the void again. Even so, Papyrus hated the slow travel to get somewhere.

When they finally arrived Migar was standing in front of their door. Papyrus jumped out of the car seeing you in Migar’s arms. You were curled against the large monster, head buried in his chest and...blood on your back.

“angel!” Papyrus yelled running up the walkway to you, “what happened?”

Migar looked down at Papyrus sadly as you flinched from the noise. “We will talk inside.” Migar answered as Sans and Gaster rushed up to them.

Gaster opened the door and they all went inside. When the door was shut Gaster turned to his friend, “You only told me the boy was-”

A sharp glare from Migar made Gaster shut his mouth. Migar looked down at you, “Go on and take that bath we talked about on the way here..” He spoke softly to you.

Your head shifted a bit and your voice came back low and filled with tears, “A-am...I...home?” You whimpered.

Migar nodded softly, “You are. I’m going to talk to Papyrus then he’ll be in there to help you ok? Go ahead.”

Everyone watched as Migar let you slip from his arms. You kept your head down and you wrapped your arms around your chest. Slowly you started to walk and everyone could see the blood on the back of your shirt and on parts of your pants. There was no cut in the clothes, just so much blood. Papyrus started to walk towards you but Migar grabbed his shoulder.

When the door to the bathroom closed Migar sighed and looked down, “Sorry...you just need to know what happened… before you can help…” He said softly.

Sans walked over and took his father’s hand nervous. Papyrus looked up at the gorilla getting scared himself. “Are you sorry for what you did? To her? To monsters? To that boy?” Migar asked Papyrus.

Papyrus gulped softly, “y-yes… dad helped me understand...it was wrong… no one deserves that… i’m sorry migar..”

Migar sighed a bit and nodded, “Jason is dead. When we arrived even I could tell the boy was not faking anything. He spoke several words a minute, talked to the shadows and almost cried for joy when he saw ___. I left them in the room but I could hear everything.” he starts, “He asked her, begged her to sing. She did, it was a song I had never heard and I believe it was one she had written for him. When she was done he said the voices were quiet. The next thing I knew she was screaming. I rushed in to see if he hurt her but….He had ripped out his stitches during her song. When walking here she whispered that he had been hugging her, that she didn’t know what he had been doing.”

Gaster gasped, “He bled out on her...Oh stars…”

Sans felt tears well up in his sockets, “I can’t imagine what ___ is thinking right now.”

Papyrus looks towards the door then back at the others, “thank you… for being there with her and...just thank you..” Papyrus says as he starts for the bathroom door. This time no one stops him from going to his angel.

Opening the door Papyrus isn’t shocked to find you standing in the bathroom still holding yourself. Shutting the door behind him he walks over to your front and lifts up your chin softly, “angel...you there sweetie?”

Your eyes scan around his face and he can see it in your eyes when you recognize him. Tears start to fill your eyes as you move forward and hug him tightly, “I’m sorry….I’m sorry.. I’m sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry..” You whimper.

Papyrus pets your hair holding you to him just as tight, “shhh… it’s alright angel… i’m the one who should be sorry. you did nothing wrong.”

You shook your head in his shoulder, “No no...I went there...you said not to and I….I still went...I…”

Papyrus feels his soul go a bit cold at your words. “angel...___…. you were in the right… i did a horrible thing and i realize that now. i know it can’t change what happened but this event… it was my fault and i’m so sorry you had to experience it.”

You went silent against him and when he pulled back to look at your face he could see you were in your own mind. Sighing a bit he decided to get you out of the blood filled clothes before he tried to pull you back. Seeing the blood would only make it worse. While it pained him to do it, he pulled away from you so he could start the bath.

When the water was warm enough he put the plug in and turned back to you. You hadn’t moved. Working slowly he took your clothes off and placed them in a pile in a way that the blood wouldn’t show. After he turned off the water he took your hand and slowly guided you towards the bath. Papyrus was thankful you were still a bit there to step into it by yourself. He helped lower you to sit in the water and grabbed a washcloth.

“it’s not your fault angel...no matter how much your brain wants you to believe it is…” Papyrus whispers to you as he starts to wash your back with the damp cloth. “I….” He stopped unsure of what to say. Closing his eyes he did the only thing he knew would get you back.

_Oh what the hell she said_  
_I just can't win for losing_  
_And she lays back down_  
_Man there's so many times_  
_I don't know what I'm doing_  
_Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon_  
_She rubs her eyes_  
_Says it's funny how the night_  
_Can make you blind_  
_I can just imagine_  
_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_  
_But if she feels bad then i do too_  
_So I let her be_

Papyrus opens his eyes to see that your fingers are twitching slightly. He smiles softly as your eyes start to focus on the water around you.

_And she says oh_  
_I can't take no more_  
_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_  
_And her diamonds bring me down_  
_Cause I can't help her now_  
_She's down in it_  
_She tried her best but now she can't win it_  
_Hard to see them on the ground_  
_Her diamonds falling down_

Fresh tears start to fall down your face and he knows that you are hearing him. Dipping the cloth into the water he brings it back up to slowly wash at her back again slowly. He feels his own teas pooling in the side of his sockets.

_She sits down and stares into the distance_  
_And it takes all night_  
_And i know i could break her concentration_  
_But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon_  
_She rubs her eyes_  
_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_  
_And there's something less about her_  
_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_  
_So I sit down and I cry too_  
_And don't let her see_

_And she says oh_  
_I can't take no more_  
_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_  
_And her diamonds bring me down_  
_Cause I can't help her now_  
_She's down in it_  
_She tried her best but now she can't win it_  
_Hard to see them on the ground_  
_Her diamonds falling down_

You look up at Papyrus to see his own tears falling down his skull.

_She shuts out the night_

Papyrus lets the cloth fall from his hand to reach up and cup your cheek.

_Tries to close her eyes_  
_If she can find daylight_

His thumb brushes some tears from your face as you close your eyes for a moment.

_She'll be alright_  
_She'll be alright_

His voice lowers to a whisper.

_Just not tonight_

You open your eyes again and Papyrus looks at you with understanding and compassion. He watches as you shift in the tub and wrap your arms around his neck to pull him into a sloppy tear filled kiss. Papyrus tries to pull back but you hold onto him tightly and he chuckles a bit, “i can’t get in with you angel…”

A blush covers your face and you look away a bit, “Y-you can if..if you get undressed..”

Papyrus smiles and pushes a skeleton kiss to your forehead as he stands up to undress and join you in the tub.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A crash echos around the room as glass shatters against the wall. The man who threw the glass glares down at two others cowering on the ground, “What do you mean Jason is dead?!” He growls out.

One of the men flinches and lowers his head more, “H-he...went insane. Trying to get that girl back… he went mad and...and killed himself…”

The angry man stops and straightens his back thinking on the words, “Jason had a few loose screws, but not loose enough to kill himself.” He clenches his fists, “We didn’t send anyone else after the girl because that idiot said he could get to her. Now look what happened. Pathetic.”

A second man stands up from his seat handing the angry one another glass, “The monsters got to him. The girl is too protected, especially by the skeleton. They manipulated Jason’s mind somehow, or made it look like a suicide.”

The first grabbed the glass and sighed, “You’re right. These monsters are crafty. We’ll have to change our tactics.” He looked down at the two on the floor, “New plans. Wait until the girl is with the weakest, or with the ambassador and kill the monsters with her. Don’t hesitate, just kill and bring her here. If you can get the ambassador in the same hit then it’s double but I want both humans alive. Do I make myself clear?”

The men on the floor looked up shocked and nodded their head. “Good.” When they didn’t move he threw his glass again, “Then get to work!” He screamed as the glass just missed the running men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... wonder whats gonna happen now?
> 
> >_> No really I wonder... anyone have a nice filler chapter before I get to plot? XD Unless you want me to just throw the plot in right now. XD


	44. Hello Human! Smile and Stay the Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! It was such a long and fluffy chapter that I couldn't finish it yesterday. Hope you guys like it, it came to a whole 10 pages instead of the standard 7. D: 
> 
> Songs in this Chapter: Hello by Adele  
> Stay the Night by Zedd  
> Human by Krewella  
> Smile by Avril Lavigne

The phone started to ring on the couch next to you. Glancing at the the object you choose to ignore it and snuggled more into Papyrus’ side. He ran his phalanges down your arm comfortingly as the phone stopped ringing. When it started up again Papyrus sighed and picked it up. He looked at the screen then tilted it to you.

“it’s only napsaton. do you want me to answer it?” He asked.

You thought about it and then nodded. You didn’t want to talk to anyone over the phone for a bit. You watched as Papyrus clicked the answer button and held it up to his skull. “Hey naps….no she’s with me….the queen? What about queen toriel?” Papyrus looked at you and you watched him suddenly curious as to what the Queen of Monsters was doing in the conversation.

“hold on…” He held the phone down, “apparently queen toriel has a date tonight and requested you at the bar. you don’t have to do it though angel.”

You felt yourself blush at the thought of performing for the Queen. And who was the date? It had only been a few days since you had seen….gulping you took a deep breath and nodded your head at Papyrus, “I can do it… singing might help.” You say softly.

Papyrus searches your face before smiling softly and bringing the phone back to his skull, “we’ll be there tonight. see you soon naps.”

As he hung up he set the phone on the table in front of you and pulled you closer in his arms. You give a small giggle as he nuzzles his skull into your hair. You lean your head back a bit and can feel him press soft skeleton kisses along your face and neck. Blushing deeply you look into his eyelights and see the pure love and adoration he holds for you. 

It had you remembering that you were going to marry this man. This skeleton. He was your soulmate and through monster standards you were already married. You were a family...could that mean? Before your brain can stop you, you ask, “Can we have children?”

Papyrus freezes and his skull lights up orange at your question, “t-that...angel that is such a random...w-what..”

Realizing the double meaning behind your question you blush as well, “I..I mean just in general..” You say quickly biting your lip, “N-not right now…”

Papyrus seems to relax a bit and he then thinks on it. “I don’t see why we couldn’t. Although, I don’t believe it would be a human child..monsters are made with love and magic and both partners have to want to have a child for it to happen.”

You nod a bit, “Yes, Asgore explained that to me...but he didn’t know if a human and a monster could conceive.”

Papyrus blinked, “When did you ask Asgore about having children?”

Blushing again you shake your head, “C-chara did it! On Halloween...before the LOAD...they asked if me and you would have children.”

“ah...i never did ask how that night was before everything happened…”

You smile, “It was nice, we had gone to so many houses and they all loved Chara and Flowey. A lot of the houses had large chocolate bars.” You giggle, “You should have seen their eyes sparkle the first time they saw the chocolate.”

Papyrus laughed and nodded, “i’m sure it was a sight to see… but back on the topic...are you sure you would be ready for children?” Papyrus asked his expression sobering to make sure you were thinking clearly.

You thought you should think on it more but your soul fluttered and filled you with...something… and you nodded, “Yes...after everything that’s happened… I want to stop thinking on the past and looking towards the future. With you. And I’ve wanted a family for so long, having one with you would be perfect.”

Papyrus crushed his teeth against your lips in a kiss and you kissed him back, “i would love to have a family with you angel...i’ll do whatever it takes to make sure it comes to be.” He whispers and kisses you again. You hum against him and wrap your arms around him to pull him closer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting at the usual table with everyone you felt a better. Sure, most of your good mood was because of the conversation you had with Papyrus before coming here but your friends made it better. Sans and Alphys were trying to figure out who the Queen was going on a date with. It was a mystery to everyone and why they had chosen the bar for their date. It was regular working hours and it seemed they only came so you could sing for them.

That alone had you nervous. You had never sung for the Queen before. Would she like your voice? Would she request a song you didn’t know? Would she be angry if you were too nervous?

A warm hand silenced your thoughts and you looked up from the table to Papyrus who was smiling brightly at you. The cigarette he held in his teeth twitched a bit as he nodded his head to you slightly. You knew what he meant, he was telling you to calm and that you would be fine. He was there. You nodded back squeezing his hand a bit.

As the two of you were having your moment Napsaton came striding over near you with Queen Toriel behind him. The ‘romantic’ table for the date was near your usual table and was reserved until now. When the Queen sat down the whole table glanced around Napsaton to try and see who the date was. Everyone at the table spoke at once.

“ASGORE?!”

Said fluffy man jumped at his name and turned in his chair a soft blush dusting his fur. “Oh! Uh, Howdey everyone.” He said with a smile.

Toriel looked between Asgore and your table before her eyes landed on you. She held up a finger and beckoned you forward. Eyes going wide and a blush coating your cheeks you stood up and walked over to her nervously. “H-hello your majesty.” You say curtsying a bit even when you hear Alphys snickering at the table.

Toriel gave a soft smile, “No need for that dear. I’m just Toriel tonight on a simple date.” She says and quirks her finger again for you to come closer. Blinking you lower a bit and she starts to whisper in your ear, “I’m sure you know that me and Asgore used to be together. I want that again. I miss him. I only have two requests for you and I was hoping you could still sing any songs that are...romantic.” 

Biting your lip you nod, “I believe I have a few. What are your requests?”

Toriel smiles and tells you the names. Your smile goes wide at one of them, “I love that song. I’ll be sure to do it justice for you two.” You say as you nod to her and go back to your table.

Papyrus takes your hand again, “you ok?” 

You nod, “Yeah, she wants to try and win him back. Gotta go up now.” You say and kiss the side of his skull making him blush orange.

When you are up on the stage you talk with Napsaton a bit to help you with some of the songs and dance. That’s when he gives you a new mic. “If your gonna dance dudette you’re gonna need to be able to move.” He says putting on a small mic on your ear. The microphone comes around near your mouth and it looks like you don’t have anything at all.

Clicking the mic on you stood on the stage with your eyes closed as you waited for Napsaton to start the music. You kept your eyes closed for the beginning and opened them when the chorus started. 

_Hello, it's me_   
_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_   
_To go over everything_   
_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_   
_But I ain't done much healing_

_Hello, can you hear me?_   
_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_   
_When we were younger and free_   
_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

_There's such a difference between us_   
_And a million miles_

_Hello from the other side_   
_I must've called a thousand times_   
_To tell you I'm sorry_   
_For everything that I've done_   
_But when I call you never_   
_Seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_   
_At least I can say that I've tried_   
_To tell you I'm sorry_   
_For breaking your heart_   
_But it don't matter, it clearly_   
_Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

You looked over at the old royal couple and could see that they weren’t even watching you. Asgore was watching Toriel who had tears brimming her eyes. She looked so lost without him and he looked like he was finally starting to understand the pain she was feeling. It made your own soul flutter as you glanced over at Papyrus and saw him watching you like you were an oasis in the desert.

_Hello, how are you?_   
_It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_   
_I hope that you're well_   
_Did you ever make it out of that town_   
_Where nothing ever happened?_

_It's no secret_   
_That the both of us_   
_Are running out of time_

_So hello from the other side_   
_I must've called a thousand times_   
_To tell you I'm sorry_   
_For everything that I've done_   
_But when I call you never_   
_Seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_   
_At least I can say that I've tried_   
_To tell you I'm sorry_   
_For breaking your heart_   
_But it don't matter, it clearly_   
_Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

_Oh, anymore_   
_Oh, anymore_   
_Oh, anymore_   
_Anymore_

_Hello from the other side_   
_I must've called a thousand times_   
_To tell you I'm sorry_   
_For everything that I've done_   
_But when I call you never_   
_Seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_   
_At least I can say that I've tried_   
_To tell you I'm sorry_   
_For breaking your heart_   
_But it don't matter, it clearly_   
_Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

When the song ended you look to Napsaton to start the next one. You knew what Toriel had requested, but she also said she wanted more romantic songs. You figured you would be singing a lot tonight so you had to keep your energy about you. Going in and out of songs you finally stopped after four and went to the table to take a drink. You also had to warn Papyrus about this next song.

“You are doing amazing sister!” Sans praised smiling at you.

“Thanks Sans.” You say and look to Papyrus, “Um...I just wanna warn you.. This next song...I’ll be dancing.”

Papyrus arched a bone brow, “uh...ok? you’ve danced before. why does this song need a warning?” He asked getting nervous.

You gulped a bit and bit your lip, “Because...this is a uh… couples dance and I don’t think you know it but Napsaton does…”

Papyrus froze then cursed lightly pulling his cigarette from his mouth. He was silent for a long time before he looked at you again, “you aren’t kissing or anything right?”

Eyes going wide you shake your head fast, “No! No! Nothing like that… it’s just getting close to each other and he’ll lift me up at some parts.”

Letting out a breath Papyrus took another drag, “alright...it’s fine then. wait..how do you know the dance?”

“I took dance classes in high school.” you say standing up to kiss the top of his skull, “I love you Papyrus.”

“i love you too angel.”

Going back onto the stage you nod to Napsaton that the dance was fine. He smirks at you while you put your mic back on. When the music starts you are ready the lyrics begin fast and you sing them as Napsaton starts to circle around you. 

_I know that we are upside down_   
_So hold your tongue and hear me out_   
_I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind_

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_   
_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_   
_I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night_   
_Are you gonna stay the night_   
_Oh oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night_

_Are you gonna stay the night_   
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_   
_So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night_

_Are you gonna stay the night_   
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_   
_So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night_

When the music picks up and you have a break from singing the two of you start to dance around each other. He picks you by your waist and right thigh as he twirls the two of you around. In the twirl he releases you and you spin, grab his hand and he pulls you back but you dip under his other arm to try and escape him. Napsaton spins you again and finally pulls you close to his body just as you start singing again.

_I am fire gasoline,_   
_Come pour yourself all over me_   
_We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time_

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_   
_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_   
_I know that we were made to break_   
_So what? I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night_   
_Are you gonna stay the night_   
_Oh oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night_

_Are you gonna stay the night_   
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_   
_So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night_

_Are you gonna stay the night_

_Are you gonna stay the night_   
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_   
_So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night_

As the two of you come to a close the room explodes in applause. Panting and blushing you and Napsaton take hands and bow to everyone. You take that moment to take another break. Lord knows you need it after dancing like that for the first time in years. Before you can sit down Papyrus pulls you into his lap making you squeak.

“P-papyrus!”

He softly growls against your neck and you blush realizing that he was a bit jealous. Calming down you shift your weight in his bony lap a bit before you are comfortable. Soon the skeleton relaxes his hold on you and he presses his teeth to your neck, “sorry...didn’t mean to get that jealous..”

You pat his arm around your waist. “It’s ok. I don’t mind.”

“oh you don’t?” he chuckles and whispers in your ear, “better now make me too jealous i may just claim you right here.”

Your face goes bright red at the thought and Alphys slams her drink down on the table, “Get a fucking room!”

Papyrus looks around you, “you first.”

The argument is dulled as Grillby comes over to the table with a glass of water for you. Thanking him you drink deeply and when you finish he tilts his head, “I’d like to make request ___. After seeing your dancing here I’d like to see if you know a dance to the song Human.”

When your face explodes in more blushes he chuckles at you, “I take that as a yes.” he says walking back to the bar.

Papyrus tightens his arms on you, “is it another ‘couples’ dance?”

You shook your head, “No… just a bit embarrassing.” you say softly as you stand and go back up to the stage. 

While you place your mic on and explain to Napsaton what you were going to do you glance over at the royals table. The two seemed to be getting along fine. They were talking and Asgore had even scooted his chair closer to Toriel to talk more privately. Even from this far away you could see the blushes on both of their furs. 

When the music started you rolled your shoulders and closed your eyes again to start singing.

_Is anybody there,_   
_Does anybody care_   
_What I'm feeling?_   
_I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'_   
_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_   
_Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_   
_They say pain is an illusion_   
_This is just a bruise and_   
_You are just confused but_   
_I am only human_   
_I could use a hand sometimes_   
_I am only human_   
_I am only human_   
_I am only human_

 

As the beat picks up you start to wave your body. When the beat drops you snap your body to dance along with the music. With each crack of the beat you froze for a moment before continuing with the dance. All eyes were on you as you rolled and twisted your body through the music.

_The night is bitter cold_   
_I wonder if you know_   
_That I'm sleepless_   
_Waitin' like a ghost_   
_When I need you the most_   
_That go unnoticed_   
_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_   
_Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_   
_They say pain is an illusion_   
_This is just a bruise and_   
_You are just confused but_   
_I am only human_   
_I could use a hand sometimes_   
_I am only human_   
_I am only human_

_The weight of the world is pullin' me down_   
_(Where are you now, where are you now)_   
_Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown_   
_(Where are you now, where are you now)_   
_I'm the only one left to hold on this earth_   
_Singin' this song but can't find the words_   
_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_   
_Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_   
_They say pain is an illusion_   
_This is just a bruise and_   
_You are just confused but_   
_I am only human_   
_I could use a hand sometimes_   
_I am only human_

When you stop you have your hands held over your soul and your head down. The room goes into an uproar and you snap your head back up at the noise. With so many monsters you didn’t think they would like the song too much. Looking at your table you could see everyone with tears in their eyes and Papyrus blushing and watching you with love. 

Napsaton came up to you, “You’ve got one more song then it’s time to close up.” He says and looks to you.

Looking at everyone you smile and nod your head knowing the exact song you wanted to sing. Looking back at the crowd you hold up your hand, “One last song everyone! This song I want to dedicate to every couple out there, new and old! And I want to dedicate it to the monster that’s kept me going all this time.” You say making Papyrus blush even more as people turn to look at him.

When the music starts you grin and let your hips move with the music as you grin.

_You know that I’m a crazy bitch_   
_I do what I want, when I feel like it_   
_All I wanna do is lose control_   
_But you don’t really give a shit_   
_Ya go with it, go with it, go with it_   
_Cause you’re fucking crazy_   
_Rock n roll_

_You said hey_   
_What’s your name?_   
_It took one look and_   
_Now I’m not the same._

_Yeah, you said Hey_   
_And since that day,_   
_You stole my heart_   
_And you’re the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_And that’s why I smile._   
_It’s been a while_   
_Since everyday and everything has felt this_   
_Right and now_   
_You turn it all around_   
_And suddenly you’re all I need_   
_The reason why,_   
_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._

_Last night I blacked out, I think._   
_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_   
_I remember making out and then_   
_Oh oh_   
_I Woke up with a new tattoo_   
_Your name was on me and my name was on you._   
_I would do it all over again_

_You-ou said hey_   
_What’s your name?_   
_It took one look and_   
_Now I’m not the same._

_Yeah, you said Hey_   
_And since that day,_   
_You stole my heart and you’re the one to blame_

_And that’s why I smile._   
_It’s been a while_   
_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_   
_And now_   
_You turn it all around_   
_And suddenly you’re all I need_   
_The reason why,_   
_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._   
_The reason why,_   
_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._

_You know that I’m a crazy bitch_   
_I do what I want, when I feel like it_   
_All I wanna do is lose control_   
_You know that I’m a crazy bitch_   
_I do what I want, when I feel like it_   
_All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that’s why I smile._   
_It’s been a while_   
_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_   
_And now_   
_You turn it all around_   
_And suddenly you’re all I need_   
_The reason why,_   
_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._   
_The reason why,_   
_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile_

You end with a smile on your lips and hope and love in your heart and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next week we get back to the plot. :D Get ready my lovelies~


	45. Strange Love in a Dream Catcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter: Dream Catcher by Set It Off  
> Strange Love by Halsey

The next night was a standard night for the band. After singing the previous night you had indeed gained back some confidence in yourself. You were still a tiny bit sad over what had happened but you weren’t letting it bring you down anymore. It was a small step but also a big one. Smiling to yourself you looked away from the table to see your love and your friends.

They were all full of energy on the stage. Sans was slamming on the drums, his grin so wide. Alphys let her claws dance over the guitar like she was stroking a lover’s arm. Undyne was even getting into the spirit, smiling more than you had ever seen her. And Papyrus, he looked amazing. Phalanges strumming at the bass and his skull pressed so close to the mic. The sight was making you blush again.

Turning back to Happy you smiled again, “It’s so good to see them on the stage again. I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much Happy.”

The pink ghost gives you a small smile, “...it’s ok….i understand…”

“So you were telling me about something your cousin was telling you?” You supply to start the conversation back up.

“O-oh...yes… he wants me….t-to uh… go corporal…” Happy says slowly.

“Is that something you want to do?” You asked knowing the little ghost was so shy about what they wanted.

“I...I mean… it wouldn’t be um… bad? I don’t know… o-oh stars..” 

You leaned closer and placed a hand on their ‘shoulder?’ and smiled encouragingly, “It’s alright Happy, take your time to think about what _you_ want. No one is going to force your hand.”

Happy nods a bit more relaxed about not having to explain themselves and the two of you blink a bit when you hear a few humans at a table near yours talking to each other. You heard your name from one of them and you naively let your ears listen harder to know what they were saying.

“Yeah that’s her. The freak who fucks the singer.” A guys says.

A girl makes a gagging sound, “How disgusting.”

A boy, “How the hell does she get fucked? He’s like all bones.”

“Maybe he shoves his hand in her vagina.” Laughs go around the table.

“Why don’t we just ask?” The second guys says and your heart drops as you hear chairs move and then there are a bunch of people at _your table_. “Hey freak, so how does that bag of bones fuck you?”

Laughs erupt again and you gulp a bit looking down at the table, “P-please leave..” you say softly.

“What was that?” 

“I think the freak was trying to tell us to leave.”

The table of people start to ask you all sorts of questions. It’s just an never ending stream of personal and embarrassing questions. Happy floats away a few minutes in with a sorry expression on their face but you wave your hand out of sight to try and tell Happy it was fine. Once you had tried to stand up and leave yourself but one of the women had draped herself on you to keep you there.

Whimpering you can hear Papyrus over the mic. “this next song is called ‘dream catcher’.” He grins a bit, “hope it doesn’t get caught in your dreams.”

Sans screams, “That wasn’t even a good pun brother!”

The people at the table groan and glare at the stage that you can’t even turn to look at. “That little one is so annoying. Always yelling and shit.”

Your face burns with the need to defend Sans and tell these people to leave. But if you open your mouth then you feel like they have won. Closing your eyes you tried to focus on the music and not their questions and insults.

_Oh, I've been sitting here for hours_  
_As I wish for this to start_  
_I set my standards high_  
_In hopes they will not fall apart_

_It's almost like I fell asleep_  
_My doubts have seemed to fade_  
_Because I've opened up my eyes to see_  
_I'm right where I planned to be_  
_Today!_  
_Today!_

_Cast your nets, cast it out_  
_And I hope to god you'll scream and shout_  
_It's everything you wanted, maybe more_

Gulping at the lyrics you realize that you need to be stronger. You were in a perfect relationship. You had perfect friends. You had a perfect family. These people were nothing to you. They were insulting everything you loved. Just like Jason had.

_Anyone can dream through the night_  
_But only some can dream with eyes wide_  
_There lies the fight inside_  
_It resides in everyone_  
_They will proclaim you a fool_  
_And it reminds you to do_  
_Anything and everything to prove them a liar_

_It's almost like I fell asleep_  
_My doubts have seemed to fade_  
_Because I've opened up my eyes to see_  
_I'm right where I planned to be_  
_Today!_  
_Today!_

_Cast your nets, cast it out_  
_And I hope to god you'll scream and shout_  
_It's everything you wanted, maybe more_

_Does it seem out of reach?_  
_Hit the ground, and run with both your feet_  
_Here's a lesson that I hope to teach_  
_Believe you'll be a dream catcher_

More insults were filling your ears and you almost couldn’t hear the lyrics. That was fine. You would be stronger. Keeping your eyes closed you planned and waited.

_Cry out loud and take the stage_  
_And don't let skeptics slow your pace_  
_With every forward step you'll take_  
_Their breath away_  
_Their breath away_

_Believe, believe they'll spit their words_  
_And some will say it seems absurd_  
_But devour the cynics,_  
_Dismiss the critics,_  
_And mark my words_  
_They'll regret it when you..._

_...cast your nets, cast it out_  
_And I hope to god you'll scream and shout_  
_It's everything you wanted, maybe more_  
_Today!_  
_Today!_

_Cast your nets, cast it out_  
_And I hope to god you'll scream and shout_  
_It's everything you wanted, maybe more_

_Does it seem out of reach?_  
_Hit the ground, and run with both your feet_  
_Here's a lesson that I hope to teach_  
_Believe you'll be a dream catcher_  
_Please believe you'll be a dream catcher_  
_Please believe you'll be a dream catcher_

Smiling brightly now you knew that you could be strong. You could shut up all of these people and anyone else who had anything to say to you. Opening your eyes you looked at the people at your table. “You want to know? The answer to all your questions?”

Their eyes seemed to sparkle with the thought of knowing something dirty about the monsters you love. You stood up fully this time, the woman hanging on you almost falling to the ground. “I’ll tell everyone the answers.” You say and turn to walk towards the side of the stage. When you are there you motion for Papyrus.

He blinks over at you, as he was getting ready for the next set, and walks over. “what’s wrong? those humans giving you a tough time?”

You give a small smile, “Can I borrow the stage for a few minutes. I want to do something while I still have the thought and courage in my head.”

Papyrus watches you before nodding and going back to the stage, “hey everyone, our good friend ___ wants to uhh….sing a song for everyone while we take a little break.” 

The crowd hoots and hollers, as they have heard you sing before. The band steps away from their instruments and you give them smiles as they walk past you confused. Giving Papyrus a quick peck on the cheek bone you look to Napsaton in his booth. “That music track I told you I really liked? When I give you the signal play it.” you say and Napsaton nods.

Now on the stage you feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins. You were really going to do this. Taking ahold of the mic stand you smile at everyone, “How’s everyone tonight?” You ask and when the crowd cheers you giggle a bit, “That’s great! I just wanted to come up here and try something new. A few people have asked me some interesting questions and I just want to answer them all up here for you. I’m sure everyone’s thought it at some point.” you say and glare at your table where the humans were grinning like they had broken you.

“So, I’m going to do something new and sing this song for you all that… honestly I just thought of on the spot about… ten minutes ago.” You say and look to Napsaton and nod. When the music starts you let your body move with music. Ignoring all the eyes on you, you start to sing.

_Everybody wants to know_  
_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_  
_How your hands felt in my hair_  
_If we were high on amphetamines_

_And everybody wants to hear_  
_How we chain smoked until three_  
_And how you laughed when you said my name_  
_And how you gripped my hips so mean_

_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_  
_But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_  
_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_  
_But the ending is the same every damn time_

You can see the confusion on everyone’s faces, the blush on Papyrus, the triumph on the people’s face at your table. Then you grin and as you continue you see their smiles drop.

_They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_  
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_You know you're supposed to keep it_  
_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_You know you're supposed to keep it_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

People start to dance along with your song and you keep going. It was the strongest you had ever felt. You were standing up for your friends, family, you love.

_Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_  
_Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me_  
_And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream_  
_They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak_

_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_  
_But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_  
_We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_  
_But the ending is the same every damn time_

_They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_  
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_You know you're supposed to keep it_  
_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_You know you're supposed to keep it_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

_These days I can't seem to get along with anyone_  
_Get by with anyone_  
_These days I can't seem to make this right_  
_Well, is this fine? Will it be alright?_

_They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_  
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_You know you're supposed to keep it_  
_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_That's the beauty of a secret_  
_You know you're supposed to keep it_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

__When the song ends the room erupts in cheers and roars. Smiling you bow a bit and look over and see the people leaving your table and the club all together. Going back to the side of the stage Papyrus grabs you around waist and kisses you deeply. Blushing like mad you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back._ _

When he finally pulls back from you he’s looking at you with so much lust in his eyes you visibly shiver. “that was so hot angel…” he growls softly against your lips. “when we get home i’m gonna make _you weak_.” 

__The meaning is not lost on you as you feel a heat growing in your lower body as well as your face. Giving a soft squeak at the nip he gives your neck he pulls back and walks back onto the stage. You walk back to the table and keep your legs crossed as you watch Papyrus sing with his eye lights watching you, full of pure lust._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do Strange Love for awhile but couldn't find the time to do it. This seemed perfect. :) Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. For all of you waiting, yes, next chapter will be...bow chika wow wow~ :3 
> 
> See you all next week~!


	46. Do you wanna make a baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucking disgrace! I'm so sorry that I missed all of last week and even yesterday! T_T I'm getting married in July and this last week has been hell because of bridesmaids that wanna be complete bitches. I'm so sorry! I'll try to get one more chapter out this week to make up for the chapter I missed last week and I'll try and post two chapters for the other stories this week. <3 
> 
> If you want to skip the smut go down to the ~~~~~~ 
> 
> <3

The end of the night couldn’t come quicker for you. After your song and Papyrus’ look of primal urge you couldn’t sit still. You had squirmed on your seat the rest of the night watching the band play song after song. When it was all finally over Papyrus walked up to you and grinned a bit, “ready to go angel?” He asked leaving it all up to you, as the two of you would hang out with everyone until closing on most night. 

Tonight was not that night as you smiled back at him and nodded. With another grin Papyrus takes your hand and the bar around you vanished. When you blinked again you were in your shared bedroom with your back to the wall next to the bed. Giggling you wrap your arms around his neck as he bends down a bit to kiss you deeply. 

You feel hands wrap around your thighs and suddenly your feet are off the ground. Gasping in the kiss you quickly lock your legs around Papyrus’ hip bones to keep from falling, but his strong grip tells you that you honestly didn’t need to. His pelvis presses into you making you whimper and start to get wet.

Over the past month the two of you had been working more and more to get you more open with everything sexual. It was a long journey and sometimes you had to stop. Those times were not fun for you. You would feel bad for your mind confusing who was above you but Papyrus never blamed you or got mad. Thanks to his love and understanding the two of you had enjoyed a lot of sexual encounters together.

“that song was so...mmmm...fucking sexy.” Papyrus growled moving his skull to nip at your neck, “you drove me insane after that…”

Gasping from the bites you shivered, “A-ahhh...I… I’m glad y-you liked it…” you whimpered blushing.

Papyrus pressed harder into you and pulls you away from the wall, “i promised you that i would make you weak when we got home” he purred walking towards the bed. 

Thrown lightly onto the bed you giggled a bit and let the man you love work. Papyrus pulled off your clothes nipping and licking at your exposed skin each time it came out of your clothes. When you were fully nude, you felt hot and bothered and were panting softly looking up at him. Papyrus stripped off his own clothes and leaned down to kiss you deeply.

Moaning into the kiss you opened your legs to give him access to come in closer. You didn’t even have to look down to know that he was already aroused. His magical penis pressed against you making you whimper. Papyrus peppered kisses over your face as he lined himself up to your entrance and slowly pushed inside of you.

Gasping your reached up and gripped the pillow behind you at the feeling of being filled. Papyrus was always so soft with you. The way his hips lovingly rocked into you to help you get used to his length and girth. He never pushed you past your limits and could always see the beginnings of when your mind slipped into darker territories. You loved this man so much and you were going to actually start a family with him.

You heart and soul filled with so much love for him that it took you by complete surprise when Papyrus pulled your legs into his arms, so that the back of your knees were laying on the inside of his elbows. His hands came down onto the bed by your chest and the new position pushed him even deeper inside of you. Crying out in pleasure you arched your back your chest pressing against his.

Papyrus moves faster inside of you moaning loudly as one of your hands moves up to grip onto his ribs. He growls hungrily as he slams into you a bit harder. Your chest starts to heat up and Papyrus falters for a second, “a-are you..nghh...sure?”

“Yes! Oh yes!” You cry out bring your other hand up to wrap around his neck.

Papyrus slows for a moment just watching you and trying to figure something out. You are about to ask him what’s wrong when he smiles down at you and picks up speed. Gasping you hold onto him as your chest heats up even more. You can see his ribs starting to glow orange and before your eyes both of your souls come out into the open between the two of you. Not stopping his pace Papyrus moves a hand to cup the back of his soul.

He nods to you and you move your hand down from his ribs and do the same to yours. In one swift movement Papyrus slams into you and crashes his soul against yours. Your head throws back as everything, every feeling explodes over your body. You can feel him pumping inside you, you can feel your walls clenching around him, can feel the love that he holds for you, the love you hold for him. 

Everything builds up so quickly and then you can feel both of you orgasm so hard you lose your breath. You can feel something draining from both of your souls and then your hands fall away. Papyrus pants and blinking you are finally able to focus enough to realize you both are crying. Not in a bad way, everything was just so...intense… Papyrus guides both of your souls back into each other and you can feel his penis vanish from inside of you.

Papyrus lets your legs down gently then falls onto the other side of the bed next to you, “i...imma...sleep angel...i love you…...so much..” He says between pants and his eye lights are flickering to stay awake.

Tired as well you touch his skull lightly, “I love you too….goodnight my love..” You whisper and turn on your side to curl into him as with his last strength he puts his arms around you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you wake up the next morning you still feel a little drained. Groaning you wiggle out of Papyrus’ arms and sit up. You then freeze. You just got out of Papyrus’ arms and they weren’t clinging to you...and he hadn’t woken up. Looking down at him you saw he was still passed out. You shook him a bit and called out his name. 

Taking a moment to just calmly think about this you remembered the last time this happened. After your soul bond...you were already bonded… maybe, whatever he did with your soul took a lot out of him? You were feeling tired as well but not like him. Were you going to panic like last time and ask his brother, or Gaster? Damn right you were.

Standing up you quickly got dressed and flinched a bit and grabbed some of his boxers. With him limply sleeping you were able to slip his boxers on so he was at least...semi decent if his father came in to check on him. With that done you went out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

“Sans? Gaster?” you called out.

“In the kitchen.” Gaster replied.

Going straight in you saw Sans and Gaster sitting at the table with the remains of what looked like breakfast. Gulping you walked over to Gaster and felt your face heating up from just thinking about asking him. Taking a deep breath you just straight out asked, “Papyrus won’t wake up and this hasn’t happened since we bonded andi’mreallyscaredwhatdoido?”

Gaster and Sans froze and looked at you. Sans was the first out of his chair racing up the stairs like he had last time. Gaster on the other hand was looking at you, but not at your face. He was looking at you stomach. Confusion knitted to happiness as he stood up from the table and hugged you.

“Calm child. This is a good thing.” He said.

“G-good thing?” You looked up in the hug, “What are you talking about?”

Gaster faltered and pulled back a bit, “Did he not explain what he was doing? I assume he would at least explain it all to you before…”

You felt yourself blush again, “You m-mean...the thing with our… um… souls touching?”

Gaster blushes this time and coughed a bit, “Y-yes… um….that is one way...a very effective way, for a monster to become pregnant. It takes the love between the two and the magic and while there are a few ways, the most effective is for the… souls to be touching so that the magic, love and want for a child can combine quickly and bring forth a new soul.”

When Gaster finished explaining he glanced back down at your stomach and you froze, “I… I’m pregnant?”

Sans came back down the stairs at that moment, “I looked brother over and he just used too much magic again somehow! Sister you can’t scare me like that!” Sans stopped when he saw that you were crying again. “S-sister?”

You felt the tears falling but you weren’t sad. In fact you started to laugh as you wiped some of the tears away, just to have more replace them, “Sans… I’m pregnant! I… oh my gosh! I knew we wanted to try but… we didn’t think it would actually work!” You say as Sans eyes dart to your stomach.

He then smiles brightly and runs to you picking you up and spinning you around, “This is wonderful news sister! We must tell everyone!”

You giggle as he places you down and smile a bit, “I will, but I want to tell Papyrus when he wakes up first.” You say.

Sans nods then brightens up, “I shall make you celebratory tacos!” 

You laugh and move to sit down at the table with Gaster again. Looking at him you give a nervous smile, “So what should I look out for? Have you ever...seen anything like this before?”

Gaster chuckles and takes a sip of his tea, “I can’t say I’ve seen a human and monster child but I do remember when my wife was pregnant. It does not last as long as humans from what I’ve read about humans from biology books. Since skeleton monsters don’t have uh….skin or organs it only takes about…. Six months to have a child. At least it took six months for the boys.”

You bit your lip and looked down, “Six months? That...I don’t feel like that’s right but… I guess we’ll have to play it by ear.”

Time passed by simply in the household. Sans gave you delicious tacos, you and Gaster talked about future plans, and Sans even showed you some more old Napsaton shows from the underground. It was all peaceful and perfect and you didn’t want to change any bit of it. When there was a startled noise and large thump from upstairs you giggled.

“I think Papyrus is finally awake.” You say standing up from the couch, “I better go see him before he freaks out.”

The two nod to you and you walk back up the stairs to your bedroom. Walking in Papyrus is laying on the floor confused. “You alright sweetie?” you ask closing the door behind you.

Papyrus looked up at you, “how did i get my boxers on?”

Laughing again you went down to your knees next to him, “You were passed out and I was able to slip them on before I went down to ask Sans and your father if you were ok.”

Papyrus sat up quickly, “wait… wait so… i wasn’t just imagining anything…i actually tried to...with you...and..”

You couldn’t hold back your smile, “I’m pregnant Papyrus. We’re going to have a baby.”

Papyrus’ eye lights went wide and he looked down to your stomach, “i…. i’m going to be a dad...holy….stars… it worked!”

You started to giggle again as Papyrus stood up and pulled you into his arms, “it worked! it worked! we are going to be a family!” He yelled and you could see that he was so happy. He was finally letting the resets go and was thinking of the future. You couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter! T_T I'll try to be better. <3 See you later.


	47. Don’t Hold Me Down, Odds Are We’ll Be Fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I'm here with a chapter on Monday?! And It's early in the afternoon?! :D WOOOOOO!!!!!!! Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Songs in this chapter: Hold Me Down by Halsey  
> Odds Are by Barenaked Ladies

When you saw everyone at the bar next they all started to cheer for you. It was the most excitement you had seen in days. The odd thing though was that all the monsters who came into the bar would come up and congratulate you. You had only been pregnant for a day but it seems that everyone could see the tiny soul in your belly.

After the fifth monster had been up to congratulate you you had to talk to Papyrus about maybe asking everyone to just let you relax. It was starting to become a little overwhelming for you. Human’s couldn’t tell if someone was pregnant until months into the pregnancy or if they told people. For the monsters to just be able to see your child’s soul was starting to freak you out.

Papyrus nodded and started to deter the monsters gently. They all seemed to understand and not get upset that you needed some time before they came up to you. Looking over at Undyne the two of you were discussing your song together.

“Sh-should we p-play it tonight?” Undyne asked, “A-as a sort of c-celebration?”

Smiling you reached over and took her hand, “I’m ready anytime that you are. Just because of this doesn’t mean we have to rush you.” You start, “This song is about you as much as it’s about me. We don’t have to do it until you are ready.”

Undyne sniffs a bit and you can see that she appreciates your words. Alphys wraps an arm around her girl, “That’s right babe! As much as I wanna hear the song you two wrote it’s all when you're both ready!”

Undyne blushed and nodded against Alphys. You were going to say more but you were called up to the stage. The song was some sort of balled for a girl in the crowd. It was one of the few songs you knew but didn’t sing all the time. Still you got through it and when it was over you could see the boy who had requested the song kissing the girl it was for. It was always nice to see couple come together through your music.

When you sat back down at the table Undyne was looking stern and excited at the same time. “What’s up Undyne?” You asked.

Undyne smiled brightly, “I wanna do it. L-lets sing.” 

You blinked at her, “What changed your mind so suddenly?”

Undyne blushed, “I have a r-random burst of energy and I j-just wanna do it…”

Giggling a bit you take her hand, “Alright. Then let’s go.”

Undyne nods and the two of you walk onto the stage and start to set up. When everything is ready you bring the microphone close to you. “Hello everyone. We have a special song to play for you all today. This song was made by me and Undyne. I hope you all like it.”

The crowd cheered as you looked back to Undyne. She looked a bit nervous now but she nodded to you with a smile. Nodding back the music started and you began to sing.

_My demons are begging me to open up my mouth_   
_I need them mechanically make the words come out_   
_They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce_   
_Ignite me, licking at the flames they bring about_

_I sold my soul to a three-piece_   
_And he told me I was holy_   
_He's got me down on both knees_   
_But it's the devil that's tryna_

As the chorus began Undyne pulled her mic closer and began to sing with you. The two of you had talked about her singing the chorus with you but you didn’t know she would be brave enough to do it on stage. Her voice was soft and was a perfect counter to you. 

_Hold me down, hold me down_   
_Sneaking out the back door,_   
_Make no sound_   
_Knock me out, knock me out_   
_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

_Hold me down, hold me down_   
_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_   
_Knock me out, knock me out_   
_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

_Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine_   
_I'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine_   
_They rush me, telling me I'm running out of time_   
_They shush me (shhh), walking me across a fragile line_

_I sold my soul to a three-piece_   
_And he told me I was holy_   
_He's got me down on both knees_   
_But it's the devil that's tryna_

Looking around the room you could see Alphys having eye’s for only Undyne. As the song had progressed Undyne had gained more confidence and was singing the chorus’ with you with such energy you couldn’t help but turn and smile watching her. It was a perfect time for the two of you. Undyne was growing stronger and you were as well just by watching how far Undyne was coming.

_Hold me down, hold me down_   
_Sneaking out the back door,_   
_Make no sound_   
_Knock me out, knock me out_   
_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

_Hold me down, hold me down_   
_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_   
_Knock me out, knock me out_   
_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

_Hold me down now_   
_Hold me down now_   
_Hold me down_

_I sold my soul to a three-piece_   
_And he told me I was holy_   
_He's got me down on both knees_   
_But it's the devil that's tryna_

_Hold me down, hold me down_   
_Sneaking out the back door,_   
_Make no sound_   
_Knock me out, knock me out_   
_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

_Hold me down, hold me down_   
_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_   
_Knock me out, knock me out_   
_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

When the song is over you rush over and hug Undyne to you tightly. Undyne hugs you back and you can feel her shaking a bit. You assumed it was because of the adrenaline from singing on stage like that. Going back down to the table you sit down and have Papyrus hug you. Blushing you look up only for your lips to be captured by him in a kiss.

Kissing him back you blush more when you hear a few wolf whistles from people around the two of you. Pulling back you place your head on his shoulder as he chuckles at you. You can hear him take a swig of his bottle of honey.

“Hey ___, me and Undyne were wondering if you wanted to have a girls anime night at our house tonight?” Alphys asked.

You smiled and were about to nod when Papyrus tightened his hold on you. “i don’t know alphys…” he started.

Alphys rolled her eyes, “Oh come on Papyrus! This is day one and if you are gonna be this freaked out her leaving your side now, I don’t wanna see you later in her pregnancy.”

Papyrus rolled his eyelights and glared at Alphys, “so what if i’m overprotective of her? i have every right to be. you would be doing the same if this was Undyne.”

You bit your lip a bit and put your hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, “Sweetheart...I’ll just be with Alphys and Undyne. Nothing bad is going to happen.” You say smiling.

Papyrus looks at you and you can tell that he is fighting with the decision. You can see that he is worried about something but you don’t know what. Thinking a bit you take his hand, “I have a song for you.” You say and stand up pressing a kiss to to the top of his skull.

Going back up to the stage you tell Napsaton the song you were going to sing and could see him smile brightly at you. Taking the mic back you smile at a nervous Papyrus and wait for the music to start. When it does you bounce on your feet as you sing.

_Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening_   
_But you know the chances are so small_   
_Stuck by a bee sting, nothing but a B-thing_   
_Better chance you’re gonna buy it at the mall_

_But it’s a twenty-three four-to-one_   
_That you can fall in love by the end of this song_   
_So get up, get up_   
_Tell the bookie "put a bet up"_   
_Not a damn thing will go wrong_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_   
_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_   
_The odds are that we will probably be alright_   
_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_

You kept your eyes on Papyrus as you sand and could see that he truly was more nervous for you now. But the song was giving him some form of comfort. You kept singing to help ease his worries.

_Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane_   
_I wouldn’t recommend either one_   
_Killed by a Great White or a meteorite_   
_I guess there ain’t no way to go that’s fun_   
_But somewhere in the world someone is gonna fall in love by the end of this song_   
_So get up, get up_   
_No it’s never gonna let up so you might as well sing along_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_   
_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_   
_The odds are that we will probably be alright_   
_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_

_Sure things go wrong, but I’ll take my chances_   
_Odds are long, so why not play?_

_Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening_   
_But you know the chances are so small_   
_Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane_   
_Better chance you’re gonna buy it at the mall_

_But it’s a twenty-three four-to-one_   
_That you can fall in love by the end of this song_   
_So get up, get up_   
_No I’m never gonna let up_   
_So you might as well sing along_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_   
_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_   
_The odds are that we will probably be alright_   
_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_

_The odds are that we will probably be alright_   
_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_   
_The odds are that we will probably be alright_   
_Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_

When the song was over you bowed a bit and walked back down to your friends. When you finally get to your table you can hear Sans speaking with Papyrus.

“I understand that brother, but nothing can happen to sister when she is with the captain of the royal guard!” Sans says as Alphys nods and hits her chest.

“Just let anyone try to get to her when she’s at my house!”

You hugged Papyrus from behind, “It’s only one night. I’ll be back in the morning.” You whisper to him.

Papyrus sighs and looks up to watch you for a long moment. Finally he nods and holds your hand, “alright...go have your girls and text me ok?”

Giggling you kiss his skull again, “Of course! I love you so much!” 

Papyrus chuckles, “i love you too angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys next week! :D We get a fluffy girls night chapter! :3


	48. The Hotel California is Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! :D Next week plot starts back up, which means we are getting close to the end of the story. <3
> 
> Songs in this chapter: Good Enough by Evanescence  
> Hotel California by The Eagles

Papyrus went with you and the girls to ‘drop you off’ at their house. You knew it was mostly to make sure that you got there safe. When you all arrived the girls went inside and you stopped with Papyrus at the door. You could see the worry on his skull and you cupped his skull, “I’ll be fine Papyrus. There is nothing to worry about anymore.” You say.

To you that was the truth. Jason was dead. Any threat to your life was gone when Jason died. It seemed to be a bit harder for Papyrus to come to terms with that. Your love sighs and nods his head at your words, “i know angel….i just worry.” He says and brings his hand up to take you and bring your palms to his teeth to give them a soft skeleton kiss.

Blushing you lean forward and brush your lips against his teeth. When you pull back the fear in his eye lights is faded just a bit. Letting go of his hands you wave to him as you walk into the house and shut the door. You hear him take a step then there was silence. He was back at home and you were here with friends. Walking into the living room Alphys and Undyne are sitting on the couch messing with the tv.

Alphys looks up at you and smirks, “He gone?” When you nod she roars a battle cry, “Finally! I understand being worried but sometimes Papyrus can be too much!” She laughs.

You give a soft smile and sit down with them, “Well, considering what’s happened...I can see why he was nervous about leaving me. Especially after only getting pregnant yesterday.”

Alphys rolled her eyes, “If Papyrus had put half as much effort in his job as a sentry in the underground then we would have been out way longer.”

You thought about that and shook your head, “No, Papyrus put in just the right amount of effort. He helped Chara through the underground right under your nose for the most part.” You say making Alphys glare softly, “Not in a bad per say, but he knew that Chara would be the last human and he put all his effort into protecting them. He knew it was wrong to just take the children’s souls.”

Alphys and Undyne paused and watched you. You blinked at them and bit your lip, “What?” You ask, “Did I say something wrong?”

Undyne’s lip quivers, “P-papyrus… t-told you that the Queen had six souls before Chara came to us?”

You realized your slight then, “Uh...not really told me...just uh…”

Alphys sighed, “Undyne, they bonded. We should have realized that nothing is hidden between them now.” She said looking at her girlfriend.

Undyne nodded and looked down at the box set she held in her hands, “T-that’s t-true..”

You put your hand on both of their hands, “I don’t blame either of you for what happened in your past. Because that is what it is, the past.” The look on the girls faces was enough to make you pull them into a hug. 

Pulling back from the hug you could see the smile back on Alphys’ face and small tears on Undyne’s face. You were going to say something more when something caught your eye in the corner of the room. Turning you saw in the next room, which used to be the dinning area, there was a large black piano. It looked old but loved. Standing up you walked over to the piano and placed your hand on it.

“When did you guys get this?” You asked looking back at the girls.

Undyne blushed and came up to you, “That w-was mine...back in the u-underground…”

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you… it took Alphys a bit to get it up from the underground.” Undyne replied placing her own hand on the sleek piano. She smiled at you, “Do you p-play?”

Blushing you shook your head, “I um… I only know one song… and it was one I learned for uh..” You looked away trying not to think of Jason again.

Alphys came up to you, “Even so, I’d personally loved to hear it. I’m sure Undyne feels the same way.”

Undyne nodded and you felt your smile tilt to the side slightly thinking it over. On the one hand it was a song Jason had wanted you to learn. He hadn’t looked at the lyrics before he told you to learn the piano music. Because of that when you played it for him he had gotten upset. These girls might appreciate it more than he ever could. Nodding softly you sat down at the piano.

Letting yourself run your fingers of the tops of the keys you felt yourself remember where each note was. Taking a deep breath you started to play. The melody was slow and deep. The song filled you with a sense of longing. Just as you were getting closer to the lyrics you felt a familiar crackle. Smiling softly you realized Papyrus had come into the house to check on you. He must be out of sight of the girls as they didn’t make any mention of him there. Opening your mouth you started to sing.

_Under your spell again._   
_I can't say no to you._   
_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._   
_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._   
_Now I can't let go of this dream._   
_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,_   
_I feel good enough for you._

You knew now that singing this song didn’t fill you with thoughts of Jason. It filled you with thoughts of Papyrus. You loved him so much and there was no possible way to say no to him. It wasn’t a bad thing because you knew he would never ask you to do anything that would go against him. You trusted him.

_Drink up sweet decadence._   
_I can't say no to you,_   
_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._   
_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._   
_Now I can't let go of this dream._   
_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,_   
_I feel good enough._   
_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._   
_Pour real life down on me._   
_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._   
_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,_   
_'cause I can't say no._

When the song ended you were going to turn and confront Papyrus but he teleported before you could. Rolling your eyes softly you decided to leave it alone and let him believe he got away with it. The girls were in awe of the song you had sung. Going back to the couch you asked them what anime you would be watching.

Undyne started to tell you of an anime where a book of magic cards gets loose and it’s left up to the girl who freed them to capture them magical girl style. Intrigued by it you and the other sat down on the couch and popped the dvd in. Alphys brought out some snacks and beers, soda for you, and the three of you had an anime night.

Smiling you glanced at the girls cuddling on the couch next to you. It was a perfect picture and you wouldn’t change it for the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Papyrus was waiting for you at the front door. Taking his hand you smirked at him, “How was your night?” You asked.

“boring without you angel.” he responded.

Giggling you looked back at the girls. “I’ll see you at the bar tonight.” You say waving to the girls. They wave back at you as Papyrus takes you around your waist and the weightless feeling of the void envelopes you. 

Coming back to yourself you look around to see your are in your living room. You can hear Sans in the kitchen cooking something up for either a late breakfast or early lunch. You were about to ask where Gaster was he came running into the room with Chara running after them.

“I have told you a hundred times! I don’t want to talk about it!” Gaster yelled as he came to stand behind you surprisingly.

Blinking you looked down at Chara, “Why are you picking on poor Gaster?” you asked putting your hands on your hips.

Chara looked up at you but you stiffened realizing that their eyes were brown and not red. “~I was just trying to ask him about all of the timelines he saw in the void.~” Frisk asked not even worried that Gaster was behind you.

You looked from Chara/Frisk to Papyrus to Gaster. What had you missed in the night you were gone. “U-um...Chara...sweetie maybe you should..”

“~It’s fine ___. Gaster knows about me.~” Frisk said cutting you off smiling a bit too wide.

“Yes, and I’ve been trying to tell the little soul that I have no intention to share my knowledge of the timelines! To talk about them could make changes that we don’t need or want.” Gaster replied.

Papyrus sighed, “kid, let it go. you don’t need to know anything about the timelines. this is the last one so the others don’t matter.”

Gaster made a noise in the back of his throat so soft it seemed only you heard it. What did that noise mean? Was all of this not over? Had he seen something that he wasn’t telling you all? Biting your lip you shook your head. You weren’t going to ask him. Asking him would only make you and Papyrus panic and it might change something. You didn’t want to mess with anything and you didn’t want to be worried all the time for something to happen. You were happy and you didn’t want to stop being happy.

Frisk rolled their eyes and their eyes went back to their natural color of red. Chara smiled up at you and hugged you, “I’m so glad your back sister!” Chara said taking your hand and pulling you into the living room.

You laughed softly and nodded, “I’m glad I’m back too. Did you have a sleepover with Sans?”

Chara shook their head, “No. Dad had some meetings to go to today. Sans agreed to babysit me.”

When you came over to the couch you could see Flowey wrapped around a guitar. He seemed to be trying to either eat the tuning machines at the top or he was trying to actually tune the guitar. Papyrus growled and ran ahead of you, “eh! get your mouth off my guitar!” he yelled making Flowey jump.

Flowey hissed at him as Papyrus picked up the guitar. Chara ran over as well and Flowey quickly jumped onto Chara grumbling. Papyrus rolled his eye lights and you walked the rest of the way over, “Hello Flowey. How are you today?” You asked.

Flowey rolled his own eyes, “Stupid! We have to be here because Chara isn’t _old enough to stay at home_.” he growled.

Smiling you shook your head and poked Flowey on the nose, “Chara is only 11. Maybe in a year or three Chara can stay home alone, but for now it’s baby sitters.”

Flowey mumbled something you couldn’t hear and you just ignored it. Chara had your hands again, “Can you sing us a song? I haven’t been able to come see your shows!” Chara pleaded. 

Giggling softly you nodded, “Sure, what kind do you want to hear?” 

“Surprise me!”

Tilting your head you thought about all the songs you knew. A song that Chara would like and...blinking you realized you knew the perfect song. Why did it take you this long to realize that it was the perfect song to show them all. “I know the perfect song. I will say though it’s a bit sad but I feel like it’s perfect for your travels through the underground.”

Chara smiled brightly and you looked over to see that Papyrus already had your computer in his lap. Thanking him you quickly found the song in Napsaton’s list from the bar. Clicking play you watched Chara as you started to sing.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_   
_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_   
_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_   
_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_   
_I had to stop for the night_   
_There she stood in the doorway;_   
_I heard the mission bell_   
_And I was thinking to myself,_   
_"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"_   
_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_   
_There were voices down the corridor,_   
_I thought I heard them say..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California_   
_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_   
_Such a lovely face_   
_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_   
_Any time of year (Any time of year)_   
_You can find it here_

Chara started to perk up and you could feel Papyrus, Gaster and Sans at your back. Everyone was listening and you felt Papyrus would understand all the hidden meanings more than Chara would. 

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_   
_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_   
_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._   
_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_So I called up the Captain,_   
_"Please bring me my wine"_   
_He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"_   
_And still those voices are calling from far away,_   
_Wake you up in the middle of the night_   
_Just to hear them say..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California_   
_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_   
_Such a lovely face_   
_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_   
_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)_   
_Bring your alibis_

The song started to get lower and you could see that Chara was finally starting to understand where all of this was going. Taking their hand you gave a small smile as you finished up the song.

_Mirrors on the ceiling,_   
_The pink champagne on ice_   
_And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"_   
_And in the master's chambers,_   
_They gathered for the feast_   
_They stab it with their steely knives,_   
_But they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was_   
_Running for the door_   
_I had to find the passage back_   
_To the place I was before_   
_"Relax, " said the nightman,_   
_"We are programmed to receive._   
_You can check-out any time you like,_   
_But you can never leave! "_

As the instrumental took over the noise in the room you looked around at the monsters in the room. Gaster looked intrigued at the lyrics, Sans looked a bit frightened and Papyrus looked like he was going to be sick. Wanting to wipe their expressions away you stopped the music and took Papyrus’ hand, “The song isn’t about the underground...honestly, the lyrics are about a man who dies and goes to the afterlife without realizing he is dead. That’s why they say that last line. He can’t go back.”

Chara perked up at that, “That’s true! We got out! I got us out and that means we aren’t going back!” Chara smiled brightly, “We are never going back to the underground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh...this chapter was so hard to write. I can't wait to get back into the plot. Fluffy/filler chapters are hard for me. T_T See you all next week~ :D


	49. The Laundromat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it :D 
> 
> No songs in this chapter sadly. T_T

It was a few days after Chara’s visit. You were sitting on the couch reading a new book while Papyrus was in the kitchen with Gaster. The two of them seemed to be getting back into the groove of interacting. Papyrus was a lot smarter than you had realized. Because of this the two of them were constantly making new things around the house to make things easier or safer for the baby. 

It was adorable and scary at the same time. Adorable because you would sometimes watch them and Papyrus would be so concentrated that he wouldn’t realize his ecto tongue was sticking out slightly. Scary because when they tried to test these new machines it usually ended with you running into their room with a fire extinguisher. Speaking of… there were shouts and a loud..

_CRACK!!!_

Jumping up you tossed your book down and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing the fire extinguisher from the doorway you turned it on and held the nozzle out to put out the small fire on your kitchen table. When it was out you looked at the two skeletons who looked so afraid of you. They were standing around what used to be your toaster oven. Now it was a mess of wires and burn marks. The residue from the fire extinguisher covered a good thirty percent of it.

You put a hand on your hip, “That is the third fire today. You two need to switch projects.” You scold.

Papyrus flinches and gives you a lazy smile. When he see’s that it doesn’t work he looks towards his father. Gaster coughs in his hand, even though it just goes through the hole in his palm, and looks at you.

“Now, now. We were very close this time. Give us a little more time with this?” Gaster says giving you a soft smile.

Gaster was asking for your permission. You knew you could put your foot down on this and force them to switch projects. You had done it before and that was why they were afraid of you right now. They had blown up the washing machine to try and get it to work faster. You had gotten so angry at them and forced them to quit for the day. It was really the first time you had yelled at anyone and it came as a shock to not only them but you. Because of that they didn’t want to push your buttons anymore.

Looking over the remains of your toaster oven you sighed, “Fine...but this is the last time. Don’t test it unless you are sure it will work.” you say and go back to the living room, setting down the extinguisher on the way back to the couch. 

You were about to pick up your book when Sans came running down the stairs, “Sister! I can’t find my good blue shirt! Have you seen it?!” He said coming up to you.

You thought back, “Oh...I’m sorry Sans. It’s in the laundry.”

Sans puffed his cheeks, “And we can’t do laundry because SOMEONE blew it up!” He yelled stomping his foot.

“it wasn’t just me!” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen making you smile.

“Sans, why don’t we go down the laundromat?” You say ignoring your lover for now.

“What’s a laundromat?” Sans asked his eyes filling with curiosity. 

You held your hand out, “It’s a place for people to do laundry if they don’t have a washer or dryer at their house.” you explain. “We can take the laundry down there and be back in time for your date with Grillby.”

Sans’ skull fills with a blue blush and he looks away from you, “H-how did you know I had a date tonight?” He asks.

You smile, “You always dress your best when you go out with him.”

Sans puffs out his chest, “Yes! Because I must have the perfect date clothes!” 

“Right. Let’s get the laundry bagged up and we can go now.” you say and watch as Sans runs back upstairs. You walk back to the kitchen and already see Papyrus walking out to you. 

“you want me to go with?” Papyrus asks.

You shake your head, “No. Me and Sans will be fine.” you say and lean up to give him a kiss. “I love you sweetie. Enjoy destroying the toaster oven.”

Papyrus chuckles a bit and kisses you again a bit longer this time. When he releases you he nuzzles his skull on your cheek, “alright. call me if you need anything. i love you angel.”

You nod and wave to Gaster as well. He gives you a smile and waves back to you. Going back into the living room you are just in time for Sans come running back down holding a large bag. “I have the clothes sister! Let us be on our way!” He yells, “Bye Papy! Bye dad! We shall be back!”

With that the two of you are out the door walking towards the laundromat that you knew was about four blocks away. It would be a bit of a walk but it was beautiful outside and stars knew you needed to exercise more. Once you got large enough with the baby Papyrus would most likely never let you move from the couch and bed.

The trip to the laundromat was uneventful. Sans was super excited to see all of the washer and dryers. Some monsters were there as well and you waved to them. A few humans were there as well but no one really paid you any mind. Putting the clothes in the washing machine you paid for the round. It took a total of thirty minutes in the washer and another twenty in the dryer. Once everything was clean you folded them and placed them back in the bag.

The journey back to the house was a bit quiet. Sans seemed to be getting nervous about something. Looking over at him you poked his skull, “You ok Sans? If there is something you want to talk about, I’m here.” You say.

Sans looks up at you and you can see the nervous blush on his face. Sans stops walking and places the bag on the ground. Turning to face you, you stop walking as well and watch him slightly concerned. 

“S-sister… When you and my brother..um..” His voice was low and his face got more blue as he spoke.

His words confused you at first before your own face started to heat up. “A-are you talking about b-bonding?” you ask getting a little excited. “Are you going to ask Grillby to bond with you?” 

Sans seemed to be all blue in the face now as he covered his face with his hands, “H-he asked me… the other day and I… I was too nervous…”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” Sans yelled, “I love him so much and I want to bond with him but… Dad doesn’t seem to like my relationship and I don’t want-”

You put a finger to his teeth, “No. You stop that thought right now. Your father loves you and wants you to be happy. Sure, he was concerned at first because Grillby is an old friend of his. But he has seen the two of you together and has accepted you both. I’m sorry if he hasn’t shown you this acceptance and I will scold him about that when we get home.. But, The other thing to remember is. This is your relationship. This is your bond. No one else should get to decide whether you get to do it or not.”

Sans listened to your words and smiled brightly, “You are right! Thank you so much Sister! I can’t wait for my date tonig-”

_BANG_

A sharp pain went across your cheek and your eyes widened in horror as a hole appeared in the middle of Sans’ skull. Your ears were ringing because of the noise that had come. Bringing your hand up you felt the stinging on your cheek and found a cut from the middle of your ear to the front of your cheek. Watching Sans you screamed as the hole started to crack and Sans skull only held confusion.

Dizzy and unsure what had happened you reach forward and take Sans into your arms. You still can’t hear anything! You don’t even know if you are screaming! Sans eye lights fade and tears fall down your face as you see dust start to fall from the cracks in his skull. No! This couldn’t be happening! As the rest of him quickly faded to dust you felt strong hands grab your arms.

They were human.

Fighting back you kicked out and tried to hit anyone you could. Your hearing was starting to come back and you could hear multiple men speak.

“-op fighting! Just get in the fucking van!” The man behind you yelled.

“How hard is it to drag a fucking woman! Get her in here!” Another yelled.

Soon you were thrown back and your body hit the metal bottom of a van. Whimpering you scrambled to get out of the truck but the doors were shut in your face. You banged your hands against the cold metal screaming and crying still. You didn’t even know if you were forming words anymore. All you knew was that Sans was dead and you were being taken by people you didn’t know. 

You had to get to Papyrus!

You were pulling your hand back to hit the metal door again when you heard tires screeching and you were thrown backwards. You cried out as you hit the floor of the van again. Looking up you saw that where you should be able to see the drivers and passengers seats there was just a crude metal sheet bolted to the walls of the van. They had locked you in and you had no way to get out. Whimpering you curled into a ball and just cried.

Time seemed to pass, you don’t know how long but finally the van had stopped. Just as you started to sit up the doors to the van were opened. You blinked hard as the bright lights blinded you for a moment. When you could finally see you saw many men holding guns up and pointed at you. One without a gun came up to the van.

“Don’t be a fool and try to attack. Just be a good girl and come out to me, now.” he said, his voice a sickly sweet baritone. 

Your lip quivered a bit and you glared. You would not bow down to them. Standing up you ran from the van, jumping down and going to attack. There was several loud BANGS around the room and you jolted a few times before falling to your knees. You couldn’t breath...you could taste blood in your mouth...you could feel nothing.

“Well, that was a waste…” the man said staring down at you.

You could only fall to the ground as you felt everything start to leave you. Just as you were starting to accept that you were dying and going to see Sans…

+++++++++++++++++++

Just as you started to sit up the doors to the van were opened. You blinked hard as the bright lights blinded you for a moment. When you could finally see you saw many men holding guns up and pointed at you. One without a gun came up to the van.

“Don’t be a fool and try to attack. Just be a good girl and come out to me, now.” he said, his voice a sickly sweet baritone. 

Your body shook with the realization that time had loaded back. This had happened before. You had died. Chara must have loaded. But why were you loaded back here?! Did...could they not load back far enough? Fresh tears filled your eyes as you knew you didn’t want to feel the pain of so many bullets piercing your body again. Wrapping your arms around your chest you stepped out of the van slowly with your head down.

Once on the cement the man came forward and pet your hair, “Good girl. We won’t hurt you sweet girl. We just need to keep you here for a few days. Then you get to give a little message to everyone. Then you’ll be free.” 

You didn’t like his words at all. You especially didn’t like-

+++++++++++++++++++

Just as you started to sit up the doors to the van were opened. You blinked hard as the bright lights blinded you for a moment. When you could finally see you saw many men holding guns up and pointed at you. One without a gun came up to the van.

“Don’t be a fool and try to attack. Just be a good girl and come out to me, now.” he said, his voice a sickly sweet baritone.

You put your hands on your head. “No no no no NO! Please NO!”

+++++++++++++++++++

“Don’t be a fool and try to attack. Just be a good girl and come out to me, now.” he said, his voice a sickly sweet baritone.

You screamed.

+++++++++++++++++++

“Don’t be a fool and try to attack. Just be a good girl and come out to me, now.”

+++++++++++++++++++

“-come out to me, now.”

+++++++++++++++++++

“-now.”

+++++++++++++++++++

You waited for a long moment. The man had spoke again. But there wasn’t another load. Panting heavily the men watched you with mild curiosity as to why you were freaking out so suddenly. When still nothing happened you repeat yourself. Crossed arms and head down and walked out of the van.

The man came forward and pet your hair, “Good girl. We won’t hurt you sweet girl. We just need to keep you here for a few days. Then you get to give a little message to everyone. Then you’ll be free.”

Fresh tears started to fall as a gun was pressed into your back. “Walk.” the man behind you said. Following his orders you started to walk past all the people. You didn’t look at them, didn’t want to see all the horrible people that were doing this, that had been alright with Sans’ death. When you stopped walking you were in front of a door. The man pushed the gun into your spine more so you opened the door.

Inside there was a small bed with a wire frame and a bucket. There were no windows and it was dark. The man pushed you inside and shut the door. Turning back you scrambled for the knob but found only a flat wall. Whimpering you realized they had taken the knob off in here. You were truly trapped now. Going to the bed you curled up and whimpered for Papyrus to come and save you. But even if he did….Sans would still be dead…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. <3 If any of you caught it I did add a new tag because of this chapter. I'll be back next week with the next chapter. This is the beginning to the end guys! We are almost done with the story! :D Aren't you excited?!


	50. Je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....a lot of you are sad about what happened last chapter.....I'm sorry? Uhhh... I don't know what else to say except... Here's the next chapter~ :D
> 
> If you think I'm evil, look at this wicked fanart Lacyazlin did. :D She got the scene perfect! Just like how I pictured it. <3 [AMAZING FANART](http://lacyazlin.tumblr.com/post/158725575993/massive-spoilers-for-newest-chapter-of-tomorrow-by)
> 
> Song in this chapter: Je t'aime by Kelly Stewart

The door closed behind you and Sans. Papyrus looked back down at the toaster oven him and his father were working on. He knew you would be safe with Sans. Jason was gone. As much as he knew he should feel bad that he killed himself, he didn’t. He was sorry though. For putting everyone at risk and for you to go through what you did. But he wouldn’t ever be sorry that Jason was gone forever.

Things were going fine when suddenly Papyrus felt something pinch in his connection with you. Lifting his hand to his chest he blinked a few times and turned to the door, “angel?”

“What’s wrong Papyrus?” His father asked looking up from the machine.

“i...i don’t know… i felt something in my connection with angel and…” He looked down trying to think, “i...i’m gonna go and see if everything’s alright.”

Gaster sighed, “Fine.” He said knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop Papyrus when his thoughts were on you. The older skeleton only waved him off as Papyrus went for the door.

As if remembering he could teleport, Papyrus vanished and appeared near the laundromat. He knew the street it was on. He just hadn’t known what the building was used for. He looked inside, but didn’t see you. Turning back towards home jogged a bit to see if he could catch up to you. As he jogged he wondered if maybe you had just slipped and you were already home waiting for him. If that was true you would have text him, or his father would have.

Checking his phone he saw nothing. Just as he was about to put it in his pocket he turned a corner and froze. The scene in front of him had his soul bottoming out and bile rising in his non existent throat. The bag you had taken with all of the clothes was on the sidewalk. There was no sign of you but there was….dust...taking a shaky step forward he saw that familiar blue scarf in the middle of it all.

Falling to his knees halfway to the scene, he screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“~You sure are happy.~” Frisk said floating next to Chara.

Chara was humming happily while drawing a picture. The ghost of the royal child always floated near them. It was a thing they were used to now. After so many years and resets, the ghost child was the least of their worries. “Of course I’m happy. Mom and Dad are back together again. Mom is moving in with us.” Chara said outloud. They knew they could speak in their mind but it was easier this way.

Frisk shrugged and laid down in the air, “~True. I’m glad I was able to see it.~”

Chara was about to say something more when Papyrus appeared in their room and grabbed their shoulders, “chara! you have to load! please!”

Chara gasped as they looked up at the tall skeleton. Orange tear marks stained his skull and there was….dust...on his sleeves and hands. “W-what happened?” Chara asked scared.

“s-sans is dead...and ___ is missing… please lo-” he suddenly stopped talking and his eye lights became dim. Crying out he let go of them and grabbed onto his chest. He screamed in pain and fresh tears started to fall, “angel...she’s dying… please! chara!”

Chara could hear their parents running towards their room. Closing their eyes they pulled at their determination and slammed their hand into the LOAD button.

+++++++++++++++++++

“-lad we could have this talk Chara.” Toriel said sweetly smiling down at them. “We shall leave you to your drawings.”

Asgore pet Chara on the head and the two left their room. The door clicked closed. That was when Chara realized that this had happened only 10 minutes ago. Eyes going wide they were prepared this time for Papyrus to teleport into their room. There wasn’t dust on his sleeves this time, but his desperate look hadn’t went away.

“this isn’t far enough.” He says walking towards them, “you have to go farther. chara, go back farther!”

Tears sprang to Chara’s eyes, “I c-can’t…”

“what do you mean you can’t?! you have to! they are still gone!” he screamed, “you have to try!”

Whimpering from his rage Chara thought back to all of the genocide runs. He was scary then and he was scary now. Maybe they could...if they try….Closing their eyes again they pull at their determination and Frisk’s determination and desperately try to reach for the save point before this one.

+++++++++++++++++++

“-lad we could have this talk Chara.” Toriel said sweetly smiling down at them. “We shall leave you to your drawings.”

Asgore pet Chara on the head and the two left their room. The door clicked closed. 

No...

+++++++++++++++++++

“We shall leave you to your drawings.”

Asgore pet Chara on the head and the two left their room. The door clicked closed. 

NO!

+++++++++++++++++++

Asgore pet Chara on the head and the two left their room. The door clicked closed.

+++++++++++++++++++

The door clicked closed.

+++++++++++++++++++

The door clicked closed.

+++++++++++++++++++

The door closed.

Papyrus appeared in front of them, “stop….please stop…” 

Tears were streaming down his skull and tears were falling down their eyes as well. Papyrus fell to his knees and held his skull, “we can’t...we can’t go back farther….sans is gone….my brother is gone…”

Chara gulped a bit, “I could always re-”

_**“n o!”** _

Chara flinched back from him. Papyrus looked up at them, “don’t break your….. promise….i…” Papyrus looked lost and broken, “i don’t….it’s over….” And with that….Papyrus vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days passed. News went around that Sans was gone and ___ was missing. No one could get Papyrus to come out of his room. Gaster had torn apart the house in his rage and Grillby… Grillby had almost burned down the block where Sans had died. Only Gaster and Migar had been able to calm the fire monster down.

The public was enraged by the fire monsters display. They were worried what would happen if the two hadn’t been able to stop him. Toriel was working overtime trying to reason with the public that Grillby was in grief and hadn’t hurt anyone. That the real victims were Sans and ___. That ___ was still missing.

Chara sat on their couch with their father holding a pillow to their chest. Flowey was wrapped around their arm as Toriel spoke on the tv. There was another meeting going on about finding out what had happened to Sans and ___. No one seemed to be doing any kind of search, other than the monsters. No one had been able to find her.

Chara sighed and Flowey surprised them by nuzzling his petals into their face. Even Frisk was trying to hold onto Chara in their own ghostly way. Things were quiet and Chara didn’t like the quiet much. They were going to ask their father if they could go to bed when,

_CRASH!_

The front door was slammed open and three men came running into the house. Asgore jumped up and stood in front of the assailants, “Chara! Run to your room and call for help! Now!” Asgore shouted as one of the men held up a square gun and clicked the trigger. It shot out and latched into Asgore’s chest making him roar in pain. Chara stood up and could see wires leading from the gun to Asgore. Suddenly there was an electric sound and Asgore went stiff.

“Stun gun! Run!” Flowey screamed on their arm.

Chara listened this time. Running towards their room they heard real guns popping behind them. Tears fell down their eyes as they got into their bedroom and closed the door. When the lock was in place they quickly grabbed their phone and called 911.

“911, what is your emergency?” A man said on the other side of the line.

“Men broke into my house and I think they killed my dad!” Chara says into the phone sniffing from the tears falling down their face.

“Are the men still there?”

“Yes.” There was a bang on Chara’s door making them gasp. “They are trying to break into my room!”

“Where do you live? Is there anywhere you can hide? Can you get out the window?” The man asked getting worried for Chara.

“3857 N. Newland...My window is too small.” Chara said looking over at their window. It would never fit them. Just as they were going to try and find a place to hide the door was kicked open.

Screaming Chara dropped the phone and tried to get away from them. One of them grabbed their hair and yanked them back, “Gotcha!” The man yelled grinning from ear to ear.

“Chara! Load! Load!” Flowey screamed from their arm and twisted up Chara, up the man’s arm and curled around his throat. Flowey positioned himself where ___ had told him all those months ago and started to squeeze. The man gasped and let go of Chara to try and get Flowey off.

Chara fell to the ground and closed their eyes to bring up the load button. Everything was blurry from their fear and tears. Another set of hands grabbed onto Chara, knocking them out of their concentration. When a scream pierced the room, Chara looked up in horror.

The man Flowey had been strangling had gotten ahold of the flower. With his two hands he grasped either side of Flowey’s head and pulled apart in different directions. Flowey fell apart like a split piece of paper. His scream filled the room before dust floated down around the man. He panted a bit and glared down at Chara, “I’m covered in this monsters dust because of you, brat!” he yelled. 

“Shut up! Just get the rag and let’s get out of here before the police get here!” The second man, holding Chara, yelled.

The first glared but pulled a rag from his back pocket and put it over Chara’s face. Through their panting the chemical smell burned their throat and let it spread through them more quickly. The man held the rag against them as they were dragged through the house, past their fathers dust, and out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You sat on the dirty bed not knowing how much time had passed. You were still in the dark. The only light you had gotten was the few times they someone had opened the door to throw in stale bread. You didn’t know when they would be back so you saved as much as you could and rationed the rest to yourself. Your mind kept going back to the street...seeing Sans just...gone…You shook your head. You didn’t want to cry anymore. You had to get out of here.

When the door opened again, you were blind for a moment. You expected the dull drop of more bread when you heard a large thud and a whimper. The door slammed shut again and you were in darkness. Staying still you tried to get your eyes to adjust back to the darkness so you could see whatever was on the floor.

When the whimpering turned into crying you realized it was a person. “H-hello?” You said softly into the darkness.

A gasp, “_-___? Is that really you?” 

Your eyes went wide, “Oh gods...Chara?” Leaning over on the bed you held your hand out. When the two of you touched you grasped their arm and pulled them onto the bed and in your arms. Chara clung to you tightly as you pet their hair. “Shh...it’s alright...I’ve got you..” you whispered.

“I-it’s not alright… you’ve been gone for three days! Papyrus broke down and...and no one can get him out of his room….Grillby almost burned the block down and… and…” Chara started to cry harder, “They broke into our home….they killed my dad and… and flowey…”

You gasped and tried to pull them closer. Asgore and Flowey were dead? Papyrus wasn’t… you knew with the news of his brothers death and your disappearance, you thought he would be angry… you didn’t want to believe he would break like that. But as you thought about it more, it made sense to you. He was already trying to pick up the pieces of his mind when you met him. It shouldn’t come as a shock that something like this would let it all shatter.

Deep in your thoughts you didn’t feel Chara tug on your sleeve at first. When you did feel it you looked down, still unable to really see, “C-can you sing to me? I-I’m scared…”

You gave a soft smile and nodded, “Of course….” You thought in your memory for a song. You thought of everyone that you had lost, everything that could be lost and sang.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_  
_I am forever yours_

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher_  
_You're always in my prayer_

_Softly, sweetly_  
_Wrapped up in heaven's arms_  
_Sailing, soaring over the moon_  
_Gathering star dust_

_Be still, be safe, be sure_  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_

_Wishing, praying_  
_All of your dreams come true_  
_Please remember_  
_Where'er you are my heart is with you_

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher_  
_Always in my prayer_

_I am forever yours_  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, you guy's wanted more people dead right? No? Oh...shit... oops... >_> Uhhhhh... Don't worry! I'll kil- I MEAN FIX IT! I'll fix it next chapter. <3 :3


	51. Epoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this Chapter: Epoch by Savlonic

Time didn’t seem to move in the dark. The men never came back after they had thrown Chara inside. There was no more bread and you thanked the stars you had been hoarding it. There was no way to know how long the two of you had been in there. There was just no way. Chara had fallen asleep soon after your song, the adrenaline in their body finally forcing them to sleep. Soon though, they were awake and they tried to talk to you about normal things.

It wasn’t working, for either of them.

Finally, in the suffocating silence you let out a deep sigh, “Chara...You’ve already tried to load right? Before?” you asked and could feel Chara in your arms freezing.

They nodded, “Y-yes...Papyrus came to my home and begged me to load… he felt you dying and...I did but...I had already made a new save point...I tried so hard to go back further but it wasn’t working.”

You pet their hair, “I know… it’s alright.” You said and felt your lip quiver, “If you load again...then we would just go back three days and I would still be here and Sans would still be…”

Chara tightened their hands on your arm, “No...I won’t do it…”

“But you would be safe, your dad would be alive and so would Flowey.” You reason, “You know where we are now. You can tell your father, or Papyrus and they can stop these people.”

“Sans would still be dead!” Chara screamed and you could feel tears hitting your arms where you were hugging them, “I just...I want everyone to have their happy ending and I can’t go back just to leave Sans dead..”

You nodded. It was a stupid thought anyway. You were only trying to save Chara. But you were being selfish. This wasn’t about you and Chara anymore. There were things that couldn’t be fixed with a simple Load….And just like that the answer came to you quickly.

“Chara...how far back would we go with a reset?” 

Chara stiffened in your arms and gulped, “Papyrus doesn’t want me to-”

“How far?” You demanded.

“Th-three years… A day before I fell into the underground.”

Thoughts started to race around your head. If you went back three years then everyone would be alive, this group would have never been created...but… the monsters would be underground again and.. You would be back with Jason. He would be alive and...would your bond with Papyrus make it that far back? Would you remember these past three years? Could you take the risk?

You thought about all of your friends. Alphys and Undyne flirting at the table and Alphys encouraging her scaly girlfriend to open up more on stage. The small skeleton that you thought of as a brother, who you had seen killed right in front of you. His father, who you had almost lost yourself trying to save. Would he go back to the void or would the timeline shift with his appearance? 

You thought of the small pink ghost who had introduced you to all of your friends. Who was the first monster to approach you and be your friend. And his cousin, the one who had given you your job and supported anything you wished to sing. The large gorilla monster who became like a second father to you. Asgore, sweet loveable Asgore who didn’t deserve anything that was happening. Flowey, a small prince who was trapped in the body of a flower, never able to tell his parents who he really was. Chara and Frisk, two children forced to share one body and never let anyone know. The first who accepted monsters and became such a large part of everyone’s hearts.

Papyrus….your love, your rock, your strength, the father of your child. You thought about him the most. You thought about how he would feel betrayed by the reset, how he would revert back into himself. How he may not even try to find you if you did this. But with the bad, you thought of the good. Of waking up next to him every morning, of eating across from him, of singing with him. Seeing him smile at you with that orange hue on his cheek bones. He was broken right now. They all were.

You had to fix this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus laid on his bed. The sea of depression was like a never ending tidal wave that kept him in his position. Every time he thought he could get up and search for you...the wave would hit again and he wouldn’t have moved an inch. He knew his father was worried. The older skeleton had come into his room many times with food, words and sometimes shouts. But he didn’t care.

His brother was dead….

And you were gone….

He could still feel you in his soul and it was honestly the only reason he hadn’t fallen down already. He wouldn’t let you feel him fade. He could feel you fading though. He could feel the pain in your body from lack of food and water. He knew, where ever you were, they were slowly killing you. And he couldn’t stand up!

Orange tears started to fall from his skull again, he was so worthless. He couldn’t do anything right, any timeline. His brother had been killed...again...and it was all his fault this time. If he had never messed with the washing machine, the two of you would have never left the house. If those humans had tried to attack the house, he could have stopped them. If…

The ‘what if’ game kept playing in his head. He couldn’t stop it, he couldn't…

The door to his bedroom opened up again. He could hear Gaster walking inside, up to the bed, but he didn’t move. “Papyrus…” when he didn’t answer Gaster sighed, “Please son… you must eat something..if not for me then for _-...” He stopped his words but it was enough for Papyrus to understand and he flinched.

Gaster waited there for a long moment before he let out another sigh, placed the food down and walked from the room. He didn’t shut the door this time and Papyrus wondered if he did that to try and force him out of bed. It was a solid theory...but the waves kept crashing down on him.

Hours passed, Papyrus could hear the news on the tv down stairs. His eye lights flickered to the open door and could see a pale light coming from the railing. The news talked about the death of King Asgore and other monster in his home. The kidnapping of Ambassador Chara and the likelihood that they were taken by the same people as ____. The news was going through a list of terrorist groups when there was a static noise and then silence.

He heard his father gasp and something thudding to the ground. Then a voice filled the house.

“Hello. I am one of the leaders of a group called KAM. It stands for Kill All Monsters.” The voice started, “Next to me are two people who I’m sure you all know. Ambassador Chara and ____ ____. Say hello girls.” The man said and all of a sudden Papyrus could hear your voice.

“Don’t touch me.”

Your voice crashed into the waves and suddenly he was above water. Sitting up in his bed quickly he teleported to the living room. His father made no reaction as Papyrus appeared next to the couch to stare at the tv. There you were. You arms were tied behind your back, your face stained with dry tears and your hair in a mess around your head. Chara was in a similar state next to you. Both on your knees next to a tall man.

The man turns back to the camera and Papyrus doesn’t see the man. He see’s a teenage boy under the mountain holding a toy gun, attacking monsters. He understands what this is all about now. Just as he figured this out, the man started speaking again.

“My son was killed by monsters! He went to hike around the mountain and was never heard from again. The police filed him as a runaway but when the monsters came up from the underground” He pointed to Chara, “That child was wearing his hat! The monsters murdered my son and I’ve found reports of other missing children that disappeared around the mountain.”

The man’s eyes are full of rage, “They claim to be full of love and hope, but they are filled with lies. These two knew the evil of the monsters and betrayed their own kind! They will suffer the same fate as these creatures.” He moved over towards you. “Do you have any last words traitor?” 

You looked up at the man with so many emotions on your face. Shock, anger, sadness and...understanding. Lowering your eyes you took a deep breath, “Please… let me sing one last song?”

The man seemed shocked by your question. In all honesty, it shocked Papyrus and his father. What were you thinking? You wanted to sing? Now? The man seemed to be having the same thoughts but he only laughed at your, “You want to sing? Right now?” He asked. When you nodded firmly he shrugged, “Why not. It’s not like the outcome will change.” He said and moved back from you and the camera moved so that you and Chara were in the center.

You stared into the camera and Papyrus, just for a second, thought you knew he was watching you. Your eyes then closed and you started to sing.

_Everyone makes mistakes_   
_I've had more than my share_   
_But it's ok 'cause I'm gonna repair it_

_They say there are no retakes_   
_But I just don't agree, no, this show_   
_Is of my own making_

_Take it back to the start_   
_I've had a change of heart_   
_I know we can make it better than it ever was_   
_I know we can make it better_   
_I know we can make it better than it ever was_   
_I know we can make it better_

Papyrus had never heard this song before. But the words hit him straight in his soul. This couldn’t mean what he thought it did...you wouldn’t do that...Chara wouldn’t...No...

_I know there's things to change_   
_The path that I could choose is loose and_   
_I must find a new one_

_Our fates are not yet written_   
_I will take the warning, choose a_   
_Way that's less destructive_

_Yeah, I know_   
_we look back_   
_But we have only seen one path_

_Can't you see?_   
_We are free_   
_To choose our destiny_

_And be the way we want to be_   
_A second chance, you just need to believe_

_Believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe..._

_Take back to the start_   
_I've had a change of heart_   
_I know we can make it better than it ever was_   
_I know we can make it better_   
_I know we can make it better than it ever was_   
_I know we can make it better_

Two men move behind you and Chara and Papyrus can feel his eyes filling with tears again. This couldn’t be happening.

_I know we can make it better than it ever was_   
_I know we can make it better_   
_I know we can make it better than it ever was_   
_I know we can make it better_

As your voice stops the man behind Chara takes their head in both of his hands and swiftly twists it to the right. A loud audible _CRACK_ is heard and Chara’s body falls from the man’s hands. You start to scream as you look down in horror at the small broken body next to you. In your screams the man behind you brings a knife around and cuts your throat open.

Your screams turn to gurgles as the man holds your hair to keep you in the camera view as the blood flows from your neck. Papyrus screams as the pain seizes through his bones. His magic sparks around him with pain and fury. As the light leaves your eyes, everything seems to fade. 

The pain.

The anger.

The feeling of your soul wrapped around his.

Soon, Papyrus feels nothing. Hears nothing, but his father's cries as he fades away to nothingness. Just a pile of dust in his father's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys in the comments....you can handle one more.... but I gave you three more... :3
> 
> Who's ready for a LOAD?! :D 
> 
> See you all next week~


	52. Fight Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.....the tears were starting to get to me....>_> Sorry guys. Here is the next chapter.
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Fight Song by Rachel Platten

“This is your fault!”

“This is not my fault!”

“You were supposed to have all the determination”

“With how you were throwing Loads around this last run, it’s no wonder we don’t have anymore!”

The voices echoed around the darkness and while one sounded familiar, the other was strange to you. You walked closer to the voice and looked around. This wasn’t the void, the air wasn’t thick, you could vaguely see in front of you. There were no glitches on your body. You didn’t know where you were but you could hear people. 

Walking forward you started to see a light and two figures. The were around the same height and had the same brown hair, though one seemed to be almost transparent. Gasping you ran forward realizing now what was going on. 

“Chara! Frisk!” You yelled and the two children turned to you and you could see red eyes and brown eyes staring back at you with confusion and wonder. When recognition crossed their eyes they ran for you as well.

Soon your arms were full of crying children and you, yourself were crying. They wrapped their arms around your chest and you held onto their heads. Even with Frisk being semi-transparent, you could touch them. The three of you cried for a long time before you pulled back and looked around, “Where are we?” You asked.

Frisk was the first to speak wiping their eyes, “The save screen. This is where we can access our save file. Load and Reset.” They say making you look behind them at the glowing light.

Chara pulled away and glared at Frisk, “But they broke the buttons!”

Frisk turned and glared, “I didn’t break them!”

The two started to argue again, like you had heard them before. Standing up you crossed your arms, “Both of you, stop it!”

Both children jumped and looked up at your angry face. You tapped your foot as you looked down at them, “Don’t argue, just explain to me what’s going on.” You state.

Chara nods and takes your hand and walks you over to the glowing light. Upon seeing them you notice there are two. One is bright and it reads ‘LOAD’, the other is dim, cracked and reads ‘RESET’. Chara stops and points to them, “We’ve lost our determination….”

Looking over the buttons you looked back at the two, “Determination...that’s how you were able to use these buttons?”

Frisk nodded, “Yes. But we haven’t felt very determined lately, which has put a strain on our supply. We have only a little bit left. We can either Load and possibly get determination by evading our kidnapping but…”

Chara looked at their feet, “You would still be captured and Sans would still be dead..”

You shook your head, “No, we all agreed that we were going to reset. This doesn’t change that.”

Frisk pointed to the cracked button, “It changes everything! We don’t have enough determination! The button is broken! It might shatter if we try to use it. If it shatters there’s no telling if we will have the power ever again!”

You bent down and placed your hands on Frisk’s shoulders, “This power is too much for either of you. It’s too much for anyone. This kind of control on time can create stress and hurt the people around you. Plus, can you really say that you like living through puberty so much?”

Frisk flinched and looked down at their body, “I… I understand but…. What if something happens again? I won’t be able to protect Chara.”

You smiled softly, “I understand that.” You cupped their face with one hand, “I also know that this was the longest you’ve been on the surface. We know who and what to look out for this time. Don’t you think it’s time we stop messing with time and just live. Be the children you were always meant to be?”

Frisk seemed to understand your words before they glared, “I don’t have a life! I live inside Chara. Why does my input even matter in this?” 

Chara came up and hugged them tightly, “We’ve been together for years. Your input will always matter with me.” They said and looked up at you, “But ___ is right. If this is our last reset...I’m happy with it. Everyone will come back, we know what to look out for and we can make it better this time.”

You smiled then realized something and moved your hands down to your stomach, “Oh...oh no… in all the chaos...I forgot…” Tears started to fill your eyes, “They won’t make it in the reset will they…”

With their heads looking down you had your answer. Closing your eyes you begged to anyone that would listen that this small life wouldn’t go to waste. That the love between you and Papyrus would not simply die and be lost to the void. As if someone heard you, you felt multiple pulses of magic around you. Multiple tears fell on your hands and with a slight tug the small soul was pulled from your belly. Gasping you tried to reach out but as you did you felt like you _knew_ what was happening. You didn’t know how, but you knew. Looking up at the darkness you whispered, “Thank you...everyone…”

The tiny colorless soul floated in front of you. Chara and Frisk looked at it with worry and confusion. You held one hand out for Frisk and when the small royal child came to you, you took their hand and smiled. The tiny soul shook for a moment before it split in half. The children gasped but you knew what was happening. One half of the broken soul went to the royal child and when it was absorbed into their chest they cried out in pain.

Pulling them into your lap you held them as their body began to fill out with color. Finally it stopped and they whimpered up at you, “W-what happened?”

You smiled, “I don’t know how we did it but…. The tiny soul can’t come back with us… so it was able to spit itself and give you it’s life. You are back.”

Frisk gasped and Chara hugged onto them tightly. Frisk still looked confused and looked to the other half of the soul, “What is that half then?” They asked.

You held your hand out and the tiny half soul went and sunk into your chest. You could feel the magic sitting there next to your soul, a tiny string clinging to you to hold through the reset. “This half...will stay with me… it’s the part of the soul that would form the monster body. You already had your form but no spark of life.”

Chara tilted their head, “What are we going to use the other half for then?” 

You smiled, “You’ll see later. For now, we need to press that button.”

Chara, Frisk and you stood up and walked over to the dim, cracked button. You stood behind the two children as they took each other’s hands and looked back at you one last time. “What do we do if you don’t remember?”

You put a hand over your soul, “I’ll remember. Stick to the plan we made. Meet at my parents grave.”

They nodded and looked back to the button. Interlocking their hands tightly they raised it and smashed it down onto the button. There was a sound like glass breaking and the area exploded in white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gasping you shot up in your bed and held your throat. That nightmare…..was very detailed. Was that even a nightmare? You moved your hand up your face and couldn't feel any scar around your eye. You dropped your hand and looked around the room. It was exactly the same. The only thing different was the time… oh stars! It was almost 10am! You had overslept.

Right on cue a voice filled the house, “____!! Get out here!” 

Flinching your mind forgot all about your nightmare as you jumped out of bed and ran to the living room where you knew he would be waiting, “J-Jason… i’m sorry… I overslept, I’ll-”

Your words were cut off as he backhanded you across the face, sending you into the ground. Whimpering you felt him grab your hair, then your throat, “What have I told you? Keep your alarm on and you won’t be punished.”

“I-I’m sorry.” You gasped out. 

As he pulled back his hand from your hair to smack you again he paused, “Ew… what the fuck happened to your eye?” He asked throwing you to the ground. “Did you pop a blood vessel in your eye or something?”

Sitting up you placed a hand over your eye again. What did he mean? “Go fix it before you make my dinner.” Jason said before walking back to the couch.

Standing up shakily you went to the bathroom. The first thing you saw was your new split lip. There was an old hand print on your neck, which explained why it had hurt so much when he grabbed you. The last thing you saw was your eye. Gasping you pulled your eyelid down to look at your eye closer. The color was cut in half. Half blue, half orange. 

The past three years came flooding back to you. Holding onto your head you panted and felt tears fill your eyes. It was all real. The nightmare you had was all real. The world had reset back three years. You were monster-married to Papyrus, a skeleton monster. You had been pregnant and you had been murdered by activists that were against all monsters. Two children were waiting for you at your parents grave!

Stepping out of the bathroom you went to your bedroom. Pulling on clothes that could handle walking through a mountain you walked back to the living room, your head held high. Jason looked up at you and you could see on his face that he knew something was up. “What are you doing?”

Squaring your shoulders you spoke, “I’m leaving Jason. I don’t deserve this kind of treatment and I know you don’t truly love me. I’m leaving and you are going to leave me alone.”

Jason stood, “Leaving?” He barked out a laugh, “You aren’t leaving me. You have nowhere to go. You have no redeeming qualities. You can’t survive without me.”

You smiled, “I do, I have and I will.” You say and flinch, but don’t fall when he smacks you again.

“What can you do? Cook? Be a good whore!? You are nothing without me!” He screamed.

Turning your head back to face him you took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Like a small boat_  
_On the ocean_  
_Sending big waves_  
_Into motion_  
_Like how a single word_  
_Can make a heart open_  
_I might only have one match_  
_But I can make an explosion_

_And all those things I didn't say_  
_Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
_I will scream them loud tonight_  
_Can you hear my voice this time?_

Jason looked at you with such confusion in his eyes. “Singing? You thinking singing is going to get you anywhere in this world? You can’t be a singer!” He screamed.

_This is my fight song_

As you sang the word ‘song’ you reared back your fist and punched Jason square in the jaw.

_Take back my life song_

As he fell to the ground you continued to sing and punch him each time you sang the word ‘song’.

_Prove I'm alright song_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

You stood back up and reveled in the fact that Jason was cowering below you. No one had ever hit him back. Standing tall you walked around the room to gather the things you needed, your mother's ring, the few photos you had left and your jacket.

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
_Everybody's worried about me_  
_In too deep_  
_Say I'm in too deep_  
_And it's been two years_  
_I miss my home_  
_But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
_Still believe_  
_Yeah, I still believe_

_And all those things I didn't say_  
_Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
_I will scream them loud tonight_  
_Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song_  
_Take back my life song_  
_Prove I'm alright song_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

___Like a small boat_  
_On the ocean_  
_Sending big waves_  
_Into motion_  
_Like how a single word_  
_Can make a heart open_  
_I might only have one match_  
_But I can make an explosion_

___This is my fight song_  
_Take back my life song_  
_Prove I'm alright song_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Looking back at Jason you winked at his scared form and closed the door on him. You had confidence that he wouldn’t be fighting to get you back this timeline. You were well and truly free from him. Walking down the road you wiped your lip of the fresh blood that had come from that last slap and went straight to the cemetery. 

It didn’t take you long, but when you got there you saw two children sitting at your parents grave holding hands. Smiling you knew that everything was going to be alright from now on. It was real, and you would give everyone their freedom. Just like you had taken yours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some deus ex machina shit in here. And it's not even good shit... it's literally me saying, 'yall have been beating the shit out of me in comments so HERE, go in and do something so you can be happy! Just be happy damnit!' Lol
> 
> Don't take me seriously. I'm being funny. :p See you next week!


	53. Wanderer’s Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! :D I know it's a bit late in the night but I hope you all are ready for the next chapter! This answers some of your questions, I think >_> I hope...Well, anywhere. Here it is! 
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa (This is an original song by her on youtube. Requested by lacewing~ who has given me amazing art!)

“Come on! Move faster!” Frisk yelled a good twenty paces ahead of you.

Huffing you kept walking up the mountain looking at the two children ahead of you, “I’m coming...give me a moment.” You replied trying to pick up your pace, but it had been so long since you had moved anywhere then around the house that you could feel the muscles in your legs burning.

“I wanna get into the mountain as fast as I can!” Frisk said pounding their foot on the ground.

Sighing you finally made it up to them, “And how will that work? We can’t go any faster and we still need a plan for when we do drop down into the underground?”

Frisk tilted their head, “What do you mean a plan?”

Placing a hand on their head you bent down to their level, “No one remembers us….Papyrus sure...but it’s going to be a bit before we can reach him. And what do you think your father is going to say when he see’s you alive again?”

Frisk blanched and Chara took their hand for comfort. “You starting to see it now? We can’t just go in there guns blazing.” You made a face and shook your head, “Right meaning, wrong words… You two know what I mean, we need to know what to say to your father about you being alive. As well as your mother, when we finally reach her.”

Frisk and Chara looked at each other before Chara spoke up, “Can’t we just tell the truth? This is the last run. We broke the buttons…”

You thought about that fact. Why couldn’t you just tell everyone the truth? There was many ways you could prove you were telling the truth. The three of you knew everything about the others. It wouldn’t take much talking to convince them, and it might help you go through the underground faster. 

You then thought about Alphys...for what you had heard, and seen, she was going to be hard to convince. She was one to attack first and ask questions later. There was a good chance you or the kids would be seriously injured trying to talk to her. Your soul pulsed and you remembered that you were still bonded with Papyrus. Even if she pulled your soul out in an encounter...she should see that first...right?

Sighing deeply you put your hands on both of their shoulders. “We can try. We’ll start first with your dad. Sans might be the easiest to convince because Papyrus will back us up. Alphys will be….hard...so will Queen Toriel…” You closed your eyes. “Let’s see how it goes with Asgore.”

Both children seemed to brighten at this and they took your hands and started to run. Gasping you ignored the screaming pain in your legs as you ran with them up the mountain. You couldn’t deny that you were a bit excited as well. Papyrus had shown you his old house, so long ago, but you hadn’t seen the rest of the underground.

In no time at all, the three of you were standing in front of a large hole in the ground. You couldn’t see the bottom. There was no light, no end...it looked so dark and….final. Glancing at the two you realized now that they had both come up here looking for this end the first time. Children this small and they had jumped into this abyss to get away from something. The thought made you tear up and you knew you couldn’t let them do it again. 

Bending down you scooped both children into your arms. It was awkward and they were heavy, but you had them in your grasps. “_-___? Why are you holding us?” Chara asked.

You smiled at them, “Because, I won’t let you jump in here thinking you are alone again. I’m going to hold you both the whole way down.” 

They stared at you stunned and then they placed their heads on your shoulders holding you close. Gripping onto their legs you turned your back to the hole. You wouldn’t tell them but you were terrified about going in there. Taking a deep breath you let yourself fall back into the dark, the three of you holding onto each other for dear life.

Wind rushed past your ears. It seemed to get louder and louder as you fell faster. Chara clenched onto your right side, “We aren’t slowing down!!” They screamed.

“Are we supposed to?” You yelled back over the wind in your ears.

“Yes! I don’t know why we aren’t!” Chara started to shake from fear. You realized a second later that if you didn't slow down, you were going to hit the ground hard. Hard enough to possibly kill you, for good this time.

Frisk shook their head on your left, “No! We aren’t dying!” They sucked in a large breath, “ASRIEL!!! HELP!!”

There was a pause where you wondered if anything would happen. If the three of you would be cut short from your journey. But as you were thinking it the ground around you started to rumble as you went down. Looking around you noticed two things, one there was a light that was getting closer...and two… vines were comes out of the walls.

“What the hell?!” A voice yelled out and you felt something wrap around your left ankle.

There was a sickening _CRACK_ and pain exploded in your leg. Screaming you almost lost grip of the children. Pure will had you grip them closer to your body as tears came to your eyes from the pain. It was only when you heard your own whimpers did you realize the wind had stopped. You were no longer falling.

Opening your eyes you saw the light coming closer, but slowly as you were brought to the ground. Frisk moved a bit in your grip, “Asriel! Why did you do that?!” 

A flower came into the view of you three and he looked scared and angry. “It was either break her leg or break her spine! You three were falling too fast! I couldn’t had stopped you without hurting her!”

“You almost took her leg off!” Chara chastised. 

“Why do you think I’m holding onto her other leg now?”

Was he? You couldn’t feel anything over the pain. Things got very bright and you closed your eyes. You could feel something soft touching your head, and then you back. When your hips and legs hit the softness the pain spiked and you cried out again. Chara and Frisk wiggled in your grip and you held onto them tighter not realizing.

“___, let us go. We are on the ground…” Chara said still wiggling.

Opening your eyes again you turned your head and saw they were right. Opening your hands the two climbed off of you and Chara bent down next to your leg while Frisk went to the flower you now realized was Flowey.

“Frisk?! How are you here?” Flowey asked his vines shrinking around from the walls to go back into the ground under him.

“I’ll explain it all when Dad get’s here. You have to go get him, you are the fastest. He needs to heal ___. Go!” Frisk said and Flowey nodded and vanished into the ground.

Taking deep breaths you stared up at the hole you had fallen down. From here it didn’t look nearly as far as it felt. You didn’t even want to look at your leg if the pain was anything to go by. Things seemed to go so slow for you, while you thought it had been thirty minutes, it was only ten before there were voices in the cave opening next to you.

“Over here! Come on!”

“I am running as fast as I can strange monster. I still don’t understand why I am needed-” The large deep voice stopped and you opened your eyes to see Asgore in the doorway shocked. He wasn’t looking at you though, “F-Frisk? My child...is that you?”

Frisk looked over at their father and their face brightened, while Chara’s fell. You reached over and took Chara’s hand. Even in your pain you knew what they were thinking. Asgore was their father too, but he forgot about Chara and remembers Frisk. It was going to be hard for awhile. 

Frisk ran over to Asgore and the large goat man pulled the child into his arms. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he held them, “H-how is this possible?” He asked softly.

Frisk pulled back from him, “We can explain it all at home. But first, can you help our friend? She got hurt in the fall.” Frisk said pointing over to you.

Asgore looked over and a paw went up to cover his mouth. You must look worse than you thought. Asgore placed Frisk down and ran to you. The large monster knelt down and held his hands over your leg. “I can heal as much as I can now. You will need eat some monster food, it has healing properties and stay off of your leg for a few days.” 

A warmth spread across your leg and it ebbed some of the pain, but didn’t get rid of it fully. You whimpered and closed your eyes again. Soon you felt strong arms pick you up making you gasp in pain from your leg. 

“I am sorry child. I’m going to take you all home so you can rest and explain things.” Asgore said and looked to the children, “Children, hold onto my shirt so no monsters will pull you into an encounter. I’ll explain those later.” 

Chara and Frisk nodded and grabbed onto him. He then began to walk. You kept your eyes open to see as much as you could. The old ruins were something to be marveled. This was something you wanted to look at up close, when you weren’t being carried by a goat man. You could also see many monsters watching the four of you. Some you remembered the names of, some you had never seen before.

All too soon, you were in front of a quaint house with a tree in front of it. Asgore walked inside and placed you down to lay on the couch. Once you were down you could ignore the stinging pain a bit. Asgore sat down in a large chair and looked down at the children who had sat on the ground in front of you.

“Please...someone explain what is going on. There are three humans in the underground and one is my dead child.” He said sounding almost broken.

You placed a hand on each of their heads to give them support. Chara looked to Frisk knowing the beginning was their story. Frisk took a deep breath and looked down, “Dad… I’m going to tell you something, and you might not believe us but...it’s all true.” They say.

Asgore nods and Frisk starts their tale, starting from where they died with Asriel. They told him of how they wanted to save monsters, but they were too weak. How they died and were left in the darkness, watching over everyone but never being heard or seen. How they latched onto Chara and the two were gifted with an amazing power, how they used it for good...and for bad. They explained Flowey’s true nature, Chara’s relation to Asgore in past timelines and your relation to Papyrus in the last timeline. They told him how you were kidnapped by an anti monster movement and killed along with Chara. How this was the last reset as the button was gone and how you had given up your child to bring Frisk back.

The whole story left Asgore and you in tears. Chara had subbed in at some points but it was mostly Frisk who spoke. Asgore held out his arms, “My children...please…let me hold you?” 

This made Chara cry and Frisk took their hand and together the two went over and were pulled into Asgore’s lap. The three held each other until Asgore pulled back and looked around, “Where is Flowey? I would like to see him.”

There was a cough near the fireplace and all eyes turned to the nervous looking flower. Asgore held out his hand to him, “My son…”

Flowey looked at the hand before he moved seemingly through the ground and wrapped his vines around Asgore’s wrist. Asgore pulled him up and nuzzled his muzzle against the flower tears still falling, “My son...Flowey…This is a gift from the gods. I’ve been given all three of my children back.” He turned his head to you, “Thank you ___. I will make sure you get back to your mate safely.”

You gave a smile, “Thank you Asgore. I just hope he will forgive me for this last reset.” You murmur and lay your head back to rest a bit. Soon everyone Asgore called bedtime. It had been a long day and when Asgore placed the blanket on you he gave a sad smile.

“I am sorry I don’t have any more beds. As it is the children will be sharing a bed.” He said.

You waved your hand, “It’s fine. I’m comfortable here and its good they will have a bed tonight.”

Chara and Frisk came over to you, Flowey wrapped around Frisk’s arm. “Can you sing us a lullaby?” Chara asked with big pleading eyes. Frisk had the same ones.

Laughing softly you rubbed both of their heads, “If your dad is alright with it.”

Asgore smiled, “I don’t mind. I would love to hear a song.”

You nodded and the two ran back to sit in their father’s lap. Closing your eyes you thought of a good lullaby and smiled. “Alright… I have one.” You said softly and started to sing.

_Wandering child of the earth_  
_Do you know just how much you're worth?_  
_You have walked this path since your birth_  
_You were destined for more_

_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_  
_They will try to to silence your song_  
_But right here is where you belong_  
_So don't search anymore_

Asgore smiled and held the three closer to him as your words flowed around the room. 

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
_A masterpiece still in the making_  
_The blue in an ocean of grey_  
_You are right where you need to be_  
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

_In your eyes there is doubt_  
_As you try to figure it out_  
_But that's not what life is about_  
_So have faith there's a way_

_Though the world may try to define you_  
_It can't take the light that's inside you_  
_So don't you dare try to hide_  
_Let your fears fade away_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
_A masterpiece still in the making_  
_The blue in an ocean of grey_  
_You are right where you need to be_  
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_  
_A masterpiece still in the making_  
_The blue in an ocean of grey_  
_You are right where you need to be_  
_Poised to inspire and to succeed_  
_Soon you'll finally find your own way_

The lyrics ran true for the three royal children that were now asleep in Asgore’s arms. Standing up the goat monster nodded to you and whispered a good night. He shut off the lights and took them to bed. Alone for the first time you looked at the ceiling and placed your hand over your soul.

You knew that Papyrus was feeling the pain from your leg. You only hoped he didn’t think Jason had been the one to do this to you. You hoped that he didn’t think that you had forgotten and you weren’t down here for him. You hoped that he had pulled his soul out to see the bond still strong. Your own soul pulsed in longing and you closed your eyes as a single tear fell. All you could do right now was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter. Reader still got hurt but we are down in the underground now. <3 It begins! :3 
> 
> See you next week!


	54. Same Damn Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is coming so late in the night. It was a bit hard for me to write. I don't know why. Hmmmm, hope you guys like it. :) <3
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Same Damn Life by Seether (requested by Aqua)

Papyrus woke up in his run down bed for the third time since the reset. He stared at the ceiling and thought about you...your smile...your eyes...your face when your neck was slit. Growling he put his hand over his sockets but the image wouldn’t leave him. It didn’t even help that his brother was alive, that Asgore and Flowey were alive. That happened with every reset.

What he didn’t know, was if you would remember. He could still feel you. He knew the two of you were still bonded, but that didn’t mean anything if you didn’t remember him. WIth his luck, you were still with Jason, non the wiser to why your soul would feel heavy at times for three years.

Over the past two days he had felt you get hurt, badly. It had just solidified that you didn’t remember anything. You were with that bastard and he was hurting you. Slamming his hand on the bed he shifted slightly, but didn’t move to get up. He hadn’t moved from the bed since the reset. Not even when his father came into his room. It had shocked him, that the skeleton hadn’t been pulled back into the void, but he still didn’t move.

He knew Sans was worried about him but with you being injured...he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. He didn’t care if Alphys fired him from his sentry job. He didn’t care about the stupid promise he was supposed to make with Asgore about protecting the human. At this point...he had finally given up. No matter how long, not matter what he did, he would always come back here.

It seemed today was going to be a round of the same nothing. He would lay in bed, his brother would bring him food and beg him to eat. He could feel the hunger but he didn’t think he could force himself to eat. His father would come in after that to try and talk to him. To tell him to keep working towards you, to not give up so easy. But his father didn’t know ...couldn’t understand the uselessness of it all. Because of these resets, he was close to losing his remaining Hope.

Before his brother could even come into his room with food, the door opened and his father walked in. His eye lights moved around to see his father and squinted a bit at the object in his hands.

“I am tired of this already. It may have only been three days, but that is three too many.” Gaster started and held out the object that Papyrus now realized was a guitar. It was dirty and the strings looked worn but it looked usable, “Write, sing...just do something.” His eye lights saddened, “Please Papyrus. I can’t see you like this anymore.”

Papyrus sighed and closed his eyes, “what if i can’t? What if my body physically won’t let me move?”

Gaster sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to his body, “The honest answer is… I don’t know. It’s alright to be depressed, it’s alright to feel lost. To help it there are some things you can try but they don’t work for everyone. Your best thing might just..holding the guitar, just keep your hand on it and soon...hopefully you’ll want to move along the strings...to sing. But I can’t force you. I just worry Papyrus.”

Papyrus nodded his head and his father laid the guitar under his arm. Gaster touched his skull and Papyrus could see the worry in his eye lights but he couldn’t think of how to take that look away. Soon, his father stood up and walked out of the room again. Papyrus laid there, his hand on top of the body of the guitar.

It was a different texture to his bass guitar. He had learned regular guitar as well, because he was bored, and could play fairly well. He didn’t know how much time had passed but he soon felt his fingers plucking lightly at the cords. When an out of tune chord played he winced a bit. The sound had been so abrupt that it made him turn his head. He plucked it again and squinted at the offending noise.

Without even thinking he sat up and pulled the guitar with him. He started to tune the guitar and when it was tuned correctly he started to play a few chords. Strumming the guitar had him thinking about all his time with the band. All the fun they had, all the songs they made. To have that all taken away...by those men...by that child… Papyrus didn’t realize that he was starting to play the beginning to a song. But he found himself singing.

_Come smoke a cigarette and let your hair down_   
_Then pray for the rain to go away_   
_I'm trying to forget I let us both down_   
_Then pray for the sun to come again_

_I never thought I could feel so small_   
_But you're the one that can't live without attention_   
_I never thought I would lose this all_   
_But you're the one who needs the fucking intervention_

His thoughts were focused on Chara and how they had gone against their promise. On the men who had killed his brother, friends and lover. 

_Now I'm reliving my whole damn life_   
_And it's a shame that I can't remember_   
_And now I'm living the same damn lie_   
_And it's a shame, but nothing's forever_

_With every new regret I start to wear down_   
_Then pray for the pain to go away_   
_I need an amulet, I need a new sound_   
_I know everything remains the same_

_I never thought I could feel so small_   
_But I'm the one who will suffer this detention_   
_I never thought I would lose this all_   
_But I accept this is my new education_

_Now I'm reliving my whole damn life_   
_And it's a shame that I can't remember_   
_And now I'm living the same damn lie_   
_And it's a shame, but nothing's forever_

_Now I'm reliving my whole damn life_   
_And it's a shame that I can't remember_   
_And now I'm living the same damn lie_   
_And it's a shame, but nothing's forever_

As he came to a close he finally realized what he had been doing. He was sitting up, he was playing, he was singing. Not wanting to let it all go to waste he started to play another song, then another. Soon he was singing into the afternoon.

In the living room Gaster was sitting on the couch with a small smile on his face. Sans looked up at his brothers room and gave a sad sigh before leaving for work. He hadn’t told Alphys that the skeleton hadn’t been to work in a few days. He was taking over his routes, in addition to his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days past healing on Asgore’s couch. It was now almost a week since the three of you had fallen into the underground. You were finally able to stand on your leg again. Now it was finally time to move further through the underground. Chara and Frisk had told you what to expect going into Snowdin. What you hadn’t told them was that you weren’t going to let them come with you.

You were packing a bag that Asgore was graciously giving you when Chara and Frisk ran up to you holding backpacks, “We are ready!” Chara said smiling brightly.

You looked down at them and gave a soft sigh, “Kids….You...you aren’t coming with me.” 

The hurt on their faces made your heart hurt, “Not right now at least.” You added holding up your hands, “I just think I should get to Snowdin and make sure it’s going to be safe before we all to Queen Toriel.” You reason.

Frisk glared at you, “No. What you mean is, you want to try and do this all alone!”

You closed your eyes. While it was true that you didn’t want them to get hurt, you wanted...a little bit of time with Papyrus before the two came to Snowdin. It’s not like you could say that to two children though. Rubbing the bridge of your nose you sighed again.

“I’m not going to try and do it all alone. I just want to talk to Sans and Alphys and make sure no one will attack us before I bring you two down. I won’t go past Waterfall without you two. I promise you that.”

The two watched you for a long time before Frisk stopped their foot, “This is so stupid! Just let us come with you!”

You were going to speak more when Asgore walked into the room, “Children, ___ talked to me about this and I agree with her. You two do not need to be going out there until we know for sure it is safe.” he said and glanced at the basement he had come from, “My friend beyond the door still hasn’t been here. I could not ask them to help you with safe passage.”

You felt your soul constrict at that, because you knew that Asgore’s friend was Papyrus. Things were already changing because there were three human’s down here. Because you remembered everything in the past reset. You didn’t know how much was going to change and how it would affect the barrier being destroyed.

Frisk and Chara looked to each other and finally seemed to give up. Chara looked at you, “Can you at least take Flowey? If you have him then maybe the monsters won’t attack you?” They asked.

Thinking it over you finally nodded, “Alright, if Flowey want’s to go with me, he can come.” you say and just as you did Flowey snaked up your arm and went around your neck, like he had in the past.

“I’m coming with you idiot.” Flowey growled making you give a soft chuckle.

Having your bag all packed you placed it on your back and nodded to Asgore. He nodded and walked you down to the basement. He walked you through the long hallway and when you reached the large door you felt your heart speed up. This was it...you were going to Papyrus. Looking up at Asgore you gave him a big hug and smiled as Flowey nuzzled his father, thinking you were ignoring it.

With goodbye’s done you stepped up to the door and opened it, the cold winter wind blowing in your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I know you all are waiting for it and yes, next chapter will have the two of them together! :D Hope you all are ready for a reunion!!! :3


	55. We'll Start Again, Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as most of you already know, this story is getting close to an ending. It might still a good chunk of chapters but I want it to be the best ending I can give. To do that I paused my other two stories. I really hate to do that, but to keep myself sane it has to be done.
> 
> Good new for you all is, I should be posting more than once a week now for this story. I don't know when or how often but for sure, Monday and another time in the week. :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D 
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Tomorrow by Set it Off

Stepping into the cold forest, with only Flowey wrapped around your neck, you wrapped your jacket around you tighter. The large door behind you closed with an echoing boom. Glancing back you saw the beautiful design on the door that you had come through. You also noticed something reflecting off the light in the snow. Blinking you walked over to the right side of the door and looked in the bushes. There was a small camera. Knowing it had to be Undyne you smiled and waved at the camera hoping she wouldn’t freak out.

You started to walk down the snow path. You looked around and were a little freaked that it was so quiet. You couldn’t hear anything but the crunch of snow from your boots. When you came to a large stick you remembered what Chara had said about it. You jumped over it and started to walk again, hoping that Papyrus would break it. When nothing happened you glanced behind you and saw the stick. It was still whole.

“Where is the trashbag?” Flowey questioned.

You made a face at the nickname and walked up to the bridge. “I don’t know…” You reply going across the bridge. It wasn’t stopping you at all.

When you saw the sentry station you ran up to it and looked over the edge, “Papyrus?” You called looking around.

The sentry station was covered in snow and the seat behind it looked like it hadn’t been touched in days. Sadness filled you as you realized that you wouldn’t find Papyrus here. He didn’t seem to be coming to work. You placed a hand over your soul feeling it pulse. You had hoped to see Papyrus after you exited the ruins. To hold him and tell him you were alright.

“He hasn’t been here…” you whispered turning to the path. You couldn’t see any footprints. “I hope he’s alright.” 

“He’s probably at home drinking himself into a stupor.” Flowey said tugging on your neck to get you moving.

Sighing you turned away from the sentry station to walk down the path. You were halfway down the path when you heard something. It was footsteps. Someone was coming! Running towards the footsteps you came face to face with a skeleton. But not the skeleton you were hoping for.

“Mweh?” Sans said looking up at you, “Human!” He screamed and for a moment you thought that maybe he remembered who you were, “Where did you come from?!” he pondered then held up his fist, “No matter! I shall capture you!”

Your face fell realizing that he didn’t know who you were, “O-oh...Um..”

“Worry not human! There is no reason to be afraid of me!” He then jumped, “Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am the Magnificent Sans!” He yelled striking a pose with his hands on his hip bones.

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. Even if he wasn’t Papyrus, just seeing him alive made you feel a bit better. You didn’t realize that it was such a good thing until Flowey nudged you a bit and Sans looked at you confused.

“H-human? Why are you crying?” he asked his voice growing soft.

You reached a hand up and realized that you were crying. Wiping your face you gave a smile, “I..I’m fine Sans. I’m just so happy to...to see someone.” You say not wanting to talk about the resets without seeing Papyrus first.

Sans seemed confused before he shook his head, “Do you..If you don’t think you can handle my puzzles we can...skip it and I can take you straight to town.”

The thought was nice. To skip what was most likely going to be hours of puzzles to go straight to town and possibly see Papyrus. But you knew from the past and from what Chara and Frisk told you, Sans loved his puzzles. He would be sad if you skipped over them. You could wait a few more hours to see your love, to make your brother in law happy. Even if he didn’t know you were his sister anymore.

Shaking your head you smiled, “I’ll be fine. I would love to see your puzzles.” you said and held out your hand, “I’m ___ by the way. And this is my friend Flowey.” You said pointing to the flower hiding in your hair.

Sans looked up at the flower and his face brightened, “Flowey! I didn’t even notice you there!”

Flowey rolled his eyes, “Sure. I’ve already captured this human Sans. Just take us to Snowdin.” 

Sans looked down a bit and you held up your hands, “No. I already told Sans that I wanted to see his puzzles. Just because you...captured me Flowey doesn’t mean that we can’t see them all.”

Flowey made a face but didn’t say that you couldn’t. Sans smiled and took your hand, “Then let's go human!” He said running down the snow path.

Gasping you ran with him not knowing how someone so small could run so fast. Your breath caught in your throat as you followed after him. You passed by another sentry station where you saw a dog smoking peek his head out as you ran past. All too soon you came to a collection of snow mounds and X’s. Blinking you looked around them.

“This is one of my puzzles! You have to change all the X’s to O’s!” Sans said letting go of your hand. “The trick is you have to only touch them once!”

You smiled at Sans and started to walk around the puzzle to get it unlocked. It took you a few tries, but you were finally finished. From there Sans took you to an invisible electric maze, a color maze that just ended up being a straight line and a bridge where there were so many hanging weapons. The entire time Sans seemed to always look to his side about to talk to someone then getting a bit sad. You knew he was most likely missing his brother.

Standing on either side of the bridge you looked at Sans, then at the weapons hanging above the bridge. “You… you want me to get past this?” you asked a little worried about this puzzle.

Sans looked at it all then his shoulders sagged, “No..” his voice had gone down. Waving his hand the weapons vanished and you walked across to him. “I’m sorry human. I’m just worried about my brother.”

You tilted your head, “Your brother?” you asked feigning ignorance.

Sans nodded, “He stopped coming out of his room a while ago. He won’t talk to me, or eat my delicious food!” He looked down at the snow, “He worries me so much”

You couldn’t see him like this anymore. Bending down to be face to face with him you smiled softly, “Sans...can you do me a favor?”

He looked at you confused, “What is it human?”

“Take out my soul.”

His eye lights widened and he took a step back, “W-why would you ask that human?!”

“Because, I want to tell you something but you won’t believe it unless you see my soul.”

“T-tell me what?” He asked.

“I’m your brother’s mate. It’s a really long story but I’m bonded with Papyrus.” you say holding your hands out under where you knew your soul resided.

Sans’ eye sockets went black. He held up his hand and you could feel your soul being pulled from your body. It was a bit rushed and felt strange that it wasn’t Papyrus, but Sans pulled it out. The light blue soul that was perfect on the face and filled with cracks and scars on the back was hovering between the two of you. The familiar orange glow surrounded your soul and it caused Sans to gasp.

He looked up at you, “You are telling the truth, but how is this… I don’t understand human.” He said his eye lights coming back to search your face and your soul.

Cupping the small source of light you teared up a bit seeing the orange again, “I can explain in detail… but can we go to your brother? The short story is I died, the world reset back to a few days ago and I’m here to come help you all out of the mountain.”

Sans pushed your soul back into your body and before you could question him, you were picked up into his arms. Gasping Sans held you close to his chest then took off down the road. Flowey didn't like the jostling wrapped around your neck and moved to wrap around Sans' arm. When you passed a sign that read Snowdin you realized he was taking you to his brother. Holding onto his shirt you looked at the buildings you had only seen abandoned before.

When you stopped in front of a house Sans placed you down, “I don’t know how we will explain this to my father, human.”

Your eyes lit up, “Gaster is still here? He didn’t get pulled back into the void?” 

“Void?” Sans asked but ignored you and opened the door.

Walking into the bright home you saw Gaster coming out of the kitchen, “Sans? Where have you….” he stopped as he saw you, “___? How-”

His words were cut off as you rushed over and hugged him. “Gaster… I’m so glad you didn’t get thrown back into the void.” You say and smile as he hugs you back.

“You still have your memories? That is more amazing.” Gaster said then looked to Sans, “Sans, we can explain all this. ___ is.. You see…”

Sans shook his head, “She gave me the short version. I can wait until Papyrus see’s her.”

At the mention you could hear the soft thrums of a guitar from upstairs. Gaster sighed as you looked up, “He has been trying to sing one song for hours. He get’s through the first part then stops..”

You keep watching his closed door when the melody comes to you. Covering your mouth you feel your body freeze and your heart speed up. While you knew it was a coincidence, you couldn’t ignore how scared it made you feel. It was the song that had saved you so, so long ago.

_[Papyrus] Tell me I'm clear to breathe this air alone tonight_  
_Take this all in, the sun will dim but I'm alive_

_[Papyrus]They're gonna try to clip your wings_  
_Lock you up and make you sing_  
_But they'll never cage your dreams so fly away_

The music stopped. His voice had started to crack after the word ‘wings’ and he almost didn’t make it all the way through the segment. When nothing happened you lowered your hands and continued from where he left off.

_[You] Cause we've got tomorrow, we're the pages in the wind_  
_We've got tomorrow, we're the tale that lies within_

The door to his room slammed open and Papyrus came running out so quickly, he hit the railing. His clothes were filthy and his eyes were wide with hope and fear. When he saw you, his legs seemed to give out as you continued. 

_[You] There's always another day, another night_  
_A bittersweet blessing in disguise_  
_Tomorrow, we're the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

Papyrus teleported at the bottom of the stairs. He still didn’t know if you were real or not.

_[Papyrus] Eyes open wide, daydream at night, my thoughts collide_  
_Some day they'll see, behind their screens, me shining bright_

_[You] They're gonna try to clip your wings_  
_Lock you up and make you sing_  
_But they'll never cage your dreams so fly away_

Papyrus closed the distance between the two of you. You forgot that there was anyone else in the room as he held your face in his hands. You cupped his hands as well, eyes filling with tears.

_[Both] Cause we've got tomorrow, we're the pages in the wind_  
_We've got tomorrow, we're the tale that lies within_  
_There's always another day, another night_  
_A bittersweet blessing in disguise_  
_Tomorrow, we're the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

_[Papyrus] And oh, I've been obsessed,_  
_[You] in search of success_  
_[Papyrus] Been blinded by the light_  
_[You] Sometimes you are the spider,_  
_[Papyrus] sometimes you are the fly_  
_[Both] Flying towards the sky, our starting line_

_[You] Cause we've got tomorrow,_  
_[Papyrus] we're the pages in the wind_  
_[You] We've got tomorrow,_  
_[Papyrus] we're the tale that lies within_  
_[Both] There's always another day, another night_  
_A bittersweet blessing in disguise_  
_Tomorrow, we're the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

_[Both] Cause we've got tomorrow_  
_We'll be the authors of our lives, tomorrow_

At the last note Papyrus pressed his teeth to your mouth and you finally melted against him. His arms wrapped around your waist and yours went around his neck. After a long and deep kiss you pulled back from him realizing now that tears were falling down your face. You were finally back together with him and you were going to make him take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something funny to end on. I've been leaving you guys such sad stuff. XD That sure is mean of me huh? ;3 This chapter was such a fucking musical, omfg. XD
> 
> See you all soon~


	56. Honeybee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars! What is this?! I new chapter in the same week?! What is this?! The beginning of my posting schedule?! Lol.
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter. It will give you cavities. :p
> 
> Song in this chapter: Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe (requested by my fiance)

Papyrus held your face still ignoring his father, brother and Flowey. “how are you here? how did the bond survive three years?” He questioned.

You shook your head, “I don’t know but it did. Should we really be questioning that now?” You smiled, “I don’t care how it survived, I’m just so glad it did.”

Papyrus looked like he was about to agree then his face fell. He started to look over your entire body, “what happened to you after the reset? i felt you get hurt, really hurt.”

You looked away and sighed a bit, “Papyrus… I can explain everything…” you said then pulled back from him, “But first...you really need a shower. Then we need to explain to Sans what is going on. I did promise him that I would explain it all”

Papyrus froze and finally seemed to notice the others in the room. His skull went orange with his blush as he looked at the small smirk on his father, the happy glee on his father and the look of disgust on Flowey. He then looked down at himself and sighed, “i guess I haven’t been taking care of myself.”

“That is an understatement.” Gaster commented placing his hands on your shoulders, “Go shower and put on clean clothes. ___, dear, would you like something to drink? I was just getting ready to cook dinner.”

You nodded to Gaster but Papyrus grabbed your hand. You could see fear and desperation in his eye lights, “I’m not leaving. I’ll be in the kitchen.” you say patting his hand softly.

He gave a small nod before he dropped your hand and vanished from your sight. When you heard running water you smiled and turned to Gaster, “I’m sorry...that was.. Um..” You babbled blushing.

Gaster shook his head, “It was perfect. I’m so glad you were able to make it down here.”

You were going to say something when Sans hugged you tightly and lifted you up from the ground, “I still don’t understand it but welcome to the family sister!” he said his familiar volume back. He placed you down and looked up at you, “Is it alright I call you that?”

Your eyes filled with tears for the, you didn’t know how many times it had been now. “Yes. I would love it.” you say hugging Sans back just as tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting at the kitchen table with Gaster and Sans when you felt the air crackle with magic. You smiled and leaned back into the arms you knew were behind you. Papyrus held you close to his chest and he breathed in your smell from your hair. You closed your eyes as his hands pressed into your bare arms. Like he needed the skin contact to remember that you were real.

Gaster cleared his throat, “Now that you are finally clean…” he looked to Sans, “We have a lot to explain.”

Papyrus’ hold tightened on you and you pat his hands, “Let me start.” you say turned your head to Sans.

“There is a human down here. They are still in the ruins where we fell, but they are the human that usually comes to the underground. They had a power. A power to make save states in time and load back time or completely reset back to a week ago.” You started. “They used this power a lot to go through the underground multiple times. They wanted to be friends with everyone. No one remembered the resets so they didn’t think it would matter.” You stopped and glanced up at Papyrus.

“Papyrus remembered each load and reset though. He didn’t tell them he knew, trying to find out why they were doing it. But soon-”

“i got tired bro. they were playing with our lives and i couldn’t handle it anymore.”

Sans looked sick, “P-playing with our lives? Like...hurting people?”

You flinched and Papyrus looked away, “in a way..i got them to stop, so that doesn’t matter anymore. they are a good kid and they haven’t done anything for a long time.”

You felt proud that Papyrus had said that. In a way, he had forgiven Chara for the things they had done in past resets. You took a deep breath to continue, “The last reset. You were all on the surface. You, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne made a band and you played at Napsaton’s Bar. It was there I met you all.” You closed your eyes, “I was in an abusive relationship with a man and when he found out I was seeing you all he tried to kill me. You and Papyrus saved me and from there I lived with you both. I feel in love with Papyrus, became a singer myself, saved Gaster from the void and…..me and Papyrus were expecting a baby.”

Your voice caught with tears that you refused to shed, wanting to get through this. “There was a group of humans. That didn’t like monsters on the surface. They kidnapped me and the human who saved you all. They killed me and them on live television.” You tighten your grip on Papyrus knowing this was going to be new territory for everyone else. “When I opened my eyes again, I was in blackness. I saw two children bickering over a light.”

You smiled softly as Papyrus froze behind you, “Chara, the human who saved you all before.. And Frisk, the dead royal child who had been a spirit with Chara for years. They showed me the button to reset. It was breaking. They didn’t have enough determination to keep it if they hit the button. I couldn’t keep my child either. So...I don’t know how I knew to do it but… I split my child’s soul...the spark of life and the spark of form and gave the spark of life to Frisk. They came back… The three of us hit the reset button and it shattered.”

You turned back look at Papyrus’ face, “There can’t be anymore resets. The buttons are broken for good.”

Tears filled Papyrus’ sockets and he buried his face in the crook of your neck. You knew that he was both happy and scared. You felt the same way. While it was good that the power was gone...if anything happened this run… if anyone died, then they would be dead for real...no coming back. No second chances.

Sans reached over and took your hand, “Brother….sister… I’m so sorry all this happened… I’m sorry I didn’t protect you both…” he looked at the table, “I’m sorry that I don’t remember…”

You turned your hand over to squeeze it and shook your head, “No...Sans, you have no reason to be sorry. There was nothing we could have done last time...You had…” You paused unable to say the words.

Papyrus reached over and took both your’s and his brothers hand, “you were killed bro...that’s how they captured angel.”

You nodded as Sans eye lights shrank, “You didn’t even see it coming. Neither of us did. We were talking about you bond-” you covered your mouth with your free hand, “I um… I mean.. About me and Papyrus’ bond…”

Sans skull lit up blue then. “B-bonding?! I was dating someone?!” He asked pulling his hand back.

You realized your misstep then. If you told him about Grillby then there was a chance that they wouldn’t get together. If you told either of them of their past they would feel they had no choice. Shaking your head you came to a decision.

“No! You weren’t.” You looked away, “You were asking me how it felt to be close to someone like I was with your brother. You were telling me how you wanted to find love like mine…”

Papyrus and Gaster watched you and seemed to understand why you were lying to the small skeleton. You could see the tiny glimmer of hope that Sans wouldn’t be with Grillby this time around but you had faith the two would find each other again.

Papyrus turned your face to him, “now that you explain all that… explain why i felt you being injured.”

You sighed softly and nodded a bit, “When I woke up from the reset I was with Jason again. For a moment I thought it had all been a dream.. But the he saw my eye and got upset. When I saw it myself I knew that it was true. I told him I was leaving him….he beat me…”

Papyrus held you tightly to his chest, “how did you…”

You smiled, “I fought back. I punched him square in the jaw and he cracked under the pressure. Seems he can throw a punch but can’t take one.”

Papyrus started to laugh and pressed his teeth to your cheek in a kiss, “that is my beautiful angel! i’m so proud of you!”

You laughed a bit and then sighed, “The second time I got hurt, and why I wasn’t down here quicker, is because we didn’t realize that with the reset button gone, there wasn’t a safe way down here.”

Everyone froze and you continued, “We started to fall down into the mountain but we just kept picking up speed. We weren’t slowing down and we would have died on impact if Flowey hadn’t grabbed my leg.”

Papyrus seemed to just now realize that Flowey was in the room with you all. Then Gaster’s eyes widened, “He grabbed your leg? At the velocity you were going?!”

You nodded softly, “Yes… and yes, because of that he almost pulled my leg off...but he didn’t! And he saved all three of us.” 

Papyrus took a deep breath and then let it out, “alright...i can’t take this anymore.” He stood up and picked you up into your arms in the same motion making you squeak with surprise.

“P-Papyrus?”

“sorry bro, dad...but i want some time with my wife. we’ll be back later.” He said before vanishing with you in his arms.

The trip through the shortcut wasn’t that bad and when you came back you didn’t know where you were. Looking around you saw a patch of beautiful blue flowers and on the ceiling were glowing rocks above you. Papyrus placed you down in an open patch and you saw that you were both in a small cave like opening and there was a barely visible path towards and opening.

“Where are we?” you asked softly looking around.

“this is a cave i like to come in. we are in the middle of waterfall.” He said placing his hands on your waist turning you to face him. “i thought we could relax a bit in here after everything you’ve been though.”

You blushed and put your hands around his neck, “Oh? And how were we going to do that?”

Papyrus looked down at the flowers, “these are echo flowers. i know i told you about them before. they repeat anything they’ve heard. in the past i’ve figured out how to make them work for a song.”

“Are you going to sing for me?”

Papyrus twirled you around making you giggle and then pulled you to him again, “of course, my love.” He said and started to slow dance with you, going around in a tiny circle.

_You didn't have to look my way_   
_Your eyes still haunt me to this day_   
_But you did. Yes, you did_

_You didn't have to say my name_   
_Ignite my circuits and start a flame_   
_But you did_

He spun you around again.

_Oh, Turpentine erase me whole_   
_('Cause I) don't want to live my life alone_   
_(Well I) was waiting for you all my life_   
_Oh_   
_Why_

Papyrus froze in the dance. You stared at him for a moment completely entranced by his singing and dancing.

_Set me free, my...honey-_   
_Bee_   
_Ho-ney_   
_Bee_

_You didn't have to smile at me_   
_Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen_   
_But you did. Yes you did_

_You didn't have to offer your hand_   
_'Cause since I've kissed it I am at your command_   
_But you did_

_Oh, Turpentine erase me whole_   
_I don't want to live my life alone_   
_I was waiting for you all my life_   
_Oh_   
_Why_

_Set me free, my...honey-_   
_Bee_   
_Ho-ney_   
_Bee_

Papyrus dipped you low to the ground and you could hear the faint echo coming from the flowers below you.

_Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you_   
_How I find myself without you_   
_That I'll never know_   
_[Echo] That I'll never know_   
_I let myself go_   
_[Echo] I let myself go_

_Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy_   
_And I never thought I was crazy_   
_But what do I know?_   
_[Echo] But what do I know?_   
_Now you have to go_   
_[Echo] Now you have to go_

The last part of the song echoed around the both of you from the flowers as Papyrus continued to spin you around the area with you. His grips was firm on your waist and as the flowers sang he dipped you down low to the ground to kiss you deeply.

_Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you_   
_How I find myself without you_   
_Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy_   
_And I never thought I was crazy_

_That I'll never know._   
_I let myself go._   
_But what do I know?_   
_Now you have to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed all the fluff. Next chapter is when things start to go down. <3


	57. Elastic Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm SO SORRY I was gone so long. Things got seriously crazy. But in good news I'm back! I'm going to be finishing up this story and hopefully it should be completed by the end of the month. After that I can continue LMM and Bone Doctor. :) 
> 
> In other news the reason I was gone so long was because I GOT MARRIED! :D If you guys would like to see pictures of me and my new hubby click [here](https://nekoelena.tumblr.com/post/163029794803/hi-everyone-im-sorry-that-i-was-gone-for-so-long) and for pictures of the awesome cake click [here](https://nekoelena.tumblr.com/post/163029821248/look-at-my-glorious-wedding-cake-d-skeletons-for). :3
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Elastic Heart by Sia

The next morning you woke up in the arms of your love. It was the best way to wake up in the morning and for a few minutes you just laid there enjoying the feeling it gave you to have him so close to you again. How safe you felt. It was something you almost lost when you had been kidnapped. You never wanted to lose it again.

While you were thinking about it all, you felt the arms around your chest tighten and the pelvis against your butt buck into you softly. Blushing you giggled a bit.

“Good morning to you too…” you mumbled, your mouth dry and sore from a night's worth of pants and moans.

Papyrus took a deep breath and nuzzled his skull against the back of your neck, “morning angel…” His hand moved down your naked body making you shiver from the feeling. “hope last night made up for..”

You turned in his grip and kissed his teeth quickly to silence him, “You have nothing to make up for love. But if it helps, last night was amazing.” you say and lean down to kiss his bare clavicle. 

Papyrus wrapped his arms around your waist and laid down on his back pulling you on top of him. You sat over him on his pelvis and the cold bone sent shivers and a warmth through your body. His hands moved up and down your hips and legs as he looked up at you.

“i have everything to make up for. my brother died and you were gone and i just...gave up. like i did in the past. i didn’t leave my room, i didn’t eat and...i didn’t try to look for you.”

You could see the hurt and anger behind his eye lights but you knew that they weren’t directed at you. They were directed at himself. Cupping his skull in your hands you leaned down, your breasts running along his ribs, “There was nothing you could have done. It was no one’s fault what happened and even if you did try to look for me, there was no guarantee that you would find me.”

“i saw you that day… you were on tv...i saw you sing and i saw you…” He stopped talking for a moment, lost in the memory. “it was too much and i...i had given up hope...i died shortly after you...my dad was next to me. i left my dad alone with both of his sons gone….” He looked at you with desperation, “how do i live with that?”

You took a deep breath and held his skull a bit harder, “That’s the thing...you just live. You can’t move forward with all this guilt and regret. The best thing you can do for your father and your brother is to get stronger everyday. This is our last reset. We are going to get past all of this together.”

Orange tears collected in his sockets, “i can’t lose you again angel...i can’t lose anyone…”

You smiled softly, “You aren’t going to.” You whisper and lean down to kiss him deeply.

His hands run up your back to hold you down on him as his tongue slips into your mouth. You shiver as you buck your hips on his bare pelvis making him moan against your mouth. You could feel magic started to collect under you but before it could form there was a hard knock on the door.

“Brother! Sister! Are you awake yet?!” Sans yelled opening the door.

Faster than you could blink you were pushed off of Papyrus’ body and orange magic pulled the blanket over your head and across his pelvis, “sans!”

Sans froze in the doorway and his skull filled with blue before he turned and ran from the room screaming ‘Sorry!’. You heard the door slam shut and you assumed it was from Papyrus’ magic again. Poking your head out you laughed, “You didn’t have to push me so hard.” you tease.

Papyrus ripped the blanket from over you making you gasp at the cold air, “i couldn’t let my brother see your perfect body.”

You rolled your eyes at the comment but sat up on the bed, “Alright. But Sans was coming in here for a reason. We should get dressed and go down there.”

Papyrus flopped back onto the bed with a groan, “do we have to?” 

Giggling you kissed the side of his skull, “Yes. We do.”

Papyrus rolled his eye lights but got up out of the bed with you and the both of you pulled on your clothes. Once the two of you were dressed you walked down into the rest of the house and down the stairs to see Sans still blue in the face. He saw you and ran up.

“Sister! I am so sorry! I didn’t think you two would be...” Sans yelled taking your hands in his. He looked away from you and the thought of what he was trying to say made your own face go red.

You smiled at him, “It’s alright Sans. But let’s all knock and wait for permission before we enter a room ok?.” You say and kiss the top of his skull.

Sans looked down at the floor, “That is fair sister. I’m sorry again. But we have breakfast ready!” 

You nodded to him and followed Sans into the kitchen with Papyrus at your side. Once inside the kitchen you saw Gaster sitting at the kitchen nook with the table all set up for everyone. There were pancakes, eggs and what looked like bacon but you knew they didn’t have pigs down here. You sat down with Papyrus next to you and Sans across from you with Gaster at his side and smiled at the older skeleton.

“This looks amazing. Thank you so much.” you said, “Both of you.” 

Sans beamed and Gaster placed his hand on Sans’ head, “He did most of the cooking. I just helped where I could.”

The only sound then was the quiet clatter of forks against plates. It was honestly the best food you had in awhile. Even if some of it was a bit burnt in some places. It seemed that Sans still had to learn a bit more about cooking. Thinking of that made you think of the past timeline. You would have think of a game plan for Alphys. Once you took care of Alphys you had to get the kids. You had promised them. 

“I have training with Alphys today!” Sans said smiling at his father, “She said that I might be able to take the Royal Guard test today!”

Gaster smiled, “That’s great Sans. I know how much you want in.” 

Sans nodded then gasped, “Sister! Maybe you could come with me! You could meet Alphys and see me at my test!”

You could see Papyrus flinch from the corner of your eyes at the thought, but you had to see Alphys anyway. What would it matter if it was today or later? “That sounds amazing Sans! I can’t wait to see Alphys again.”

Papyrus turned to you, “hell no. you aren’t going over there.”

You sighed knowing this was coming, “Why not? I have to face her eventually. I have to help Chara and Frisk through the whole underground.”

His teeth clenched, “that doesn’t mean you can just go head first into everything. we need a game plan for alphys or she’s going to kill you on sight. this is our last chance. i won’t let you die uselessly.”

While you understood what he was talking about….Sans cut off your train of thought though, “Brother… I understand why you are so afraid. But she will have me there, and I assumed that you would come with us. If we just explain to Alphys about the timelines and she see’s that you two are bonded. She won’t hurt ___.” 

You smiled at Sans’ innocence and you wanted to believe that it was true. But you knew Alphys and the stories of past timelines. It wouldn’t be that easy and Papyrus knew that as well. You could see the inner battle he was having with himself. Trying to protect you and trying not to disappoint his brother. You leaned over and took his hand. He looked into your eyes and you gave a soft smile.

“I’ll stay behind you. The threat isn’t going to be any less any time we go to her. It will be better if I go with both of you and she doesn’t find me walking around the undergound by myself.”

Papyrus looked into your eyes. He knew you were right, but you knew that he was scared to take the chance. Squeezing his hand you watched as he sighed deeply, “alright… but i’m going with you both and if she summons any of her axes, i’m not going to hold back.” 

Sans scoffed at his brother, “Like you could take down the leader of the royal guard brother! We all know it will be me to stop her if she tries anything!”

You and Papyrus shared a look. You knew how strong Papyrus was, but it seemed his brother had never seen him fight before. Papyrus gave a lazy smile and leaned back in his chair, “you’re right. you’re so cool bro.”

Sans smiled brightly and everyone finished their food. It was when you were helping clean up that you looked around and noticed someone was missing, “Sans? Where did Flowey go?” 

Sans looked up at you and shrugged, “He told me and father yesterday that he didn’t want to stick around with us and vanished into the floor. It was shortly after you left with Papyrus.” 

You bit your lip hoping he was back in the ruins with Chara and Frisk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours later that you were finally coming to Alphys house in Waterfell. Sans walked in front of you and Papyrus held your hand as you walked. When you came up to a small house that was in the shape of a dinosaur you knew that you had made it there. Sans walked up and knocked on the door with four precise knocks.

Papyrus squeezed your hand and pulled you behind him a bit as Alphys opened her door and grinned down at Sans, “There you are Sans! Are you ready for your test?!”

Sans grinned back, “I am! But first I want to introduce you to my sister!”

Alphys made a face, “Wait? Sister? That would mean your brother got a mate. Who would marry your lazy brother?”

You felt offended at that statement and glared a bit at Alphys. Papyrus could feel your rage and rubbed his thumb on your hand to calm you down. “i did get a mate dino-breath. and you would do well not to touch her.”

Alphys looked around Sans and saw Papyrus first, “And why would I want to-” her voice stopped as her eye landed on you. She gave a short laugh, “Is this a joke?”

Papyrus shook his head and Alphys looked to Sans. When Sans gave no word that it was joke she glared at you, “She’s a human! We only need one more human soul to escape this prison and instead of doing your _job_ you _**bond**_ with our only chance at escape?!”

You flinch at her words knowing she is right. Truthfully there are three humans in the underground. But to her, it is just you and you are standing in the way of her and Queen Toriel freeing their entire race. Sans came to your rescue though. As much as you hated needing it. He started to explain to Alphys quickly about the children and their past power. How you had come to be Papyrus’ mate and how you could free everyone still with the children’s help.

Alphys stood and listened. You could see her hand clenching and relaxing in a steady pattern. You knew it her stance and eyes that while she may believe the story, she wasn’t about to just let everything slide. It was confirmed when Sans was done and Alphys was looking at only you.

“So we were friends in the past timeline?” She asked.

When you nodded she continued, “Then you know I can’t trust you yet.” 

You gave a small smile and nodded, “Yeah.. I know. And I already know what you are going to ask me. My answer is yes.”

Alphys grinned and you let go of Papyrus’ hand. Just as you did you felt your soul being pulled from your body and the world around you went black and white. You could see Alphys in front of you, Sans behind her and Papyrus behind you.

“alphys! stop this now!” Papyrus screamed his eye lighting up in his socket.

You turned, “Papyrus. It’s alright. I can handle this. She won’t trust me or the kids until this happened.”

He watched you, “you knew this would happen….angel…. I can’t lose you…”

“You won’t. I’ve got practice dodging things thrown at me.” You joke weakly.

Papyrus clenched his hands then growled. A large bone appeared in his hands and he tossed it to you. Catching it you found it was light but strong. “use that to block her attacks. please angel..”

Turning to Alphys she shrugged, “I’ll allow it.” An axe appeared in each of her hands, “Now. Unless you face me head on! YOU WON’T SURVIVE HUMAN!” She screamed and threw the axes at you.

Gasping you hold up the bone and feel one of them knock against it, while the other hits your arm giving you a shallow cut. Papyrus growls behind you and you lower the bone. Alphys wasn’t moving. She was waiting for you to take your turn. Chara had told you about the encounters but you thought it was only because they were a child. Seemed it was a real thing. Taking a deep breath you began to sing.

_And another one bites the dust_  
_Oh, why can I not conquer love?_  
_And I might have thought that we were one_  
_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

Alphys looked at you strangely but took her turn to attack you again. You were able to dodge and block these axes.

_And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_  
_But there were so many red flags_  
_Now another one bites the dust_  
_Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

Things then began to progress the same. When it was her turn, you would dodge and block. When it was yours you would continue your song.

_You did not break me_  
_I'm still fighting for peace_

_I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade, it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_I've got an elastic heart_  
_Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

Alphys growled at you, “Stop singing! Stop dodging! Fight me!” She screamed throwing more and more axes at you. You dodged more of them but one hit your leg. The blade hit into your thigh making you cry out. As it was your turn you inspected the blade and knew pulling it out wasn’t going to help you.

_And I will stay up through the night_  
_Yeah, let's be clear, won't close my eyes_  
_And I know that I can survive_  
_I'll walk through fire to save my life_  
_And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
_I'm doing everything I can_  
_And another one bites the dust_  
_It's hard to lose a chosen one_

Things were different now. With each turn you had, you were taking a step closer to Alphys. It got harder to dodge and block, but you didn’t stop.

_You did not break me_  
_I'm still fighting for peace_

_I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade, it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_I've got an elastic heart_

Soon you were right in front of Alphys. She spent a turn checking you. Alphys then glared, “Go on human. Do it. Hit me!” She screamed in your face.

You smiled at her and dropped the bone Papyrus had given you. You heard Papyrus cry out in fear as you held out your arms and wrapped them around Alphys tightly. Alphys stood there frozen for the longest time before she laughed, “You are one strange human. Just like these bone brothers.” She said and hugged you back. 

The world came back into color and your soul was pulled back into your body. Alphys released you and you started to crumple. Knowingly you fell back into Papyrus’ arms and you laughed breathlessly, “I told you… I had it handled…”

Papyrus had tears in his eyes as he growled, “never again. don’t try this ever again. you hear me angel? just let me protect you.”

You smiled and nodded, “Alright. I’m sorry Papyrus. I won’t do it again.”

You hated that you had to lie to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. It was hard for me to find the right song to play here. For the longest time I had 'Just like Fire' by P!nk but it just didn't feel right. This one felt better but I still don't like this chapter a whole lot. Things will be better in the coming end. <3 :) 
> 
> See you all soon!


	58. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the well wishes and comments. It was so nice to hear from all of you again. I hope to have the story finished before the end of the month. Hopefully. T_T Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! My husband helped me write a certain part. (You'll know when you read it.)
> 
> Song in this chapter: Demons by Imagine Dragons

It was a quiet walk back to the house in Snowdin. No one seemed to want to speak as Papyrus carried you back to the house. He was in a sour mood and you still had a few shallow cuts and a magical axe in your thigh. Sans and Alphys both followed behind whispering to each other. You wish you could hear them.

Once the door to the house was open Papyrus finally spoke, “dad! you here?”

Gaster looked up from the couch and sighed a bit at your state, “Yes. I took off work today as I assumed this might happen.” He said and stood up to allow Papyrus to lay you on the couch.

You smile softly at Gaster, “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Gaster shakes his head huffing out a sigh, “That may be, but the axe in your thigh is concerning and Papyrus doesn’t do well with you injured.” He says softly bending down to start healing the small wounds around your body.

You glance at Papyrus and watch as his hands clench and release. His eye lights are only watching the axe in you. You can practically feel the rage boiling in the bond but you can’t let it get control of you like it has control of him. You’re pretty sure the only thing keeping him from attacking Alphys at this moment was because you were still hurt. Sighing you hold out your hand for Papyrus.

The tall skeleton goes to his knees so that your hand could rest against the side of his skull. You could feel him shaking in your hand. “Papyrus, I’m going to be alright. You need to take a deep breath.” you say softly.

Papyrus’ teeth clench and he takes a shuddering breath as his eyes close. “i know… i just… i lost you once… i can’t… it’s too hard.”

You were going to say something but Gaster cut in before you could, “I lost both of my sons. One right in front of me in the last timeline. And yet even with all my fear I do not hold either you nor Sans back from doing what you need or want to do. You need to look past your fear to be able to keep living.”

You watched Gaster as he spoke and felt Papyrus freeze in your hand. He opened his eyes and looked up at his father guiltily, “d-dad...i-”

“There is nothing you need to say Papyrus. I understand and I forgive you.” Gaster said looking at him while he was still healing you, “Time has reset to bring you both back, so there is nothing to apologize for. We are all going to be stronger in this last run.”

You nodded and rubbed your thumb on his cheekbone. Papyrus nodded his head and leaned into your touch. Gaster smiled at the both of you before he frowned again, “Alright my dear. I’m going to pull the axe out now. It may hurt.”

Taking a deep you nod sharply. Gaster grips the handle of the axe and without another warning, pulls it straight from your leg. You gasp and your hand drops from Papyrus’ face to his clavicle and you grip it hard. Squeezing your eyes shut you can feel the pain slowly leaving your leg as Gaster healed it. You take more deep breaths to calm you through the pain.

With the pain leaving you, you look up at Papyrus again, “When he’s done… we should leave for the ruins to get the kids and Asgore.”

Papyrus blinked at you, “what? no. not right now.”

“Yes right now.” You state firmly.

Papyrus puts his hand on your shoulder, “angel, my dad is healing you up right now. getting the kids can wait a few days for you to recover. we don’t have to speed through this.”

“I made a promise to the kids that I would find you, talk with Alphys and then go to get them. My, now healed, injuries don’t change that. I’m getting the kids then going to Undyne in Hotland.” You say knowing that Papyrus wouldn’t agree with you. 

“you are recovering from a fight. you don’t need to run off into another one so quickly.”

“It isn’t going to be another fight. We have Alphys, and Asgore and Gaster. We just need to go and speak with Undyne and we can all go to Queen Toriel together to get everyone out of the underground!” 

“it will be another fight! queen toriel won’t care that you have the captain or my dad or her ex! she has been fighting this battle against the humans for so long! you coming in with two other humans and a couple monsters at your back isn’t going to stop her from taking your soul!”

“Yes it wil-”

no! it won’t!” He screams making you flinch, “did the kid tell you how many times they died to the queen? how many times it took them to figure out her attack pattern so they could survive? the queen has killed children to get the monsters out of here. she isn’t going to hold back punches because there are three of you.”

You watch him, holding back the quiver that wants to take shape in your voice, “I have to do something.”

Papyrus shakes his head, “that’s the thing. you don’t have to do anything. you can stay here and let the kid go through like they always do.”

“I won’t let them go alone. I won’t stay on the sidelines and be the weak little girl you have to protect anymore!” Once the words leave your mouth you feel your throat close up. Anger and hurt flashed in his eye lights and everything is frozen for a moment.

Papyrus closes his eyes and there are several seconds where you fear that he is going to leave you. His hand moves down from your shoulder to your hand and he squeezes it. His voice is soft as he speaks, “i don’t think your weak angel… you are the strongest person i know and i am so proud of everything you have overcome…. i just don’t want to lose you.”

You squeeze his hand back, “You aren’t going to….but I don’t want you all to be here longer than you have to.” You take a deep breath, “This prison is something that was brought back because I died….I have to fix this.”

“Angel…” He sighed, “none of this is your fault.” His eye lights softened as he looked up at you, “i know that you won’t give up on this and i just want to keep you safe. So let me make one last attempt… call it a compromise….” He starts and you take a deep breath waiting for him to ask you to stay for a long period of time. But that doesn’t come.

“Let’s go and get the kids...go see Undyne and Napstaon..” He gives a soft smile, “Then we come back home and rest. We come up with a plan with everyone together to face the queen, instead of going head first into the unknown.” 

You let out the breath you were holding and give a small smile back to him. He wasn’t going to hold you back. Nodding your head you use your free hand to wipe the few stray tears that had fallen, “I can agree to that. I love you so much Papyrus.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You blew your breath into your hands to get them a bit warmer. With the snow around it was a lot colder than you were used to. Even with one of Papyrus’ hoodies you were feeling the chill. Looking up from your hands you watch as Sans says goodbye to Alphys and Papyrus argues with his father in front of the house. The sight makes you smile seeing them act like a family...like no time has passed...or lost.

“dad, seriously, you don’t need to come with us.” Papyrus says glancing at you from the corner of his eye sockets.

Gaster wraps a scarf around his neck and closes the door. “I believe I do Papyrus. Asgore is the man behind the door and it might make him feel better to see a familiar face.” He then started to rub his hand on Papyrus’ skull, “Even if you have been telling jokes with him for years.”

Papyrus blushed lightly and squirmed away from his father. You giggled and got a teasing glare from your love. Sans finally walked over and smiled at everyone, “Are we all ready to go?” He asked his voice loud and bright.

You gave a nod and you take Papyrus’ hand to start walking back through the town to the ruins. Gaster and Sans follow closely behind and you turn your head to look at Sans, “So is Alphys going to go to Hotland and talk with Undyne before we get there?”

Sans nodded, “Yes she is dear Sister! Alphys informed me she would explain it all to Undyne and try to get Napsaton to just...ummm…. Not try to fight you.”

Papyrus gripped your hand a littler harder and you reached your free hand up to pat his humerus. “Well, if he does decide he wants a fight. I’ll let Papyrus take that one.” You say sighing a bit, “Alphys is one thing but I don’t think I could fight my boss.” You paused, “Even if he doesn’t remember that...hmmmm… Do you think he’s still going to open the bar again?”

Papyrus chuckled, “pretty sure he will. whether he will hire any of us again is up in the air.”

You make a face, “I liked my job…”

“I’m sure you’ll get it back quickly Sister! Your singing is beautiful!” Sans said jumping in front of you and walking backwards. “What I didn’t know was that my own brother could sing!” He pointed at Papyrus, “I demand you sing a song on our way to the ruins!”

Papyrus blushed a light orange and looked away from his brother, “b-bro...not right now…”

Gaster chuckled lightly, “Why are you embarrassed? You used to sing in front of many humans and monsters before the reset. What is different now?”

“i-i dont…”

As you passed the Snowdin sign and started to walk into the woods you think you could understand what was wrong with Papyrus. Smiling you look to Sans, “How about we wait until we pass Doggo’s station?”

Sans looks confused but Papyrus looks relieved. From the corner of your eye you can see Gaster hide a small chuckle. Finally Sans shrugs and starts to walk forwards again, “Alright Sister.”

To distract them on the way to Doggo you look up at Papyrus, “You know your brother showed me all of his traps?”

 

Papyrus blinked, “he...he did?”

You nodded, “He did. They are really well thought out and some of them I was stuck on until I heard a very loud whisper hint.” 

Sans hunches his shoulders and you can see a fight blue glow on his skull. Papyrus chuckles, “it was probably someone really awesome.”

You nod, “It probably was.”

It doesn’t take long to pass by Doggo. Once you four are past the sentry Sans looks like he is about ready to pounce. While you could understand wanting to hear Papyrus sing, it was a bit strange that he was so excited for it. You then had a mental hand slap you. In his world his brother had gotten so depressed and wouldn’t eat or leave his room. Then all of a sudden a human shows up saying she was his brothers mate and he finds that his brother can sing. Of course he want’s to hear Papyrus sing. These last two days were probably the most Papyrus had spoken since the reset started.

Papyrus must have figured that out as well because he didn’t wait for his brother to ask him again. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_   
_And the ones we hail_   
_Are the worst of all_   
_And the blood's run stale_

Sans’ eye lights seemed to expand hearing his brother give such emotion. You had to admit it was nice for your to hear as well. While he always gave emotion in his songs, this one seemed to hold something more.

_I wanna hide the truth_   
_I wanna shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside_   
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

At the chorus Papyrus moved your body to move in a small dance while you walked. When he sang ‘dont get to close’ he pushed you away towards his brother.

_At the curtain's call_   
_It's the last of all_   
_When the lights fade out_   
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_   
_And the masquerade_   
_Will come calling out_   
_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_   
_But I am hell bound_   
_Though this is all for you_   
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go_

As Papyrus sang he held his chest and stared at you with desperation. He held his hand out to you.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I wanna save that light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how_

Taking his hand he spun you to his body and clung to you.

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

Blushing like mad you stared up into Papyrus’ eye lights as he finished the song. There was a sniff and you both looked to see Sans and Gaster wiping their eyes. This made you blush even more.

“Brother! That was beautiful!” Sans said smiling brightly, “Do you think you would ever sing something I wrote?”

Papyrus huffed a laugh and put his hand on his brothers head, “i’ll sing anything you want me to bro. anything you write will be top of the charts.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the four of you finally reached the ruins door you walked up in front of the skeleton family. Placing your hand on the stone door you give three precise knocks. You scrunch your face not wanting to admit that knocking on stone really hurt. You backed up from the door to wait for anyone to open it.

It took a few minutes but the door started to open. The stone pushing the fresh snow out of the way as it opened. Behind the door was Asgore. The large goat monster looked around and spotted you. “Child, you have come back.” He said pushing the door open the rest of the way.

You smiled up at him, “I told you I would. And I brought my mate and his family.” You say taking Papyrus’ hand.

Asgore looks at Papyrus a bit shocked. You didn’t know if it was because he didn’t believe your claims until now or the fact that Papyrus was a skeleton monster. You were confirmed that it was the ladder as Asgore spoke, “Skeleton...then that means your father is…”

“Hello Asgore.” Gaster said stepping forward.

Asgore looked him up and down before breaking out in a great smile and rushing forward. “Gaster! My old friend! It has been so long since I’ve seen you.” 

Gaster chuckled and pat Asgore on the back, “It has my friend. I’m only ashamed to not know you had come here. I had moved the boys to Snowdin shortly after you left.” He smiled as he was set down and placed a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, “It was strange to realize that my son had been in contact with you for the past couple of years.”

Asgore blinked and looked to Papyrus, “My friend behind the door?”

Papyrus looked down, “uhh...heh...knock knock?” 

Asgore brightened, “Who’s there?”

“canoe” 

“Canoe who?”

Papyrus looked up at him nervous, “canoe forgive me for vanishing on you?”

Asgore chuckled while Sans groaned in the background. “Of course I can friend. I am glad to know you are alright and that you have such a wonderful mate.”

That made your face explode in a blush as Papyrus wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “she is something isn’t she?” 

Asgore was about to say something when two bodies crashed into you causing you to fall over. Laughing you hugged the two children on your body and shivered at the cold seeping into your borrowed hoodie. The two children tried to talk at the same time before you struggled to sit up.

“Slow down, slow down...I can’t understand you at once.” You say with a laugh.

“Where have you been?!”

“We thought you weren’t going to come back for us?”

You shook your head and ruffled both of their hair, “Of course I was coming back for you two. I promised didn’t I?”

Frisk looked behind you to the skeleton family and they made a face, “Where is Flowey?”

That makes your blood go cold. “D-didn’t he come back to you guys?”

Chara looked confused, “No. Why would he come back? He was supposed to stay with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 4 times. Originally the fight was supposed to end up with them going in two different directions. Papyrus hurt and staying behind with his brother to sing "The Judge" by Twenty One Pilots and Reader and Gaster going to get the kids and face Napsaton without him. But my husband pointed out that their relationship was stronger than one fight like that and Papyrus is a smart monster. He wouldn't just let her go without trying to compromise. :3 so that changed how the rest of the story is playing out. Which is probably for the best. :p
> 
> Hope you all liked it. See you all soon~


	59. The Shape of You is an Angel on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! And this time with AMAZING NEWS! The story is COMPLETE! :D I have the rest of the story written out and over the next few days you'll get all of it! I'm going to post a chapter a day so I should be completed on Monday. From there I'm going to take a week to get everything ready for Love, Magic and Murder and The Bone Doctor, then they will be updating weekly again. :) Hope you guy's are excited for the end of our journey~ :D
> 
> Songs in this chapter: The Shape of You by Ed Sheeran  
> Angel on Fire by Halsey

The look on Asgore’s face when it became apparent that Flowey was missing made you flinch back from the monster. Without thinking you grabbed Papyrus’ arm as you gulped. Asgore stood to his full height, towering over your small group and took a deep breath. 

“Where is my son?” he asked sternly but you could hear the flicker of worry in his voice.

Sans was the one who spoke up, “He told me this morning he was going back here. I didn’t get to argue with him as he vanished into the ground. I’m sorry!”

Gaster put his hand on Sans’ shoulder and held his other hand out to Asgore, “It is no one’s fault. We are going to Undyne at the lab. We can have her look over the video cameras to find out where he went.”

This seemed to relax Asgore slightly but you, Frisk and Chara all shared a glance. If Flowey wasn’t here, there was a good guess as to where he would be going. None of you wanted to think about it and at this point you couldn’t think about it. You all had to go to Hotland to see Undyne and Napsaton. If Flowey wasn’t there….you didn’t want to know how Asgore would react at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to Waterfall was quiet and tense. Once you stepped into the area however the silence was broken with your gasp. You had never been through here. You had only seen the one area that Papyrus had teleported you to the other day. The walls were filled with glowing stones that kept the area well lit and the water flowed lazily from Snowdin. It was honestly beautiful with all the blue’s and dark ground. It was a perfect kind of harmony in it.

There were many water type puzzles that littered Waterfall, just like they had in Snowdin. The only difference was here you didn’t get to solve them. Frisk and Chara knew the puzzles by heart and everyone wanted to get through quickly.

It was still nice and Papyrus told you about different places and where they all lead. He showed you the hidden path to Temmie village and promised to show you some time. Close to the exit you heard a voice that you hadn’t thought you would hear for awhile. Stopping dead in front of a cave entrance you felt your hand slipping from Papyrus as you walked inside.

“I’m telling you Gerson. I’ve heard the rumors already. There is a ‘strange monster’ walking through Snowdin and coming to Waterfall. You can’t tell me that doesn’t sound like another human.” The deep voice said.

“I know what it means. But that doesn’t mean we need to do anything about it. We both quit the guard. Plus, Gaster lives down there.” Gerson replied and now that you were inside you could see a large turtle monster leaning on a hammer, “If the skele-nerd needs help capturing the human he’ll call us.” 

Gerson then stopped and tilted his head up. He saw you. Freezing, you now realized that this was probably a bad idea. As much as you wanted to see…..Migar turned to see what had Gerson’s attention and he froze as well. They stared at you and you stared back. It was all incredibly awkward until you gave a small wave.

Migar stood up and turned fully to face you, “You’re the human. The one everyone is calling the ‘strange monster’.”

You give a small nod realizing that you had just walked into this with no real plan on mind. Taking a step back you ran into someone. Looking up you saw Gaster. He had a smile on his face as he placed a hand on your shoulder. “Afternoon Migar, Gerson. I see you have met my daughter in law.”

Migar tilted his head, “Daughter in law? You let one of your son’s marry a human?” 

Gerson started to laugh, “I knew you were an idiot Gaster but I didn’t realize it was this bad.”

This pushed your buttons. Puffing out your chest you were about to say something when Gaster squeezed your shoulder. You held your tongue as Gerson kept laughing. You had never met this monster in the last timeline but you already didn’t like him. Migar kept watching you but it seemed he was looking down at your chest. Blushing, realizing he was staring at your soul, you crossed your arms in front of your chest to try and deter him from looking. 

“It’s only been two days since the rumors started. That’s no time for one of your sons to bond with this human.” Migar said sternly. This made Gerson stop laughing and stare at you, “Explain Gaster.” 

Gaster sighed a bit, “I don’t have time to explain everything.”

Migar glared and took a step towards the two of you. In that moment Papyrus was in front of you. One hand was in his pocket and the other was holding a lit cigarette to his teeth, “that’s as far as you need to come Migar.” 

Migar stopped and looked between you and Papyrus. You couldn’t stand this anymore. Migar had become a second father to you. You didn’t want to lose him like this. Taking ahold of Papyrus’ arm that was in his pocket you peaked out from behind your love. “Migar...we can’t explain everything right now but…” You paused. How did you explain this without having to explain everything before you left? You still had to get to Undyne and Napstaton. 

That was it!

“Come with us. We still have to explain this all to Undyne, you can hear it all when we get there.” You say.

Migar glares a bit, “Why should I come with you? And why are you asking only me and not Gerson?”

You bit your lip, “I didn’t know Gerson before. I knew you.” you take a chance and say, “You once told me that I remind you of Mila.” 

The gorilla monster’s eyes go wide for a moment before he is walking right up to you and Papyrus. You can feel Papyrus tense and magic starts to gather in his free hand, “How do you know that name?” He glared at Gaster, “Is this your form of a joke Gaster? Tell the human about Mila?”

Gaster shook his head, “I told her nothing. Come with us and your questions will be answered.”

Migar seemed to be deciding on what to do. Papyrus let out of puff of smoke, “come with us or not. we have to leave now.” 

At that the three of you turned and walked back out of the cave. You turned your head back to see if Migar was going to follow. He still looked undetermined in what he was going to do. Once back outside Sans came up to you, “Sister? Why did you go in there?”

Looking down sadly you sighed a bit, “I just… I heard his voice and...I couldn’t…” 

Papyrus stopped you with a hand on your head, “i get it angel… you miss him.”

You nodded and all of you began the trek to Hotland again. It was halfway down the trail when Papyrus took your hand and smiled down at you, “he’s following. a bit back but he’s here.”

You smiled brightly and squeezed his hand. Migar was going to hear about the timelines. It was a great thing. With Migar coming with you, that would mean when the club was built he would be the bouncer and possible bring Grillby back in. Glancing at Sans you felt better that you hadn’t ruined the poor skeleton’s relationship that bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When your growing group finally reached the lab in Hotland you were already done with the heat. You hadn’t been here very long but you already didn’t like it. Gaster swiped his card in the reader and the door opened to blissful cool air. Everyone quickly walked inside and you were able to look around the room.

There was a large monitor that was….watching you? Looking up and around you couldn’t see any camera’s but you were on the screen with Papyrus. Papyrus looked irritated at the screen and called out to the open lab, “undyne! you think you can stop stalking my mate?”

There was a crash above you and then Undyne came running down the stairs. She stopped dead when she saw just how many people were in her lab. “P-Papyrus! W-what are you all...um…”

Chara and Frisk ran up to the table and started to press buttons. Gaster made a noise and came up behind them, “Stop that! What are you doing?”

Chara waved him off, “We’ve done this before. We need to see where Flowey went.” They said clicking through screens. 

Walking up behind them you felt Asgore at your side watching as well. Snowdin came into view and then the pictures were moving backwards. It went back so far with nothing happening that you saw yourself and Sans and Flowey coming out of the house and going back to the ruins. 

“That’s too far. That’s when I arrived at the house.” You say pointing to the screen.

Chara and Frisk glance at each other, “There wasn’t anything else… If we didn’t see Flowey on here then…” 

“He stayed out of sight of the cameras.” Frisk finished crossing their arms, “Stupid brother. What does he think he’s doing?” 

Asgore sighed and sat down in the chair near the desk, “He does not want to be found.” He rubbed his face, “I finally find my son and he runs from me…”

Gaster placed his hand on Asgore’s shoulder, “He is not running from you. He has done so much in past timelines that he probably thinks he still needs to do them for the timeline to come out right. He does not realize that with ____ and Frisk, the timeline is already different.” 

Undyne came fully down the stairs, “Can s-someone explain what is g-going on?”

Migar stood against the wall with his arms crossed, “I would also like to know what is happening.”

Taking a deep breath you looked to Migar and Undyne and you began your story again. How you had met them all, how you had learned the truth behind Chara. The death of Sans, your kidnapping and murder. How Chara was able to reset one last time. And how your bond had survived the three years you all went back and you came to the underground. At the end of the repeated story Undyne was crying and Migar looked softer.

“T-that was...I...I don’t know what t-to say..” Undyne said softly.

The room was silent for a few seconds before there was an echo of a thundering beat. Glancing at Papyrus you realized his eyelights were narrowing on the wall near the bathroom door. The noise kept getting louder until it seemed to vibrate the room. You looked at the wall just as it burst out in a small explosion. Gasping you grabbed onto Papyrus as you saw a familiar blue coming out of the rubble.

“What’s up my dudes?!” Napsaton shouted. Small piano’s hovered around him as he talked into a microphone, “While that story was sad and emotional I think we are forgetting the most important part!” 

When no one made any noise to ask him what he was talking about he continued, “I owned a bar! I was famous on the surface and I was able to get the hottest band and hottest singer around!” He said pointing to you and Papyrus.

Blushing you watch as Napsaton comes closer to your group. He holds out a hand for you, “Can you come up here and show the underground how great you really are?” 

Sputtering you flinched back from him, “M-me? Why would… I…” You then froze, “You weren’t streaming my story to the underground were you?” You asked getting scared. 

Napsaton frowned a bit, “Of course not. I know a private conversation when I see one.” He then smiled sadly, “And I don’t think everyone would want to hear all of that.” He had a look of understanding.

You nodded a bit. It was one thing to tell your close friends of the three years they lost in the reset, but to tell the whole underground would only cause most monsters to lose hope. Even with the power gone they didn’t need to know that they had all lost something. It would be cruel and unfair to them. When Napsaton took your hand you were pulled out of your thoughts.

“Please, sing for them? Sing for them why you came to the underground!” He said smiling at you.

You looked down at the floor, “Its...its not a very happy song..”

He shook his head, “It doesn’t have to be. Anything will give them hope that the barrier will be gone soon.”

You looked up at Papyrus and he gave a small smile and a nod. Taking a deep breath you walked forward with Napsaton noticing that there were lots of little camera’s floating around the robot monster. He handed you his microphone and tilted his head, “How good are you really? Can you sing a song to any background music?”

Smiling you nodded your head, “I’ve done it before. I can do it again. A little slow with a bit of speed on the chorus.” You said and closed your eyes thinking of the words you wanted to give out. When the music started you knew what you were going to do.

_I woke up to another mess in the living room_   
_Broken bottles all around my feet_   
_They came again in the night under crescent moon_   
_Didn't wake me in my sleep_

_'Cause they talk and drink and laugh 'bout things_   
_And fall in love in my backyard_   
_I hide and cower in the corner_   
_Conversation's getting hard_   
_'Cause nobody seems to ask about me anymore_   
_And nobody seems to care 'bout anything I think_   
_And nobody seems to recognize me in the crowd_   
_In the background screamin', "everybody, look at me"_

_And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire_   
_And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire_   
_I'm standin' in the ashes of who I used to be_   
_And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire_   
_You know, I used to be on fire_   
_You know, I used to be on fire, fire_

During the chorus you glance over at Papyrus. He was watching you with that same awe in his eyelights. Everyone was watching you with awe. You saw Migar and he looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle in his brain. You couldn’t think about it too deeply though as the music kept going.

_I used to be a darling starlet like a centerpiece_   
_Had the whole world wrapped around my ring_   
_I flew too closely to the sun that's setting in the East_   
_And now I'm melting from my wings_

_'Cause I'd laugh and drink and talk 'bout things_   
_And fall in love in my backyard_   
_Now it's my own anxiety that makes the conversation hard_   
_'Cause nobody seems to ask about me anymore_   
_And nobody ever cares 'bout anything I think_   
_And nobody seems to recognize me in the crowd_   
_In the background screamin', "everybody, look at me"_

_And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire_   
_And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire_   
_I'm standin' in the ashes of who I used to be_   
_But I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire_   
_You know, I used to be on fire_   
_You know, I used to be on fire_   
_Well, I used to be on fire_   
_You know, I used to be on fire_

_You know, I used to be on fire_   
_You know, I used to be on fire, fire_

When the song ended everyone was clapping. Everyone but Papyrus. He was walking over to the robot. He leaned in and whispered something to him. Napsaton smirked and handed something to him. Papyrus then walked over to you and took the microphone from your hands. Smiling he placed something on your face then taped something on his skull. You didn’t understand what he was doing until Napsaton started to play more music. Blushing like mad you looked up Papyrus who had taken your right hand and your left hip.

_[Papyrus] The club isn't the best place to find a lover_   
_So the bar is where I go (mmmm)_   
_Me and my friends at the table doing shots_   
_Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)_   
_And you come over and start up a conversation with just me_   
_And trust me I'll give it a chance now (mmmm)_   
_Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox_   
_And then we start to dance_   
_And now I'm singing like_

_[Papyrus] Girl, you know I want your love_   
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_I may be crazy, don't mind me_

Not wanting to be shown up you realizing now what Papyrus had put on your face. Smiling in the dance he was leading the two of you down you sang with him.

_[You] Say, boy, let's not talk too much_   
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)_

_[Papyrus] I'm in love with the shape of you_   
_We push and pull like a magnet do_   
_Although my heart is falling too_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Last night you were in my room_   
_And now my bed sheets smell like you_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with your body_

_[Both] Oh I oh I oh I oh I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_[Papyrus] One week in we let the story begin_   
_We're going out on our first date (mmmm)_   
_You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat_   
_Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate (mmmm)_   
_We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_   
_And how your family is doing okay (mmmm)_   
_And leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_   
_Tell the driver make the radio play_   
_And I'm singing like_

_[Papyrus] Girl, you know I want your love_   
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_I may be crazy, don't mind me_

_[You] Say, boy, let's not talk too much_   
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)_

_[Papyrus] I'm in love with the shape of you_   
_We push and pull like a magnet do_   
_Although my heart is falling too_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Last night you were in my room_   
_And now my bed sheets smell like you_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with your body_

_[Both] Oh I oh I oh I oh I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with the shape of you_

_[Both] Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_

_[Papyrus] I'm in love with the shape of you_   
_We push and pull like a magnet do_   
_Although my heart is falling too_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Last night you were in my room_   
_And now my bed sheets smell like you_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with your body_

_[Both] Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_

_[Papyrus] I'm in love with the shape of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2 year Anniversary Undertale~ :D I'm so happy that I get to celebrate this with everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter~ I'll see you all tomorrow! <3
> 
> I also wanna say that I've been streaming a lot lately. It's mostly just been me writing the stories and stuff. If you guys wanna come down and watch me work, talk with me or even ask questions about the stories please do! I get so lonely sometimes T_T <3 https://picarto.tv/NekoElena


	60. I’m Still Here With The Noose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ I just wanted to say that this is the longest chapter to date for this story. D: It comes in around 9 pages! :D I hope you all are excited for it~ 
> 
> Songs in this Chapter: The Noose by A Perfect Circle  
> I'm Still Here by Elmore

Sitting up on the bed you watched the rise and fall of Papyrus’ ribs as he slept. Everything was finally in a bit of peace. You still had not found Flowey but you and the children had a good idea where he was. Asgore, Chara and Frisk were back in the ruins resting. Sans, Gaster and Papyrus were all asleep. Undyne was having an ‘ anime sleepover’ with Alphys and you… you were holding off.

You had a plan. This had been your plan since you woke up in the void with Chara and Frisk. But actually going through with it was starting to become hard for you. You didn’t know what would happen this time. You didn’t have any knowledge on it all and you knew the minute it went sour Papyrus would feel it. He would be there in an instant and he would be furious.

You huffed out a small laugh. Who were you kidding? He was going to be furious either way. If it went bad or good. He would find out and be angry. Looking back down at him you ran your fingers over the top of his skull lightly. You had to do this. For him and everyone else down here. 

Kissing the top of his skull you slipped from the bed lightly. You watched him for a moment to make sure he wasn’t waking up then got dressed. Once that was done you walked from the room closing the door silently. The walk out of the house was quicker than you thought. Once you made it to the front door you glanced back at the empty house. The darkness filled the house and the silence pushed you to open the door and walk out.

Outside wasn’t that much better. The lights that kept the underground illuminated were dimmed so much that it was hard for you to see. With everyone asleep the path was empty and quiet. Walking through the snow you could only hear your own breath and crunch of snow under your feet. You were almost grateful when you made it to Waterfall. The drops of water were a blessed sound to scare off the silence. 

When you made it to the echo flowers you ran your fingers over the petals so they would speak back to you with what they have heard.

_I can't run any longer... Somebody, anybody…_

You stopped and touched the flower again. It played the same. But the voice….it was...Flowey, but softer...more scared. You walked up to the next flower.

_I don’t know what to do anymore…._

_It’s all over...no more resets…._

_What does this mean for me?_

_Everyone gets their happy endings…._

_But me...never me…._

The flowers were breaking your heart. It cemented where Flowey was though. He was in the castle with the other souls. He was waiting to play his part in the fall of the barrier. He was losing hope now that the resets were gone. Looking back down the path you ignored the rest of the echo flowers and walked faster now. You had more reasons to make it to the castle. 

When you stepped into Hotland you were blinded for a second from the lava. It was so much brighter than Snowdin or Waterfall. The heat was something you were going to have to get used to as well. The walk to the castle was full of twists and turns. You didn’t know the exact way to get there and you were running out of time. If you didn’t get there in time….

Shaking your head fast you kept walking until you were finally out of the blistering heat of Hotland. When you came to a long golden hallway you stopped. You knew this place...not from your own experiences but from...Papyrus’ memories. This is the place.

The Judgement Hall.

The place where he fought against Chara and Frisk. Stepping into the hall your shoes made loud sounds on the tile. In the emptiness the sound seemed to echo around the hall. Bringing your hands up to rub your arms you started to move faster. You wanted to be out of this hall as fast as you could. You were almost to the end of the hall when something made you freeze. It was a voice. One you knew very well.

“did you really think you could pass through here without me knowing angel?” 

Papyrus walked out from behind one of the pillars. His hands were in his hoodie pocket and his eye lights were watching you with defeat and hurt. Your chest tightened seeing that look on him and you wanted to explain yourself but you didn’t have anything to say. 

“gotta say, this is my easiest judgement i’ve ever had.” Papyrus said and he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with one hand, “but you gotta know i can’t let you go through.”

You looked down at the floor, “Papyrus...I..”

“don’t. don’t say you’re sorry.” He said cutting you off. “you broke your promise to me. you left in the middle of the night to try and go on this suicide mission knowing full well i would find out. knowing that I would feel you get hurt and start to panic not knowing where you were.”

You flinched at his words and looked up at him, “I am sorry though. Everything you said is true. But you also have to understand why I’m doing this.” You say and take a step forward. “I couldn’t let Chara go through with this again. I can talk to the Queen and get her to understand that there doesn’t need to be a fight.”

Papyrus’ teeth clenched harder on the cig in his mouth, “how many times do i have to tell you that talking isn’t going to work for her! when will you listen to me?”

“When will you listen to me when I say I can do this?” You say sternly. “I love you but you don’t seem to have any faith in me. I’m not the broken girl you took the hospital last timeline. I got myself away from Jason this time. I climbed the mountain with my own strength and I jumped with two children in my arms not knowing if I would survive the fall. I even faced off against Alphys and made friends with her without throwing a single punch!”

Papyrus seemed to soften at this and you kept moving forward until you were right in front of him. You pulled the cigarette from his teeth and let it fall to the ground where you could stamp it out with your foot. Reaching your hands up you cupped his skull, “Have faith in me please? I can do this.”

Papyrus moved his hands out of his pocket and placed them over yours. “i have faith in you angel… i just can’t lose you…”

“You aren’t going to.” You whisper as you move up to your tiptoes to plant a soft kiss to his teeth.

Papyrus whined and moved one hand to the back of your head and one to your waist to pull you closer, deepening the kiss. By the time you finally pulled back you were a bit breathless. He placed his skull on yours and sighed deeply. “this is going to be the hardest thing I have to do...but i’ll do it…” He says softly, “i’ll gather everyone up and bring them here. it’s what usually happens in the kids run. don’t know what happens after that though.”

You nodded and gave him one last light kiss before pulling out of his arms. “I’ll see you in a bit. I love you so much Papyrus.” 

Papyrus kept ahold of your hand, “i love you too ____. so much.” he said and the use of your actual name pushed into your heart more than your nickname could.

When your hand dropped Papyrus was gone. You reached up and wiped a tear away from your face. You were going to see him again. You had faith in yourself and now Papyrus had faith in you. Taking a deep breath you walked to the end of the hall to step into the Queen’s throne room.

When you stepped in you saw first a large patch of buttercups growing around the ground. In the middle of them was a chair with a large goat woman sitting in it. She looked bored, sitting there in the darkness of the underground. When you stepped into the room her gaze lifted up to you. Her expression went from bored to confused.

“You are not the child?” She said softly.

You blinked, confused at her words. The child? What was that supposed to mean? Chara nor Frisk had been down here yet. And you knew that the children had stayed out of sight during Napsaton’s show. Why would she be expecting a child…..that’s when you inhaled sharply. 

Glaring you felt your fists clench, “You remember don’t you. The resets, the loads.” 

Toriel looked away guiltily, “I only have senses of deja vu. But enough to know you aren’t the one I’m supposed to be facing.” 

That sent a burning flame of anger through your soul. “No I’m not. And if I’m understanding you correctly. You have deja vu when you face off against Chara and yet you continue to attack them. To try and kill them!”

“I must protect my people…”

“From what?! A happy ending?!” You screamed never feeling this angry at anyone but Jason.

Toriel glared and held out her hand, “This is our happy ending? To repeat these same three days? If I can gain their soul I can stop this needless loop and shatter the barrier for my people.”

Angry tears filled at the corner of your eyes, “The loop is broken and you were planning to murder an innocent child.” You took steps to stand in front of the monster, “I won’t let you harm them anymore.”

“So you are to be my opponent?” She asked standing up. You remembered now just how much taller than you she was. “It does not matter to me. Any human soul will do. I will take yours instead.” She said and turned to walk out of the room.

Angry that she just walked away from you, you moved to follow her. Out of the door in the back you came to another hallway. You saw Toriel move into the room on the left but the hallway kept going. Curiosity bled over your anger at what was at the end of the hallway. Being quick in your steps you went past the first doorway and went to the end. Looking down you saw a staircase. You glanced behind you before going down. You froze in the doorway when you saw seven coffins. _Little coffins._ One of them was open and empty but the other six were closed. You didn’t have the courage to look inside them. 

Feeling sick your stomach you went back up the stairs and entered the room that Toriel had gone through. She was still waiting there for you. She didn’t even look surprised that it had taken you an extra minute to follow her. She looked tired as she stood in front of you, “Human... It was nice to meet you. Goodbye.” 

Things moved fast after that. Your soul was forcefully ripped from your chest, the world went black and white and Toriel pulled a large trident from behind her and threw it in your general direction. You heard something shatter and you looked down. There were...buttons below you?! How had you not noticed that in your battle with Alphys?! Your name was displayed with the words HP and numbers of 20/20. Attack, Act, Item and….the last button… Mercy.. But Toriel’s trident had shattered it and as you watched it faded away.

You felt your blood run cold. This is what Papyrus had meant. Toriel took away your only option. The only options you had to end this was to either attack her or have her spare you. The trident flew back to her hand and she stood taller in front of you, “I can see on your face that you are realizing your mistake. Just give up human and let me have your soul, like the rest.”

Anger filled you again at her words. She was talking about the six other children. Standing tall you dodged her first flame attack. She watched you waiting for your own attack. You smirked realizing that you would surprise her like you did with Alphys. Standing tall you started to tap your foot slowly to a beat that only you could hear.

_So glad to see you well_   
_Overcome and completely silent now_   
_With heaven's help_   
_You cast your demons out_   
_And not to pull your halo down_   
_Around your neck and tug you off your cloud_   
_But I'm more than just a little curious_   
_How you're planning to go about_   
_Making your amends to the dead_   
_To the dead_

Toriel watched you confused but did not stop her attacks. She threw fireball after fireball after your soul. You were able to dodge them all. You were concentrating harder in this fight than with Alphys. You didn’t want to know what magical fire would feel like on your soul.

_Recall the deeds as if_   
_They're all someone else's_   
_Atrocious stories_   
_Now you stand reborn before us all_   
_So glad to see you well_

_And not to pull your halo down_   
_Around your neck and tug you to the ground_   
_But I'm more than just a little curious_   
_How you're planning to go about_   
_Making your amends to the dead_   
_To the dead_

Those words seemed to strike a chord in Toriel. You could see the falter in her attacks. You could see her eye’s looking past you and into her memories. 

_With your halo slipping down_   
_Your halo slipping_   
_Your halo slipping down_   
_Your halo slipping down_   
_Your halo slipping down_

_Your halo slipping down to choke you now_

The attacks stopped as you let your voice fade in the room. Toriel looked at the ground her trident loose in her hand. You panted softly from singing and dodging as you watched her. “It doesn’t have to be this way Toriel...we can break the barrier without anyone else dying.” You held out a hand, “You just have to work with me. We can do this together.”

Toriel looked up at you and you saw tears in her eyes, “I can’t abandon my people. I can’t just throw away everything I’ve done…” Her hand clenched the trident, “I’m sorry, but I can’t trust humans!” She yelled as she threw another fireball.

You couldn’t pull your hand back fast enough and you cried out as the fire consumed your open palm. Dropping to your knees you pat your hand on your knee to put out the fire. Glancing up you noticed that the numbers next to your HP had changed. 17/20. Taking a shaky breath you stood back up, your hand held against your chest. You tried to think of what to say next when you heard footsteps running down the hall.

Papyrus came into the doorway his eyelights wild until he saw you, “angel!” he yelled and raced over to stand behind you. 

Sans, Gaster, Alphys, Undyne, Napsaton, Asgore, Chara, Frisk and Migar all came into the room behind Papyrus and you heard Toriel gasp at all the faces. Looking back at Toriel you tried to reason with her again, “You don’t have to trust me. Trust them. They all believe there is a way to take down the barrier without anyone else dying.”

You watched as her eyes landed on Frisk and she looked up at Asgore, “It is not possible….It can’t be…”

Asgore placed his hand on Frisk’s head, “It’s real. They are real.” He looked at her sadly, “You can still come back from this Toriel….Please…”

Indecision filled her face and you looked back at Papyrus for any answers. He was looking at your hand with a look of worry himself. You looked at all your friends and realized what you needed to do. Before you had been angry, but anger wasn’t what you needed right now. You need patience and forgiveness. And those were things you had a lot of. Looking back at Toriel you gave a small smile and started to sing again.

_Close my eyes but I still see,_   
_Block my ears but I still hear,_   
_My mind is bind in a different place_   
_But I'm still here, my friend_   
_I'm still here, my friend_

_mhmm_   
_Singing all now, all now, all now (ooh)_   
_Singing all now, all now, all now (ooh)_   
_mhmm_   
_Singing all now, all now, all now (ooh)_   
_Singing all now, all now, all now (ooh)_

_Kick me down but I'll get back up_   
_I'll give you up but I won't give up_   
_Haven't made it very clear_   
_But I'm still here, my friend_   
_Yeah, I'm still here, my friend_   
_Mhmm_

Tears started to fall down Toriel’s fur and the world started to fade back into color. Your soul was pushed back into your body. Papyrus wrapped his arms around you pulling you to his chest as Frisk, Chara and Asgore moved to Toriel. She dropped her trident as she pulled the three of them into a hug.

_Singing all now, all now, all now (ooh)_   
_Singing all now, all now, all now (ooh)_   
_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go, my friend_   
_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go,_   
_I'm still here_   
_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go, my friend_   
_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go,_   
_I'm still here_   
_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go, my friend_   
_Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go,_   
_I'm still here, my friend_   
_Close my eyes but I still see,_   
_Block my ears but I still hear,_   
_My mind is bind in a different place (Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go, my friend)_   
_But I'm still here, my friend (Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go_   
_I'm still here (Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go_   
_My friend_

As you finished the song Gaster came over to you and Papyrus. He held out his hand and you smiled softly holding out your burned hand. He cupped it in his own and you sighed as he healed it. Papyrus kissed the side of your head as Sans, Alphys, Undyne and Migar came over to you.

“Sister! You did it! You got the Queen to back down!” Sans yelled, stars in his eyes and a bright smile on his skull.

You gave a sad smile, “I didn’t do much. I couldn’t have done it alone….” you looked up at Papyrus, “I’m sorry...I should have listened to you.”

Papyrus shook his head, “don’t sell yourself short angel. you did most of the convincing, asgore and the kids just cemented what you were asking.”

Smiling you turned in his arms and kissed him. He hummed against your lips and kissed you back. Things were over. You and the children would break the barrier and everyone would live happily ever after. Everyone was lax and focused on each other.

That was when it all went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh....whats that? A cliffhanger? It's a good thing the next chapter comes out tomorrow huh? :3 Be a shame if I...took a day off...lol I'm not going to. :p


	61. The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the continuation of the end~! :) Hope you all are ready for this. I cried a bit writing it <3
> 
> Song in this chapter: The Great Escape by P!nk

Screams erupted in the room as vines wrapped around every monster and lifted them off the ground. You looked around to see Chara and Frisk looking up at their parents then over to you. They ran over to your open arms and the three of you watched in horror as the monsters tried to escape in vain. 

“What’s going on?” You asked them looking around.

Chara and Frisk looked at each other and were about to answer you when a voice caught your attention, “This is the part I have to play.”

Looking down in front of the hovering monsters you saw Flowey with a look of defeat on his face. Seeing him there you understood now where the vines had come from. It also made you remember the echo flowers you had passed with his voice. Moving the two children behind you you held your hands out to the flower.

“Flowey, you don’t have to do this. Let everyone go and we can talk about this.” You said slowly.

Flowey’s face twisted and the monsters cried out as the vine’s tightened, “Don’t be an idiot! This is how it’s supposed to go! This has always been the set way!”

“Look around Flowey. Things are already off script. It doesn’t have to be this way anymore.” You were trying to walk closer to the flower. You wanted to get to him before he did anything you couldn’t take back. 

Flowey glared, “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t know how this is supposed to end!” He screamed and a sudden bright light filled the room.

Crying out you covered your eyes and could hear Chara and Frisk screaming too. When the light faded and your vision came back you were in darkness. You felt Chara and Frisk at your back each holding your shirt. In front of you was a small goat kid. Your heart dropped as you realized there was no one else in the room but you four.

“It...it’s me….” The kid said softly and suddenly he flashed and he turned into a large goat monster with a long black robe, _**“ASRIEL DREEMURR!”**_

Three soul’s came into focus. Two red and one blue and orange. You looked back and saw the sadness and determination on both children’s faces. You realized quickly that you shouldn’t take your eyes off Asriel though as a fireball slammed into your soul. Crying out in pain you looked at your HP. Gaster had healed you but you were already at 16/20. 

“Asriel stop!” Frisk screamed.

Chara moved down to the buttons below the three of you and hit Act then Hope. “We’ll take less damage this turn.” They said looking up at you.

“I can’t stop Frisk. You know this has to be done.” Flowey said throwing his hand up. Large stars started to fall towards you until they exploded into small stars. You, Chara and Frisk dodged as best you could but all three of you had taken a few hits.

Chara 18/20  
Frisk 17/20  
You 14/20

Chara looked up at you, “We just have to hold out. If we can do that, we can get through this.” They said as Frisk clicked the Hope button again. Nodding your head you moved with the two dodging, blocking and eating some monster food that the two had brought to bring your HP’s back up. It was when the large laser almost hit the three of you that you were starting to get tired from dodging. 

“You just won’t give up! You never give up!” Asriel screamed, “Let’s see how you handle this!” 

The world around you darkened and a large goat like skull appeared above you three. It’s large maw opened and air started to suck into it’s jaw. You felt the pressure of the wind try to pull your soul into the skull. You grabbed onto Chara and Frisk to keep them close to you, their own souls being sucked into the maw of the skull. 

“Hold on!” You screamed.

“Asriel please!” Chara and Frisk yelled together.

The maw closed for a moment and you were filled with relief until it opened again. You had half a second to throw your body down on top of Chara and Frisk as a beam of pure light shot out at you. You screamed in pain as it hit you with full force. When it was over you were panting and you could feel the burns on your back.

Chara 19/20  
Frisk 19/20  
You 8/20

Standing up you saw that Asriel had changed. He was larger and had massive wings made of pure colors. Memories of halloween and Chara’s costume came to mind and you realized this was what they dressed as. The Hypergod of the Underground. When you tried to move you realized you couldn’t. You couldn’t even move your head to the side to check on Chara or Frisk. From their sounds you assumed they were in the same positions. 

Looking forward at your soul you tested your movement there and were thankful that you could at least move that around by thinking of the movements. Asriel hovered above the three of you, “This is the end.”

As the three of you struggled Asriel sent beams of light as an attack. You concentrated on dodging. You didn’t know how much food was left but you were already low on HP. You didn’t need to lose anymore. Chara had other ideas though. 

“Frisk, we need to SAVE everyone!” Chara yelled, “____ can you distract Asriel while we do that?” 

You wanted to nod, “Yeah, I can.” You said and tried to think of a way to do that. You looked up at Asriel and realized the perfect thing to do. What you always did. You sang.

_I can understand how when the edges are rough_  
_And they cut you like the tiny slivers of glass_  
_And you feel too much_  
_And you don't know how long you're gonna last,_

Chara moved over to the figure of Asgore and told him how much they loved his gardening and how they wanted to be his child again. Light flicked and Asgore smiled down at Chara.

_But everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,_  
_Find a way to make the hurt go away,_  
_But everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,_  
_Like you're trying to scream underwater,_  
_But I won't let you make the great escape,_  
_I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place_  
_I'm not gonna lose you_  
_'Cause the passion and pain_  
_Are gonna keep you alive someday_  
_Gonna keep you alive someday_

Frisk moved to the figure of Toriel and tears fell down their face as they told them they were finally home. They were alive and couldn’t wait to eat snail pie again. Light flicked and Toriel had tears streaming down her face as she looked down at Frisk.

_I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face_  
_And you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing_  
_And you've retreated to your silent corner_  
_Like you decided the fight was over for ya,_

Chara moved to the figure of Undyne and told them how much they loved Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and how they would have so many anime nights once this was all over. Light flicked and Undyne smiled brightly at them.

_Everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,_  
_Find a way to make the hurt go away,_  
_Everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,_  
_Everyone needs a floor they can fall through_  
_But I won't let you make the great escape,_  
_I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place_  
_I'm not gonna lose you_  
_'Cause the passion and pain_  
_Are gonna keep you alive someday_  
_They're gonna keep you alive someday_

Frisk moved to the figure of Alphys and threw a fake punch at the lizard monster. Light flicked and Alphys smirked down at the child and yelled how they had to do better than that.

_Oh, Terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me_  
_And I won't need a pill to make me numb_  
_And I wrote the book on runnin',_  
_But that chapter of my life will soon be done_

Chara and Frisk moved to the figure of Sans and they both told him how amazing he was at puzzle making and how they couldn’t wait to have friendship tacos. Light flicked and Sans grinned with a Mweh Heh Heh!

_I'm the king of the great escape_  
_You're not gonna watch me checking out of this place_  
_You're not gonna lose me_  
_'Cause the passion and pain_  
_Are gonna keep us alive someday_  
_Yeah the passion and the pain_  
_Are gonna keep us alive someday, someday_

The last one was up to you. You moved to the figure of Papyrus and just smiled warmly. You told him how much you love him and how you wished to keep singing with him. Light flicked and Papyrus looked at you with pure love and adoration.

As it all faded away you saw Asriel watching the three of you with sadness. “Stop this….” he said weakly. “Stop fighting back and just let me win for once!” He screamed.

“Asriel, it’s over. Let everyone go and we can break the barrier.” Chara said no longer angry.

“No! I won’t do it!” Asriel screamed throwing an attack but it didn’t come near any of you, “Everyone will get their happy endings and I’ll still be the same! I’m always the same!”

Your heart felt heavy as you heard him. You were going to speak when he spoke again, “Frisk even get’s a happy ending! They got to come back to life but I have to stay as a fucking flower!”

His words sent a shock through you. It reminded you of what you still had. The spark of a soul you still had within you. The other half of your own child’s soul. “Asriel wait! We have a way to give you what you want!”

Asriel turned toward you and snarled, “What could you possible do to give me what I want?”

You still couldn’t move so you glanced down at your soul, “Inside my soul is the other half of my child’s soul. The first half was given to Frisk. It’s how they were brought back. The other half can go to you. It can give you your old body back.” You said.

Asriel seemed to ponder this for a moment before he spoke again, “Will that really work?” he asked.

“All we can do is try.” you say softly, “But you have to work with us. Please Asriel. Let’s stop this fight and bring everyone a happy ending.”

There was a tense silence for a long period of time. You started to wonder if Asriel would go through with all of this. It was when you were about to lose hope that your body was able to move again. You sighed with relief as you moved your joints around. Asriel had tears in his eyes.

“I have to break the barrier before we can test this theory of yours. If it doesn’t work...please…don’t let me live as Flowey again…”

Frisk stepped forward, “Asriel no! You can’t ask that of us!”

“Promise me Frisk!” He shouted, “I won’t live like that again! Never again…”

With tears in their eyes Frisk nodded their head. Asriel nodded back and he put his hands in the air. A blinding light filled the room again and there was a sound of shattering glass. When sight finally came back to you everyone was laying on the ground and you could hear wind coming from the end of the room. You rushed to Papyrus first to make sure he was alright. When you saw that he was just sleeping, as everyone else was, you looked behind you for Asriel.

Chara and Frisk were sitting next to the prince turned flower again. Tears in their eyes the three looked up at you hopeful. Walking over to them you leaned down and held your hand in front of your chest. You concentrated on what you wanted to do. A moment passed and you felt a tugging and a tear of the spark detaching from your soul and moving out of your body. 

Moving it forward you watched the spark move from your body to melt into the flower. Asriel jerked as soon as the spark filled him and he cried out in pain. Chara and Frisk wrapped their arms around him and you hoped with all your soul that this would work. Suddenly the flower exploded with color and transformed into the small goat monster kid you had seen before. Chara and Frisk started to cry harder as they realized it worked. Asriel was back.

“How do you feel little brother?” Frisk asked touching his ears.

Asriel looked at his body before he burst out into tears of his own, “I can feel! I’m alive!” He cried.

You smiled brightly then jumped when you felt bony arms wrap around your body. Looking up you saw Papyrus watching the three children. Gasps from behind you had you turning your head back to watch Asgore and Toriel rush towards the three and pick them all up in their arms. 

“This is a miracle!” Asgore said tears falling down his face.

“If this is a dream I never want to wake! My children are alive!” Toriel murmured holding Asriel close. 

“you did it angel...everyone get’s their happy ending..” Papyrus whispered into your ear.

Blushing you looking back at him and kissed the side of his teeth, “I couldn’t have done it without you.” you said making the skeleton blush knowing what you were talking about.

Sans rushed over to you, “Sister! The barrier is broken! Can we finally leave the underground?!” He asked excitedly.

You giggled and nodded, “Yes, we can.” you say and move back to take Papyrus’ hand, “Let’s all go out.” 

Sans takes off running and you, Papyrus and Gaster all chuckle at his enthusiasm. Everyone moved to follow the small skeleton out into the rising sun of the surface. When everyone was outside you took a deep breath of the fresh air. The suffocation of the underground was gone out here. And you had only spent a week and a half down in the underground. You could only imagine how the monsters felt being out on the surface.

“This is our last chance.” Chara said softly from their father’s arms.

You glanced at them and nodded squeezing Papyrus’ hand, “It is. But we know what to do and who to watch out for.” You said, “We are going to be perfect.”

Papyrus hugged you close and kissed your neck, “as long as we are together, we can take anything on.”

You smiled and stared at the rising sun and felt deep in your soul that life was going to be amazing from this day forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Asriel comes to be with the combination of ALL the monsters in the underground, so we are gonna assume here he did do that. :p Don't judge me! And the reason I didn't include Napsaton or Migar in the SAVEing portion of it is honestly...I didn't have enough room in the song. Lol Plus I would have no idea how the kids would SAVE them. :/ Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> So, I'm tempted to just post the last chapter today as well. But it all depends on you guys. How much do you want it? :3


	62. Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had pity on you mortals~ :3 Hope you guys enjoy the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm sorry if I couldn't get everyone's requested songs in the story. That may be something I can do for the OVA series I'm going to make for Tomorrow so be on the lookout for that~
> 
> Song in this Chapter: Hallelujah by Panic at the Disco

3 Years Later

There was a loud crash that echoed around the room. You flinched from the sound and turned around to see a glass on the floor of the kitchen. Sighing you glanced at your daughter with an arched brow. The two year old skeleton girl only giggled at you, her hand waving with yellow magic.

Papyrus came into the room with a crackle of magic and looked from the floor to his daughter. “that’s the fourth glass this week.”

You sighed, “I know...Believe me now when I say we need plastic everything?” 

Papyrus chuckled as he used his own magic to scoop up the glass shards and throw them away. He then picked up his daughter from the high chair she was in, making her squeal in joy. 

“Dadadada!”

You smiled as Papyrus pinched her bony cheek softly, “what is it my precious ariel?”

Ariel waved her magic fused hand again and you gasped as the plate you had been feeding her food off of flew into the air. You quickly grabbed it but weren’t able to keep the last of the food on the plate. That splattered onto the table making you groan. Papyrus flinched and covered Ariel’s hand with his own.

“now now baby girl. you can’t be throwing your magic around like that.” he said softly using his own magic to softly push her’s back down.

Placing the plate down you placed your hand on your growing belly, “I don’t know how we are gonna do this with two of them.” you said softly. Ariel was already a handful at two and you were already three months pregnant. If this was anything like your last pregnancy with Ariel you had two and a half months left before you had another baby bones in the house.

Papyrus moved closer and kissed your cheek. “we’ll be fine angel. if we need more help controlling their magic we can always ask Sans or my dad to move in for a bit.”

You thought about Sans and Gaster moving back in with the three of you. Sans had moved out the second year on the surface. He had gotten together with Grillby quicker than last time and the two had bonded and moved in with each other six months into dating. The two had their own child who was a year younger than Ariel.

Gaster had invested in a large lab to further technology for both monsters and humans. His home was built above the lab and he spent most of his time in the lab than he did the house part. You worried about him sometimes but you knew that he was at least taking care of his health. His many assistants made sure he ate, rested and...showered.

You shook your head, “I can’t ask them to take time out of their day’s for us. We can handle it.” You say and hold your hands out for your precious little baby bones.

“Mamamamaaaaaa” Ariel babbled jumping from Papyrus’ arms to yours.

You giggled and started to plant slobbering kisses to the small skeleton earning squeals and wiggles. You laughed harder as you continued. Ariel tried to push you away but you held her tightly. You glanced at Papyrus and saw him watching you both with so much love in his eye sockets.

Finally taking mercy on your daughter you placed her on the floor and the small skeleton started to crawl around the room babbling random words. Looking up at Papyrus you felt his hand rubbing your stomach. He loved to do this, even when you were pregnant with Ariel.

“you ready for tonight angel?” He asked taking your mind off the past.

You nodded, “I’m ready. I’ve been waiting to sing this song with everyone for awhile now.” you said cupping his skull, “It’s one of our first songs we wrote together.”

He chuckled, “we’ve written others.”

“Yes, but none that we’ve shared with anyone else.” You said with an arched brow.

Papyrus nodded, “that’s true. they are a bit…” He pulled you closer by your hips, “saucy…”

You blushed and laughed as you kissed him softly. Papyrus pulled you closer deepening the kiss. You were think about going further when the rattle of bones had you pulling away. Ariel was sitting on the floor staring up at the two of you giggling and shaking her bones around to make noise. Both of you laughed as you watched her and you couldn’t help but love your life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few hours later that there was a knock on your door. Opening it up you smiled brightly to see Sans holding his son. The small skeleton had a head of flames with a skeleton skull in the middle that reminded you of ghost rider. When you had showed Sans and Grillby the movie they had laughed and given the small bundle the nickname when he used his magic. 

“Hi Sans. Hello little Roman.” you said smiling at the small child.

Sans smiled brightly at you, “Evening sister! How have you been?” 

“We’ve been good.” You say letting him inside. He gave you a half hug and the two of you walked into the living room where Papyrus was sitting on the floor with Ariel crawling around his lap.

Sans walked over and placed Roman down next to Ariel. The two baby bones made noises and promptly stuck each other’s hands into the other's eye socket. You sighed as both skeleton fathers flinched.

“Why must they do that every time?” Sans said exhausted.

You laughed and were about to say something when the door was knocked on again. Walking back to the front door you opened it up to see Gaster with Undyne and Alphys behind him. “Alright. Everyone is here now.” You said with a smile letting them inside.

Undyne walked into the living room and sat down with Papyrus. She had a large cloth around her body and when she pulled it down it revealed her and Alphys’ twins. The two yellow fish monsters poked their heads out to look at Ariel and Roman. You watched as Takashi and Luna crawled out of their mothers arms to play with the two skeletons.

In terms of age Ariel was the oldest. Roman was the second oldest and the twins were a month younger than Roman. With your newest on the way that would be five children between the five of you all. Chara, Frisk and Asriel were all in their teens now and living with Asgore and Toriel who had finally gotten back together a few months back.

Papyrus stretched before he stood up and walked to his father. “thanks for coming to watch the kids dad.” 

Gaster smiled and waved his hand, “It’s no problem. I love to spend time with all of my grandchildren.” He said moving to sit in Papyrus’ spot on the floor. 

You smiled and bent down slowly to pull Ariel to you. She squirmed and wiggled to get back to her friends but you kissed her skull multiple times before you released her, “I’ll see you later tonight baby.” you said knowing she was ignoring you. “I love you Ariel. Love you too Dad.” you said smiling at Gaster. 

He blushed softly and waved you off. The others said their goodbye’s before you all left the house to go to Napsaton’s bar. You all had a show tonight. Because all of you had children you couldn’t spend every night at the bar anymore. It became a new thing to have The Skelebombs to perform once a month and you had gotten another job working at Asgore’s school as a music teacher. The others had gotten jobs as well so singing at Napsaton’s bar was a side hobby for you all. 

When you made it to the bar you knocked on the door and smiled brightly to see Migar’s eyes behind the flap. His eyes brightened seeing you and opened the door quickly. He scooped you up into a hug, warey of your stomach, and chuckled. “How are you ____? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” He said.

You nodded, “I’m sorry about that. Things are crazy at the school and Ariel had a cold last week.”

Migar nodded and ruffled your hair, “That’s fine. I’m just glad she is better now.” 

You nodded, “So am I. I don’t think I could handle Papyrus freaking out anymore.” You joked.

Papyrus put a hand on his chest pretending to be wounded, “is it bad that i worry?”

You giggled and put you hand on his chest as well, “No, but even you have to admit you go overboard sometimes.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes and Migar let the group of you inside. Once inside people started to swarm you. It was rare for you to be here anymore, so when you were people always wanted to talk or get autographs. Placing a hand on your stomach you weaved through the crowd to get to the stage. Once there you hugged a hello to Napsaton then sat down on a chair at the side. The band had a few songs before you and Papyrus sang your’s together.

The crowd loved The Skelebombs as much as you did. You loved to watch them come together like this. It would remind you of the times last timeline and what you had gained this one. Undyne had much more confidence as she played the piano. Alphys grinned more as she shredded her guitar. Sans had stars in his eyes the whole time he played the drums. And Papyrus, he was as lazy as ever playing the bass and singing the notes perfectly.

Finally it was time for you to come up. You sat up holding your stomach and took your microphone. You walked over to Papyrus as he spoke to the audience.

“we have a special treat for you all tonight. me and my wife wrote a song together to say how thankful we are for everything we have in life. we hope you like it.” he said and nodded to the others. Smiling up at him he began the song.

_[Papyrus] Oh!_   
_A moment you'll never remember_   
_And a night you'll never forget!_   
_Oh!_

_[You] All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_   
_[Papyrus] Show praise with your body_   
_Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_   
_[You] And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_   
_Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)_   
_[Both] Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_   
_(Hallelujah!)_

_[You] My life started the day I got caught_   
_Under the covers_   
_With secondhand lovers_   
_Oh, tied up in pretty young things_   
_In a state of emergency_   
_Who was I tryna be?_

_[Both] Then the time for being sad is over_   
_And you miss 'em like you miss no other_   
_And being blue is better than being over it (over it)_

_[You] All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_   
_[Papyrus] Show praise with your body_   
_Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_   
_[You] And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_   
_Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)_   
_[Both] Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_   
_(Hallelujah!)_

_[Papyrus] I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing_   
_Stop thinking about_   
_The bullets from my mouth_   
_I love the things you hate about yourself_   
_Just finished a daydream_   
_Who were you tryna be?_

_[Both] Then the time for being sad is over_   
_And you miss 'em like you miss no other_   
_And being blue is better than being over it (over it)_

_[You] No one wants you when you have no heart and_   
_[Papyrus] I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and_   
_[You] You'll never know if you don't ever try again_   
_[Both] So let's try, let's try, let's try_

_[You] All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_   
_[Papyrus] Show praise with your body_   
_Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_   
_[You] And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_   
_Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)_   
_[Both] Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_   
_(Hallelujah!)_

_[You] All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_   
_[Papyrus] Show praise with your body_   
_Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_   
_[You] And if you can't stop shaking, lean back_   
_Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)_   
_[Both] Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_   
_Say your prayers_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FUCKING END
> 
> This has been such a ride for me. I started this story a year ago. I started writing it from an idea I had of Underswap Papyrus singing to me when I was hope alone. It got me thinking about them all being in a band and it turned into this whole thing. This is my first Undertale fic and I actually finished it. I’m more proud of that than anything else. I didn’t let my depression pull me down and because of that it gives me the confidence to be able to finish my other two stories. Maybe even get into the other two I had started outside of AO3. The amount of people who stood by me during this whole ride helped me reach the end as well. I’m so happy that you all love this story and I hope I can keep you happy with my other stories. 
> 
> At some point I plan to post a side story called Tomorrow OVA(which i mentioned at the beginning of the chapter) which will be random chapters of either fluffy things with our dear Papy and Angel or what the story would be like across the other AU’s. :) How would Undertale Papyrus meet his Reader? How would Underfell Papyrus? Hehe, I have the idea’s in my head. It’s just getting them down that will be hard. I will get them down so keep a look out for it! 
> 
> Until next time! See you all!


	63. Author Update!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to post this here so you all could know that Tomorrow OVA has officially started! Its going to be a collection of chapters that are either chapters that didn't fit in Tomorrow or what the characters lives would be like in an alternate universe. Ever wonder what band Underfell Papyrus would make? Wonder how Undertale Sans would react to his brother being hit on? What about another AU? Request one and I can try and make a meeting chapter~ If I like it enough I'll make more.

COME JOIN THE FUN! :D <3

[Tomorrow OVA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12199428)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306331) by [LylithsMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylithsMelody/pseuds/LylithsMelody)




End file.
